


联合炒作+番外

by welcome2dgy



Category: CaptainAmerica：the winter soldier
Genre: ABO, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 160,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcome2dgy/pseuds/welcome2dgy





	1. Chapter 1

一

Sebastian的肚子看起来已经有5个月了，但其实他只怀孕了16周，身边的人纷纷猜测他怀的是对双胞胎，可Chris却对这些毫不在意，说真的，是什么都好，只要那个孩子确实是姓Evans的。  
这么想恐怕对Sebastian不够公平，他本来应该选择相信自己的Omega，但此时Chris的情况有些特殊，而且他的经纪人说的也没错，Sebastian发情期提前这事本来就是一场阴谋，我们搞不清是外人在使坏，还是自己人在找替罪羊，总之孩子出生前什么都是未知数。  
Chris从厨房走进客厅，眼神不自觉的瞟向那个坐在毛毯中对着电视笑成一团的人，Sebastian是个好看的过分的男人，尤其是在他怀了孩子之后，皮肤像打了羊胎素还是什么年轻针的东西，总之是那种会让女明星争相抢购的玩意儿，而原本就红润的嘴唇更加丰润迷人，灰蓝色的大眼睛里像盛满了水。  
等等，Chris突然意识到他正对着房间里另一个男人露出那种恋爱中的傻小子才会有的笑容，他忍不住对自己翻了个白眼。  
“别害羞男孩，我已经看到了，对你怀孕中的丈夫展露一个幸福的微笑这一点也不丢人。”Sebastian头也没回的将手伸出毯子接过Chris递过来的热牛奶，“谢谢甜心。”  
“你可真是个影帝啊…”Chris兴趣缺缺的歪在另一边的单人椅里，他可一点没被对面那个男人骗到，他们太了解彼此了，要说Chris Evans活了36年有没有最欣赏的演员，他会回答Sebastian，有没有最痛恨的人，他会回答Sebastian，有没有最了解的人，他还是会回答Sebastian，他们自出道以来就将对方当成了假想敌，经纪公司乐此不疲设计的那些连他们自己都玩到无聊的小把戏每天都在上演，尤其到了各大颁奖典礼前夕，争夺尤为夸张，博采公司甚至会公开押宝这届谁的脸更臭，下届谁会先上台，总之他们认识了12年，斗了10年，现在结婚待产中……  
一想到这些Chris就头疼的用手捂住了脸，Sebastian自然明白他的丈夫，名义上的，在苦恼什么，于是他好心的提醒对方：“下午3点我约了医生来做产检，到时候记得发挥好你的演技，奥斯卡正在向你招手，看见了吗？你面前有座小金人儿~就在那，他正……Stop！我是孕夫！！！”及时挺起的肚子挽救了Sebastian一命， Chris看起来即将暴走，他已经开始在寻找得手的作案工具了，“不过说真的Evans，你应该为我今年的缺席感到高兴，这会大大增加你的得奖几率~”  
“啊~你真是提醒了我亲爱的！！著名演员Sebastian Stan在怀孕期间由于行动不便从楼梯滚落致死，失去至亲至爱的Chris Evans伤心欲绝，面对记者镜头数次哽咽……怎么样？你觉得我这个表情够不够煽情？”Chris一边灵巧的躲避着Sebastian朝他扔过来的抱枕，一边对自己夸张的演技赞不绝口。  
“所以到了关键时刻你一定会毫不犹豫的牺牲我！”Sebastian手里只剩最后一样可掷物品，他紧紧的捏着，眼睛里面全是笑，Chris却愣了一秒，之后在一个假动作中将他们的防守距离缩短至不到10公分，“嘿Pubby，上次你这么问我以后我就当了爹，这事的发生频率不能这么高，对你身体不好！”说完他还用手指点了点Sebastian的鼻尖，他们都被这一刻空气中某些陡然而增的味道渲染了，秋日午后的阳光、明亮的玻璃窗、飘着香甜气息的热牛奶，以及Sebastian本人所散发出的信息素，清甜柔和，比好闻多了那么一点点，但总还不是致命的，Chris在这种温暖明媚的对视中唯一能做的只是用手揉了揉对方的头发，因为他们都清楚，这场做秀一般的婚姻，就像他们无数次表演中的其中一场…总会有曲终人散的时候。

4个月前……

“本次颁奖典礼的看点依旧是Chris Evans与Sebastian Stan谁能斩获影帝，说实在的，我如果是二位就会选择结婚，这样就算奖杯不是我的，也还是我们家的，你们真的不考虑一下我的提议吗？这事争来争去好几年了也没多大意思。”颁奖典礼还没开始，主持人已经在红毯上对着镜头大吐苦水，她可是靠嘴吃饭的，调侃的话语都快被用尽了结果这两个男人依旧乐此不疲的争斗着，就在颁奖典礼前一周的杂志上Sebastian还在吐槽，“Evans是我知道的最会挑女朋友却最不会挑衣服的Alpha男星，不知道他的经纪公司到底都让他学了些啥”这样充满了讽刺意味的挑衅。  
而Chris也毫不示弱，他在踩上红毯的第一秒钟就快速的来到了Sebastian身边，并对着扑面而来的闪光灯和记者开口：“其实我挑对手的眼光才是最棒的，你们也这么认为对吗？”说着还不停的对摄像头眨眼睛，Sebastian只能尴尬的被那个肌肉型男夹在身边对着镜头傻笑。  
这已经不是他们第一次正面交锋了，Chris回忆他自出道以来的经历，真可谓是一部《Sebastian成长记》，他们相差2岁，分别进入了当时炙手可热的两大经纪公司，一个是发展迅速以培养年轻偶像为主的纽约东海岸霸主，一个是以捧红了无数秀场名模立足于好莱坞西海岸的王牌经济公司，两家公司从管理层到旗下艺人，几乎从没给过对方好脸色，这也奠定了他们从一出道就针锋相对的基础。  
如此势均力敌的两家公司在同一年推出了各自的新人，即使Sebastian与Chris本人最初并不情愿，现在他们也已经习以为常了，“好莱坞就是如此，你不和Evans斗，也会和Tomas斗，谁都一样，还不如找个顺眼的”，这是Sebastian的经纪人告诉过他的。  
而他们也从最初彼此调侃这样的小动作升级到了如今互相挖黑料的地步。  
如果今天娱乐快报告诉你Chris又在某个私人聚会上喝成了什么熊样儿，那么明天头条娱乐就会刊登Sebastian在夜店撒野的照片，一成不变，乐此不疲……  
这样的情况在往年的颁奖典礼上更是几度玩出了新花样，Chris会在得奖后第一个感谢对手Sebastian的放水，而Sebastian则会在捧得奖杯时第一时间跑去找Chris要签名，并声称他们的名字不能被以任何形式的分开，就算是奖杯上的基座也必须有彼此的出现！  
这样狗血又幼稚的举动引来了博采业的关注，而今年奖池内的赔率竟然是5：1，Chris虽然参加了部大制作，却是商业片，而Sebastian首次尝试独立电影反响甚优，两人都表现的可圈可点，但彩民们却纷纷表示“我们其实更想赌他们何时才能结婚”。  
此时此刻不知道何时才能结婚的Sebastian在最佳男主角被揭晓前那一刻激动的差点跑去厕所，他已经很久没那么期待得奖了，这是他首次转型独立制作，故事精彩，导演用心，团队人员超Nice，如果他拿奖就可以让很多人被发现，突如其来的使命感唤醒了他内心的某些东西。  
主持人与颁奖嘉宾照例对Chris和Sebastian调侃了一番，说实在的Chris自己都听的耳根起茧了，他其实并没有多讨厌Sebastian，更多的是好玩，看那个男人一脸忍不住气的包子脸他就觉得爽快，这也许是来自一个Alpha万恶的本能，他和一个Omega斗了近10年也真是够可以的。  
就这样，Chris在自我检讨中目送Sebastian奔上了舞台，他甚至不记得自己是从什么时候开始鼓的掌。  
走上去的那个男人一反常态，他很久没那么正经的看过舞台了，每年他们都像一对跳梁小丑般娱乐彼此的同时被大众娱乐着，而如今，Sebastian穿着剪裁得体的高级西装，浓密的卷发被打理的野性又热辣，眼睛里就像撒满了星光，他像一头美丽的麋鹿，高傲的看着台下，俯视每一个人的赞美，享受着理所应当的掌声。  
“每一部好的影片背后都有一段感人至深的故事，我热爱这个剧组就像我热爱这个故事，导演Kane是我认识的最棒的家伙，这虽然只是他的第三部作品，但我相信这个舞台总会有属于他的一天，是他让这个故事活了过来，而这个故事值得被人们记住，因为它是那么的精彩绝伦！”  
雷鸣般的掌声再次压过了Sebastian的欢呼声，他高举奖杯，眼角的纹路被笑容堆到了一起，Chris不知道自己哪根筋搭错了，等他反应过来时发现大屏幕已经将他站起来的身影送到了众人眼前，满场响起了络绎不绝的口哨声和起哄声，Sebastian咬着嘴角微微皱了下眉，紧接着他再次开口，“真抱歉，我居然当着Evans的面如此赞美一个Alpha，不过我知道你在为我感到高兴，对吗甜心？”说完他对着大屏幕上不停拍手的Chris送去一个飞吻，然后欢快的带着奖杯离开了舞台。  
直到身边的人拽了下Chris的西装，他才发现自己还在盯着Sebastian离去的那道背影发呆，“伙计你俩不会真的要结婚了吧？透露一下，我可买了这期的开开乐！！”调侃他的正是自己参赛影片的团队伙伴，Chris懒得解释，只做了一个高深莫测的表情，“其实我也买了，而且我已经赢钱了伙计！”  
坐在Chris右侧的导演气的差点翻白眼，言下之意Chris买的不就是Sebastian赢嘛，而这举动只有两种解释，要么Chris真的很欣赏此次Sebastian的表演，欣赏到甚至不惜贬低自己，要么就是这俩人真的有一腿，但不管是哪一种都很好的说明了Chris刚刚为何会那么高兴……这个男人肯定没少买彩票！！！  
就在所有人都还对Sebastian得奖这事津津乐道时，只有Chris知道，那个男人不高兴了，他咬嘴唇就是不高兴，皱眉就是不耐烦，这些小动作他看了那么多年，简直就像看交通信号灯一样了如指掌，Chris托住下巴，手指不自觉的摩挲着自己的胡子，同样对他了如指掌的经纪人知道，这老小子又想到什么坏点子了！

二  
   
Sebastian拿完奖直接回到了休息室，5分钟后他要接受多家电台的采访，这可是他第一次拿到影帝，说不激动是骗人的，只可惜最后被Evans那家伙抢了风头，真是防不胜防！他懊恼的扯了扯领口，随即感到口袋内传出几下震动，这么快就收到祝福短信了啊，Sebastian又露出他那个标志性的笑脸。  
【别不开心亲爱的，我是真的为你感到高兴。 C.E】  
………………  
这家伙要不要那么无聊？！  
他就是那么无聊！！！  
Sebastian疯狂的对着镜子和自己自问自答，以至于经纪人从门口进来还以为他扮演精神病成魔了。  
“准备一下吧影帝，其实我知道你已经准备好了影帝，怎么样？还习惯这个称呼吗影帝？”Sebastian对这个称呼还真是他妈的适应的飞快，很快他和他的经纪人就互相推搡着乐成了一团快乐的小泡泡，要不是两个Omega，用Chris经纪人的话说，“真是一对儿可爱的小老鼠！”  
完美的结束了记者问答，Sebastian带着轻松的姿态再次回到舞台，他要为接下来的最佳特效影片颁奖，其实每年颁奖最佳男演员都会被放到最后，今年却一反常态，不知道是不是人们太想知道他和Chris的胜负之分了。  
调整好呼吸，Sebastian与去年的最佳新人Esther.Wood一起走上了舞台，对方是一名女性Beta，娇小迷人的身躯挽在Sebastian身旁竟然毫无违和感。主持人照例再次对Sebastian表示了祝福，又和Esther聊了会新绯闻。场子被热的差不多时，Sebastian从主持人手中接过那张沉甸甸的神秘信封，然后像个小孩一样得意忘形的冲台下晃了晃，这般可爱的举动立刻惹来现场一片笑声，“他可真是个迷人的小家伙。”又是坐在Chris身边的老兄，他对着顶棚翻了翻眼睛，“如果我们没能得奖，那这个迷人的小家伙将会是你心里永远的痛！”Chris慷慨的提醒着他的伙伴，他们是本次特效单元里制作成本最高的团队，如果拿不到最佳特效，真是丢脸丢满东西岸了，而对方也被这一设想惊吓的忍不住打了个冷颤。  
等他们还想再说点什么时，Sebastian那略带口音的迷人声音已经飘进了耳朵里，不出意外的，他们夺得了最佳特效影片奖，Chris最先起身与导演和制片人纷纷拥抱，然后在大家惊愕的目光中往舞台走去，徒留他的同事们面面相觑，领奖人临时增加这在颁奖典礼上并不意外，可眼下颁发的不过是个特效奖，他们的男主角就风风火火的第一个跑了上去，其目的明显的简直连主持人都忍不住开始吐槽，“哇哦哇哦哇哦！！！瞧瞧谁来了？我事先说明，舞台上允许接吻但不可以动手打人！”  
Chris今天穿了一身暗色的三件套西装，满脸络腮胡子让他看上去就像一个来自中世纪的绅士，他大踏步的朝着Sebastian走来，在对方想握手前一把将人拽进了怀里，“我发给你的信息收到了吗？”他咬着Sebastian的耳朵用只有彼此能听见的声音问他，而此时此刻的Sebastian感觉自己就像被一头熊裹进了怀里，根本动惮不得。  
现在的事情简单明了，如果他剧烈挣扎那大家都会尴尬，可如果乖乖的任对方抱着又有种被占了便宜的感觉，虽然Sebastian知道Evans是说什么也不会看上自己的，但这种被人牵着鼻子走的感觉真是不爽！于是他在没人注意到的地方狠狠的踩了Chris一脚，被擦到闪闪发亮的鞋尖立刻留下一排灰色的压痕。  
Chris终于松开了对Sebastian的钳制，改用一只手环住对方的肩膀，“首先祝贺我的老朋友SebastianStan，他的表现大家有目共睹！And……多少年了，我就在想，有生之年到底有没有机会从Sebastian手里拿到一个奖呢？没想到这么快就实现了！这比我夺得影帝更让人值得纪念……”后面Chris还说了什么Sebastian已经不想去听了，他只想将自己从Chris身边挤开却一次也没成功，最终他放弃了挣扎。  
这个男人作秀的表演以及将他拉下水再次娱乐了一把的行为让他又变回了马戏团的猴子，现在他能做的只有张开嘴对着镜头傻乐，并且用手指在那人背后狠狠的掐了一把。  
将好朋友的戏码表演完，Chris开心的捧着奖杯拉着Sebastian往后台走去，留下Esther与两位影片获奖人面面相觑，最终还是主持人出面化解了尴尬，“现在去买彩票还来得及，据我所知场外已经有人开局堵Chris是先进医院还是先进宾馆了，而赔率居然是25：1，我本人买了前者……”  
直到他们拉扯着冲进休息室Sebastian还能够听见舞台那边传来的哄笑声，他一定是有史以来最丢人的影帝，一把扯开了那个紧的让人喘不上气来的领结，Sebastian几乎是在对着Chris大声咆哮，“你他妈的是哪根筋不对Evans？看不得我好，嗯？！”Chris没立刻反驳他，而是将休息室的门关严后才走回到Sebastian面前，“听着，这事你不是一定要来，但我保证绝对双赢，如果你有兴趣翻盘，待会晚宴开始后我们找地方聊聊怎么样？现在说有点匆忙，但我保证不是恶作剧，”Chris一边说一边回头看着休息室的门，好像随时会闯进什么洪水猛兽，而他就是传递圣火的小超人儿。  
“什么事不能在这里说？”Sebastian的眉头又皱了起来，Chris瞄了一眼就想到了那个关于信号灯的比喻，他情不自禁的伸手想要抚上纠结成丘的额头，却被对方先一步躲开了，“别得寸进尺Evans！就算全世界的Alpha和Beta都死绝了我也不会跟你过下半生！倒是你那个提议，我可以考虑给你5分钟，B2-39停车位，11点钟？够私密了吗？你最好祈祷自己要说的东西足够吸引人，不然我们就会像两个高中女学生，凑在一起扮演惊奇女士和惊奇先生那种！”Chris盯着Sebastian咄咄逼人的嘴唇吐完最后一个单词才抬眼看他，这个Omega男人正不可一世的睨着他，好像自己是个施舍恩惠的女王。  
“话别说的太满，也许哪天你会真的爱上我也说不定！”虽然Chris脱口而出的语气里充满了调笑，但他下一秒却散发出了惊人的信息素，空气里所有的粉尘都仿佛带有攻击性般朝Sebastian飞来，他无法控制自己的开始后退，直到抵在一面化妆镜前，满屋子都是Alpha横冲而来的压迫感，他们针锋相对了这么多年，Chris还从来没有用信息素攻击过他，这在道德上是不被允许的，一个Alpha攻击一个毫无所属关系的Omega，行为严重的甚至可以判定为有罪。  
时间一分一秒的过去，就在Sebastian感到喉咙干哑呼吸都有些困难的时候，一阵急促的脚步声从外面传来，是他的经纪人，那个喜欢用兰花调香的Omega。  
Chris显然也闻到了不属于Sebastian的味道，但他知道一起跟来的还有自己那位带着烤糊了的面包味的老友。  
迅速撤掉了那些带着攻击性的信息素，Chris抬起一只手圈住他虚软的腰身，另一只手亲密的来到Sebastian的领口，动作自然的为他调整松散的领结，而这暧昧的一幕刚好落在破门而入的两人面前。  
“God damn！！”不知道是谁先喊了一句，Sebastian这才反应过来，他倚在化妆镜前的手脚依然冰冷麻木，那些像针扎一样的压迫感差点让他瘫倒在地，他明白自己终于触怒了这位强壮的Alpha，而之前那些年里他们的对话又是多么的轻松和谐。

 

三、  
“Chris在干吗？输了个奖项就开始耍无赖吗？”Gavin.Cooper冷冰冰的声音透过听筒传到Chris经纪人的耳中，他好不容易将今晚莫名发疯的男人控制住，现在又要被迫听老板的牢骚，都说娱乐圈的饭不好吃，他们经纪人才是有苦说不出的那个！  
“他可能是有些……激动？我猜，不过现在已经完全没问题了！”  
“如果用信息素攻击一个Omega这样的丑闻被传了出去，别说Chris就此玩完，就连你也别再想吃这碗饭，懂吗？”经纪人不停的捏着自己的鼻梁，好像这样能安抚他突突直跳的神经一样。  
自Chris出道以来他就跟在身边，对其了解程度没有一百也有八十，所以当他第一时间闯进休息室时就明白了过来，这里刚刚发生过争执，而绝非一场美丽的意外。  
“我保证他不会了，也许是对方先挑衅的也说不定，Chris在这方面一向很专业，”（除了在面对Sebastian的时候），这句话被他硬生生的给咽了下去，“所以刚刚真的只是一场误会。”  
“颁奖典礼这种事情不过就是个露脸的秀场，告诉Chris，公司已经给他安排好了一个最佳人选，保证风头盖过BM家那小子，而且…好戏还在后头呢，让他走着瞧！”挂断电话，经纪人不免在心中腹非，所谓最佳人选不过就是另一段夺人眼球的“绯闻”罢了，这些年Chris的“女朋友”有几个是真正说过三句话以上的？但既然踏进这个圈子，就要遵守游戏规则，谁都不能例外。  
转身看向那个坐在沙发里无精打采正摆弄着手机的当事人，经纪人的表情就像一位90岁了却还要为儿子上学这种事操心的老太太，“你听见了？准备好谈段新恋爱了吗？别再费神去想怎么整那只小孔雀了，工作要紧。”Chris闻言抬起头朝他的经纪人瞟去，“我有时真不明白Gavin是怎么想的，难道他觉得比起我用信息素攻击一个常年挑衅我的Omega，当个花花公子在人们眼里会更有出息？”  
“两者或许都不光彩，但至少后者不违法，并且可以让一部分真正关心你婚姻状况的影迷心里舒服些。”  
“可我结婚时应该不会邀请他们。”  
“别企图和我绕圈子Chris，我不是你的敌人，你今天的一切行为都太超过了，你已经把职场争斗升级为了私人恩怨，这不像你。”  
“也许我终于发自内心的开始喜欢我的职业了？”  
…………  
他们彼此都知道，这是Chris最不可能给出的回答，实际上他痛恨这个圈子，痛恨狗仔，痛恨那些将剧本改的就像一个色情广告的投资人，但他又不得不依附这个而生，因为他热爱表演，好家伙，没有比他更可悲的矛盾体了。  
最后经纪人同情的看了一眼那个只会在人前耍无赖的男人，再次发出警告，“待会你最好能找机会向对方道个歉，别让事情恶化了，真弄的下不了台面以后大家都不好看。”  
“知道了Mum~要我写检查吗？书面的，400字以上的那种？”没人再回应他的冷笑话，经纪人留给他一个白眼就推门走了出去，Chris回想这里刚刚发生的一切就好像一场梦，他从未想过自己有一天会用信息素去攻击Sebastian，他始终认为和那个男人的角力是一个游戏，他们都是这巨大齿轮旋转起来的一部分，如果他真的恨对方，那早在多年前对方还默默无名时就下手了，何必等到现在？  
而刚刚Sebastian一瞬间崩塌的表情至今留在他的脑海里，那个男人看他时总是一脸高傲，即使是在票房、奖杯都输给他的时候，也仅仅是轻佻的勾勾嘴角，扔下一句“明年见”就潇洒的离开了，这样软弱慌乱的Sebastian，他还是第一次见。  
Chris自己也无法解释他的动机，如果刚刚没人闯进来制止这一切，那他是不是会失手伤了那个人，甚至做出什么更可怕的行为？他不敢放任自己再想下去，急忙掏出电话，翻到那个熟悉的名字，然后一个字一个字的输进对话框，就像幡然醒悟的坏学生。  
[首先我要跟你道歉，我刚刚失态了，不过请体谅一个这么多年来始终领先于你的人突然面对情况的反转而产生的种种不适，所以…还是11点钟，老地方见？  C.E]似乎是对自己的才情感到颇为满意，Chris欢快的在原地转了个圈，然后往宴会厅走去。  
要说无聊的人Sebastian见多了，包括那些疯狂追求过他的富豪，但是像Chris这种脑回路的他还是第一次领教，他知道这个男人在耍无赖上是一把好手，他贯用的伎俩就是嬉皮笑脸，可是刚刚差点杀了他的难道不是那位先生本人吗？这才过了不到10分钟他居然好意思像个没事人一样继续约他？他以为什么事情都可以用一句玩笑化解吗？！别天真了Evasn！“你说我还要不要去？”  
Sebastian的经纪人果断做出一个“你有什么毛病”的表情，他面前这个迷死人的Omega什么都好，就是好奇心太重，这可能和他的星座有关，他干巴巴的安慰自己，“去送死还是去开房？如果是后者记得带套，我可不想替你养孩子。”  
“……如果是后者我离发情期还早着呢！”  
“拜托！不是发情期也会中好不好？生理课你都在睡觉吗？”  
“生理课那种东西不就是用来睡……等等！我们为什么要讨论这个，我是说我要不要去见Evans，其实我还挺想知道他那个提议是关于什么的，你知道……我最近迷上了摄影，这玩艺有点烧钱。”Sebastian不好意思的挠了挠头，好像他也觉得这理由有点牵强。  
“呵……那些只拍女人屁股的照片？真是好借口……”  
“所以我应该表现的成熟一些，给Evans一个道歉的机会，也许他这次真的是没我不行。”  
“好吧超过5分钟我就报警。”  
“10分钟，不能对年轻人太苛刻。”  
“成交！”  
就这样说服了自己的Sebastian重新换了套新礼服，几分钟前那狼狈的一幕就仿佛过眼云烟，随着他走入宴会厅大门的那一刻起消失的无影无踪。  
Chris站在香槟塔后面环视了下会场，嘴上不露痕迹的带出个讥讽的假笑，真是十年如一日，他还记得第一次参加after party的自己，紧张到甚至忘了吃海鲜该用第几把刀叉，那时他还不满30岁，后来每年他都会参加各种颁奖典礼，随着经验的积累，他发现这类酒会的功能更像那种拿着证书找工作的应聘会，获奖演员会故意在导演、制片或者投资人面前漫不经心的走来走去，而这时如果有人上前来祝贺你，那么恭喜，你的机会来了！  
Chris曾一度用这种方法钓上了某个炙手可热的最佳女配……到他的床上。  
   
现在距离11点还有30分钟，酒会几乎已经变成了那种塞满各路名媛的商业party，演员们抓住这个机会拼命展示自己，投资人们则会高高在上的坐在那些知名导演与编剧身边，每个人都周旋于各种角色之中。  
Sebastian向来不喜欢这样的场面，他举着昂贵的纤口高脚杯，五官都快笑成了面瘫，比起应付这些有钱人，他更愿意和朋友去小酒馆儿喝一品脱活麦芽。可今晚差不多所有人都会过来向他这个新影帝表示祝贺，等会他再喝完手上这轮基本也就认不清谁是谁了。  
迷迷糊糊的被人扶到墙角的椅子里坐下，那个让他分神了一整晚的领结现在终于被他一把扯了下来，“恭喜你Stan先生，不知道有没有荣幸请你喝杯酒？”还来？Sebastian手里攥着领结，眼睛眯成一条缝儿抬眼打量了下对方，完全没印象，估计又是哪家的小少爷，他吐了口酒气，抬手接过对方递上来的杯子一饮而尽，“怎么这么苦？”  
“看来您是喝多了，那我就不打扰您休息了。”对方见他坐都坐不稳了也就没再搭话，满意的要了张合影就离开了。  
Sebastian吃力的扒开袖管看了眼表，还有15分钟，他不会提前赴Evans的约，这是底线，但如果让他继续坐在这里傻等恐怕还会成为被攻击的对象，他还得留点脑子认路呢。  
不过说到Evans，怎么一整晚都没看见那老小子，这种露脸的机会他会舍得错过？该不会是吓的躲起来了吧？露出一个标准的醉汉式傻笑，Sebastian用后背顶着墙壁将自己撑起来，摇摇晃晃的往洗手间走去。  
Chris坐在车里无聊的翻着社交网页，他早在一小时前就离开了酒会，他承认这里有部分原因是因为自己不想看到Sebastian独领风骚，索性将车停在B2-39车位对面等着那人来赴约，可如今距离他们约定好的时间已经过了10分钟，Sebastian不会爽约了吧？他之前明明回复他会来的，尽管那Omega的语气依然嚣张，“Well…慷慨如我，可以考虑给你一个当面道歉的机会！ S”  
“搞什么鬼，如果这是打击报复那未免也太幼稚了吧？”Chris发出一声嗤之以鼻的嘲讽，然后急躁的找到Sebastian的号码拨了过去，就在电话响到快要变成忙音时，对面传来了某种类似窒息般的呼喊，“E…Evan…Evans！！Help me!Help…Hel…”  
“Sebastian？”Chris拿开电话看了眼屏幕，这又是什么新花样？  
“我…我被人…我可能被人下药了……”  
“什么？你说你他妈被人…你现在在哪？”  
“楼梯…楼梯间，我不知道是哪排，可能是东面的。”  
“Damn it！呆着别动，我这就过去！”Chris来不及思考，摔上电话就直接将车开到了东面的楼梯口，刚推开安全门，一股扑鼻而来的信息素差点将他掀翻，Sebastian发情了！  
这么浓烈的味道简直可以瞬间毁灭一个Alpha的理智，他真想知道对方是怎么逃出宴会厅的。  
顺着味道往上走了半层，Chris就在楼梯转角看到了那个软成一摊的人，手机还扔在地上发出耀眼的亮光，可能Sebastian再也没有力气管那些了，就在Chris犹豫着该怎么处理眼前这一棘手的问题时，楼道里传来了脚步声以及陌生Alpha那充满侵略性的信息素。  
这里不能再呆了，Chris迅速解下领带在鼻子上绕了一圈，然后抱起Sebastian回到车上快速离开了这栋建筑物，而此时他只希望自己那条领带上残留的Armani香水味能够让他多保持一分钟的清醒。  
车窗被关的严严实实，可Chris还是能够在等待信号灯时看到周围的人纷纷投来的目光，他谨慎的打量着四周，“嘿！告诉我哪能找到符合你的抑制剂？”  
“我家…我家就有。”  
“你家在哪？”  
“檀香山。”  
“什么？？？”  
“曼哈顿的公寓漏…我暂时…天啊就只是闭嘴让我一个人呆会不行吗？”Sebastian以一幅看起来即将崩溃的样子歪在座椅里，声音哽咽，眼角红的吓人，身上散发的热度都快要将车窗熏出水蒸气了。  
“你知不知道檀香山在夏威夷？你还记得美国地图吗？你他妈怎么不干脆告诉我你把它放在了罗马尼亚！说不定我们现在搭飞机过去还会更快一些！”Chris一边揶揄他一边看了眼时间，已经是晚上11点55分，幸好纽约已经过了拥堵高峰。  
“抱歉…是长岛？上湾？反正就是那个喜欢举着火炬站在水里的女人后面，Tom说，我经纪人Tom，他说那块地会升值，我几乎倾家荡产了两年却只等到了水费涨价的通知，而我妈妈还拒绝搬过去享受我的一片孝心，理由是那房子正对着自由女神的屁股！！更可怕的是这期间我还要放弃与你的竞争，改拍那些我不喜欢的商业片，我他妈最恨那些女Alpha看我的眼神了，好像自己是雅典娜Plus，而我就是个4S！说到Plus……我忘记了我的Itunes密码，待会记得帮我下载一个软件……糟糕！我好像连我的ID也不记得了。”  
Chris目瞪口呆的看着Sebastian一边飚脏话一边语无伦次的好像在企图与自己的发情期做对抗，简直像在看一部融合了惊悚、悬疑与喜剧元素的好莱坞大片……现在他只能依靠自己对纽约地产的那点了解，大概分析出了Sebastian口中所说的那块地皮，但随即Chris像是想到了什么一样仰天长叹：白天，不发情，和一个美女Omega，哪怕是Beta也好，一起开车经过那里将会是一件非常棒的事！可现在，他僵硬的转过头看向Sebastian，“是不是会经过一片很茂密很茂密的树林？”  
“没错！你真棒亲爱的，如果我从现在开始爱你还来得及吗？”Sebastian露出一个仿佛见到了王子的小姑娘才会有的笑容，他现在眼神迷离，嘴唇早就被自己舔的艳红无比，两只手也开始不老实的去解衬衫的扣子。  
“NONONONONONONO！！”Chris没来得及制止，现在只能一手抓紧方向盘，一手拉紧Sebastian胸前的两片布，却被对方一把捉住了手腕，“Chris…Chris？”这是Sebastian第一次当面叫他的名字，那声音就像带了什么魔法，车里的温度明明已经高的快要让人窒息了，可这声音就像一股清泉，沁入了Chris干涸的唇齿间，糟糕……Armani的味道好像越来越淡了。  
车子依然在公路上飞速的行驶着，只不过偶尔会画出几个S，过了前面那座隧道他们很快就可以看见树林了，可Sebastian现在的状况已经不能用“差”来形容了。他的头发几乎被汗水浸透了贴在额头，衬衫大开，蜜色的肌肤直接暴露在空气中，两条修长结实的大腿夹着车里一个靠枕不停的摩擦，这让那些棉制绒毛被某种液体黏湿了一大片，而那味道更是直接撕碎了Chris缠在鼻子上的那点可怜布料，他只能更紧的握住方向盘，手背暴起的青筋清晰可见，  
这真是不能再糟糕的一天了，Chris输掉了颁奖，还要深更半夜送一个发情的敌对Omega回家，而那个所谓的家几乎跨越了整个纽约！  
“我坚持不住了Chris，给我…给我些什么随便都好！！”Sebastian像是拼尽了最后一点力气发出一声轻微又急促的请求，可Chris的后备箱里除了高尔夫球杆就只剩下一把应急扳手了，这两种东西好像都不怎么美好……  
“想想谁才是他妈拼命忍着的那个人好吗？！”Chris烦躁的爆发出一声怒吼，却没想到自己发出的声音就像个破收音机，再加上鼻子缠着东西，让他一度以为自己是电影里用了变声器的变态，这样一联想，似乎很多事情都开始往不受控的一面发展，于是他粗暴的扯掉那根已经没有什么意义的领带，扔到了地上。  
Chris的声音终于拉回了Sebastian的某些理智，他现在才反应过来自己居然找了个Alpha送他回家，而这个人还是Evans？！！“你他妈要是敢…我就杀了你，不！我先杀了我自己！再杀了你！！”  
Chris已经不想再浪费唇舌去纠正那些逻辑问题了，他咬着牙拐了个急转弯，“不想马上死就立刻放开我！！！”车子像一道银色的闪电滑进了墨色的密林中，远处隐隐约约可以看见一片富丽堂皇的别墅群，可是现在，Chris狠狠的踩住了刹车片，然后盯着Sebastian覆在自己某个器官上的手，他感觉到一阵天旋地转……

TBC

有一瞬间，时间仿佛静止了一般，Chris浑身僵硬连大气都不敢喘，他死死的盯着Sebastian的手，就像那是一条会咬人的毒蛇，而此时车内的信息素浓烈到已经快要炸开车窗了，Chris一点一点的将视线从Sebastian衬衫的袖口划到他的肩膀、领口，最后停在那双蒙满了雾气的大眼睛上。  
他知道一切都完了！  
实际上这过程只有不到30秒，但对同样忍受着煎熬的两个人来说真的是不能再等哪怕一秒了，他们几乎是同时动了起来。  
Chris握住Sebastian的手腕，一把将人拉上来，Sebastian也急切的拽着Chris的衬衫，两个火热的身体马上就撞到了一起，可Sebastian的动作始终都有点僵硬，Chris用仅剩的那点理智猜测他还在和自己做最后的挣扎。  
“嘘~~~别怕，不会有事的，不会有事的...”Chris保证，但事实上他也不知道自己到底在保证什么，他只是出于本能的用手不停抚过Sebastian汗湿的背，直到感觉那具身体不再紧绷。  
Sebastian深深的吐出一口气，热度马上就灼伤了Chris的脖子，他别扭的转了转头，拉开自己的领口，一手还死死的抓着Sebastian的腰。  
“你要是敢标记我，我就...”Chris停下等着他的下文，却发现Sebastian除了呼出大口的热气，差不多已经什么都说不出来了。  
快速的脱掉那些碍事的衣物，Chris将副驾驶的座位放平，好让Sebastian能够躺下，他一丝不挂的就像一尊大卫雕像，流畅的肌肉线条，蜜色的肌肤，以及不停起伏的胸口，这是Chris第一次看到对方的裸体，他感觉下身更紧了。  
没人还去管什么君子协议，一个Alpha的本能唤醒了Chris的全部欲望，他有些急不可耐的分开Sebastian的双腿好给自己也找到个舒服的位置，然后低头在对方颈侧靠近腺体的地方深深嗅了嗅，是好闻的薄荷糖味儿，不那么甜腻，还带了点清冷，就像Sebastian这个人。  
就在Chris还犹豫着要不要先接个吻增近一下彼此的感情时，对方已经先一步拽住他的头发将他按在了自己的嘴上，火热的唇舌贴上来时还带着浓浓的酒味，Chris只愣了一秒就将Sebastian的舌头狠狠的咬住了，这个骄傲的小孔雀，即使到了这般地步还不肯服软。  
Chris的舌尖像条滑不留手的小鱼在Sebastian的嘴里游来游去，Sebastian被他吻的晕头转向，只知道死抓着Chris的头发不放，两条腿也开始不自觉的小幅度摩擦过Chris的大腿，接着就被对方一把抬了起来按在了身体两侧。  
这下Sebastian变的无所遁形了，喉咙里发出一声类似哽咽的吞咽，Chris却没理他的反应，舌头已经离开他温热的口腔，直接咬住了他的耳垂，那是Sebastian最敏感的部位，没想到这么快就暴露在了对方面前，他颤抖着绷紧手臂，Chris在持续不断的舔弄他的耳廓，那种麻痒又舒爽的感觉让他浑身泛起了鸡皮疙瘩，“原来你怕这个，难怪刚才我在颁奖典礼上跟你说悄悄话你整个人都僵住了，那个时候你就已经对我产生幻想了是吗？你有想过我会紧紧搂着你然后像这样一点一点的吃掉你吗？”低沉沙哑的声音打在耳边让Sebastian忍不住发出了啜泣般的呻吟，Chris终于满意的在他耳边坏笑出声，“我真应该早点将我们的争斗改到床上。”  
停下对Sebastian的戏弄，Chris低头去吻他的脖子，他不停的对着那处腺体舔咬，却又没有真的用力，Sebastian立刻紧张的抓紧Chris，好几次他都感觉到对方要咬下去了，但Chris最终离开了那里，一口咬住了他凸起的乳尖。  
“啊……”猝不及防的攻击让Sebastian吓了一跳，他弓起后背想要往后躲，Chris却一把将手插进了他与椅背间的空隙，将他整个上身都抬了起来，坚挺的肉粒再次被送进了对方嘴里，Sebastian咬紧嘴唇阻止自己再发出任何羞耻的呼喊。  
Chris见他还在负隅顽抗，揶揄的话顺口就吐了出来，“这就受不来了待会可怎么办？想想你那个又湿又热的穴口紧紧夹着我的样子，”Chris一边舔吻他下巴与喉结之间的那片平滑，一边用手指戳了戳那个湿热的入口，“你会弄的我到处都湿哒哒的。”  
Sebastian哽咽的更厉害了，他本来就没剩下多少理智，现在又被Chris用语言不停攻击，只感到前后都紧的要命，最终他用脚踩上Chris的肩膀，“你他妈在那磨蹭什么呢？就只是……就……进来啊！难道你是个处男吗？”  
Chris被对方莫名其妙的骂了一句，还来不及还嘴就看到那个因体位改变而更加清晰的暴露在自己眼前的穴口，他咽了下口水，抬起头正对上Sebastian烧红了的双眼，他快速的用两根手指按了按，在发现进入的不是太难后就一口气全部推了进去，Sebastian猛地吸了口气，脖子用力往后仰，露出一个迷人的线条，让Chris忍不住就咬住了他的喉结，湿滑粘稠的感觉又回来了，他们重新像两条小蛇一样缠在一起磨蹭着对方。  
直到Chris的开拓已经增加到了三根，那里紧致的开阖将他的手指箍的不留一点缝隙，他已经迫不及待的想要亲自去感受了，急切的用沾满汗水的额头蹭了蹭Sebastian的胸口，“可以了吗？”  
一声几不可闻的回应从头顶传过来，就像打开了Chris的开关，他更用力的分开Sebastian的两条腿，一点一点的将自己埋进了那具肖想了整晚的身体中。  
进入是缓慢的，Sebastian握紧Chris的小臂将自己上半身抬起来撞在对方的胸口上，Chris毫不迟疑的和他交换了一个吻，直到彼此都适应了，Chris开始小幅度的摆动，如果说刚刚两人还在用最后一丝理智互不相让，那么现在一切都只剩本能了。  
Sebastian的发情期让他忘记了这个正埋在他身体里的男人就是自己的死对头，他发出忘情而舒畅的叹息，Chris也像对待自己的情人一样将Sebastian紧紧的抱在怀中，不停的舔吻他能吻到的所有地方，不愿错过对方发出的每一个声音。  
小轿车被他们越来越疯狂的动作摇晃的上下震动不止，车内空间有限，他们都不是小个子，好几次Chris的头都撞到了车顶，他往外看了一眼，连个鬼影子都没有，于是借着欲火难消的冲动推开车门将Sebastian拽了出来，夜晚清冷的空气让两人都打了个冷颤，Sebastian迷离的眼睛又有了点光，“会被发现的，”他的声音带了点绵软无力的性爱味道。  
“嘘！”Chris重新将他压到发动机盖上用力按住，从后面再次进入，这下没有了限制，他快速的撞进那具身体里，坚硬的前端扫过整片敏感的腺体让Sebastian激动的差点哭出来，他没有可攀附的物体只能用两只手死死的撑住车盖，身前勃起的阴茎蹭在冰冷的黑色金属上留下一道道明显的水渍。  
Chris被超出预知的美好体验刺激的忘记了全部，Sebastian的身体简直火辣到快要了他的命，窄瘦的腰身握在手里也刚刚好，还有那美丽的蝴蝶骨，让他忍不住留下了不少牙印，他顺着Sebastian的脊柱一直咬到他的脖子，薄荷甜糖的味道更浓了，Chris眼前飘过了无数片薄荷林，到处都是薄荷叶，然后是妈妈喜欢调配的沙拉汁，美味的薄荷罗勒面条，芝士融化在鲈鱼的表面，剥开就可以闻到清香的叶子香气……  
等Chris反应过来时，他已经随着下身火热的摩擦狠狠的咬住了Sebastian的后颈，“啊……”伴随而来的疼痛与快感让Sebastian绷紧了每一块肌肉，他在灭顶的高潮中感受到了身体内部被一个正不断膨胀的结死死的卡住了。

五

一滴眼泪滑出眼眶，Sebastian不知道这是出于极乐的享受还是对自己已经被Chris标记了这一事实感到的可悲，他只觉得自己正漂浮在厚厚的云层里，眼前是五光十色的极光，这一切都太美妙了，等他渐渐看清面前的景物时，Chris的结已经在一点点的消褪了。  
瞬间回炉的理智让他们都沉默了，Chris甚至还紧紧的环抱着Sebastian的身体，他们仍然因为生理原因而剧烈的喘息着，直到Sebastian轻微的挣扎了一下，Chris才从他的身体里退出去，“S...orry，i...i...”他尴尬的挠了挠头，依然精神着的小家伙上面还带着湿滑的粘液，那样子滑稽极了，Sebastian起身扫了一下自己同样狼狈的下体，用手将车盖子上的白色液体抹掉随手蹭在身旁的一颗树干上，“先回去再说吧，我有点冷。”  
车子开回别墅只用了不到10分钟，Sebastian缩在座椅里懊恼的握紧拳头，就10分钟你都忍不了吗Stan先生？！！！他一边生自己的气一边又不知道这事到底该怪谁，等车子已经停进车库时，他才没好气的看了Chris一眼，“进来吧，家里没别人。”  
Chris显得有些惊慌失措，他以为自己犯下了这么大的过错Sebastian会对着他又哭又闹，可对方现在冷静的吓人，让他一时间以为自己会被灭口，可他最终沉默着停好车走进了屋子。  
房间没开灯，视线所及范围大的惊人，应该是个整层客厅的那种，Chris现在明白为什么Sebastian说自己差不多破产了两年……真是土豪才会买的房子啊！  
没理会Chris的打量，Sebastian径直来到客厅一角打开了玄关的灯，可能是怕彼此尴尬，他只开了一盏昏暗的壁灯，足够看清路又不会让他们的狼狈暴露在光天化日之下。  
“你想先洗澡还是先谈谈？”Sebastian清冷的声音打断了Chris的思考，他看着那个男人重新戴上的面具，上一刻还在他身下辗转承欢的样子已经不见了。  
“既然这样了不如有话直说，你知道我不喜欢等待审判的感觉。”  
Sebastian翻了个白眼，“我不知道你喜欢什么，事实上这么多年来我一直不想浪费时间去打听你的事，可惜总是事与愿违。”  
“真高兴听到你对我一点都不感兴趣的言论。”一股焦躁感袭击了Chris的神经，说不伤人那是假的，他又习惯性的变成了那个嬉皮笑脸的Chris.Evans，“要我说我们应该再来一发。”  
“Sorry？”Sebastian厌烦的看着Chris登堂入室躺在自己的沙发上，眉毛又皱了起来。  
“事情现在是这样的，我已经标记了你，”他看到Sebastian因为“标记”一词而露出的嫌恶表情再次感觉受到了伤害，“就算你不喜欢这个说法，这也已经是事实了，你能站过来一点吗？别他妈让我跟你这大的吓人的鬼房子里像个搞演讲的似的。”Sebastian不情不愿的朝沙发挪过了过去，然后坐在离Chris至少两米远的单人椅里盯着他等待下文。  
“基于目前的情况，你有三个选择，第一就是在下一波热潮到来前打上一针，然后醒来去做手术去除标记，但我想你也知道这会带来什么风险，也许你会因为手术而终生无法生育，别急着皱眉甜心，第二，我们再来一发，保证在你的发情期内让你怀上个小南瓜，这样就算离婚后去除标记失败了你也能拥有一个属于自己的孩子，”Sebastian在他说完第一种情况时就已经控制不住想要发火了，而第二条根本就是在挑战他的极限，Evans的提议就好像比起他无法生育要一个拥有他们共同DNA的小孩是个上策一样，他用了最大化的忍耐力压下心里的怒火，耐着性子说道，“我只希望听完最后一项不会让我立刻杀了你。”  
“最后一项也是我最后的选择，那就是我们真结婚，慢慢培养感情。”Chris被一个类似茶杯垫还是什么的东西迎面袭来，躲闪时差点扭了腰，“嘿嘿！！杀了我你也没什么好处，想想吧，去除标记的风险有多大！”  
其实Sebastian心里明白，目前的医学手段的确可以做到完全去除一个Alpha的标记，但伴随而来的是高风险的代价、昂贵的手术费，以及像他这样的身份而引起的铺天盖地的绯闻，想到他要带着Evans的味道去工作，去安排手术，去见每一个人他的脑袋就开始突突突的跳起来，“结婚的话是不可能的。”  
“所以我帮你要个小孩，而你生完孩子后再去做手术，两全其美！”Chris说的对，想要掩盖他们的关系就只能结婚，并且不用担心日后在手术中丧失的生育能力，Sebastian矛盾的在房间里走来走去，他好像正在和魔鬼做交易的少年，一方面担心被吞噬灵魂，一方面又有不得不那么做的顾虑，Chris被他晃的眼晕，早就跑到厨房弄吃的去了，徒留他一个人做着艰难的思想斗争，并且他已经有预感，第二次热潮期很快就要到了，抑制剂就在二楼的卧室里，跑上楼梯只要10秒。  
Chris一边往嘴里塞着三明治，一边打量厨房里的家用电器，因为Sebastian不常住，这里基本都是新的，干净整洁的大理石台面，宽阔又明亮，还有旁边的橡木餐桌，好家伙，大的都可以开会了，还有那个冰箱，金属表面被设计成了镜子，真是骚包才会买的玩意，这么想着的同时Chris将最后一块面包咽下去对着冰箱打量起自己，衬衫勉强能穿，裤子皱巴巴的看着就像一团儿破布，头发更是被Sebastian抓的跟鸟窝一样……Sebastian？那家伙的身影出现在冰箱门上时就像个幽灵，吓的Chris赶忙转过身看他，“你...没打针？”  
Sebastian喘着粗气，好不容易系上的扣子又被他拽掉了几颗，他像个举足无措的小孩看着Chris，委屈的嘴角让人以为下一秒就会哭出来，“我的祖宗，告诉我药在哪？”Chris一把将人拉过来就往屋内跑，Sebastian嘟囔了一声卧室就感觉到双脚离开了地面，他被Chris直接扛在了身上。  
一路冲到二楼，Sebastian的味道再次变得浓郁，Chris闭住气将人扔到床上开始翻衣柜，等到再想询问抑制剂到底被藏在哪时，Sebastian已经差不多扒光了自己，整个人裹紧被子磨蹭了起来，Chris看着那景象艰难的咽了口唾沫，“所以你这是决定选二个了是吗？”  
Sebastian抬眼看他，又看了眼电视柜，抑制剂就在抽屉里，可他还没有决定，难以抉择的处境最终只能浪费时间，第二次热潮期像翻涌的洪水更猛烈的袭击了他，等他再次睁开眼时Chris已经覆在了他的身上。  
这一次开拓显得不再那么重要，Chris将Sebastian两手压在头顶用力的顶撞着他的身体，也许是有了第一次的经验，他们不再掩饰情绪，Sebastian无法压抑的声音比之前更明显，他抑制不住的闷哼，嗓子里就像塞了团毛线，Chris发现这人在床上总是不那么坦诚，于是用牙齿去咬他的嘴唇，迫使他张开口。  
宽厚的手掌在Sebastian的腰间留下了不少指痕，他死命的按着这个Omega，让他放弃最后的尊严，最后受不了的完全打开自己，“你猜我要射多少进去才能让你怀上孩子？”Chris发狠的舔咬着他的胸口，让那片闪着晶亮口水的前胸紫红一片。  
Sebastian恍惚的意识告诉他，明早他的经纪公司一定会杀了他，可他现在根本顾不了那么多，他推开Chris对他的钳制，翻了个身坐在对方的腰上，极致的快感让他忍不住仰起脖子不停的晃动自己的腰，Chris被眼前的景象震惊了，Sebastian美丽的身体就像一只展翅的天鹅，汗水黏湿了他的头发随着上下起伏的动作轻轻甩动着，再滑下喉咙，一路淹没进下腹间的耻毛中，Chris感觉眼睛都要着火了，他配合着对方用力挺起胯骨，情色的拍打声回荡在房间里，就像一剂催情针。  
第二波热潮期比之前更加猛烈，但发泄过一次的两人也比之前坚持的更久，Chris伸手握住Sebastian的阴茎，用指腹摩擦着他的前端，Sebastian立刻发出类似痛苦的喘息，“别碰我...别碰那里！”  
“总得有人享受不是嘛。”Chris舔了舔唇角边的汗液，一手按住Sebastian的腰，一手加快对那根柱体的折磨，很快就感觉到对方不停绞紧了肠壁，“放开我Evans！”Sebastian已经停下了晃动，一味的用手去推开Chris对他的掌控，下身被顶的根本坐不稳，最终被Chris一把拉过去倒在了他的身上，他们再次不计前嫌的吻在一起，疯狂的汲取着彼此的呼吸，直到Sebastian先发泄了出来，不停收缩的甬道深深的刺激了Chris的神经。  
Chris停下动作等了会，等对方再次喘匀呼吸后开始缓慢的戳刺，因为速度很慢，导致Sebastian被他轻轻摇晃着的脸颊不停的贴在Chris的耳边发出断断续续的粗喘，他想伸出舌头舔舔干燥的唇角，却不小心碰到了Chris的耳垂，对方僵了一下然后用力顶在他身体里，Sebastian像是发现了什么小秘密，平复过的欲望也让他又有了重新战斗的精神，他将垂在额前的湿头发扒拉到耳后，然后对着Chris的脖子重重的咬了一口，皮肤上咸涩的味道在鼻尖散开，Chris只来得及发出一声闷哼就被Sebastian接下来的动作撩拨的晕头转向了，那个男人居然在舔弄他的胸口，“你到底清不清楚自己在干什么？”深蓝色的眸子在欲望中变得发黑。  
Sebastian俯视着他露出一个不可一世的冷笑，好像即将颁布法令的女王，“为了报答你在关键时刻没有牺牲掉我……准备好当孩子的爸爸了吗？”  
Chris很快就明白了过来，他表情浮夸的对刚刚宣判过自己命运的女王献上了一记热吻，但被Sebastian一巴掌推开了，“假的那种！别指望我会爱上你Evans！”  
他们像是僵持许久终于达成了某种共识的同僚，Chris坐起身将Sebastian箍在自己怀中，贴着他的嘴唇发出嘶嘶的回应，“成交！”  
接下来就是Alpha单方面的掠夺了，Chris就着他们面对面的亲密姿态将Sebastian的每一个表情都尽收眼底，他逼着那个男人发出疯狂的求饶，不顾他的意愿用自己火热的身体将他开发的彻彻底底。  
肆无忌惮的性爱一直持续到后半夜，当Sebastian再次醒来时已经是第二天下午了，他浑身酸软，脖子上的腺体也像肿了一样发出突突直跳的疼痛，热潮期已经完全过去了，而Chris仍然紧紧的拥着他，床上的东西几乎都被扔到了地下，身上只搭了件不知道是谁的破衣服，他艰难的坐起身将Chris的胳膊掀开，然后摸着自己的肚子叹了口气，现在他只希望能一发中，不然就要不停的和那家伙上床直到怀孕、生产，再做手术……  
从来没有那么热切盼望着给Chris生孩子的Sebastian捂住脸发出一声绝望的叹息，他要怎么和人解释突然和死对头上床生孩子这件事呢？

 

六 

Chris醒来时发现床上只剩下他自己了，而浴室内亮着灯，看来Sebastian已经醒了，他睡眼迷茫的从一堆破衣服堆里将自己扒拉出来，起身往那处有光的房间走去。  
门锁着，Chris皱着眉拽了两下把手，最终摊着手对里面的人大喊，“我要上厕所！！”  
Sebastian泡在温暖的热水里压根没有动弹的意思，他闭着眼摸到浴缸边上的电子屏幕，按下某个按钮，卧室内的电视立即点亮了，并伴随着Sebastian惬意的表情，“一楼还有一间，就在厨房隔壁，顺便弄点吃的，我快饿死了。”  
“你居然这样使唤自己的救命恩人！！还有，这是什么鬼东西？你在自己家的厕所里装摄像头？”  
“那不是摄像头孩子，是紧急呼叫并带有播放功能的摄像头，好了有钱人的世界你不懂，快去上厕所吧，要我帮你吹口哨吗？”画面中的Sebastian因为敷着面膜而看不清表情，但手上挥舞的动作出卖了他的好心情，至少他们没有大打出手，Chris耸了耸肩也就不再计较，他随手将床单拽过来围上就奔了一楼，谁也没注意淹没在一堆破衣服里那个还在声嘶力竭震个不停的手机，双方的经纪人简直要急疯了，而这两个男人居然一个在泡澡，一个在尿尿...  
舒服的抖了抖屁股，Chris简单的用一楼的淋浴洗了个澡，又将那个沾满了液体的床单扔掉围了条新毛巾，快乐像条哈士奇一样熟门熟路的晃荡到了厨房，用后来Sebastian经纪人的说法就是：Chris在一天之内完成了撒尿留味儿结婚生孩子等所有人生大事，简直没有浪费一分钟。  
随着肠胃一声尴尬的蠕动，Sebastian已经快饿的晕死在浴缸里了，他撕掉脸上的面膜从水里爬起来，正好对上镜子里映衬出的那具欢爱过后的身体，他老脸一红，心底竟泛出了一丝轻微的羞耻感，但随即就被肚子里第二下咕噜声给赶跑了，Sebastian快速的套上居家服冲到了二楼，Chris正赤脚裸着上半身在那煎鸡蛋，头上的水珠还没擦干，顺着那人宽阔的后背滑进了腰间的毛巾里，整个画面简直太惊艳了，以至于像Sebastian这样阅人无数的老家伙也没能忍住发出赞叹，“哇哦~你是在故意勾引我吗？”他可不是个扭扭捏捏的小妞儿了，在性爱过后还会脸红撒娇的那类，Sebastian甚至走过去拍了Chris的屁股一下，然后从冰箱里翻出两瓶水，“要喝吗？”  
“我喝过了。”Chris用下巴指了指垃圾袋里的空水瓶，水里的动作一点没有停顿，Sebastian也不介意，倚在一边继续看他翻铲子，“想不到你会做饭。”  
“你指煎蛋？这连小孩都会吧...我一毕业就去了洛杉矶，父母不在身边，难道要经纪人伺候？”Sebastian点头附和，好像这是他们第一次心平气和的面对面聊天，“我就我妈一个亲人在美国，所以选择了纽约。”  
“能进BM这样的大公司也不错啊，洛杉矶竞争太激烈，反倒机会不多。”  
“那你为什么要去？”  
“我的经纪人是我大学同学，关系很好，他先去了那家公司实习，我也就顺理成章被推荐了过去，我是他带的第一个艺人。”  
“那你们一定感情不错。”Sebastian没发现自己的语气有些别扭，Chris停下手里的动作转过头看他，却只看到那人在用喝剩下的水瓶顶着额头一下下的不知道在思考什么，样子有些乖巧，“他是Alpha。”  
“什么？”Sebastian一时没反应过来，他还在思考那个关于好莱坞竞争激烈的问题。  
“没事，餐盘在哪？”  
“左手的柜子里，用下面的白瓷盘子，上面那套是我妈妈的收藏，别打碎了！”  
“规矩还真多啊。”  
“我可不想因为一套盘子去弥补你和我妈之间可能产生的裂痕，要知道全美国都了解我们是什么关系，她应该也不太喜欢你，所以别再给我找事了好吗？”Sebastian推开Chris磨磨蹭蹭的动作取出两个盘子，却被Chris一把按在了冰箱上，“在你没有去除信息素之前，我是不是可以对你为所欲为？”他本意只是想逗逗对方，却被Sebastian脸上突然严肃的表情弄的有些下不了台，“我...我开个玩笑而已。”  
“这一点都不好笑！你约我见面之前我被人下了药导致提前进入发情期，现在想来，你的嫌疑最大，我可以起诉你了Evans！”  
“什么？你开什么玩笑？”Chris惊讶的看着Sebastian，企图在他脸上找到一丝一毫的装饰痕迹，可惜Sebastian依然恶狠狠的瞪着他，就像一个受害者，“我干嘛要为了和你竞争就发生关系，你脑子不清醒吗？和我争片约的Omega多了去了，难道我各各都要标记过来再结回婚？”  
“也许你就喜欢这种简单粗暴的处理方式？”  
“狗屎！”Chris粗暴的甩开抓着Sebastian的手，还差点打碎了对方手里的盘子，“我真应该将你扔在那任人宰割。”  
“所以事实上你是个大好人？”  
“随你怎么想。”房间里冷冰冰的信息素塞满了Sebastian的身体，他感觉到他的Alpha正处在极度暴怒当中，虽然他没有攻击自己，但那些怒气让结合过的他也感同身受，“停下Chris，我好冷，你会冻死我和孩子的。”Sebastian哆哆嗦嗦的往后退，手里的盘子终于摔落在地上，Chris被这一声脆响拉回了理智，他赶忙迈过满地碎渣将Sebastian抱进怀里，直到他们的身体都重新发热。  
“你瞧，不是我多心，现在就连你发个脾气都能杀了我。”  
“你刚刚说孩子？”Chris没有理会对方的责怪，而是低下头看着只比自己矮一个脑袋的Sebastian窝在自己颈窝处，温顺的就像一只雏鸟，“我说了吗？”  
“什么时候会知道结果？”  
“大概一两周吧，到时候我会去测试，这期间不要试图挑衅我，你的臭脾气会害了我的！”Chris心中难得产生的那点柔情又立刻消失了，“那就别再惹我生气！我都怀疑你是不是上过什么挑衅他人的课程，就是类似侦查什么的那类玩意儿，你总能第一时间就挑起我的怒火，这让我根本没法和你好好聊天哪怕一次。”  
Sebastian退开自己已经捂暖的身体瞪了他一眼，“彼此彼此！”  
之后他们都心照不宣的没有再提过这件事，Sebastian负责清理现场的残留物，而Chris重新弄热了食物，就在他们好不容易坐在那张大的吓人的橡木餐桌前准备吃饭时，门口响起了敲门声。  
“我的天啊！就只是让一个饿了一天的人吃口东西怎么就那么难？！”Sebastian扔下举起到一半的叉子，愤恨的推开座椅准备去开门，却被Chris一把拉住了，“你就这样去开门？我怎么办？”他指了指自己裸露的身体，Sebastian这才想到他和Chris一起出现在自家不管被谁看到都会是条惊天新闻。  
他们手忙脚乱的将食物堆进一个碟子里，又藏起多余的刀叉，然后把卧室里满地狼藉的衣服塞进洗衣筐，等到Sebastian随便给Chris翻出一身宽松的衣服时，门铃已经快要被按散架了，“来了来了！！”  
Sebastian最后抓过香水往身上喷了一把就将还在找T恤领口的Chris推进了衣帽间，然后重重的关上了那道门。  
当Sebastian的经纪人连同他的一个助手被迎进屋时，他简直可以用劫后余生来形容对方，“你他妈要吓死我了Sebastian！！我差点真的报警！据说昨天晚上有人在会场发情了，这事简直轰动了所有人，然后我就找不到你了，联系Evans那老小子的经纪人时对方简直一脸关我们屁事的样子，你都不知道有多气人，而在这之后我给你打了几十个电话！你为什么回家了也不跟我说一声？”看着像豌豆射手一样突突突发问的经纪人，Sebastian一时竟不知道先回答哪个好，“有人发情？知道是谁吗？”  
“没人看见，所以是据说，估计吓跑了吧，不要转移话题，你到底去哪里了？”  
“回家了啊，你不是看见了，我好好的。”Sebastian眼都不眨的坐回到餐桌上，一口气吃掉了两人份的早点，味道还不错。  
“那Evans到底跟你提了什么计划？”经纪人以一副自来熟的样子坐在了他身边，倒是Sebastian的助理，因为在别墅外等了一天就快要尿裤子了，“我能不能借用下厕所？”  
“请便。”Sebastian指了指旁边的卫生间，继续琢磨着怎么打发他的经纪人。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
“发生什么事了？”餐桌边上的两人面面相觑，声音来自他的女助理，两人迅速跑到厕所门口，却看见女孩面红耳赤的站在那，一见来人是Sebastian就盯着他猛瞧，虽然她只是个助理，但毕竟一起工作了多年，她哆哆嗦嗦的指着自己老板，“你...那个...发情的人...”她甚至没有完整的表达清楚这句话Sebastian就明白了，整个人都红成了一个色号。  
“你们在干吗？”经纪人不明所以的往厕所内走了一步，紧接着就闻到了铺天盖地的信息素以及欢爱味道，他转过头惊讶的瞪着Sebastian，好像他是一只烤熟的哥斯拉，“昨天他们说的人就是你？你离发情期不是还有好几个月呢吗？那个人是谁？他有没有标记你？我的天啊！难道是Evans？！！！”  
Sebastian吞吞吐吐的样子更加确定了这一想法，经纪人一把推开他往二楼跑去，Sebastian还没反应过来到底是什么出卖了自己就被扒拉到了一边，他赶紧跟上去想继续解释，“楼上没人！”  
可惜再多的香水味也无法掩盖他们昨晚折腾了一夜的惨状，床上的被子乱七八糟的，床单不见了，枕头被塞在了衣柜里还露出一个角，Sebastian突然就想起了自己演过的那些侦探片，他看着满屋子漏洞百出的伪造忍不住在内心骂了声娘，“再多给我1分钟一定能更完美！”  
“难怪你洗完澡还喷香水，这么半天才开门我就知道事情不对！可我没想……”  
【嗡嗡嗡……】  
清晰的震动声从床底下传来，Sebastian还没找到准确的位置就被他眼疾手快的经纪人一把给拽了出来，那是一件不属于Sebastian的尺寸，并且十分眼熟的西服上衣，他确定自己在哪见过，一时间却想不起来，就在情况僵持不下时，衣帽间内传出一阵噼里啪啦物品掉落的声音，Sebastian翻了个白眼，他知道一切都完了。

 

七

Sebastian的经纪人发誓他从没看过这么精彩的大片，就在所有眼珠子的聚焦都集中到衣帽间的大门上时，Chris.Evans像个希腊神袛一样裸着上半身，以及一脑袋乱七八糟的闪光片走了出来，“你差点杀了我！还有你这个堆满了情趣道具的箱子，”他一边扒拉身上沾到的小塑料片，一边吐出不少落进嘴里的，手上攥着那件始终没有找到领口的老头衫。  
“你为什么不能老老实实的听话就一次？还有那不是情趣道具。”Sebastian头疼的走过去用那件衣服帮Chris将身上的东西掸开，事实上是他自己忘记了，衣帽间因为常年不用都被他堆满了杂物，刚刚他一定是太着急了才会将Chris推倒在了那些他妈妈放在这的整理箱上，下个月他会给他继父学校的小朋友们义演，“当你以一种奇形怪状的姿势躺在一个摇摇欲坠的纸箱子上时你就会明白到底是谁不听话了！嗨~又见面了。”Chris吐干净嘴里的小亮片时就发现对面还站着两个大活人，他们一个大张着嘴一副要晕过去的模样，一个咬着牙好像要杀了他似的，“事先声明，不是我下的药，我也没有强暴他，并且我们会结婚。”  
Sebastian真不知道这三件事被Chris一口气说出来哪个更劲爆，就只见他的女助理真的倒在了地上，而Sebastian的经纪人还在努力找一个看起来适合的攻击词。  
他们再次收拾妥当后Chris已经因为一身光片又洗了第二个澡，他穿着比自己衣服都短了一截的运动衣坐在Sebastian的旁边，“事情就是这样，我也是受害者，现在我要被迫娶一个他讨厌我而我也...”Sebastian冷漠的扫了Chris一眼，使他成功的闭上了嘴，“的Omega！”  
“现在你只要想想我该如何应对媒体就好，还有公司那边！”根本懒得和Chris吵架的Sebastian干脆越过了Chris的发言，他认真的看着自己的经纪人。  
“应对什么媒体？全世界都认为你们早晚要结婚，干脆就结婚也挺好，说不定还可以赚一笔丰厚的赌金，”经纪人不以为意的挑眉，“就是公司那边可能会比较麻烦，你如果有了孩子就不能再拍戏，未来还有几个工作没有完成，这都是问题。”  
“你说赌金？现在是多少倍了？我之前买的可全部是[下辈子也不可能]，我得赶紧重新下注，”Chris趁机插话，随即他又想到了什么露出一个灿烂的微笑，“这一定是上帝给我的抚恤金。”  
“你真有远见亲爱的。”Sebastian皮笑肉不笑的将一包薯片扔进对方怀里，“早饭我都吃了，你先将就一下吧。”  
“你说刚刚那是早饭吗？现在已经下午4点多了！我的天啊...”经纪人那声再明显不过的惊呼是针对什么的在场每个人都听出来了，除了Chris得意的朝大家扬了扬下巴，没人想去接这个话题。  
“合约的事情的确比较麻烦，不过只要不涉及危险打斗，我想我还是没问题的。”  
“这事你一个人说了不算Sebby。”言下之意孩子他爹也得同意才行，Sebastian这才没好气的施舍给了Chris一个眼神，等待他发表相同的意见。  
“你看着我干吗？我妈妈同意就行。”  
“你……妈妈？”经纪人诧异的看着对面那个魁梧的中年壮男，他以为自己产生了幻听。  
“既然我们决定组成一个家庭，就必须经过双方父母的祝福，尤其我们很可能已经有了一个共同的孩子。”Chris解释起这些就像一个真的在产房前咨询接生大夫的准爸爸，立场鲜明，态度坚决，正义且不容反驳。  
Sebastian显得有些疲惫，他挥了挥手，可能是想安慰那两个在一天里受到了太多惊吓的同事，然后转向Chris，“亲爱的虽然我也很想在婚礼上对你深情的说yes，但容我提醒你，我们不会有订婚、单身夜party，甚至如果可以，我希望也不会有婚礼。”  
“这不公平！我第一次结婚怎么可以没有婚礼，这太不体面了，就算是假的也要做足功课，你没拍过结婚的戏吗？”  
“我拍过，但那不是我准备的，并且你可以把这个好玩的小游戏留到下一次婚礼当中，这样你的新娘也一定会很开心，OK？”就当所有人都认为Sebastian是在开玩笑时，只有Chris知道，面前这个Omega是真的正处在一种极度烦躁又疲惫的情况中，虽然他看上去仍然在耐着性子和你讨价还价，其实从一开始他就反感这个话题，Chris讪讪的不再接话闷头吃起薯片，倒是Sebastian的经纪人，也许他只是单纯的就事论事，“别这样Sebby，即使你再不情愿，可一旦决定在媒体前公布，就说明你已经准备好演完这场戏了，你和Evans需要更好的沟通每一个细节。”  
“叫我Chris就行了。”  
“我们可没那么熟！”  
“随便你。”  
“考虑一下我说的话Sebby，我先走了，公司还有一大堆烂摊子等着我去处理，下次再出现这种问题麻烦你第一个想到你的经纪人，而不是你的死对头！”  
“嘿！”Chris显得被冒犯了一样朝那个Omega丢过去一把薯片，被Sebastian瞪了一眼，又赶忙蹲在地上将碎渣子捡起来，嘴里还嘀嘀咕咕的抱怨着。  
“我没有联系他，是他给我打来的电话，事实上我当时根本不记得把手机塞在了哪！”  
“我只是希望你凡事别一个人扛着，还有你妈妈那边，你得和她谈谈。”Sebastian点了点头不再说话，他倚靠在沙发上闭着眼睛，这一切都发生的太突然了，他还来不及思考，问题就排山倒海的向他袭来，让他一时间有点应接不暇。  
“在想什么？这事你一个人说了不算，得我们配合，把你的点子说出来听听，”Chris已经不知何时送走了那两个人，当他的声音再次出现在Sebastian耳边时把他吓了一跳，“那你怎么还在这？”  
Chris翻了个白眼指了指自己短了一截的运动裤，“你让我这个样子去哪？”理解的点了点头，Sebastian靠在了一个抱枕上，眼皮直打架，“我好累，以往热潮期过后我从没有这么疲倦过…”  
Chris看他那个样子突然很想走过去扶他一把，但他最终只是说，“我们决定在没有想好具体方案时对你我的经纪公司暂且保密，经纪人可以先预知一下，也好一起想想对策。”  
“嗯…”最后Sebastian只来得及应了一声头就彻底栽在了抱枕里，Chris看着他就快要对折的身体忍不住往肚子上瞄去，“不会这么快就有反应了吧…我简直是匹种马！”

结束了来自他单方面的自鸣得意，Chris终于蹲在冰箱前饱餐了一根冰冷扒凉的墨西哥辣肉肠，凝固的油脂有些恶心，但总比一直饿肚子强，他已经快30个小时没有吃过正经东西了，而冰箱里的火力大概也不够支撑到他们的晚饭。  
就是如此艰辛，Chris.Evans依然没有意识到他完全可以开车回到自己那个温暖迷人又充满了食物的公寓，而是拿起车钥匙往山下的超市走去…  
本来就是为了解决温饱，他差不多拎了满满两袋子至少够他们不出门也能吃一个星期的食物回到了别墅，Sebastian还在睡，只是倒在了沙发上，抱枕也扔到了地上。Chris放下食物将人抱进怀里，轻手轻脚的放在了一个客房中，主卧现在是有些惨不忍睹，但好在房间有的是。  
这房子这么大怎么连个清洁工都没请？他一边抱怨一边将食物塞进冰箱，外面的天又黑了，春天的白昼还不是那么长，夕阳在天边拉出好几道霞光，明天一定是个大晴天，他掂量着或许可以带Sebastian出去走走，这一带风景确实不错，除了落地窗对着的自由女神像屁股…人们不是常说呼吸新鲜空气对怀孕的人有好处嘛。  
“你说怀孕多久？”Chris一边夹着电话一边往烤箱里铺饼坯，他做了千层芝士肉酱面，小朋友的最爱，电话那头是他的多年好友Scarlett，一个已经经历过生产的Beta，他们是大学同学。  
“呃…也许1天？总之就是昨天的事。”Chris对这些不是很了解，之前的交往都没有真正做到过标记，他总认为一个男性Omega受孕是件非常不得了的大事。  
可惜他看不到自己的好友在电话那边翻白眼的表情，“听着Chris，你们昨晚才经历过结合，就算她受孕成功了，也还只是一个细胞体，你居然现在就问我孕妇能不能走路…我觉得你有些小题大做了，并且…你他妈和谁好上了？是那个甩了你让你伤心了整整一天的Sharon？还是上个月聚会时你说屁股不错的Ashley？”  
“你说的我好像个花花公子！”  
“你难道不是吗？快透露给我，这次你来真的了伙计？”  
“事实上，这次不是女孩…”  
电话那头有几秒钟的静止，Chris不得不拿起来看了一下确保没有断线，“怎么不说话了？”  
“你居然真的和Sebastian搞在了一起！害老娘赔了多少钱你知道吗？！！！我要和你绝交！！！！！！！！！”  
“我不记得我说了姓名啊？”Chris嘀咕了一句，他有点跟不上女生的脑回路。  
“开什么玩笑，36年了打你一出娘胎就对着隔壁保温仓里的女婴流口水，你姐姐说的，现在突然标记了一个男人，除了你心仪已久的东欧小王子还能有谁，我以为这事全国都知道了。”Chris听着对方的调侃恶狠狠的关上了烤箱门，让那家伙发出一声闷响，“我姐姐那会才3岁，她知道什么！而且我没有心仪Sebastian，那家伙每天都像个高傲的孔雀翘着他的鸡冠子在我面前职高气昂的走来走去，我会看上他？这事完全是个误会！！”  
“真高兴听见你在背后是这样评价我的。”  
所有声音都像被按了静音键，Chris僵硬的举着电话转过身看倚在他后边的Sebastian，那人头发睡的都倒向了一边，可依旧以一副高傲的姿态从沙拉碗里拣橄榄吃，他看上去那么漫不经心，丝毫没有表现出什么不满，“我回头再跟你说，他醒了。”匆匆挂断电话，Chris有点尴尬，“Scarlett，我大学同学。”  
“嗯哼~”Sebastian看起来对这个话题完全不感兴趣，“我的经纪人刚才给我传来一条简讯，他建议你最近先安分守己一阵，别急着出去约会，在我们完全想好对策公开前，他不希望再出什么额外的是非。”  
Chris第一次没有急着反驳对方，他好像还在思考上一个话题，于是敷衍的点了点头，然后严肃的看向Sebastian，“如果你没怀上怎么办？”  
…………  
这个问题好像的确存在，热潮期虽然最容易受孕，但也不能保证成功率是百分之百的，如果失败了就要等下一次发情期…Sebastian垂下眼睛，手里还捏着一片生菜叶子。  
“你有没有什么特殊的感觉？比如恶心想吐？”Sebastian顺手就将那片叶子扔到了Chris脸上，“别把自己说的像匹种马！”  
“哦甜心你真是太了解我了。”  
“赞美使人蒙蔽。”  
“那么理性的Stan先生，可以回答我刚才的问题了吗？”烤箱里的千层面传出芝士溶化的味道，那感觉暖融融的，粘稠的汁料像是快要将Sebastian的脑子裹住了，“要不…再多试几次？”  
…………  
一时间厨房里除了烤箱工作起来的嗡嗡声再无其他，Chris就那么盯着他，也不知道是同意还是反对，而Sebastian完全就是一副吃了苍蝇的后悔表情，“你以为我愿意吗？！！”  
直到千层面烤好，Chris都没有再说一句话，Sebastian显得受到了伤害，明明他才是吃亏的那个，却要因为眼下的形势主动向一个Alpha求欢，而对方看上去还不怎么愿意，这感觉简直比让他回顾自己演过最烂的烂片还要糟糕。  
他们安静的吃着东西，Chris好像还没有停下思考，Sebastian也懒的搭理他，就在他们快要结束用餐时，Chris突然拿起手机拨了个电话，他好不容易记起这个小东西是为了向Scarlett询问孕妇百科，而来自经纪公司的那一长串未接来电现在还在第一页闪烁着。  
“对是我，我挺好的，没有死也没有被绑架，对我还健全的活着，在美国，没犯法，嘿我不吸毒！！是的是的，我这里没有什么好看的妞儿…”他一边戳着千层面一边讲电话，说到这里忍不住抬头看了一眼Sebastian，“好看的小伙子倒是有一个，”被Sebastian无情的忽略了，“好了别担心我了伙计，谁还没有多喝两杯的时候，我的假期才刚开始一天，记得吗？别打扰我，就这样，拜~”搞定他的经纪人，Chris终于松了口气，“你说我们用什么样的体位更容易受孕？”  
Sebastian终于没忍住喷了Chris一脸水，他咳的脸都红了对方才意识到这不是报复，赶忙抽出纸巾帮Sebastian擦去脸上的水珠，却被一把躲开还顺带挨了一脚。  
“你…咳咳你他妈…就一直在想这个？”  
Chris无辜的点点头，又不知道自己错在哪，只能闭着嘴坐在一边等Sebatian不咳了才出声，“我说了什么逗乐的话吗？”  
“你觉得我的反应看上去像是出于开心吗？”  
“难道这是你新发明的反击方式？”  
“事实上…我以为你是不愿意才…表现的那么冷漠。”  
“什么不愿意？”  
“……”如果说以往那些令人困惑的竞争都是来自Chris经纪公司的压力，那么现在Sebastian是彻底搞不懂直男的思考模式了…他自认为自己的英语已经没有口音了，“我是说性爱？结合？受孕？或者你喜欢老派一点的说法…发生关系？再不就是流行点的…Fuck me？”Chris发现不管是哪个单词，从Sebastian红艳的嘴唇里飘出来都像自带了催情效果，现在房间里没有发情的信息素、诱导剂、更没有任何火辣的邀请暗示，可他就是无法将视线从Sebastian的嘴上挪开，最后那6个字母甚至在他脑子里自行组合成了各种体位的效果图，等他真正意识到自己动情的时候，他已经将Sebastian压在了那张宽大的橡木餐桌上，“为了确保万无一失，我觉得我们应该多做几次。”  
“所以餐桌是你得出的最佳方案？”Sebastian的眼角好像带了点模糊的笑意，如果不是Chris离他太近，甚至都无法捕捉，“不，我刚刚把这房子里能利用上的地方都设想了一遍。”  
“哦不…你真是一匹种马吗？”  
“赞美会使人蒙蔽亲爱的，现在闭上你的小嘴巴，让我好好检查一下你有没有选对家具。”

餐桌旁是整面落地窗，从这里刚好能看到上湾东面那一大片霓虹区，Sebastian透过聚满水雾的虹膜望过去仿佛置身在明晃晃的银河里，他眼中的焦距因身体缓慢的晃动总是无法对焦，Chris仍旧伏在他身上动作着，他刚刚已经发泄过一次，身体早就软的被完全打开了。  
为了确保受孕，Sebastian不得不在清醒的情况下与Chris发生关系，起初他非常排斥和对方亲吻，他不记得发情时自己是带着怎样的心情去吻这个死对头的，但Chris强硬的捏开了他的下巴，舌头霸道又快速的钻了进来，带着那个Alpha似山林松柏般的味道。  
口腔内壁很快被舔了一圈，Sebastian鲜少与人接吻，他不喜欢唾液交换的感觉，以前那些和他交往的Alpha往往因此而怀疑他是否付出了真心，可Chris没理会他的游神或者排斥，硬是按照自己的习惯将他吻了个彻底。舌头灵活的扫过一颗颗光洁的牙齿，在Sebastian能够咬到他之前又快速的退回到他的唇角，不停的吮吸磨蹭那两片饱满的软肉，就像一个猫鼠游戏，Sebastian最终屈服在Chris娴熟的技巧下，他被吻的气喘吁吁，呼吸都明显加重了。  
Chris趁他失神，一只手顺着他细腻的腰线就钻进了Sebastian的T恤下摆，一路抚摸还一路揉搓着那些紧实的肌肉线条，腰侧的敏感被激起无数快感，Sebastian痒的想躲又被死死的压在橡木餐桌上无路可退，他左右躲闪着Chris的抚弄就像一个欲拒还迎的少女，他被这样过于亲密的欢爱弄得有些手足无措。  
Sebastian的本意就是想打一炮增加受孕几率，可如今Chris对待他的方式根本就是他妈在取悦自己的情人，他尴尬的想要推开Chris，对方感受到了他的烦躁立即释放出大量安抚性的信息素，Sebastian被那柔软温暖的光晕包裹着，就像躺在一团棉花上，他对着天花板露出一个恍惚的微笑，手指插进了Chris的短发，但明显不再挣扎。  
Chris满意的掀开他的衣服，湿滑的舌头先是绕着肚脐转了转，然后沿着他的腰侧一路舔到胸前，在Sebastian还没来得及阻止他之前一口咬住了他的乳尖，让他发出淬不及防的尖叫。  
他挺起的身体就像一张饱满的弓，Chris用牙齿与舌头将那颗石榴子儿一样大的肉粒越弄越红，最后像颗红豆一样充血挺立，“你想躲去哪？你能躲去哪？闻闻你自己身体里的味道，全是我的信息素，你现在是我的，你哪都不能去！”Chris咬着Sebastian的胸口像换了个人似的发出嘶嘶的警告，但那声音里没有威胁，反倒让Sebastian浑身颤抖，他的Alpha正用脸上的胡茬不停的磨蹭他的胸口，酥麻痛痒的刺激让Sebastian抱紧了他的脑袋却被对方理解成他还要的更多，于是更加卖力的舔弄他的乳头直到他终于无法忍受的哭喊着求饶。  
Chris喘着粗气抬起头看Sebastian，那个平日里不可一世的小孔雀，现在正双眼迷离的喘着粗气，也不知道是在看他还是在看头顶那盏浮夸的吊灯。汗水顺着他的额头滑下来又流向脖子下面的餐桌，房间里的温度就像被人调高了好几度，Chris的手心一片潮湿，滑不留手的在Sebastian的肚子上来回摸索，“万一这里已经有了个小生命，我会不会一不小心又送给他一个弟弟？”  
Sebastian似乎被这个玩笑找回了点力气，他懒得和对方争论这事压根不科学，而是略微低下点头找到了Chris的蓝眼睛，嘴角扬起一个轻轻的笑，“要两个也不错，反正我喜欢小孩儿。”  
Chris从没见过Sebastian对他这样笑，他们就像一对共同经历了几十年生死与共的老夫老妻，他忽然就有些激动，低下头再次吻住了对方。这次不像刚刚那么强势，而是缓慢又柔和的吻，就像品尝一朵玫瑰的芬芳，他碾过那些凸起的尖刺与硬冷的根茎，直达最柔软的花蕊，他终于看到了Sebastian最柔软的那部分。  
Chris一边吻着他的Omega，一边用两只手快速的剥掉了Sebastian的家居裤，他用力挤进那双修长的腿间，用自己也同样站立的前端顶弄着对方，这是Chris第一次在清醒时去感受一个男性勃起的身体器官，可他似乎很好的适应了这个转变，“you...are...beautiful...”他呢喃着，可惜Sebastian没听到，他全部注意力都集中到了下半身，手指紧紧的扣着橡木表面，留下几道不明显的划痕。  
Chris迫不及待的将自己也扒了个精光，他们同样火热的身体终于贴到了一起，Chris一边上下磨蹭Sebastian的阴茎，一边亲吻他的耳朵，“你这里真是超级敏感，我稍微碰一下你都会抖个不停。”Chris说的没错，Sebastian现在又抖的像片可怜的树叶子了，他用力咬紧下唇，嗓子里的呜咽声却无法掩盖，Chris发现将手指一点点插进他的嘴里，两根指腹摩擦过Sebastian的舌面，之后将那条小蛇夹在指间来回玩弄，舌头却钻进了他的耳洞，Sebastian发了疯一样的摇着头，口中的声音再也无法阻挡，就像被按开了扬声器的喇叭，他的哭喊声就响在Chris耳边，让他下身又涨大了几分，“我真担心等不到离婚我就被你弄死了...”最后Chris在他的腺体上狠狠咬了一口才将人放开，可惜Sebastian已经射了他一身，这让Chris有些始料不及，他下意识的抬起身体看向两人身下，Sebastian的体液打湿了自己的耻毛，他本想习惯性的嘲笑一下对方，却因Sebastian高潮过后的样子有些错不开眼，那个男人的嘴唇与胸口都被他舔弄的亮晶晶的，像是能滴出血，下巴上还挂着刚刚叫喊时无法吞咽的唾液，睫毛上沾满了湿气，胸口也在缓慢的起伏，头发全部往后散开，露出了美丽的额头。  
Chris情不自禁的吻了一下Sebastian的眉心，那人没有躲，温顺的闭上眼睛让他亲，时光一下子变得有些温柔缱眷，Chris用手指梳理着Sebastian的头发，直到对方喘匀呼吸，他也没有再开口嘲笑过一句。  
将Sebastian拉起来，Chris把他压到桌子上，从后边分开他的屁股，桌子上有些食用橄榄油，他思索了一下，最后决定明早去买一瓶润滑剂，但眼下这是唯一的选择。Chris将那些黄橙橙的液体淋在Sebastian的腰窝上，冰冷的橄榄油立刻向下流去，“你是不是喜欢橄榄？这也算得其所好了。”  
Sebastian回头瞪他，但满脸潮红完全没什么威慑力，反倒让Chris借机又在嘴上嘬了一口，这人好像特别喜欢接吻，Sebastian转过头不再看他，自己用手掰开身体，那个隐蔽的入口就这样湿滑的呈现在了Chris眼前，他突然很想知道Sebastian的味道，配上橄榄油是不是也如同那些黑橄榄一样美味。  
Sebastian等的有点着急，他回过头张望时正好被身边落地窗里折射出的光影吸引住了，Chris就站在他身后专注的看着他的下身，他不自觉的开始收缩，穴口周围绷的紧紧的，他看到Chris抬起右手向他伸了过来，他扶着自己的手指都开始发抖，直到一根手指钻进来，他才赶紧闭上眼睛放松自己。  
Chris用指间戳了戳，昨晚欢爱的痕迹还在，那里很软，他就着橄榄油一下子伸进了三根手指，就听Sebastian猛的吸了口气，“疼了？”Sebastian再次感受到一股温暖的信息素，那几乎是出于本能才会这么快就传到他的身体里，他笑着摇了摇头，一只手摸索着握紧Chris的手腕，带着他又往里伸进了几寸，这样明显的邀请行为让Chris差点就没把持住，他反手抓住Sebastian，将对方的手指一同送了进去，亲自带着他操开自己的身体。  
“唔嗯…啊……”饱胀的填充感与越来越顺畅的进出让Sebastian压抑的声音逐渐加大，他趴在那口水流了一桌子，可除了张大嘴呼吸他又什么都做不了。  
Chris慢慢抽出他们的手指，又往自己的阴茎上抹了点橄榄油，湿滑的前端顶在已经打开的洞口边来回磨蹭着，Sebastian哽的更厉害了，满屋子都是Omega求欢的味道，Chris不用闻都能直接发情，他扶着自己的阴茎直接挺了进去，Sebastian感到一股铺天盖地的Alpha信息素将自己填满，这就是结合后的性爱？  
他舒服的满眼冒金星，那种之前从未有过的灵魂契合像突然洒满银河的繁星，快感炸裂在他的身体里，再随着Chris顶撞的动作流进每一根血管中，这种满足的性爱让Sebastian感到如此真实又如此可怕！他一方面担心自己再也无法摆脱Chris的牵制，一方面又沉沦在欲海中无法自拔，矛盾的心理让他整个人都恍恍惚惚的，只知道一味的望着落地窗外的霓虹灯发呆，眼里像洒满了星光。  
Chris缓慢的抽插了几十下，觉得下身不再那么紧涩，动作开始不管不顾的越来越快，Sebastian被他顶的两脚都离地了，双手不停的挠着面前的实木板，那声音就像春天的野猫，一下下挠在Chris的心上，他终于受不了的将Sebastian两手反剪压到身后，Sebastian立即挺起上半身，嘴里还滴着口水，放浪的喊叫起来，而Chris除了狠命的捣弄完全没有放过他的想法。  
他拖着Sebastian离开餐桌，一边继续干一边走到厨房那个比镜子还明亮的冰箱门前，Sebastian的脸离冰箱只有不到30公分，脸上的每一个动作都像被放大了一般印在自己的瞳孔上，他开始激烈的挣扎，却被Chris从后面一把抱起来，像抱小孩儿一样将手臂穿过他的膝盖窝，将他整个人提到了身上。  
玻璃镜像清晰的折射出Chris与他身体连接的部分，Sebastian整个人都红成了煮熟的虾，他想捂住眼睛Chris却一口咬住他的耳垂，“这是为了惩罚你刚刚的不专心，如果你敢捂住眼睛，我可不保证会用什么恶劣的手段控制你，你知道我鬼点子一向最多我亲爱的Sebby，睁开你的眼睛，看着我，看我是如何让你怀上我的孩子的...”低沉性感的声音穿过Sebastian的大脑，他被镜子里Chris用胡茬磨蹭他脸颊的样子看呆了，那个平时吊儿郎当的男人在这一刻竟然性感的可怕，他呜咽着点了点头，两手往后撑在厨柜上保持着自己的平衡，这个姿势太考验Alpha的体力了，只见Chris胳膊上的肌肉已经全部隆起，他像个真正从漫画里走出来的超级英雄，抱着他的Omega用力的挺动。  
Sebastian被迫观看着眼前的景象，他羞耻的就快要流泪了，眼睛酸涩的胀痛着却不敢错开一秒，Chris粗大的性器在他的身体里一进一出的格外清晰，那些黄色油体已经被挤的找不到了，只剩下Sebastian的体液被一股股带出流到体外，弄湿了他们的大腿和下面的木地板。  
“我...不要了...放我下来...好累。”Sebastian终于发出了虚弱的求助，他腰软的整个人都窝在Chris的身上，脖子也往后仰去正好搭在那人宽厚的肩膀上，Chris不停的亲吻他的太阳穴，眼睛一眨不眨的盯着面前那个画面，鲜红的穴口死死的箍着他，明明在喊停里面却绞的那么紧，Chris陷在这温热的暖流中根本无法自拔，“就快好了...再等等...”他又开始释放信息素，Sebastian感受到了Alpha的求欢，虽然身体疲惫不堪，但精神上的触角却立刻有了反应，阴茎兴奋的发出突突的跳动，穴道也不自觉的开始收缩分泌，Chris越来越深的撞进他的身体，直到那个紧窄的入口，一个凸起的肉球挡住了他的去路，他着急的想要撞开，却被Sebastian死死的抓紧手臂，“别...不要...please...”几不可闻的声音飘进Chris的耳朵，于是他好奇的又戳了戳那个肉球，Sebastian的叫声更加尖锐了，屋里的味道也越来越甜，Chris没怎么上过AO生理课，但他知道取悦爱人的方法，这反应明显说明Sebastian刚刚处在一阵极乐当中，于是他更加用力的顶了上去，面前的人终于哇的一声哭了出来，然后死死的咬住自己的嘴唇，Chris见状将他两腿放下，一把压低身体快速的撞过去，左手还不停的揉搓着Sebastian的阴茎，右手转过他的头深深的堵住了他的叫喊声。  
他们维持这样快速猛烈的疯狂抽插不到5分钟Sebastian就再次射了Chris一手，而Chris也终于撞开了那层肉壁，将自己的前端深深的插进了一片柔软的甬道里，他猜那也许就是Omega的子宫壁，他刚刚穿过了子宫口，这次他的精液一滴也没剩，全部射进了那处特殊又神圣的器官内，他的Omega...两腿间一片湿润，尖叫着晕在了他的怀里，因为无法承载的强烈快感。  
Chris抱着Sebastian走进二楼的浴室，这里的浴池很大，足够他们一起洗了，他维持着将人抱在怀里的姿势迈进温暖的水中，暖流立刻冲走他们身上的狼藉。  
Sebastian依然倚在Chris的怀里，他的睫毛都还在打颤，身体也软的像一滩烂泥，Chris看着怀里的人，总觉得那张嘴唇像在勾引他一样翘成了一个迷人的弧度，以前怎么没有发现呢？  
Sebastian昏昏沉沉的以为自己掉进了一锅热水里，他越想努力呼吸越发现张不开嘴，身边都是热流，直到眼睛先睁开，Chris的脸就在眼前，他是被这个男人吻醒的，赶忙挣扎着坐起，Sebastian推了推Chris的手臂，“再做就要出人命了！我可不是那些年轻的小妞儿了，你得为我的老腰负点医药费亲爱的~”  
Chris楞了一下立刻大笑出声，没什么比得到一个Omega如此直接的赞美更令人开心的了，他乐的前仰后合，Sebastian反应过来又生气又想笑，但他不想与对方同流合污，只能咬紧了下唇阻止自己弯起嘴角。  
“你在偷笑！我都看到了！你这个小骗子就是这样一次次骗过我然后躲在休息室笑翻了天的是不是？”Sebastian终于被Chris堵到角落里咄咄逼人的样子逗乐了，他的眼睛湿润却明亮，连眼角纹路都那么可爱，嘴唇红红的像只小猫，脖子上的腺体又青又紫，如果不是Chris心里明白，这一切都是为了让Sebastian有个孩子，外人一定会以为他们是这世界上最幸福的一对。  
他摇了摇头想挥走脑子里那些烦躁的想法，却被他的Omega捕捉到了这丝不寻常，“我知道你的每一个想法Chris...你的多愁善感不应该用在这个时候，现在...让我告诉你一个Omega是如何在激烈的性爱后进行报复的！”Sebastian说着将一捧热水泼了Chris一脸，他的睫毛本来就长，这下就像两排刷子贴在了眼睑上，还有不少水流进了鼻子呛的他猛咳嗽，那样子要多滑稽有多滑稽，但Chris凭借他优秀的运动细胞闭着眼也快速捕获了Sebastian准备潜逃的脚腕子，一把将人拽回了水里。  
Sebastian就这样跌回了热水中，缺氧使他本能的想抬起身体，却被Chris一把按了回去，他惊慌的伸手去抓那个男人，等到的竟是一个沉进暖流的热吻。  
Alpha的呼吸伴随着温暖的信息素源源不断的流入Sebastian的肺部，他们尝试着在水里张开眼睛，Sebastian的头发柔软的飘散在两人耳边，就像一团海草，而他盯着眼前美丽的蓝眼睛，那颜色如同穿透大海的阳光，蔚蓝又温暖，他摸上Chris的脸，嘴角忍不住就翘了起来，那是一个Chris从没见过的最美的笑容……

九

Chris在Sebastian家已经住了将近一个星期了，这期间他就像为了印证自己之前冥思苦想的体位多有效一般将家里弄得一团乱，每个房间都有他们发情时留下的气味，就像占地盘的雄狮，Chris将这行为归类到Alpha的本能在作祟，而Sebastian也从最初的别扭很快的适应了与Chris之间的这种心灵契合。  
结合是可怕的，他可以带你上天堂，也可以让你下地狱，在这几天里Sebastian将这种感受深深的体会了一遍，但伴随而来的疲倦也越来越严重，他现在除了晚上被Chris的信息素勾搭的精神倍加，白天大部分时间都在补眠，他不清楚这是什么原因，又不敢贸然联系外界。  
就在他们终于记起作为生孩子的前提条件是让母体健康而不得不离开床垫时，Chris提议带Sebastian到之前路过的那片林子里走走，Sebastian懒洋洋的点了点头，Chris看着他的反应想起Scarlett为他普及的那些常识，这时就出现早孕反应似乎也太早了，她自己是在怀孕5周时才开始出现嗜睡现象的，可终归不是男性Omega，也无法做出准确回答，还是咨询医生为好。  
于是Tom在今天早些时候将一个私人医生的电话丢给了Sebastian，据说好莱坞有一半以上已经生产的男性Omega都是由她负责接生的，这也就是说保证他的生命安全是基本没问题的。  
出行前Chris准备了厚毯子和几罐维他命饮料，方便在Sebastian困的快要栽到树上时投喂他，将这些都塞进背包Chris就拖着那个永远睡不醒的家伙出门了。  
他们徒步沿着别墅前那条人工开凿的水系一路走进了山下的树林，偶尔可以看到开着商务车来野餐的家庭，但都被Chris借由矮松巧妙的避开了，最终他们在Sebastian就快要挂在Chris身上时停下了脚步，“你这样实在可疑，呆会回去我就约医生？”Sebastian敷衍的说你决定就好，之后一下子就歪在了Chris铺平的毯子上，将自己蜷成一团靠在他的Alpha腿边呼呼大睡了起来。  
虽然人们常说孕妇能睡就要多睡，可Sebastian这种情况不知道算不算正常，就算他们结合当晚就一发命中这也才过了一周，Chris狐疑的盯着Sebastian的肚子，还不死心的轻轻戳了几下对方的肚皮，最后认命的掏出电话跟医生预约了看诊时间，但由于不方便透露太多，他谎称自己是Sebastian的经纪人，一切有可能提前暴露他们关系的事情都要防备着。  
中午的阳光暖烘烘的，晒得Chris也有点昏昏欲睡，他在眼皮瞌上的前一秒想到了农场里的牛，每天除了吃就是睡，偶尔晒晒太阳，没有片约，没有绯闻，一切都那么完美，他甚至轻轻揉了揉Sebastian浓密的头发，就在一切美好的让他即将倒下时，身后传来几声交谈，“这里真的好适合野餐，春天就要到室外踏青才好…”  
随着声音由远及近，Chris慌忙压低自己的帽沿，又将放在Sebastian头顶上的手移到他的脸上，这样外人看来他们就好像是一对恩爱的伴侣，Alpha在帮自己的Omega遮挡刺眼的阳光那种，他僵硬的坐在那一动不动，直到对方的鞋跟从他身边走过最终离开他的视线Chris才吐出一口气，“好险！”他对自己说。  
“抱歉，请问山上有餐厅吗？”哦不！Chris的手还僵硬的盖在Sebastian的脸上，谁知道对方又折了回来，他不能抬头，只好快速的摇了摇脑袋。  
可对方显然不想配合他，“呃…是没有还是不知道？”  
………………  
Chris很确定自己在内心翻了个白眼，就在他开动脑筋思考着如何将人打发走时，躺在一边的Sebastian终于没忍住噗嗤一声笑了出来，情况一下子变得更尴尬了。  
Sebastian抓开Chris的手掌坐起身体，他甚至还不忘抓了抓头发，“抱歉甜心，他不想吵醒我罢了。”Sebastian听起来很开心，下一秒就听到了来自女方的惊呼，“Sebastian.Stan？！天啊你是Sebast…”  
“嘘！是的我是，可我正在放假，不希望被狗仔逮到，你能帮我这个忙吗亲爱的女士？”  
【死小子明明是个Omega却在讨好女人这种事上永远表现的那么积极！】Chris愤恨的将手收回插进了帽衫口袋，并在内心对Sebastian的行为嗤之以鼻。  
“那么这位一定就是您的伴侣了，他看上去非常爱您，一直在用手帮您遮挡阳光，我知道这么说有些奇怪，但请您一定珍惜您的Alpha，他一定是个迷人的家伙。”  
Sebastian侧过头撇了一眼Chris略微发红的耳尖，笑容更加明显了，“我会的亲爱的，谢谢。”  
之后他们又随便聊了两句，直到对方离开还可以听见类似“没听说Sebastian有伴侣的新闻啊”“也不知道那个男人是谁”这种小小的议论，但总归成功将人打发走了，Chris偷偷撩起帽沿往远处看了看，“你什么时候醒的？这样太危险了，你差点暴露我们！”  
“就在那个非常爱我的迷人家伙满心焦虑想不到办法的时候…”Sebastian打开一罐饮料递给Chris，但对方没有接，他可以明显感到Chris的心情变糟了，他的情绪化太明显了，好像丝毫不懂得怎么掩饰自己，有时那些情绪激烈起来会直接影响到Sebastian的身体反应，他觉得有必要和对方聊聊这事，“你在生气吗？”  
“我为什么要生气？因为一个女人和你搭讪吗？”Chris显然理解错了方向，他还在因为刚刚的突发事件而处在烦躁中。  
“她没有和我搭讪，她只是想问路…”  
“顺便关心一下偶像的私生活？”  
“听着Chris，我不知道你在计较什么，但我觉得你需要恶补一下AO关系，”Chris不解的看了他一眼，他继续说道，“理论上那些东西都是老生常谈，但当你真正了解后会发现那确实有用，否则一个Omega很有可能死在他我行我素的Alpha手里而对方还不自知。”他一边说一边喝了口饮料，眼睛危险的眯起来就像一只打盹的大猫盯着Chris的每一个表情变化，“而且我觉得你可能根本不懂得什么是爱…”  
“你觉得？你凭什么觉得？每个人爱的方式都不相同，我不保证我每一个女朋友都十分满意，但至少她们从无怨言。”  
这种肤浅的比喻直接激怒了Sebastian，“那她们有回来重拾旧情的吗？有一个人试图挽留过你吗？！”Chris觉得真是够了，发生了什么他就要被迫听一个与自己敌对了数年的Omega说教，还是在自己引以为傲的方面，“我觉得你可以有话直说。”  
“我只是想告诉你这在生活中很重要，学会为他人找想，不要总是以自我为中心，你根本不知道如何与人相处，那些女人图的不过就是你的名气和脸蛋，当然你的身材可能也是一部分原因。”  
“哼~我该对你的评价感恩戴德吗？”  
“瞧瞧你现在的态度，你总是听不得别人的批评！”  
“天啊拜托这里谁才是成天不满意的那个？！”这下Chris真的生气了，回想才不过几天时间他就被莫名其妙的卷进了一场婚姻中，即时他承认有时会被眼前这个Omega吸引，但大部分时间里他们就只是坐在一起聊聊天都不行，而这种生活还要一直持续到Sebastian生产？  
“我不满是因为你做的不好？”  
“你要我怎么做？像伺候国王一样对你俯首称臣吗？我亲爱的Sebastian王储~像这样？”Chris一边回嘴一边快速起身像表演舞台剧一样夸张的跪在Sebastian面前舞动着双臂，现在Sebastian就连最后那点耐心也没有了，“你太幼稚了！你根本不懂得考虑别人的感受！你这个！蠢！货！！”  
“你才是那个骄傲到目空一切的笨蛋！”  
“野蛮人！！”  
“骗子！”  
“你说谁是骗子？”他们像一对幼稚的小学生一样光天化日在外面推搡着互相攻击，完全忘记了那些隐秘条款，而Sebastian甚至对着Chris砖头一样硬的雄肌猛戳，“我妈妈教育我不许撒谎！”  
“可你即将欺骗你妈妈和全世界与一个你不爱他他也不爱你的Alpha结婚！！”  
时间突然静止了一般，耳边只有微不足道的风声掠过，Chris看得出Sebastian眼圈发红，他抖动的厉害，好像随时会碎掉一样。他也意识到了自己的话有些过份，脑海中适时响起他经纪人曾经说过的话：“你总是有本事把一句好话说成最不中听的那种”。  
而如今Chris想为他那句不中听的话道歉，他抬起僵硬的手臂准备去安抚一下Sebastian，却被对方先一步躲开了，“我永远也不可能爱上你这种人。”Sebastian因为哽咽嗓子里发出低哑的声音，但他更像是在自言自语，他最后看了Chris一眼便转身往别墅走去。  
空气里有些令人窒息的成份裹紧了Chris，他没有追上去，也没有立刻离开，现在他的内心非常混乱，混合了愤怒、矛盾、疑问等种种情绪，这场闹剧到底谁才是真正的牺牲者？那个下药的人又是为了什么目的？他们两个像被突然放进箱子里的猴子，看不清外边的世界，却还要努力装作已经适应了这种新生活，争吵变得在所难免，疲惫的收起东西，Chris一步步往反方向走去…  
Sebastian忍了一肚子气独自回到家中，他疲惫的靠在沙发上像只泄了气的皮球，这些天他们一直在用性爱麻痹彼此，说毫不在意那是骗人的，但与Chris多年来的意气相争让他根本无暇去停下来想一想，此时思绪就像翻滚的浪花，Sebastian觉得自己的脑子都要沸腾了。  
Chris说的对，他们正在预谋一场谎言，一个惊世骗局，一场联合炒作，而他们欺骗的正是那些平日里爱着他们的人，这种感觉令Sebastian如鲠在喉，他蜷缩在沙发上独自伤感着像只受伤的幼兽，他想喊叫发泄却发现喉咙干哑，眼眶明明红的发酸却流不出一滴泪，他不知道是谁下的药，也不知道那个人的目的，眼前他唯一可以相信的就是往日的敌人，Sebastian被这种无助的挫败感彻底打败了，而现在就连Evans也离开了，他沉默的躺在沙发上看着挂钟的钟摆左右摇晃着，没有了一点主意。  
不知道自己那样躺了多久，直到肚子不争气的发出一声闷响，挂钟已经由原来的位置跳到了2点钟的方向，而他还没有吃过东西，这些天一直是Chris在做饭，虽然只有快餐水平的那几样，但至少没让他挨饿，现在他看着空空如也的餐桌和距离自己至少20步远的冰箱，实在懒得折腾，Chris依然没有回来，也许他不会再回来了，Sebastian想。  
扫了眼面前的茶几，那里还放着Chris之前为他洗好的苹果，他拿起来咬了一口又想起Chris说的话，顿时觉得索然无味，青翠的果实上留下一个突兀的坑洞，就像Chris平时露出来的那种傻笑…Sebastian坐起身打开电视机，发现近一半的电台都在播广告，他无聊的将所有频道都轮换了两遍才放过那个小小的按板，Chris正在画面里与一个女人调情，那是一部非常早的作品，差不多也就他们刚出道那会的片子，电视里的Chris还没有蓄胡子，一脸干净稚嫩的学生扮相让他看上去就像个阳光大男孩，Sebastian不自觉的跟着台词乐出了声，那是一部喜剧片，Chris是男二号，戏份还不少，故事讲的是大学校园里的事，现在看来就连台词都很老套了，但Sebastian依然看的津津有味，等他反应过来时桌子上那个被他咬了一口就抛弃的苹果已经只剩下个核了。  
他又扫了眼时间，这次过去了30分钟，Chris可能真的已经回家了，可他的车钥匙还在桌子上，也许他会让经济人来取，但那样就暴露了他们的关系，也许Chris会叫一个死党来帮这个忙，顺便告诉对方他们之间的那些风流段子，对方说不定就会带着有色眼光瞧他，到时候他该如何反击？  
Sebastian举着个吃剩下的苹果核，由一把车钥匙演变出了一系列丧心病狂的脑洞，从Chris刚才离开时发生了交通意外到他的朋友过来取车与他一言不合发生争执，再到Chris的友人实际上是个暗恋了他多年的女性Omega，他们为了Chris在这个客厅里大打出手，然后他不小心撞到了楼梯，等他再醒来时已经什么都忘了，甚至不记得有过一个孩子，可信息素骗不了人，他像一个失忆的士兵每天午夜梦回伤心地，总是走不出那片战场，到处都是…等等！怎么就成惊悚片了？Sebastian给了自己象征性的一巴掌，脑内画风突变…Chris的Alpha朋友来取车，发现他是个人尽可夫的Omega（他为此打了个哆嗦），于是想要趁机占便宜，他抵死反抗，临门一脚时被Chris英雄救美保住了贞操，从此他们两个幸福的生活在了一起…迪士尼都这么结尾，他可不敢告诉任何人他喜欢迪士尼，会被笑死的。  
收起那些胡思乱想，Sebastian又看了眼时间，这次分针只走了8个格，他强迫自己不去关心Chris的去向，可不管想什么就是无法阻挡思路的最终指向，他想过给对方发条信息，又觉得这种行为类似于率先投降，于是编辑好的短信又被他一排排删掉，最终他倒在沙发上，歪着脑袋盯着电视里那个只有26岁还不懂嬉皮笑脸的Chris发呆，直到眼皮打架，再次入睡。  
Chris在山脚下的超市吃了个简单的午饭，然后想到Sebastian或许还在饿肚子，于是决定去超市买些食物，他已经不自觉的拿了一车有机蔬菜和新鲜水果，每一样都是Scarlett之前告诉他，而他记在了小本子上的孕妇食谱，现在他正提着一袋奇异果站在货架前发呆，这是Sebastian最喜欢的水果，他说这种食物榨汁不错，拌沙拉也非常爽口，冰箱里没有什么都会有一两颗奇异果…  
Chris不可否认与Sebastian在一起这几天自己尝尽了不少甜头，在一段AO关系中他没什么损失，标记可以切断，婚姻可以分离，只要将一切都当做是一场交易，那他们就都不会有烦恼，但现在他有了烦恼，他知道自己在被Sebastian影响，对方的影像正一寸寸的占据他的大脑，Omega甜美的花蕊被包裹在坚硬的外壳中，一旦你见识过那其中的美妙，就会忍不住想要得到更多…Chris搓了搓脸，阻止自己像个痴汉一样去思念一个刚刚和他争吵过的人，但他还是将那盒奇异果扔进了推车，转身时却不巧撞到了身后的女人。  
“抱歉！”他第一反应是查看对方的情况，女人个子不高，差点被他撞倒，幸好旁边有人扶了一把，“咦？这个帽子好熟悉，你不就是那个…Sebastian的伴侣先生吗？”  
糟糕…真是狭路相逢…Chris也认出了对方的声音，但一切都来不及了，他们四目相接瞪着彼此，一时间双方都不知道该说什么好，Chris尴尬的咳了两声准备撒谎说对方认错人了，但周围已经有人开始注意到了他们，他只能点了点头就匆匆离开了，而身后随即传来尖叫声，“真的是Chris.Evans！！！”他快步跑到收银台，在店员的协助下顺利离开了超市，有惊无险的躲过了被围观的可能。  
看了眼时间，已经快3点了，Chris和医生约了半小时后为Sebastian诊疗，这会他感觉他的Omega已经不像刚才一样那么烦躁了，身体里受影响的部分也在逐渐平息，也许Sebastian已经消气了吧？Chris拎着一包食物走回房子，发现Sebastian连门都没关，这家伙也太大意了！可一摸口袋才发现自己根本没有别墅钥匙，这是不是说明了Sebastian是在特意等他？他为这一可能感到发笑，嘴角忍不住就咧到了耳朵，尾巴也翘了起来。  
电视机里还播放着他的影视剧，Chris不忍直视的捂着眼把电视关了，Sebastian在沙发上睡的七扭八歪，T恤下摆全部掀起来堆在了胸口，露出肚子上一截麦色的肌肤，衬托着紧实的肌肉线条让Chris有些两眼发直，他走过去将人抱进怀里，胸膛紧贴着Sebastian的后背，将那件简单的白色上衣脱掉，胡子蹭在颈窝里，让人发出梦呓般的笑声，Chris揽紧这具身体，霸道的吻住了那张嘴。  
Sebastian睁开困倦的双眼，看到来人先是挣扎了一下，见推不开索性揽住了Chris的脖子将他们之间的距离缩短，Omega香甜的信息素瞬间在Chris面前炸开，像无数颗薄荷硬糖被捣碎一般撒了满屋子，Chris将他转过来正面抱着他坐到自己腿上，Sebastian赤裸的上身就压上了Chris的胡渣，蹭的他胸口一片刺红，忍不住发出一声压抑的闷哼。  
“你约了几点？”Chris知道Sebastian问的是医生，但他现在不想思考那些，他急促的堵住那张吐着热气的嘴唇，伴随唇齿间的吮吸纠缠发出暧昧模糊的回答，“足够填满你了，现在闭嘴！”

 

十

春天的阳光分明还不那么热烈，但房间里的温度已经高到让Sebastian快要窒息了，Chris埋在他的颈肩舔掉那些流出的汗水，修剪齐整的胡茬蹭在他光洁的锁骨上又痛又痒，下身像着了火一样发出炙热的摩擦。  
Sebastian扬起脖子想要躲避这可怕的快感，却被Chris更紧的箍在身上，一手揽住他的腰，一手握着他身前兴奋的勃.起情.色的搓弄着，同时释放出Alpha只有在求欢时才会分泌出的味道。  
Sebastian觉得自己仿佛已经到了世界的尽头，那里有最美的雪山，也有最寂寞的深渊…Chria的怀抱就像一张涂满了剧毒的蛛网将他紧密包裹，他越是用力挣扎，就越是会坠入欲望的无底洞。  
狠狠的握住自己的手掌，指甲扎进皮肉，疼痛让Sebastian眼前的景物又慢慢恢复清晰，他低下头对上Chris的蓝眼睛，他们注视着彼此，Chris离他有那么近，从下面仰视着他，那样子甚至有些讨好，Sebastian突然就想狠狠咬住他的脖子，事实上他也真的那样做了，Chris吃痛的吸了口气，但身下的动作却没有放慢，他更加用力的向上顶去，Sebastian没坚持多久便松开了牙齿，发出一阵急促的呻.吟。  
“我…我以为你不会再回来了…”将头枕在Chris的肩膀上，Sebastian看着那处刚刚被自己咬出来的新牙印，齿列留在皮肤上的痕迹那么明显，一点点印在肉上，就像一个标记物，他靠在Chris的身上，手臂松垮垮的垂在两侧，身体被顶撞的上下晃动不止，“我也以为你不会再给我留门了。”  
Chris没有正面回答什么，他也不清楚自己为什么还会选择留下，也许他只是动了恻隐之心，事实上他心里清楚在整件事中Sebastian承受了多大压力，他就像一只被猎人盯上的羚羊，孤独的在草原中奔跑，身边可以依赖的只有他这头猎豹。他们从未信任过对方，互不相让的个性也让事情几度恶化，至少Sebastian有一点说的对，从现在起他们要学会如何与对方相处，毕竟等待他们的还有未来的10个多月，也许还会更久，而这取决于Sebastian到底什么时候才能怀上孩子，一想到这儿，Chris挺进的就更加用力了。  
他一把将Sebastian压到沙发上，下身急速的冲刺着，几次都要将人撞进垫子里一样用力，Sebastian咬紧嘴唇把头埋进Chris的肩窝，无法承受的快感令他身体发红，声音闷在肉里就像躲起来偷偷哭泣的少年，Chris找到他的嘴，纠缠着他的唇角轻轻撕咬着那些被他自己咬出来的牙印，一点点舔开他的牙齿，最后缠住他的舌尖。  
汗水顺着Sebastian的大腿滑下身体，与Chris贴在一起变得十分黏滑，他难受的挪了挪腰，却没想到身体里的东西迅速膨胀了起来，而动作间的某些角度刚好擦过他的腺体，他眉头皱紧，顾不上舌头还被Chris吸住就发出了一声明显的闷哼，Chris再度将他拉起来坐到身上，嘴唇恋恋不舍的磨蹭着他的唇角和颈侧，“看来你已经学会自己找乐子了，再动动看。”  
这简直太过了！！  
Sebastian从没想过有一天他会坐在Chris的身上摆动自己，但现在他变成了欲望的奴才，他紧紧抓着Chris的背前后晃动着身体，他们像终于找到了正确的契合方式一样享受着彼此，最终快感像滚烫的熔浆冲刷过大脑，Sebastian用力咬住Chris的唇，直到那些可以杀人般的极乐感觉逐渐消退，他才尝到一股铁锈的味道，原来他在不知不觉间咬破了Chris的嘴唇，血液从那丰满的下唇中一点点涌出来，Sebastian抱歉的看着他，但对方明显没打算为这点小事而破坏掉此时的好心情，他满不在乎的舔掉那些碍眼的红色液体，可随即又有新的涌了出来，Sebastian盯着那处血珠，鬼使神差的伸出舌尖将它们一点一点舔弄干净，他做的非常缓慢并且有耐心，直到伤口不再涌血才停下动作。  
这期间Chris始终垂下眼睛盯着Sebastian艳红的舌尖，他不知道这是不是又是Sebastian一个新游戏，但无疑眼前这个人的一举一动都像是天生为了勾引他，他感到自己又有些抬头的迹象，墙上的壁钟却在这时提醒了他，离约定时间还有不到15分钟，医生马上就要到了。  
慢慢退出Sebastian的身体，Chris收拾好一切就躲去了二楼的房间，他们还不确定医生的口风是否严谨，所以不能冒险暴露身份。

Sophia医生看上去就像任何一家产科医院的大夫一样，脸上挂着职业又和善的笑容，她先是了解了一下Sebastian的情况，随后安抚他放轻松身体平趟。  
Sebastian躺在沙发上，露出肚子方便医生为他听诊，这期间他总是不自觉的在吸鼻子，因为空气里性爱的味道太明显了，留给他们善后的时间并不多，他只赶得及匆忙的冲了个澡，沙发套还是Chris扯掉的，地上甚至还留下了一些不起眼但他一看就懂的透明液体，那是Chris终于记得买回来的润滑剂，水果口味的…Sebastian用眼角余光打量着作案现场其他几处比较明显的痕迹，懊恼的皱紧了眉头。  
“放松亲爱的，你在变得烦躁不安，这会影响你的心率。”Sophia医生的声音突然响起，打断了Sebastian的走神，他重新放松躺好，感受着冰冷的诊器在他身上滑动的感觉。  
“你被标记多久了？”  
“啥？”这个直白且突兀的问题让Sebastian始料不及，他似乎觉得被冒犯了，嘴角往下压了压，但最终还是耐着性子回答了对方，“差不多一周。”  
“这期间你们每天都有性爱吗？”  
“呃…这很重要吗？”  
“基于你的情况，我想是的。”  
“好吧……是的，为了确保受孕。”Sebastian老实的回答道，并且他突然意识到原来他和Chris已经疯狂的干了一个星期…他们到底是怎么就背弃了这么多年的争斗快速的滚到对方身上的呢？他头疼的咬了一下自己的后槽牙。  
“看来您与您的伴侣都没怎么留意Omega生理知识。”  
“我想大部分我还是知道的，这是常识。”  
“但是您显然忽略了Omega在初次结合后需要用大量睡眠来填补信息融合所产生的疲惫。”  
“什么什么？”Sebastian差点被这一大串陌生的医学名词掀翻，他不解的看着对面的女医生。  
“信息融合是指一个Alpha将带有自己气味与记号的信息素通过液体传播到受结合的Omega体内，从而形成气味标记…”  
“恕我打断您，这部分可以跳过了，初中生理课我拿了A。”Sebastian看到那个圆形的小铁片终于离开了他的身体，于是迅速将衣服拉下来盖住肚子坐好，他讨厌被人以任何形式观察自己。  
“耐心听我讲完孩子，这很重要，还有别再试图拽你的衣服了，你脖子上的咬痕肿的就像你的Alpha根本没从你身上离开过一样，更别说这浓的吓人的发情味道。”Sebastian目瞪口呆的看着变脸比翻书还快的女医生突然摘掉橡胶手套放弃了刚刚那一套僵硬的公示微笑，转而从包里拖出一本大部头扔在他面前，“你们急着要孩子？”  
Sebastian下意识的点点头，又很快摇了摇头，“你可以就只告诉我我到底有什么毛病吗？”  
“简单点说就是结合期惯性病症，只出现在男性Omega受结合后，是正常现象。”听到医生这样讲，趴在楼梯处偷听的Chris多少也松了口气，这说明Sebastian的身体没有什么奇怪的问题。  
“还有一件事我想提醒你，如果首次标记正处在热潮期，那么受孕几率将会加大，你已经准备成立一个家庭了吗？据我所知你才刚刚得奖，并没有公开固定伴侣。”医生一边收拾听诊器，一边和Sebastian闲聊，但Sebastian显然反感一个陌生人对他的私生活过份关心，“抛开演员身份首先我是一个人，人活着总要有自己的家庭，非常感谢您此次的出诊，佣金我的经纪人会付给您，由于我的身体情况就不送了。”  
下完逐客令，Sebastian起身站到女医生面前，但对方坐在椅子中纹丝未动，甚至不怒反笑，她年纪差不多和他母亲相仿，浅棕色的眼睛里装的全是笑意，“你们这些演员闹脾气我见的多了，别说是你刚刚得奖，就连Mavis三次封后遇到问题也还是要找我哭诉，现在收起你的盛气凌人，乖乖记好我要说的每一个字。”她就像Sebastian的高中班主任一样发出威严的命令，Sebastian瞪大了眼睛想要反驳却不知道能说什么，最终他愤愤的坐回到原来的位置，翘起腿晃动着脚上的人字拖鞋以表示自己的不满。  
“早孕反应通常会出现在第4到5周左右，你会觉得疲惫、饥饿，少数人会厌食，不要紧张，可以喝一些开胃的果汁，到时我会来为你验血，一旦确定受孕就要非常小心，你们这些男性Omega总是喜欢到处招惹是非，我接生过最夸张的Omega居然是预产期内在大街上和人打架，就因为对方撞了他并劝他减减那该死的啤酒肚，所以你要知道，外表的变化对于你们演员来说才是杀死你们最凶狠的利器，”Sebastian已经从刚开始的不屑一顾变成了津津有味的听众，他甚至在听到啤酒肚时做了个夸张的鬼脸，“你们演员靠脸吃饭，到时候发胖、水肿、掉头发都可能形成焦虑，这时候就需要你的Alpha来填补这些情绪上的小问题了。”Chris缩在二楼的地板上，手里已经不知道什么时候多了个小本子，开头几页还有Scarlett给他留下的食谱。  
“Alpha的信息素从某种角度可以用来填补Omega荷尔蒙缺失的部分，所以你们在性爱中可以体会到灵魂契合，”Sebastian为这种说法不禁感到脸红，但医生没理会他的扭捏，继续用公式化的声音说道，“适量的爱抚或咬痕标记都可以起到填补作用，理论上我们不支持在孕期内有性行为，但如果进入稳定期，又有这方面的需要，可以小心的进行，注意不要太过火就好。”现在的情况别说Sebastian脸红，就连躲在2楼的Chris也不禁脸红，此前三十年里他们都没太注意过AO孕期间的小知识，导致现在还要听一个中年妇女告诉他们应该什么时候做爱，这简直太丢人了。  
接下来的40分钟里，Sebastian被迫听着一名女医生为自己灌输孕期AO该以何种方式“相处”，这让一下午没怎么补觉的他脑袋都大了，最终他再三保证了自己会按时休息才将人送出了房子，Chris在第一时间就跑下了楼梯，他先是将窗帘放了下来，然后回头看着Sebastian，“看来不是得了什么怪毛病。”  
“全世界的怪毛病都在你身上很好的体现了，我望尘莫及。”Chris翻了个白眼没理会Sebastian不吃亏的坏习惯，“多久可以渡过这个什么综合症？”  
“差不多三天到一周，我应该算反应比较严重的，不过也快结束了。”  
“真是太好了，我终于不用活的像个敬老院义工一样了，”Sebastian对Chris的这个比喻嗤之以鼻，但他也懒得回嘴，而是注意到了地上的袋子，“你买了奇异果？”  
“嗯哼~我想晚上可以用它们来拌些沙拉。”  
“啊哈~~你终于接受了这种吃法，是不是很棒？”  
“其实我更喜欢你吃完以后留在嘴里的味道，像嚼了口香糖。”Chris不自觉的回忆着自己的观点，却没注意说出口的话有多么煽情，Sebastian保持着蹲在袋子前翻找的动作，可是翻了半天也没想起来自己究竟在找什么，只觉得脸上又烫又热，好在Chris看不到。  
晚餐他们随便煮了些面条，自从Sebastian被Chris压在那张大橡木餐桌上做过一次后，他们就再也没在餐厅吃过饭，其实Sebastian更喜欢窝在客厅沙发里一边看电视一边吃东西，零食也好正餐也罢，这毛病本来很不好，但Chris破天荒的沉默了，因为他知道这是独自一人生活所留下的习惯，他在洛杉矶时也总是这样。  
不知何时，Chris紧紧挨着Sebastian坐在了那人身边，手里还捧着一碗水果沙拉，对方偶尔会叉走一块切的方方正正的果肉，甚至故意在移动时靠过来的多了些，只为碰一碰对方温暖的身体，他们像纽约城里最普通的夫妻一样，坐在一起一边吃饭一边看着晚间新闻，丝毫没有察觉社交网络上已经炸翻了天的热门消息。

 

11-20见下一页☞


	2. Chapter 2

十一

Chris沉默的握着手机听筒，他的经纪人差不多快把嗓子喊哑了，他没想到下午在超市被人认出来的消息这么快就登到了社交网榜首，那位号称见证了他和Sebastian无比恩爱的“好心路人”也很快成为了话题人物，光留言就有几千条。Chris瞥了一眼还在拼命刷回复的Sebastian，继续听他的经济人咆哮，“发生了这么大的事你他妈好歹跟我提前知会一声能死吗？虽然我知道你对那小子已经惦记了二十几年，”“我们才认识了十年...”“别打断我Chris！今天谁也别想打断我！！”  
得罪谁也不能得罪暴怒中的女人和经纪人…Chris用嘴型传达给Sebastian，对方露出一个无声的微笑继续刷评论。  
“知道Gavin怎么说吗？没错就是你的老板如果你还记得他的话！他让我转告你，他打算送你一个超大惊喜，以感谢你这些年来为他招惹的所有麻烦，别问我是什么惊喜，你知道他那些手段。”  
Chris皱着眉把听筒拿开一些，电话已经发热了，他觉得Gavin的威胁也许还不如手机爆炸来的实际，所以根本没放在心上，“好的，要我改快递地址吗？我现在住在上湾的豪宅里，你根本想象不到这房子有多大！”  
对方停顿了几秒，不知道在干什么，然后发出一声就连Sebastian都能听到的怒吼声，“我不管你现在是住在北极还是外太空，明天上午就给我滚回公司！”  
随着电话的结束，世界终于重回一片安静，远离城区让这片房子本来就处在与世隔绝中，如今更是尴尬的沉默着，除了门外的流水声，再无其他。  
Sebastian清了清喉咙，给Chris翻出一条短息，是几分钟前经纪人发给他的，“公司已经知道了，希望你明天可以过来面谈。”  
“看来咱们的休假即将结束，”Chris好像挺惋惜的发表了自己的观点，Sebastian可没他那么乐观，他将平板电脑扔给对方，然后划开那些评论给他看，“目前因为没有拍到我们一起的照片，一切都还只是停留在猜测阶段，网民大部分声音是希望得到证实，一小部分表示喜闻乐见，还有一些无所谓或者反对的可以忽略不计，总的来说事情还没有太失控，但我们不能大意，必须想好一套可靠的说辞。”  
“其实我倒不担心公开，毕竟这正是我们预谋已久的结果，可惜发生的太突然，如果不是你整天想着吵架，我也不会跑去超市。”  
“现在是开始推卸责任的时间了吗Evans先生？我个人建议你更应该给你妈妈打个电话安慰一下，免得她通过其他途径知道，吓得焦虑症发作！”  
“焦虑症不是我的家族遗传，如果真是那样，容我提醒，你最应该担心的是我们的孩子！”Chris一边真的再次掏出手机，一边点了点Sebastian的额头，“孕期智商不高这我懂，但亲眼所见还是第一次~”  
Sebastian装作恶狠狠的踢了Chris的小腿一脚，只是力度不大，嘴角还带着笑，“你会见识到更多！”  
第二天他们各自回到了彼此的经纪公司，Chris还没进门就被办公楼里过往的工作人员纷纷围观了个遍，他低着头戴着墨镜快步走进电梯，多一秒都不想被人参观。  
Gavin.Cooper正在推着他的高尔夫球杆试图将一粒球扫进那个小洞，他看都没看Chris一眼，Chris也不恼，随便找了个椅子窝进去看他老板打球，“我堵你一杆进洞。”  
“少拍我马屁Chris，你这次可捅了个大篓子。”  
“这些年我还少给公司惹麻烦了嘛？不过我知道你总能搞定，这对你来说根本不算什么。”Chris继续罔顾警告拍着老板的马屁，并且表现的好像他真的很关心下一杆走势一样认真的趴在那盯着那个洞。  
“恃才而骄在你这个年纪最普遍，但我想你应该明白，我既然能够捧红你，就一定可以捏死你，我在这个行业纵横了四十年，绝非你所听闻的那些，我知道你最近想拍自己的片子很久了，就算没有BM家那小子的事，我也打算和你好好谈谈了，直截了当的说，公司认为还不到时候，你没有导演经验，搞砸了还要帮你擦屁股，董事会不愿意冒这个险。”Gavin终于放下了球杆，因为他被Chris说中了，一杆进洞了。  
Chris看着他的老板，没有丝毫退缩的意思，“真的是董事会的意思？”  
“有区别吗？”  
“当然，如果仅仅是你个人意见，我可以等到你七老八十动不了时再搞小动作。”他一边像往常一样放肆的开老板玩笑，一边留出心思观察对方脸上的每一个表情，那只老狐狸从来不会真的当面发火，那样除了撕破脸别无他助。  
“看在你坠入爱河变得极度愚蠢的份上我原谅你的无礼，这里有三个剧本，你回去看看把合同签了，还有未来五年的计划书，公司打算为你逐渐转型，你不能一辈子饰演硬汉柔情，是时候改变下思路了。”  
“呃...恕我提醒，我与公司的合约今年就要到期了。”Chris没有接下那叠纸张，而是皱起眉认真的看着Gavin的眼睛，对方干脆将合同扔在他面前，“别告诉我你已经厌倦了这里，你不是那么无情的人Chris。”  
“这与情感无关Gavin，我承认你说的很有道理，我也早就厌倦了饰演超级英雄，但是…”  
“Chris~Chris！在这个时候我劝你别犯傻，离开我你就像一只找不到妈妈的小麻雀，而且据我所知...”他停顿了一下，用已经苍老泛黄却依然炯炯有神的眼睛盯着Chris，像在看一只猎物，“Sebastian.Stan的发情期是被人下了药导致的，别用那么惊讶的表情看着我，好莱坞没有不透风的墙，你们连得罪了谁都不知道就想着自己飞了？开玩笑，你知道外界会怎么评价你吗？趁人之危？蓄谋已久？或者...替罪羊？”  
“你这话什么意思？”  
“你就从来没怀疑过Sebastian的目的吗？酒会上那些熟面孔大部分你都了解，和他有那么大仇的你自己就排进了前三位，其他人我猜不过就是一些追求过他却没讨到过甜头的富商，但他们不会蠢到下完药放他出去乱闯，那么还有谁最有可能？”  
“你是指…”  
“BM能在这些年崛起那么迅速，没有一点手腕怎么可能，Sebastian是他们现在的顶梁柱，又得了个大奖，如果这个时候被人发现婚前有孕或者被标记了，你猜他会怎么做？”  
“这绝不可能！他没有被人标记过我可以肯定！”  
“你也太天真了Chris，这个世界上有很多事情肉眼是无法察觉的，既然药物可以让他提前发情，自然也可以掩盖他被标记过的事实，找个像你这样有名气有话题的便宜老爸可比就此息影来的有帮助，我猜……他并没有拒绝你对他提供的【特殊帮助】对吗？”Gavin点燃一支雪茄，Chris被那些飘荡的烟雾熏得眼角有点发红，他回想起Sebastian对他态度上的突变，还有那些可怕的嗜睡症状，对！嗜睡，“可医生说他正处在首次标记症候中，他每天都睡不醒。”  
“医生是你找的？”Gavin同情的看着他，好像Chris再说什么都是他自己一厢情愿，“听着Chris，我并不反对你突然看上一个让人讨厌的小老鼠，说到底这与我无关，公司虽然会安排你与其他艺人炒作，但从没有真正干涉你们的私生活，出于多年的朋友关系，我个人劝奉劝你擦亮眼睛。”  
Chris无法忽视内心急速涌出的猜忌与愤怒，很多事情好像都陷入到一个巨大的谜团当中，但他还保留着最后的理智，他站起身，用沙哑的声音穿过那些被烤糊的古巴叶子所带来的辛香，“我想...我会做出正确判断的。”  
“如果你决议如此，那我会祝福你，但这些合同…我建议你拿回去好好看看，别让我失望。”  
他们结束了这次谈话，Chris握着那几份剧本走出Gavin的办公室，经纪人在门口等了他一个早晨，见他出来立刻凑过去，“脸色这么难看，被狠敲了一笔？”  
Chris搓了搓脸，感觉身体都有些麻了，他摇了摇头什么都没说，将剧本扔给对方直接走出了公司大楼，这太不正常了，依他们对彼此的了解，Chris越是不开心就越会调侃自己，今天这样的情况很反常，上一次他这么失落还是因为养了多年的狗狗突然过世。  
“到底发生了什么？他反对你们在一起？”  
真是这么简单就好了，Chris叹了口气，“不，他祝福了我们。”  
“那你到底在装什么忧郁，别告诉我是力不从心…”如果是往常，Chris一定会大笑出声并用拳头去攻击自己好友的胸膛，但是现在他面无表情的拉开车门坐了进去，在离开前像突然想到了什么又将玻璃窗放了下来，“市面上有没有掩盖标记的药？”  
经纪人被他这个问题问的有点蒙，反应了一下才木讷的回答道，“我是没见过，但据说是有，很多靠这个为生的会为了迎合不同客人的需要做一些小小的改变吧，怎么了？”  
“没事，再联系。”说完Chris就启动车子消失在了对方眼前，可他还没开出车库就听到了外面熙熙攘攘的吵闹声，后视镜里显示出经纪人朝他离开的方向大步跑来的身影，他不得已将车又停了下来，“发生了什么事？”  
“不知道是谁暴露了你来公司的行程，现在外面都是记者，Gavin安排了人过来开走你的车，你坐我的车，我送你离开。”他们迅速改变了安排，大公司就是这点好，各方面应变能力都是一流的，驶离事件中心后，经纪人看到Chris明显放松下来摊成了一片，“你这样太奇怪了，到底怎么回事？”  
“这事说来话长，但我会搞定的，给我一点时间，什么都别问，拜托了老朋友，现在我想回家。”  
“回哪个家？是你在曼哈顿的单身公寓还是那个新搬进去的半山豪宅？”  
Chris靠在窗户上看着外面的街道，他突然就想起了早上离开时Sebastian笑着躲避他的亲吻，因为他的胡茬总是那么扎人，他想笑一笑，却觉得嘴里发苦，嘴唇上干裂的细纹扯出几道血口子，铁锈味立刻代替了甘苦，“回曼哈顿吧。”  
Sebastian回到上湾已经是下午了，他这边谈的还算顺利，Tom早就帮他预谋了一个相爱相杀的剧本，他只要照着大概意思声泪俱下的表演给那些管理层看就好了，反正没人真的关心一个艺人的择偶标准，他们只在乎这事有没有钱赚，而Sebastian这次的小意外刚好为他们带来了无限商机，双赢条件下的合作大家何乐而不为呢？  
换了衣服坐在客厅里，Sebastian今天开始明显不再那么嗜睡了，看来那个什么综合症已经过去了，后面就要看他是否能够成功受孕了，说不上自己此时此刻是种什么心情，他既期待这个孩子的到来，又不知道往后该如何同Chris相处，他们就像流水线上的机器，按部就班的执行着每一道必要程序，可机器一旦有了不该有的情感，不知道会不会对既定好的设计产生影响，Sebastian揉搓着疲惫的双眼，已经快晚饭时间了，Chris依然没有回来。  
简单的吃了些昨天剩下的面条，Sebastian保持着坐在沙发上的姿势一直到深夜新闻结束，他猜Chris今天不会回来了，也许对方正在为了这件事忙着应付那些投资人吧？他们可是丢了一颗重磅炸弹给经纪公司，这么想来Sebastian突然开始同情起Chris，他知道GC没那么好说话，从那间公司签过的演员就能看得出，他们平时有多难应付，好像硬碰硬就是他们的行为守则一样。  
时间一天天过去了，Sebastian在第三天没有等到Chris的任何消息后放弃了早前那种幼稚的猜测，他独自坐在这间大的吓人的屋子里三天，这期间还拒绝了他母亲的探望，现在他站在镜子前一点点刮去那些冒出来的胡茬，玻璃一样晶亮的眼珠子转了几下，也许是时候恢复上东区夜店小王子的美誉了，他约了几个好友打算出去散散心，临走时他再次整了整头发，然后对着镜子比了个中指，“去他的Chris.Evans！！”

十二

Chris坐在曼哈顿的公寓里翻看着那些无聊的商业片剧本已经有三天了，如果是换做往常，这种程度的内容他根本懒得费神，有些利益条款甚至是经纪人帮他敲定，但现在无论他看哪个桥段，主角的脸都会自动被Sebastian特有的那种漫不经心的表情所取代，疲惫的闭上双眼，Chris发出一声叹息，他不知道自己到底该不该相信Sebastian。  
地上躺着几个横七竖八的玻璃酒瓶，还有吃剩下的中国城外卖，他瞥了一眼桌子上已经干瘪的苹果，一切都显得那么糟糕，社交网页上的留言还在不停的刷新，就连赌池里的奖金都翻了不止10倍，每个人都在对他们这事津津乐道，唯有Chris，他本应该像之前那样表现的满不在乎，甚至在知道赌金加倍时开心的到处宣扬，而不是一个人坐在这里像个被人抛弃的可怜虫。  
他翻出自己的电话，那上面没有关于任何来自Sebastian的消息，哪怕是一条问讯短信，这是否说明Sebastian也许根本就不在乎？他不在乎他是否回家（如果那房子算作他们的家），不在乎他住在了谁那，也从没问过他现在是否有交往的对象，他甚至不在乎孩子的父亲是不是他…Chris好像陷入了从未有过的恐慌，一种对未知无法掌控的烦躁感瞬间卡住了他的喉咙，他仿佛看见了一双无形的手掌正扼住自己的脖子，他开始头疼、晕眩、呼吸加速，脉搏剧烈的跳动击打在耳膜里非常清晰，他意识到自己的焦虑症正在以从未有过的速度攻击着他的身体，挣扎着倒在沙发上去按手机键盘，Chris发觉眼前已经一片模糊。  
“Sebastian…Sebas…Seb…”  
Chris从来没有叫过Sebastian的名字，他说那些字母太绕口，读起来就像希伯莱语还是什么的，Sebastian就笑着说你可以叫我Seb，或者Baz，我妈妈都是叫后者，Chris试着读了读，总觉得他念出来太奇怪了，就像是在一个树屋里分享只有两个小男孩才知道的秘密暗号一样，这感觉太亲密了，每一个字母从Chris的嘴唇里发出来都好像不再只是个代号，他们更像是在调情，用一种别人看不懂，彼此却熟知的节奏，Sebastian盯着Chris若隐若现的舌尖，它顶在Chris的齿龈上，喉咙震动所传递的停顿与那低沉沙哑的呼唤，Sebastian为此而兴奋，小腿不自觉的蹭了一下Chris的身体，对方立刻抓住这次机会将他拽到身边，他们热烈的亲吻着对方，吞噬那些可以灼烧灵魂的声音与欲望，Sebastian如同一朵美丽的大丽花，盛开在Chris的眼前……  
“Chris？Chris？你醒了吗？”经纪人的声音在Chris的耳边逐渐变得清晰，他慢慢睁开抖动的眼皮，眼前是熟悉的天花板与他家浅灰色的窗帘，他揉了揉额头坐起身子，发现自己不知何时已经躺到了床上，“你怎么在这？”Chris看着他的经纪人，眼前仍然有些光点在跳动。  
“你昨晚焦虑症发作给我打了电话，我赶到时你已经晕倒了，我叫了医生，他说你只是太疲惫了，加上一些紧张，给你输了液才离开。”经纪人一脸不放心的的打量着Chris脸上新冒出来的乱七八糟的胡茬，生怕他下一秒又会倒下似的。  
“抱歉，老是给你添麻烦，我感觉好多了。”  
“我们什么时候变得这么生分了？”经纪人显得被冒犯了一样夸张的拍打了一下Chris的肩膀，然后收起笑容认真的盯着他，“我只是想知道事情的始末，到底是什么了不起的大事把我们的超级英雄变成这样的！”  
Chris沉吟了一下，他不确定将自己和Gavin的对话透露给旁人是否正确，但抛开工作关系，他们是认识多年的老友、同窗，或许也是他眼下唯一可以信任的人了，他将对Gavin对Sebastian的怀疑原原本本的转述给他的经纪人，对方听完他的话思考了一会，然后用一种不明所以的表情看向Chris，“听者，我不太确定一个Omega是否有可能被多人标记，”他看到Chris因这说法而明显皱起的眉头，他早就料到了，昨晚这家伙难受的迷迷糊糊时嘴里喊的还都是那只小孔雀的名字，“就算医学可以做到掩盖标记，但是他为什么要找你做孩子的爸爸呢？我猜决不会是因为他对你多年的爱恋…”  
这个猜测Chris也曾提到过，但Gavin反驳了他，他认为Sebastian和Chris的结合会给对方公司带来无穷的利益，事实上也的确如此，只要简单的一分析就能够得出泛泛的结论，更何况也许这其中还有更多不可告人的阴谋。  
Jerry，Chris的经纪人，却不同意这个观点，他觉得BM旗下也不乏像他一样年轻又有看点的Alpha男演员，何苦要找到Chris，而且当时那种情况，如果Chris拒绝提供帮助呢？难道留Sebastian认人宰割吗？  
Chris起初也用Jerry这套理论来说服过他自己，但最终除了把自己搞到焦虑，他依然无法做到全然的信任，更何况还有Gavin的威胁，他认为他的老板这次或许是来真的了，Jerry说他已经看过那些合同，显然公司打算借此事勒索他一笔，Chris是时下的当红炸子鸡，就算拍过的作品千篇一律，转型也不过是早晚的事，谁会愿意把养肥的鸭子送出去？  
但如果想要彻底摆脱Gavin的制裁，还需从长计议，最终Jerry劝他先好好休息，如果情况真的糟到这种地步，孩子生出来后可以去验DNA，谎言不会持续一辈子的，更何况他们现在还不确定是否有这个孩子的存在，一切都是Gavin的猜想。  
Chris点了点头，将自己重新沉到床垫里，他闭上眼睛，想起昏迷时在梦里看到的场景，他咬着Sebastian的嘴唇，一遍遍的描绘着对方的名字，周围漆黑一片，只有那个人的眼睛，像撒满了星星的银河一样明亮。  
他在床上躺了两天才彻底摆脱那种失重般的晕眩感，现在又是晚上了，Chris拉开窗帘看了看外面的霓虹灯，纽约总是那么耀眼。他捏了捏自己瘪下去的胸肌，发出一声对享乐主义的痛斥，从床上慢慢悠悠的踱到厨房，这里已经被人打扫过了，也许是Jerry帮他叫了小时工，餐厅里不再有发霉的水果，反倒是插着一大束新鲜的百合花，虽然这放在他的房间里显得有点矫情，但他还是对此表示了感谢。  
电话里依然没有来自Sebastian的问候，他把自己摊在沙发上摆成一个大字，头向后仰去靠在垫子上，然后盯着天花板发起了呆，现在令Chris困惑的已经不单单是一场普通的谎言了，还有他对Sebastian的感情，他不想欺骗自己，否认Sebastian对他的影响力，他还记得小时候看过的一本书，因为太久远以至于名字都不记得了，那还是偷看他姐姐的，上面写着：“一见钟情就像一场华丽的赌注，我们永远不会知道躺在枕边的人是否就是贴在城堡外墙上的那个通缉犯…”总之大概是这样的意思，现在想想他姐姐都在看什么书？情感悬疑？惊悚爱情？Chris为脑内突然闪现出他姐姐儿时稚嫩的圆脸庞而发笑。  
他认识Sebastian已经12年了，他们绝对称不上一见钟情，这12年来不管谁问到他对那个男人的看法，他总会回答一些相同的答案，“对我讨厌他、我不喜欢他、那个人太骄傲了眼里根本容不得任何人…”之类的，可现在他发觉他爱上了一个自己讨厌的人，并且对方依然讨厌他，他不知道这两个比起来哪个更值得被同情。  
就在他悼念自己还未曾开始就已经结束的情感时，电话终于响了，是他弟弟，他一下子就惊醒了过来，出了那么大事他居然忘了给他妈妈去个电话，现在被Sebastian说中了，他妈妈或许跟他一样正在焦虑着。  
Chris快速按下接听键，就听见Scott气急败坏的声音，“我很想祝福你Chris，爸爸妈妈也是，但现在我们更想知道你那个东欧小王子和男星Chace.Carawfor到底是什么关系？！”  
“啥？”Chris被他弟弟的问题弄得莫名其妙，Chace.Carawfor？那个演电视剧的Beta？他好像是和Sebastian玩的不错，但没听说他们之间有什么关系啊。  
“我的天啊Chris，是爱河里的水流太急把你的理智都冲走了吗？以至于你现在连新闻都顾不上看了！！”Chris突然为这个比喻而发笑，他低沉的笑声透过听筒，回应他的是Scott的抽气声，“你居然还有心情笑？老妈现在还不知道这些，但她可有社交帐号，你最好提前想个对策，或者直接将人绑回来好让她安心，别怪我没提醒你老哥，觊觎他的人可不少。”但Chris对这个问题丝毫不关心，他沉吟了一下才问Scott，“为什么我们在一起的事情你不感到惊讶？”  
“谁？Sebastian？你们难道不是早就在一起了嘛？我以为你就是不好意思承认呢，行了记得赶紧把人带回家！”说完这句Scott就挂断了电话，他那边听上去有点吵，像是在大街上。Chris挑起一边的眉毛，将平板电脑打开，然后键入Sebastian的名字，几万条索引出现在眼前，最近的一条是他跟一群人在夜店门口闹成一团的组图，一开始是好几个人站在一起等车的画面，里面有男有女，至少7、8个人，图片越往后人越少，最后是Sebastian独自搀扶着Chace的照片，他们两个抱在一起往对面街走去，照片中的Sebastian笑的很好看，没有那种高高在上的冷漠，也没有那种客客气气的疏远，Chris用手指滑过Sebastian的脸颊，光标很快就将照片放大至全屏，他注意到Sebastian一只手扶着Chace，一只手护住自己的肚子，突然间他感到一阵可怕的反胃，无数个声音在他脑海里像被按下了回放的录音笔，“怀孕一周怎么可能有反应？…你太小题大作了Chris…至少要4-5周才能知道结果…我怀着小Lily时甚至到了第6周才反应过来我这个月没来月经…Chris这些食谱你要牢记…初次被标记的Omega会出现嗜睡…Tom帮我找了个医生…救救我Chris…记得赶快把人带回家Chris…你如何肯定孩子就是你的？…市面上的确有消除痕迹的药…带我离开Chris…救救我Chris…Chris…Chris…”  
“Stop！！！”平板电脑被用力扔到地上发出一声刺耳的声响，Chris的额头上都是汗，鼻翼间发出粗重的喘息，碎裂的屏幕上Sebastian的笑容有点扭曲，让他感到一阵愤怒的恐惧，但是来自身体的不适提醒着他，他的症状才刚刚缓解，千万不能再激动了，于是Chris试着放松自己，又服了两片医生留下的药，百合花的香气也起到了一定的安神作用。  
再次平静下来之后，Chris开始回忆Sebastian的交友圈子，他不太清楚那个Chace的事，只记得在新闻上看到过他们一起买醉的照片，于是各种荒诞可怕的剧本被他脑补成一幅幅真实画面，于是他试着用情感连接去感应他的Omega，但Sebastian并没有真正信任的放开他们之间的屏障，他总是将自己武装起来拒绝Chris的窥视，这让正处在疯狂嫉妒中的Alpha受到了深深的打击，本能的占有欲被唤醒，Chris一把抓起车钥匙就冲了出去。  
Jerry已经把他的车开了回来，他提醒自己千万不要在路上发病，但方向盘已经被他手里的汗水弄湿了，Chris甚至不在乎他有没有超速，车子在夜晚的第五道上飞驰而过，将身后繁华奢靡的世界一点点抛在了脑后，他终于驶过那片密林，前面就是Sebastian的别墅。  
Chris现在心跳的有点急促，他不确定自己再次出现对于Sebastian来说是何种意义，一个单纯的合伙人？孩子的爸爸（有可能还不是亲生的那种）？还是那个人也带着点与他相同的情感，哪怕只是一丁点。  
将车子开进别墅，门外的警卫已经认出了他，甚至对他露出一个“我们都懂”的表情就放他进去了，他尴尬的回了个笑脸，找到那栋熟悉的房子，里面没有开灯，也许Sebastian根本没回来这里，这边离市区那么不方便，他为什么还要回来，他记得对方说过市区的房子在漏水，也许现在已经修好了，Chris为自己现在才注意到这些事而感到懊恼，如果他真的白跑了一趟，恐怕就要在这里过夜了，因为他感到又一阵眩晕开始向他袭来，眼角也在突突突的跳着，他捏住自己的鼻子用力推开车门，摇摇晃晃的向大门走去。  
Sebastian这几天都睡的很早，字面意义上的，他每天不到10点就爬上床了，但通常不折腾到夜里根本睡不着，他认为是之前睡太多了导致现在这样失眠，不自觉的摸了摸自己的肚子，事实上他什么也感觉不到，但他就是喜欢摸一摸，好像这样能够令他安心一样。  
他与Chris已经一星期没有联系过了，他猜对方可能已经回去了自己的安乐窝吧，或者Chris本来是有女朋友的，他正在极力与对方解释试图挽回自己的感情，然后他会将他说成是一个需要帮助的弱者，他不能见死不救，或者Chris实际上是个渣男，他会把所有错误都推到他身上，他们不是情人，也不是伴侣，甚至就连合作关系的合同都没有签过，如果Chris现在一走了之，Sebastian连起诉他强暴的证据都没有，因为他看上去一点也不像是被强迫的。  
翻了个身，Sebastian摸了摸身边的位置，那里没有任何温度，Chris离开的第四天，他叫来小时工，将所有床单统统换成了新的，还有那些沾了Chris味道的沙发套、枕头、毛巾，反正所有与Chris有关的东西他全部丢掉了，因为一切都已经显得不再那么必要了，但那时他多多少少还抱着一点赌气地姿态，他幻想Chris回来后看到一切生闷气的样子，他喜欢看那个男人因为一点小事就发脾气的样子，Chris在人前总是一副霸道总裁的模样，但事实上他私下里就像个没长大的孩子，他喜欢大声笑，喜欢风风火火的奔跑，喜欢说“我妈妈”如何如何，还喜欢讲那些根本没人爱听的荤段子…Sebastian扯了扯嘴角，露出一个干笑，其实他是发自真心的想要笑一笑，却发现自己一点力气都没有，他甚至已经不再睡二楼的主卧室，为此他还放弃了那间被Chris取笑带有摄像头的大浴室。  
他那么疲惫，如果不是有需要，他根本不想爬到2楼，他想就一直这么睡下去，他推掉了朋友们聚会的邀请，推掉了他妈妈过来陪他的好意，婉转的谢绝了几位追求者的约会，他和每一个人说自己的假期还有一周，不睡够了怎么好再开工？  
只有睡着了他才不会记起自己被一个Alpha标记了又抛弃了的事实，如果他有了孩子，就可以等生产后去做手术忘了这一切，但如果没有，他就要承担手术失败再也无法生育的风险……种种问题让他在今晚显得格外焦虑，他不停的翻着身，那股压在心里的慌乱怎么都无法平歇。  
最后Sebastian咬了咬牙，重新平躺过身体，努力忽视那些从喉咙里冒出来的哽咽和眼眶里蓄满的酸涨，他用手指再度抚上平坦的腹部，想着他妈妈的笑脸，试图麻醉自己。  
Chris扶着别墅的围墙，眼前的景象越来越模糊，他顺着砖缝滑坐到地上，颤抖着翻出手机，却再也无法将视线聚焦，额头被冰冷的汗水覆盖了，他闭着眼睛喘着粗气，那些白色的小药片全部被他遗忘在了车里，他保持这个姿势坐了几分钟，拼命让自己放松身体，然后又往前移动了一点，直到手指能够碰到大门口的楼梯。  
这期间他还不忘在内心埋怨周围连个路过的都没有，而他已经使不出力气用信息素去呼唤他的Omega了，他现在唯一能做的就是祈祷Sebastian仍然住在里面，或者警报器可以帮他叫来几个人。  
他使出最后的力气将手机砸向附近的玻璃，炸裂声在夜晚像一颗子弹，伴随着尖锐的蜂鸣报警声划破夜空，Sebastian一下子从床上坐了起来，他甚至来不及穿上鞋就往大门口跑去，现在他终于明白那股焦虑不安是来自何处了，他的Alpha已经彻底陷入了昏迷。

十三  
   
不知道这次自己又睡了多久，Chris只觉得一阵熟悉又好闻的薄荷香气将他包围着，让他仿佛又回到了那片被太阳晒的暖烘烘的薄荷田，焦虑不安的情绪也在一点点散去，他缓慢的睁开眼睛，天花板不再是单调的惨白色，壁纸上有好看的冰蓝色洛可可花与鸟，窗帘则印满了大片荚莲花。  
Chris活动了下脖子坐起身，回忆起晕倒前的最后一刻自己好像是砸了Sebastian家的玻璃？还好他不是在看守所里醒来的，他有点急切的从床上下来，看到地板上放着一双熟悉的拖鞋，这让Chris瞬间露出一个可以媲美王子找到水晶鞋一样的傻笑。  
他走出房间，熟门熟路的在客厅里转了一圈，接着又跑到了二楼，他甚至去看了一眼三层的阁楼，却都没有发现Sebastian的踪影，这不禁让他开始怀疑自己是被物业公司抬进来的？但转念一想又觉得这不科学，如果这里的安保真做的出这种事，那他一定会在下一秒就勒令Sebastian搬去他家，这太不安全了！  
他双手叉腰站在客厅里独自发了会牢骚，最终回到厨房翻出一袋土司，冰箱里的东西基本还维持着他离开那天的样子，除了奇异果统统不见了，其他食物几乎没动过。  
难道Sebastian这段时间都不住在这？还是说那人现在已经活的像只兔子，仅仅是靠吃水果就可以维持生命了？Chris皱着眉头为这两个都不怎么样的猜想咽下口苦水，他将土司塞进面包机，面包机还放在上回他用过的接近插座的地方，这真感人…他翻了个白眼，然后默默站在那里发呆直到那个小机器发出叮的一声，他取了个白瓷盘子，将烤热的面包放在上面，拖着盘子走出了房间。  
如果此时此刻有记者埋伏在附近，他就会拍到Chris.Evans正穿着一件老头衫，端着个盘子一脸不开心的站在Sebastian家门口吃土司，并且身后的窗子还被砸了个洞，现在正往屋子里呼呼冒风，这画面要多诡异有多诡异…但Sebastian不是记者，他从大老远就瞧见了Chris那一脸眉头紧皱的糟糕样儿，于是他忍着笑从车里走出来，装作同样不开心的瞪着对方，“你还嫌惹的麻烦不够多？不知道这里埋伏了很多记者吗？”  
Chris在看到Sebastian的一瞬间就已经忘了刚刚那些蛋疼的糟心事，他讨好的将吃了一半的土司递到那人嘴边，却被Sebastian嫌弃的将他咬过的边缘撕了下来才扔进嘴里，Chris看着那块被丢在一边还带着他牙印的面包，尴尬的有些不上不下，他犹豫着要不要先开口道个歉，毕竟是他不辞而别在前，但又不知道该用什么借口来开这个头，而关于Sebastian热潮期提前的那件事，也让他在面对这个男人时多少有些心存顾虑。  
他不停的抓着自己后脑勺上的头发，蓝眼睛里满是欲言又止，Sebastian看着他那个样子都忍不住想要帮他看看头皮了，“你再抓会变秃的。”  
“啊？”Chris显然还沉浸在思考中，他突兀的将手停在半空，Sebastian翻了个白眼直接将自己手中提着的袋子塞进了他手里。  
“这是什么？”Chris翻开袋子看了看，里面全是他熟悉的抗焦虑急救药，原来Sebastian刚刚去了趟市区的医院，Chris昏迷的时候他就已经联系了急救，医生建议他醒来后去补买几样药物预防着再次发生这样的情况，并安慰他Chris的症状不算严重，只是突发性的，就像血压高病人受到刺激也会晕倒一样，注意不要太激动就好。  
Chris紧紧的握着手里的药瓶，他这才注意到屋子里萦绕着的那些好闻的薄荷香气是什么，那是他的Omega正在释放的能够安抚他的信息素，这让他不管是身体还是心里都涌出一股暖意，并且他突然觉得Gavin的推测变得毫无意义了起来，现在他只想抱住眼前这个人，对他说一声抱歉。可他最终还是忍住了，他收起袋子，跟Sebastian简单的道了谢，什么都没再说，他们尴尬的站在那里开始沉默，直到隔壁传来几个年轻人的吵闹声音，Sebastian这才记起来有些事情最好回到房间再说，Chris在关门前还特意又张望了一下周围，试图找到Sebastian所说的那些埋伏着的狗仔，但并无所获。  
回到客厅，Chris将盘子放下后坐到了Sebastian的对面，他们像一对准备正式谈判的商人一样严肃的看着彼此。  
“为什么不联系我？”  
“为什么还要回来？”  
像是商量好了似的，他们同时开口，然后愣在当场，Chris舔了下唇，抢在Sebastian之前再次说道，“我的焦虑症发作了，在曼哈顿的房子里睡了几天，而这期间你并没有联系我，所以我以为你…不再需要我提供帮助了。”他沉吟了一下，挑了个不太敏感的说法，其实他很想问Sebastian，你有没有希望我回到这里，哪怕一瞬间，但他在看到对方不怎么友善的表情时将这个念头咽回了肚子里。  
“起初我以为你去处理公事，毕竟我们捅了那么大一个篓子，但后来随着你离开的时间，我突然意识到我并不清楚你的私生活，所以我猜也许比起回来帮助我，你更需要和某些人做出解释。”  
Chris当然听出了那个所谓的某些人是指谁，他立刻换上一副焦急的表情解释道，“不管你相不相信我目前是单身所以我不需要向任何人解释除了我妈妈但她让我赶快将你带回家否则她就要我好看。”Sebastian为他一口气说了那么多忍不住递给他一杯水，并且抿紧嘴巴想要极力忍着别笑出来，他甚至咬住了自己两腮内的肉，然后快速的转移了话题，“你妈妈要我回家？”  
“那个…我没有跟她说一切都是演戏，既然我们怎么样都要结一次婚，所以我觉得还是越少人知道真相越好，你说呢？”  
“真高兴你的智商终于有一次可以跟上我了，我也是这样跟我妈妈解释的，并且由于她的几个好朋友都是你的影迷，我想可能是老年人也需要点虚荣心，于是她非常短暂的思考了一下利弊后决定拿我的幸福去换你的签名…这真是个励志片不是吗？”Sebastian一边说着一边做了个不可思议的表情，逗的Chris忘记了反驳一开头那句嘲讽，得意的哈哈大笑起来，Sebastian恼怒的拍了他一下，然后起身走到柜子里拿出一个大信封。  
“这是合同，里面写明了我们的婚姻关系只维持到孩子顺利生产，这期间你需要做的就是配合我回应一些媒体、偶尔提供一下你的信息素安抚我的情绪…”说到这里Sebastian控制不住的有些脸红，但他很快将这部分跳了过去，“总之我不会让你白帮忙，需要什么条件你自己提。”  
Chris看着Sebastian略微发红的脸颊，一阵失落感向他袭来，他搓了搓自己的手心，接过那份合同，等价交换那部分被空了出来，白茫茫的一片就像他此时的心情，但Chris转念想到Sebastian确实有一样东西可以回报他，而且这样东西只有Sebastian可以给他。  
“记得颁奖那天我为什么约你单独见面吗？”  
Sebastian当然记得，他一辈子也忘不了当时浑身冒火就像躺在岩浆里时Chris突然出现的样子，他至今都记得那个味道，可他从来没对Chris说过，他闻起来就像春天即将融化的冰雪，带着早春植木的清幽与冬日残留的冷冽，他强压下自己心头滋生的那种小鹿乱撞的冲动，故意抬起半张脸挑着一边的眉毛对Chris做出一个不屑一顾的表情，“难道不是因为你输了奖项时间都变得富裕了起来吗？”  
“基于这次奖杯的形状，我建议你可以把它当枕头使，这样你就能每天都在梦里回味到得奖的喜悦，上一次我就是那么干的，对没错！就是我赢了你的那回，那个奖杯将底座拔下来上面正好可以拌沙拉，有机会可以请你去品尝一下最佳优秀沙拉奖，现在让我们先收起骄傲来说说正事好嘛亲爱的？”Chris因这个完美的反击被Sebastian袭击了脚面，他低头揉了揉露出来的脚趾，疼的呲牙咧嘴，“你这是家暴，我要去Alpha受保护协会起诉你。”  
“什么协会？这组织恐怕就只有你和你那个一身烤面包味的经纪人吧？”  
“别瞧不起冷门社团，我们迟早也会发展壮大的。”  
“那我还真是期待啊，现在说说你的正事吧会长？副会长？你俩谁是这机构的头儿？”Sebastian都懒得掩饰自己的不屑，他将两条腿收到沙发上并拢，可能是窗户还在漏风的原因，春天的空气让他觉得有些冷，Chris也明显注意到了，他走过去挤到Sebastian坐着的双人沙发里，整个身子占了一半位置，Sebastian瞪着他的每一个动作，假装生气的把脚踩在了Chris的腿上，而Chris本来就是这样计划的，但他又不希望彼此尴尬，于是一边将Sebastian的脚夹在两腿中间，一边继续说他的“正事”。  
“首先我要为那晚的失态道歉，”Sebastian本来还在满脸通红的找掩护，听到Chris的开场白，瞬间又换了一张臭脸，“哼…”他用鼻子哼了一声表示对那件事的看法也就这样了，Chris讪讪的挠了两下额头，继续说下去，“事实上我的确非常欣赏你的那部影片，并且我约你见面也是为了下一部影片的计划。”  
Sebastian不明所以的看着对方，“是你的下一部还是我的下一部？”  
“是我们的下一部。”  
“你想跟我合作？”  
Chris露出一个你真聪明的表情给了Sebastian一个赞，“我打算做一部小众电影，是文艺片，故事讲述了一个青年从小到大因为暗恋自己的老师…”“你等会！”Sebastian打断了Chris兴奋的即兴演讲，“谁打算做一部？你？你是导演还是投资人？”  
“都是，我准备自导自演一部影片。”  
Sebastian一脸“WTF”的表情看着对面的男人，好像他正在说什么不可思议的宇宙奇观一样，“呃…我不知道你还计划了自己拍电影，当然我不是说你不行，我只是…我只是没有想到而已。”  
“事实上这的确是我第一次尝试，本来我对剧本还有一些不满意，所以始终没能下定决心，直到看完你演的那部片子，我觉得这或许是个好契机，如果我们可以合作的话，我希望你能做我第一部影片的男主角。”  
“哇哦~”Sebastian不知道说什么才好，他虽然还没有看过剧本，但刚刚那一瞬间Chris就像是他戏里饰演过的那些帅到能把人闪瞎眼的男神一样发出金子般耀眼的光芒，他眯起眼睛凑近了一些，将对方从上到下打量了个遍，“我可不保证票房。”  
“你只要负责尽情释放就好，我保证让你过足瘾，想怎么演就怎么演！”  
“成…交！”  
Sebastian虽然犹豫了一下，但他最终还是答应了，Chris看着那张近在咫尺的脸，手指忍不住就爬上了他的脸颊，“你都不用听听剧本就决定了吗？”  
“等以后有时间再听…”  
“now……busy？”  
“um？……maybe~”  
周遭的气味就像一罐被调稠凝固的枫浆，Sebastian觉得Chris的手指好似带着一股热流，让他浑身发烫，就连说话的速度都被放慢了20倍，而Chris听上去也像是掉进了这场暧昧的旖旎中，他用指尖滑过Sebastian的唇角，停在脸颊平坦处打着圈的摩挲着那些新长出来的胡茬。  
“我们正在谈正事…你不能喧宾夺主honey~”Chris发现Sebastian那带着异国他乡的卷音简直要把他的魂儿都卷走了，他构思许久的剧本就这样被彻底的扔进了大脑的某个角落。  
他们已经近的快要贴到彼此了，Chris的嘴唇就停在Sebastian的面前，他用湿热的低语捕捉着Sebastian的气息，“这就是我要的回报…你做我的男主角，我演你的Alpha，我们做一场联合炒作。”  
“可是…我挑Alpha的条件很高…”Sebastian伸出一根手指顺着Chris的喉咙一路滑到领口下方，他觉得自己就快要挂到Chris身上了，他们离的那么近，近到都能听见彼此的心跳声，Chris的另一只手甚至已经顺着他光裸的脚腕钻进了宽阔的居家裤，指腹一点点爬过他敏感的膝窝，停在靠近大腿的位置，“你总得给我点暗示。”  
“首先…他得能取悦我…”这次Chris没等他说完就将人一把拽到了身上，他终于放弃了那种让人昏昏欲睡的调情，虽然感觉也十分不错，可他更想直接将Sebastian吻到气喘吁吁，这样他就顾不上用爪子在别人心上挠痒痒了，就在他刚把嘴唇凑过去时，Sebastian却一把推开了他的头，并且用十分严肃的表情瞪着他，“医生说你最近要好好休息，直到恢复健康之前都不能做任何剧烈运动。”  
Chris被这突然改变的画风弄得愣在当场，他还保持着被Sebastian顶住额头的姿势，双手紧紧握着对方的腰，有些摸不着头脑的眨了眨眼睛，“你不是要我取悦你吗？”  
Sebastian咧开嘴，露出一个得逞的坏笑，两颗白的发亮的小虎牙简直闪瞎眼，他用力的点了点Chris的额头，“就是字面意思！做饭、打扫卫生、补好玻璃这些…”  
“这些之前也一直都是我在做啊。”Chris挤出一个无辜的表情，让Sebastian差点被自己的口水呛到，好像自从对方住进来，他的确没再碰过什么家务，谁让他只顾着睡觉来着，还有那些火辣的性爱…  
安抚性的拍了拍Chris壮硕的胸肌，Sebastian表示正因如此昨晚才没有将他扔给保安带走，这说明Chris干的还不赖，应该继续保持，说完就从对方身上快速的爬了下来，还差点打翻茶几上的杯子，之后一路小跑上了二楼。  
Chris现在才意识到自己被人设计了，他低头看了看一柱擎天的小家伙，唉声叹气的打开一瓶以前常吃的口服药吞了下去，他早该想到以Sebastian的性格，不可能对他那种失联行为表现的如此大度，现在变成看的到吃不到，还要默默承受对方那些出其不意的鬼点子，他觉得自己还是干脆晕倒算了。  
夜晚来到时Sebastian让Chris去睡客房，他表面上没有做出反驳，但内心还在惦记着到嘴的肥肉，可又怕太过上赶会让Sebastian厌烦，有些事情还是慢慢来比较好，于是他乖乖的转个弯拐进了之前睡过的那间房。  
Sebastian坐在沙发上眼睁睁的看着Chris关上了房门，电视里的访谈节目早就结束了，现在一群拿着纸花的拉拉队正在那奋力的踢着大腿宣传一款健美球，Sebastian感到既生气又尴尬，毕竟是他赶Chris去的客房，但他没想到对方真的什么都没说就乖乖答应了，倒不是说他现在没有Chris就睡不着觉，只是…他也不知道该怎么表达那种奇怪的期待，就好像他们就应该那样似的，甩了甩自己的头毛，Sebastian决定不再去想那个可恶的男人，他拿起电话拨打了屏幕上的订购热线，用极其土豪的嚣张方式订购了好几个健身球。  
这一夜Chris睡的不怎么踏实，他最近睡的有点多，焦虑症不像伤风感冒，一旦情绪缓解，实际上没什么生理影响，他躺在床上翻来覆去的琢磨着怎么才能再回到Sebastian的床上，殊不知隔壁房间里的Sebastian也在思考同一个问题，也许是因为他们都没有再掩盖彼此的想法，这种躁动的感应穿透墙壁简直易如反掌。  
Chris最先察觉到了他的Omega情绪不太正常，于是他光着脚来到隔壁房间，却发现门没锁，Sebastian担心Chris夜里会再发病，他特意留了一道缝隙方便探听隔壁的动静，但现在他听到那边真的传出声音时却本能的只想到装睡。  
他知道Chris进来了，现在就站在他身后，他在干什么？大半夜盯着自己的后背发呆？难道他还有梦游的毛病？Sebastian有点不知所措，他不清楚自己要不要转过身打个招呼之类的，但又怕这样会吓跑对方，就在他犹豫不决的当口，Chris已经蹑手蹑脚的爬到了床上，他慢慢掀开Sebastian的被子，贴着他的后背躺了下去，Sebastian还没来得及惊讶就感到了一阵柔和温暖的气息包围了他，是Chris的信息素，Chris一定是感应到了他的不安，他在黑暗中背对着那个Alpha露出了一个无声的笑容，然后同样释放出自己的味道去回应对方。  
这下Chris知道Sebastian已经醒了，或者他根本就没睡，可他没有挑明，他能够感应到Sebastian在对他道谢，他从来没有与人有过精神联结，但他就是知道Sebastian想表达什么，他觉得这体验很奇妙，让人既温暖又平静，于是他也释放出自己的信息素去响应着。  
现在他们就像阿凡达里的纳威人，正在用看不见的触角感觉着对方，解读彼此释放出的每一个意思。  
Sebastian直到听见身后渐渐传来规律的呼吸声才转过身来支起一条手臂，他看着这个熟睡中的男人，他好像睡的很不踏实，眉眼间有些轻微的抖动，嘴唇紧抿，像在挣扎什么，也许他正在做梦？Sebastian轻笑出声，他控制着手指的力道轻轻戳了下Chris的眉心，那人果然将眉头皱的更紧，他笑了笑又用手滑过对方那一排长的惊人的睫毛，摸起来就像最柔软的羽毛，他有些上瘾的顺着Chris笔挺的鼻尖慢慢游走到那张丰满的嘴唇，对方怕痒的舔了一下他的手指，他条件反射的一把将手塞回到被子里躺平身体。  
其实Chris早在Sebastian的手指四处点火时就已经醒了，但他不知道对方想干嘛，只好继续假装睡觉，等了半天发现原来这个淘气的家伙只是想无聊的找点乐子，那乐于助人可是Evans家的祖训。  
他不动声色的转了个身，将大半个身体都挤到了Sebastian这边，并伸手圈住那人僵直的腰，忍着笑意将头埋到了他的颈侧，然后故意呼出烫到吓人的热气。  
Sebastian这下真的是连气都不敢喘了，他两手放在身体两侧紧紧贴着自己的腿，偏偏Chris的手指就放在他腰侧露出来的那一小片肉上，这让他十分想去挠一挠。  
Chris在心里暗自得意了一阵后终于放弃了这个幼稚的恶作剧，手指顺着Sebastian的腰侧一点点爬进了对方的睡衣，他舔了舔Sebastian的耳垂，用非常下流的姿势咬着对方的颈侧，“下次想要了记得叫醒我~”Sebastian呜咽了一声之后举起Chris的手指小小的撕咬了一口，力道就像只小兽，不停的撩拨着Chris的欲望。  
体谅到Sebastian一向脸皮薄，Chris当然知道什么是见好就收，他换了个姿势将人压在身下圈住，吻一路延伸到对方棱角分明的下颌骨，从轻轻的啄吻变成情色的舔吻，黑暗中他感觉到Sebastian的呼吸已经变得紊乱，喉结因吞咽不停的滚动，呼出口的气息也变得湿润，一手与他十指交握，另一手已经解开他的睡衣扣子，精瘦的身体线条平坦流畅。  
Chris用火热的气息再次捕捉到Sebastian的唇，他抽出交握的手指急切的想要解开对方的裤子，Sebastian也深切的感受到了来自彼此身体间的反应，但他又想到了之前医生的叮嘱，生怕Chris还没有彻底摆脱焦虑症，于是一把推开他的手指，将他们火热的部位握在一起轻柔的搓弄起来，他意料之中的听到属于Chris的喘息，在这过程中他们的吻始终没有停止，Chris比Sebastian的吻更带有侵略性，他像一个急躁的少年，偶尔撕咬一下对方的唇肉。  
Sebastian觉得他就快烧着了，他不是没有给自己做过手活的人，但现在Chris就在他手里，和他自己的欲望一起跳动着，这感觉全然不同。他离开那人的唇齿，一路舔吻过Chris紧绷的肌肉，属于男性的麝香味道快速的扩散在鼻腔里，他预示到了接下来可能要发生的事。Sebastian不知道自己今晚怎么了，一股莫名的冲动让他变得既兴奋又奇怪，像个毛头小子那样顾不上思考，他只小小的犹豫了一会就张开嘴将Chris又涨大了一圈的东西吞了进去，瞬间听到头顶传来的吸气声。  
作为一个正常男人，Chris无法形容此时此刻的感受，这不像以往入夜后躲在某个黑暗小巷里的消遣，他无法相信自己就在Sebastian的口中，他享受着被那种火热湿润包裹着的感觉，不由自主的开始摆动自己的腰，但Sebastian似乎不经常做这些，他总是表现的像马上就要吐出来一样，可又十分努力的不愿将他吐出来，他伸手摸到对方鼓胀的脸颊，轻柔的托起他的下巴将人拉回到头顶，一点点舔掉他因为干呕而产生的生理性眼泪，用带着薄茧的大手将他们一起再次握进手里，快速的摩擦起来。  
Chris用晶亮的眼神一眨不眨的盯着Sebastian低眉顺眼的模样，那个人不再有往日的锋利与坚硬，泛红的眼角因情欲而堆起层层纹路，Chris抵着他的额头，偶尔吻去那上面的汗水，然后加快了手里的力道，他们呼吸着彼此的喘息，将那些无法言说的快感都发泄在了手里。  
夜里没有灯光的房间视野有限，但Chris可以从对方身体的热度感觉到Sebastian此刻潮红的面颊，他摸索到对方的手指，引导他握住他们已经发泄过的欲望，缓慢的揉动着，并不时与他交换一两个吻，享受性爱过后特有的倦怠，“感觉怎么样？”  
Sebastian当然知道他在指什么，他舔了舔唇角，回忆起刚才嘴里的感觉，“不是太难接受，怎么…你这是在采访我吗？”他露出一个懒散的笑容，他们身上都出了汗，汗水弄的枕头发潮，他抽出手指转身去够床头的纸巾，Chris趴在他身后发出闷闷的笑声，Sebastian瞪了他一眼将抽纸揉成一团扔到他脸上，“好笑吗？”  
Chris点了点头，现在想来他们这事还真是...火辣，“我没有想到你会这么做。”  
“想要合作愉快总得拿出一些诚意来。”Sebastian说的那么理所当然，完全没有发现Chris一瞬间黯然失色的眼神，沉默了几秒，最后Chris笑着说，“合作愉快。”

 

十四

当Chris在那份空白合同上签下自己的大名时，这意味着他与Sebastian即将拥有一段合法的婚姻关系。顺带着他还签了那三部新片的合约，经济公司因此没有发表太多意见，Gavin拿着那几份合同，勉强挤出一个好像他多替Chris感到惋惜的假笑，但还是阴阳怪气的祝福了他，至于公司续约的事，Chris暂时没有表态。  
相比公司里的其他人，Jerry就显得开心多了，他开始兴奋的查找订婚酒店，Chris很想与他一起分享这部分乐趣，但他记起Sebastian说过的，他们不会有订婚仪式或者婚礼，这一切都只是为了交易，他沉默的走到老友身边将他的电话抽走，露出一个非常感谢的微笑，Jerry或许已经明白这意味了什么，他点点头，关上了互联网中显示的全城最热门婚礼地点排行，拍了拍Chris的肩膀，“为什么？你做梦都想有一次像迪士尼那样梦幻的婚礼。”  
“我只是…觉得现在想这些还早，首先我要争得家人的意见。”  
“可你说他有可能已经有孩子了，难道要他穿着夸张的魔法袍和你在教堂里宣誓？”Jerry还在肚子前面夸张的画了个圆弧，他个子不高，已经有一些轻微的啤酒肚了，Chris突然就想到了那个分娩的故事，他笑的前仰后合，然后喘着气答应他的经纪人那一幕绝对不会发生。  
Sebastian这边也已经在与Tom合计了一部分曝光计划，这件事不能太高调，既然他们已经让人们猜了那么久，干脆顺其自然的好，更何况考虑到将来离婚时的社会影响，Sebastian觉得有必要尽可能的留出后路，Chris也同意了这个想法。  
他们在Sebastian家那张大的吓人并且…非常结实的橡木餐桌上列出了必须在婚前到访的亲朋好友，这其中自然包括双方的父母，Sebastian已经和他妈妈预定了后天来家里吃饭，到时候他妈妈会和他的继父一起过来，这样做也是为了减少曝光度，Stan夫人非常愿意体谅这对特殊的小情侣，他甚至答应做Chris期待的罗马尼亚沙拉，他们对沙拉还真是情有独钟。  
Chris这边就不太好搞定了，他一大家子人都在波士顿，不可能全家出动配合他们的计划，Sebastian思索了一番，认为既然彼此家庭都不清楚他们背后的交易，还是尽量展现出正常伴侣该有的行为方式最佳，于是他们决定在Sebastian的假期结束前开车回趟波士顿，Scott已经开始迫不及待想要会一会这位和自己的哥哥争斗了10年，又在一个月内突然回心转意决定结婚的新影帝了，他觉得这两个人如果不是目的不纯，就一定是上天注定…“是怎样的缘分才能让一个熊孩子遇上另一个熊孩子的？”他一边按照老妈交代的采购单往推车里放牛排，一边默默刷新好友圈的对话。  
Chris在见到Stan夫人的前24个小时还在客厅里玩健身球，不得不说，Sebastian在第二天被门铃按醒后还有些脱窗，门口的物业通知他出门收快递，他当时脑子还有些不清醒，根本不记得前一天晚上自己犯了什么二，于是当他看到电视销售速递将5个大箱子搬进他的客厅时，Chris第一次感慨这间屋子也有显小的时候，他目瞪口呆的签了自己的名字，并在送货员一脸震惊的表示原来网络上说的都是真的时，居然没有拒绝对方提出的签名要求，不过合影被Chris拒绝了，他们总得有一个人保持正常清醒。  
现在距离Stan夫人到访还有3个小时，他们刚刚采购了大量的蔬菜和肉，当然是打电话给小区服务送货上门了，山脚下的超市现在已经被他突然现身那件事搞成了一个粉丝聚集地，每天都有几个碰运气的姑娘在那举着本子等待惊喜，Sebastian为此感到十分头疼，他还是比较喜欢逛那个人不多品质又好的小市场的，现在托Chris的福，只能在后花园对着自由女神像的屁股放放风了。  
Chris处理着肉排上的筋络，Sebastian说他妈妈最喜欢吃烟熏肉饼，Chris哪会捣鼓那玩意儿，他只负责按照网络知识，将肉排捶松，其他就交给Sebastian的继父去操心了，可就是这个看似简单的工作，因为他的紧张和走神已经被刀子划破了两次手指，虽然都不严重，但油脂沾上很容易感染，Sebastian只好将他轰去客厅继续玩健身球，省得他妈妈还没到Chris又晕了，其实Chris很想说他没那么脆弱，他得的是焦虑症，不是贫血…  
Stan夫人在晚上6点钟准时按响了门铃，原本她有别墅的钥匙，但小两口难免需要隐私，作为过来人这位美丽的女士显得极为通情达理，他们先是与Sebastian一一拥抱，之后又和Chris热情的打了招呼，气氛比预想的要轻松，但Chris完全停不下的在那边吧啦吧啦说个没完，Sebastian知道这是他紧张的表现，看看他刚出道时的那些记者访问吧，就像个脱口秀嘉宾，好几次他私下里暗自嘲讽对方是“访谈克星”，殊不知Chris也给他的万年语早死起了个外号，叫“记者杀手”，只是这对冤家到现在也不知道他们在彼此心目中有多般配。  
Sebastian趁大家都忙着弄晚餐时将Chris叫到一边，“多吃饭少说话，你知不知道你一紧张就变得像上了发条一样停不下来？！！”  
“啊！难怪嘴巴好干，我需要水份！”Sebastian很想给这个吊儿郎当的男人一嘴巴，好让他变得机灵点，但他还没来得及抬手就被Chris一把按住后脑勺吻了个彻底，他剧烈的挣扎了几下才把人推开，气喘吁吁的一边擦嘴一边往厨房张望，“你有什么病？！”  
“嘘！”Chris捂住他的嘴，将他带到更远的角落，“我们决定结婚这事本来就很不正常，如果再表现的像一对陌生人，你觉得谁会信？你妈妈可不是买了电影票才能入场的观众，她了解你的每一个小动作和习惯，别管了，待会好好配合我，如果这一关都没过去，我想面对外界我们要从长计议了，反正相信我吧，看我临场发挥！”  
Chris好像说的有理有据，Sebastian一时间竟无言以对…他又摸了摸自己的嘴角，最后沉默的走去餐厅将蜡烛一颗颗点燃，没能看到Chris露出的满脸坏笑。  
Stan夫人将菜摆好时Chris注意到她用的是那套始终收藏在柜子角落里的磁盘，上面的花朵图案有些眼熟，他盯着瞧了半天却只看出来了肉排是用黑椒煎的，Sebastian在桌子下面踢了他一脚，他这才抬起头注视大家，看到Stan一家都在聚精会神的做祷告，他只好也跟着闭上眼睛想些有的没的。  
随着一声“阿门”，每个人都端起了酒杯，Chris也赶忙拿起自己那杯，配合着柔美的烛光露出一个招牌笑容，惹得Stan夫人连连称赞他长相英俊，他心虚的一下子喝了小半杯，Sebastian却在这时像突然想到什么一样一把夺走Chris的酒杯，“你有病不能喝酒！”  
“…我没病…”Chris翻了个白眼，这是第一次见岳母该有的对话吗？虽然他还是挺感动Sebastian居然记得他的身体状态。  
不好意思的咳了一下，Sebastian换了一种说法，“我是说你还在吃药。”  
“那个不冲突，我对那药很了解，不用担心我亲爱的。”他一边解释一边吻了一下Sebastian的脸颊，然后趁对方脸红时拿走被抢过去的那杯酒，“前几天因为工作压力太大，我的焦虑症，您应该听闻过吧？事实上不是太严重，医生说不影响任何正常生活…包括性生活…嗷…”他又被踢了一脚，这次力度明显加大了不少，Chris露出一个不太正常的笑容，继续解释，“所以基本吃个药缓一缓就好了，只要别太紧张。”  
“我听说过那个，真希望你一切都好，不要太辛苦，Baz从小也是这样力求完美的努力着，我总怕他绷的太紧会断开，所以他不喜欢弹钢琴我就不强迫他练习，他不喜欢考州立大学我就同意让他去学表演，作为他的家人，我除了监督教导他，最大的义务是让他学会快乐的享受生活。”Sebastian很少听到自己母亲讲这些，她是一位非常坚强的女性，给了他很多本来不属于他的东西，他由衷的爱着她，Chris像是感受到了Sebastian的情绪波动，伸手将人圈进了怀里，轻轻拍了拍对方的肩膀，“我只会让他活的更开心，我保证。”  
这一刻Chris发誓他的确是这样想的，不管他们的婚姻将来能持续多久，他会给予Sebastian他所能做到的全部。  
“可据我所知...你们之前相处的似乎并不愉快，你们是怎么改变了这种局面？”  
Chris还沉浸在之前温馨融洽的家庭伦理大戏中，话题却被Stan家的另一位家长拐的有些突然，他和Sebastian明显都愣了一下，两人互相看着彼此，眼神中全是无声的交流，Stan夫人显然对这个答案也很感兴趣，她放下了手中的刀叉，等待他们谁先回答，时间拖的似乎有点长，最后还是Sebastian先打破了僵局，“人的情感有时候就是那么...意想不到……我猜？”  
Chris在心里暗自惊揣了一声，他不知道这个模棱两可的答案是否有人相信，Sebastian的父母好像也没想到儿子会说出这种话，但家长们还是用过来人的心态表示了理解，并且笑着说起了他们当年相遇时也没有想到之后会成立一个家庭，后来就越看越对眼了之类。  
之后的时间里他们又重新回到了轻松的氛围中，还一起讨论了婚礼的部分细节，Sebastian不用坦白他妈妈也能闻见他身上那股属于Chris的味道，既然如此也只能同意他们闪婚的要求了，但在商量到订婚时Sebastian却摇了摇头说他们不会有订婚仪式，他继父显得不太赞同，认为婚姻应该是严肃又圆满的，Chris看气氛尴尬不得已丢出一枚重磅炸弹，“我们担心来不及订婚，Sebas…Sebby可能已经有孩子了。”  
如果时间可以倒流Sebastian一定会和Chris签个口头协议，比如什么该说什么不该说，这下可好，他被他妈妈拉进房间已经一个多小时了，就为了给他普及孕期知识，即使他再三强调哪些是医生已经说过的，哪些是好友已经嘱托的，但他妈妈就是一定要确保他真的听进去了似的又讲了一边，他发誓再也不相信Chris的临场发挥了！  
送走Stan夫人已经是晚上10点多了，Sebastian因为孕前教育而错过了Chris和他继父的甜点时光，他感到十分惋惜，那些水果挞是他继父的拿手绝活，Chris看着他失落的样子献宝一样从沙发后面端出一个小托盘，他故意将留给Sebastian的那部分藏了起来，他继父说小时候的Sebastian放学回家就会满屋子找水果挞，如果找不到一晚上都会不开心的扁着嘴，一双大眼睛里泪汪汪的，原来这是真的。  
Sebastian听后觉得这个男人实在是有够无聊，他劈手想要去夺盘子，却被Chris拉进了怀里，“想吃就得付出代价。”  
“别得寸进尺Evans！”他们保持着手脚相缠的姿势在沙发上大眼瞪小眼，谁也不先认输，最后可能是Sebastian累了，他摆了摆手从沙发上站起来，“不属于我的我一向不强求。”  
“你应该把这种精神用在和我的票房竞争上。”  
“票房这事可不是我能操控的，人们选择他们喜欢的，同样也会放弃他们不喜欢的…”Sebastian意有所指的点了点Chris，“就像这次我得奖，这是实至名归！”  
“我的天啊…这事你要说多少遍？干脆给我们的孩子取名叫Cup好了。”  
“哈哈只要你觉得Cup.Evans顺耳，我是无所谓的。”Chris的瞳孔在听到“Evans”这个姓氏时突然睁大了，他被几千万人叫了30多年的Evans，却从来没有像这一刻觉得它是如此的可爱，“你让孩子姓Evans？”  
Sebastian被他这样一问也反应了过来，他有点不好意思的捋了捋自己的头发，不知道要怎么解释这个尴尬的问题，“呃…如果你喜欢，其实…你知道…我并没有…我不是太在意…毕竟孩子你也有份…所以…”谁能告诉Chris眼前这个突然语早死的人是谁？他还傻兮兮的拖着那盘子水果挞，刚刚的小情绪早就被Sebastian这一串你啊我啊的赶跑了，他做了个无奈的表情拿起一块蛋糕塞进了对方嘴里，“先确定有了再说吧！姓什么是10个月之后的事了，现在我们来说说你妈妈提出的婚礼问题，看来不举行仪式是不太可能了，她对我们的婚礼表现的很期待，事实上我估计我家里那边也不太会愿意我们不声不响的领个结婚证就算在一起了，所以…你觉得呢？”  
回想起刚刚自己母亲强硬的态度，Sebastian的确觉得有点头疼，他一向对那些仪式啊祭奠什么的不太感兴趣，派对倒是可以没完没了的来几发，一想到那些身材火辣的姑娘，虽然他是一个Omega，但他热爱那些火辣的女孩，还有龙舌兰与威士忌，他露出一个恍惚的笑容，Chris不知道他是想到了什么能从一脸严肃突然变得恍惚灿烂，他又往Sebastian的嘴里塞了一块蛋糕，成功唤回了对方的注意力，这还真有点像在投喂什么小动物。  
“咳…要不呜们包个举吧？”  
“啥？”  
“酒吧！”  
Chris有点不太想讨论这个话题，因为他想到了他妈妈穿着一身正式的白色洋装和一群喝嗨了的男男女女站在酒吧舞池中的那副诡异画面，也许他弟弟还会即兴来上一段脱衣舞…他捂着脸呻吟了一下，Sebastian也感到有些不好意思，给他拍了拍后背，说自己也就是那么一说，让他别当真。后来他们决定将婚礼这部分先放在一边，听听Chris家是什么意见再做决定，Sebastian为此感恩戴德，最好他什么都不用决定，就走过去说个“I do”，那一切就完美了。  
这天晚上他们都不再假惺惺的去睡什么客房，Sebastian又把二楼的主卧打开了，Chris问他之前怎么不睡这间，他没有回答，只是敷衍的说平时也很少跑来跑去，一楼又不是不够睡的，可Chris直觉他在撒谎，但他没有细究，而是盯着和楼下款式差不多的窗帘发呆。  
“在看什么？”  
“这个花纹好熟悉…总觉得在哪见过。”  
“还不都是大同小异，别文艺病发作，要看去楼下看，我要关灯了。”  
“哦甜心，我就喜欢你这种热情主动的类型。”  
“我才没有喂…啊！从我身上滚开！”  
Chris当然没有滚开，但他也没有进一步做什么，他只是将Sebastian裹进怀里揉搓了一番就将人放开了，床头灯可以清楚的照射出对方被揉乱的头发，像一坨鸟窝顶在上面，Chris得意的哈哈哈大笑，Sebastian扑过去用被子蒙住他的头，他们打打闹闹直到很晚才想起来要合计合计怎么应对外界这件事。  
Sebastian觉得可以从被路人街拍开始，反正让他做出那种在电视台前面大喊“我和我的敌人有个约会”这种二百五的事他是打死也不干的，他可是影帝！他再次强调。Chris不屑的瞥了他一眼，表示那种简单粗暴的风格才是他的最爱，被Sebastian又蒙住头闹了一通，以口头求饶结束了这场单方面的战役。  
Chris趴在枕头上用Sebastian的平板电脑打开社交网络，他的手机砸坏了，ipad砸坏了，怎么这年头谈个恋爱这么贵，他在心里对自己撇了撇嘴，然后看到早上那个送健身球的小哥已经成为了网路上的半个明星，他秀出了Sebastian和Chris的签名，在同一张纸上，这可比之前那个只有和Sebastian单人合影的女粉丝有看点多了，他推了推Sebastian胳膊，将对方的视线从Snoop’stree里拉了回来。  
“快看这个，是早上送货的那家伙，他现在忙着回复恐怕都要手抽筋了。”  
Sebastian瞄了一眼，手里还不忘继续收金币，“念念评论。”  
“有人讥讽他这是后期修的图，哪里有，我根本看不出PS痕迹啊，”Chris将画面放大，盯着白纸上的两个名字左右研究了半天，Sebastian看他那认真的样子忍不住嘲讽，“你连黑寡妇和她的替身都分不清，我想这是天生的，别焦虑亲爱的，好消息是这并不影响你有一张帅气的脸。”Chris放下电脑将Sebastian拉进怀里把他引以为傲的头发揉的更乱了，Sebastian笑的差点断了气，但这之后他们就没再分开，他躺在Chris的怀里和他一起看剩下的部分。  
“这个激动的说【啊啊啊啊我要给大大生猴子这辈子第一次遇上直播围观男神秀恩爱】的到底是他妈什么意思？”Sebastian用吃了一嘴100%黑巧克力豆的表情念出那段话时Chris都快笑出眼泪了，“他是说他赶上了比较靠前的回复，生猴子则是一种比喻，就是生孩子。”  
Sebastian一脸震惊的回头看着Chris，好像他说了什么不得了的言论，“这年头Omega都这么疯狂了？”  
“这就是一个比喻，别纠结这个，赶快往下翻，”Sebastian跳过部分毫无意义的回复又翻了几页，“我的天啊这个厉害，他说他已经用软件核实过了，那不是一张合成图片，但不排除对方用签着Chris或Sebby，他叫我Sebby，肯定是我的粉丝！！！”Sebastian激动的举起ipad给Chris看这部分，Chris只好附和他表示谁让他是影帝呢，人气高过自己是很自然的事，Sebastian显得非常受用，继续念道，“不排除再去找另一个人签名。我觉得这个推断还比较在理，所以大家还是抱着怀疑的态度在等我们给出答案。”  
Chris的眼睛转了转，他拿过平板电脑，将光标停在回复XXX用户那一栏，然后输入：【他没那样做，Sebby的确进行了一次愉快的电视购物：）】接着点了发送键，Sebastian惊讶的指出他还没有切换用户名，那个ID显示的依然是Sebastian.Stan，并带着一个象征身份的蓝色小标签，Chris安慰他别紧张，并露出一个“哥是过来人的”的表情给Sebastian普及了一些炒作小技巧，这让对方忍不住挑眉问他怎么了解的那么多，Chris讪讪的挠了挠头，解释全是拜公司长期拿他炒绯闻所赐，以前那些和他互动频繁的女朋友几乎没几个是真的，他在选择固定伴侣这方面非常慎重。  
本想借机对GC的做法好好吐槽一下，但Sebastian却突然意识到Chris话里的意思，这是否能够理解成另一种含义？这个男人对待婚姻如此重视，却甘愿陪他进行一场联合炒作，难道这一切就只是为了邀请他出演一个电影？可是他什么都没问，而Chris也没再说。就像Chris离开的那一周到底经历了些什么一样，他们都默契的不去追问，Sebastian将这类敏感话题通通扔到了心中的那个铁盒子里，盒子没有钥匙，所以他永远也不会有答案。  
他们又絮絮叨叨的说了会回波士顿的事，直到隐约能看见地平线上的亮光，Chris才听到怀里传来一阵均匀的呼吸声，他眯着眼看了下电话上的时间，好家伙，看来Sebastian的嗜睡已经彻底消失了，上东区夜店小王子又回来了。  
他在进入梦乡前迷迷糊糊的想到房子外面那个山头或许能看见日出，改天一定要拉着Sebastian去看看，这么做不是为了别的，只是因为阳光很温暖，可以带走漆黑的夜晚。

十五

阳光被遮光性良好的高织棉布挡在窗外，Sebastian不知道他已经睡过了午饭时间，他睁开眼睛揉了揉，抬头纹因为夸张的动作深深的堆到了一起，Chris不在，或许已经饿的跑出去找吃的了，他突然想到一些出现在网络上的热门小短片，比如主人不在家狗狗会自己开冰箱，或者无良饲主忙着在第二天缓解宿醉，小家伙们只能相互配合着打开橱柜自己翻狗粮诸如此类的场景，他不知道自己已经笑了出来，他打了个哈气爬起身往浴室走去，为终于又可以享受他的大浴池而感到开心。  
事实上Chris醒来的并不久，他是被Sebastian的电话震动声吵醒的，拜某些原因所赐，他的睡眠质量不是太好，外界一点小声音就很容易将他弄醒，他本来想推醒Sebastian，对方却皱紧眉头用力的砸进了他的怀里，看样子起床气不小，Chris无奈的伸手摸起那只小玩意，想将它先关闭，却发现来电号码眼熟的很，这是Jerry的电话？！他一下子全醒了，匆忙起身跑到房间外面，Sebastian还因为他鲁莽的动作狠狠的翻了个身将枕头盖到了脑袋上，Chris无奈的轻轻关上门，怕又吵到那位难伺候的家伙。  
“Jerry？”  
“谢天谢地是你接的电话Chris！”  
“你怎么会打到Sebby的电话？”  
“听听...Sebby？我都快要感动哭了哥们，当然是为了你们的爱情。”  
“……可以就有话直说吗？”  
“哦对了我打你的电话一直处于关机状态，你居然还没有配支新的？知不知你24小时不开机会给我惹出多少麻烦？拜托我是你的经纪人不是你的佣人！”  
“有区别吗？”  
“好吧在你这或许区别真的不大...听着伙计，我知道你现在坠入爱河整天脑子里想的都是怎么秀恩爱，但是拜托公开这种事能不能先让公司知道？Gavin今天一大早4点钟就给我打电话问我为什么全世界都知道你们住在一起了时他却是最后一个，我只好跟他说我才是最后一个！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈他怎么说？”  
“你还有心思笑？他能说什么，总之老狐狸听上去很不高兴，但他也没吩咐我扮演什么会影响咱们友情的后母角色，”“我猜这让你失望了？”  
“我是那种人吗？别说了我知道你要说什么！！”“好吧。”  
“所以那条信息真的是你回复的？大半夜用你们家小孔雀的账号？”  
“没错，反应很大？”  
“哦老天啊！何止是很大！！你真该现在就看看网页，这可是第一次由当事人作出的回应，还是用这么露骨的方式，你都快让推特瘫痪了老兄。”  
“我现在看不了，电脑在房间里，他还在睡，待会可以吗？”Chris觉得自己这句话没什么错，但Jerry显得像被噎着了一样沉默了几秒，“Jerry？你还在吗？”  
“我知道你们晚上或许会很忙...Oh shit！但是麻烦你不要炫耀可以吗Chris！”  
“什么？炫耀他很能睡？这有什么值得炫耀的。”Chris被揶揄的一头雾水。  
“好吧好吧，我知道打扰别人秀恩爱要被烧死，但是你好歹跟我合计一下公关的事可以吗？”  
“Gavin什么意思？”  
“他希望你赶快跟公司续签，现在全公司都在猜测你不打算续合同了，这让气氛变得有点尴尬。”  
Chris挠了挠头，他穿的有点少，现在正站在空调出口下面，暖烘烘的热风吹着他的头发痒痒的，然后他一个不小心就说了实话，“我的确不打算续了。”  
“什么？”  
他不知道他经纪人的这一声是代表质问还是询问，他只好换了个方式重复了一遍，“Jerry你知道我的理想，我不可能给Gavin拍一辈子的型男商业片，那不是我想要的，现在我有了一个很好的剧本，我希望自己去掌控它，把它变得丰满又有灵魂，而不是像个色情明星演员那样对着镜头展示肌肉。”  
“嗯，这些我都明白，你们谈过了对吗？那天你失魂落魄的样子我就猜到了一部分，但我没想到你会单刀直入的跟他摊牌了。”  
“是，他显得极为不满，但我没有办法，这是迟早的事。”  
“可你还是签了3部商业片。”  
“就当报答他这些年对我的栽培了，我很感谢他。”  
“Chris，你不明白Gavin的个性，我想你或许有一场硬仗要打了，你的假期还剩不到两周，我觉得你应该想明白自己是不是一时冲动？”  
“如果我说我已经想好了呢？”  
“这事和BM家那小子...”  
“与他无关，我已经想了很久了，就是没来得及跟你说老伙计，我很抱歉。”  
“别说傻话了，我只希望你不要后悔，老实说我不知道离开Gavin，离开GC对你来说是不是正确的选择，但不管你最终做出什么决定，我都会支持你的哥们，我们上学时说过什么来着？”  
“107不搞分裂主义...”“有你的就有我的！”  
“天啊你还记得？”  
“我当然记得，这可是咱们寝室的口号man！”  
“那么大明星，下一步你打算怎么办？放任外界继续瞎猜？”  
“Sebby的意思是不想要高调的回应，我们可以透过轻松状态顺其自然的让人们知道我们在一起了这事。”  
“听上去的确像是那种他会干出来的事...Gavin好像只关心你的合同，没说关于你们之间的任何只言片语。”  
“我总觉得他没说实话，记得那天我问过你孩子的事情吗？”  
“当然，你还问过我掩盖标记的事。”  
“没错，那就是Gavin提出的，他认为Sebastian找到我只是为了给孩子找个有新闻价值的现成老爸。”  
“什么？！哦上帝啊他怎么能这么说？我还以为你当初怀疑那小子是出于一些...你知道，再多的隐私当时我也不方便问，不过你当时的样子的确挺吓人的。”  
“我明白，总之我觉得Gavin怪怪的，他好像早就知道什么，或者说他在计划什么，总想把我带到另一个方向，虽然他没有明确说出不续约会要我好看的种种威胁，但我知道他在警告我。”  
“这个老狐狸深藏不露，以我们的私交，他很难对我透露什么，目前我们也只有走一步看一步了，媒体那边我会尽量帮你打哈哈，如果你不希望公司插手的话。”  
“麻烦你了Jerry，我没想到你会…你会…”Chris握紧了拳，为身边能有个值得信赖的朋友而感到喉咙酸胀，不是他有多么敏感，而是在好莱坞混就了你会发现这里不谈道义，之讲利益，Chris经历过太多，人情冷暖早就被他看得一清二楚，也知道自己做出的每一步选择很可能就会身败名裂，Jerry不是他，不需要为寻求自身戏剧梦想而违逆主流市场，但他依然选择了站在Chris这边。  
“别傻了Chris，老实说这些年因为你我也没少捞，你不欠我的。”  
Chris叹了口气，摊开握紧的手掌，眉心上的纹路被他抬起又放下，最后嘴角露出一个微笑，“好的Jerry不管怎么说，你知道我想说什么老伙计，然后，如果我们最终希望在媒体面前发声，我会联系你的。”  
“嗯哼~记得赶快买个新手机大明星！”  
Chris再三承诺后才关了电话，回到房间发现Sebastian已经起了，时间像倒回了他第一次在这里过夜的场景，他拉开窗帘，满室的阳光将玻璃折射出道道光影，Chris又去拧了拧浴室门，发现这次并没有上锁，他笑了笑挤进了那间豪华大浴室。  
Sebastian见来人仍然只穿着内裤露出一个询问的表情，“我以为你去弄吃的了。”  
“Jerry给我打了个电话，我去接电话了。”  
“你电话不是被砸坏了吗？”  
“不知道他怎么搞到了你的手机号码。”  
无所谓的耸了耸肩，Sebastian还保持着泡在热水里的姿势，他懒得对经济公司神通广大的消息网发表什么意见，Chris见他不打算继续这个话题也就没再说什么，他快速将自己脱了个精光滑进了浴池里。  
“你就不能挪出点地方给我吗？”  
“楼下还有一间浴室，你干嘛非要和我抢？再说你那体型是一点就够的吗？！”  
“可我现在下面已经湿了，你不能让我这时候出去吧？”  
“Chris Evans你这个流氓！！”  
“现在是谁想太多了？”Chris这话不得不让人想歪，配上他那一脸坏笑和浓密的络腮胡，Sebastian感觉自己就是即将狼入虎口的小白兔，他已经被挤到了浴池边缘，“赶紧洗完滚出去！”  
“那可不行，个人卫生记得吗？我还没上小学就被家人强调过了。”他们打闹着将浴室里的水扑腾了不少到外面，Sebastian大叫着反击回去却被灌了更多水，他被Chris的肱二头肌死死的卡在手臂里动弹不得，对方身下的反应在他们激烈的挣动下明显的贴上了他的后腰，气氛变得有点尴尬，Sebastian舔了舔红润的嘴唇，用湿漉漉的眼睛看着Chris，Chris对他这个表情毫无招架之力，最后他们在浴室里腻歪到皮肤都快泡肿了才想起该去弄口吃的了，Sebastian因为性爱后的酥软懒得动弹，他正躺在沙发上浏览网上商城，总不能两手空空的回波士顿吧，这不礼貌，顺便还得帮Chris买台新电话。  
吃饭时Chris查看了网络留言，就像Jerry说的，新闻里铺天盖地都是他和Sebastian搞到一起的报道，就连CNN也不能免俗的发表了自己的猜测，网民的留言量也非常可观，当然也有不少讨论彩票的，他庆幸自己及时改了投注，当然不是用他的名字，这被禁止，Scarlett现在应该乐得在家输钱了。  
“战绩如何？”Chris用下巴指了指Sebastian手里的平板电脑，应该是在问他网购的事，对方撇了撇嘴表示不尽人意，Chris思索了一下，突然凑过去拿开电脑，“我们进城吧，才刚7点钟。”  
Sebastian没想过突然出现在人群中的做法，他愣了一下，盯着Chris的蓝眼睛瞧了几秒，“会不会被围观？”  
“我们可以去几个熟悉的店铺，我猜你有固定消费的地方吧？”  
“那倒是，不过现在话题正热，我担心...”  
“扭扭捏捏可不是你的作风。”  
“这叫深思熟虑！别总歪曲我高尚的人格。”  
最终深思熟虑的Sebastian还是被Chris拽出了家门，他们没开自己的车，而是叫了出租车，外面乱成一团的媒体有可能就埋伏在房子周围，他们俩的牌照号可是被那些家伙们背的滚瓜烂熟了。  
第五大道连成一片的闪亮招牌在霓虹中略过眼前，这些高调的时装名牌虽然可以讨人欢心，但是太危险了，他们可不是出来作秀的，Chris拨通了一个号码，和对方交代了几句，车子七拐八拐就拐进了曼哈顿一片商业街的后面，这里大部分是高定店铺，只招待那些隐形富豪和他们这样不愿意曝光的好莱坞宠儿。  
Chris拉着Sebastian走进一家商店，这是一间综合店铺，可以买到最流行的高端产品，从电子游戏机到婴儿车应有尽有，Sebastian也来光顾过几次，但由于他本人对品牌不是太追求，大多数时间买衣服只看样子不看牌子。  
店长亲自接待了他们，用一脸不可思议的震惊表情和Chris拥抱了一下，她显然就是刚才电话另一端的人，Sebastian觉得有点尴尬，这就好像高中生第一次和男朋友见他的社交圈子一样，明明他自己也是个公众人物，但跟在Chris身后还是第一次，有点变味的感觉让他忸怩了起来，Chris倒是没事人一样的先跟对方要了一部新手机，然后丢给Sebastian让他装电话卡，这种太过亲密的表现方式让Sebastian整个人都如芒在背一样的绷了起来，他感觉周围的店员都在看他，嘴上还都拼命忍着笑，他有点懊恼的瞪了Chris的后脑勺一眼，愤愤的坐到沙发里开始低头捣鼓手机，Chris还在和店长说话，并不时发出愚蠢的大笑声，Sebastian真想翻个白眼夺门而去，但他忍住了。  
屏幕亮起白色的背光灯时，Chris终于走了回来，他两手撑住膝盖弯腰看着Sebastian忙乎，嘴角上还挂着笑，这让周围讨论的声音中又加入了不少吸气声，Sebastian一时反应不过来，抬起头正对上Chris近在咫尺的脸，他们距离还不到一个iPhone那么厚，他一下子就脸红了，Chris像存心和他过不去一样，居然抬手摸了他一下，还调皮的冲他眨了个眼，然后将手机抽过去设置那些复杂的使用须知，现在他整个人都红成了墨西哥番茄，这让他再也坐不住了，噌的一下站起来往服装区走去，Chris也没理会他的反常，继续闷头折腾电话。  
Sebastian心不在焉的浏览了几排服装，手心都出汗了，偏偏身后还寸步不离的跟着一位店员，他一直以为已经做好面对外界的准备了，却没想到连一间店铺都逛不下去，他不知道这是怎么回事，难道这不应该是一开始就计划好的嘛？他烦躁的捋了一把头发，额头已经有汗水了，明明是低温灯泡，为什么还是照的他满身燥热？  
Chris已经搞定了新电话，并且给经纪人发了条信息，现在他又是有电话的人了，他开心的冲店长晃了晃手机，示意最后一起结账，然后张望了一下，Sebastian已经不知道溜去哪里了，从下车前那家伙就开始表现的不自然，这太不Sebastian了，倒不是说对方平时有多奔放，但至少在Chris知道的那些印象里，Sebastian给人的感觉一直是不卑不亢的。  
他路过游戏区时给他弟弟选了款最新型的游戏机，又给他妹妹买了条花裙子，然后给两个可爱的小外甥各选了一套秀款礼服，童装区总是能激发人类的母性心理，Chris顺着货架在尽头看见了那个人的背影，他忍不住就开始幻想未来哪些小衣服会经由他的手穿在他们的孩子身上，哪些婴儿车会被Sebastian推到最近的街心公园，他希望未来这个男人的身边也能有他，而不是独自一人站在那片闪亮的走廊尽头。  
此时的Sebastian没想到Chris已经脑补了一部狗血文艺片，他正在对着两条丝巾发愁，那样式一看就是适合妈妈的款型，Chris悄悄走过去支开了身边的店员，从后边将人圈进怀里，一手拿过一条，对着镜子在Sebastian的脖子下面比了比，Sebastian被他突如其来的动作吓了一跳，赶忙左右张望，幸好店里没有其他客人，他看着镜子里的两个人，Chris就站在他身后，手臂有力的环着他，这让他想到了下午在浴室里的那场欢爱，他也是这样被Chris按在镜子前用力的圈紧，那个男人脸上的每一个表情他都记得清清楚楚，现在他正温柔的在他耳边低声诉说着哪些才是他妈妈会喜欢的花纹，Sebastian被这一刻有些奇妙的感觉触动了，没有激烈的告白，也没有任何甜言蜜语，但这就是他所经历过的最接近爱情的时刻。  
他看着Chris像宝石一样的蓝眼睛，为这一刻所能拥有的而默默感谢这个男人，之后挪了挪自己的身体，走出那具温热的胸膛，“你不是一直好奇那些花纹嘛，我现在告诉你，那是荚莲花，”Chris有点没反应过来，他还举着两条丝巾挑着眉看他，Sebastian继续解释，“那些窗帘和餐盘上的图案，统统都是荚莲花，而荚莲花的花语是：至死不渝的爱情。”  
Chris像是被钉在了原地，他不知道此刻Sebastian眼中那些波动的光点代表了什么，他也不知道自己能回答什么，他们就那样彼此注视着，店铺里昏黄的水晶灯折射出歌德式的叹息，厚重的胡桃木货架被掩盖在那些闪烁着精美珠宝的服装里，金色边框的洛可可落地镜像一面涌动的时光之门，他们像回到了300年前的欧洲贵族，带着半张模糊的面具，将自己悸动的心藏在一场音符跳跃的舞会中。  
所以当闪光灯闪过的那一刻，Chris还沉浸在那曼妙的错觉里，Sebastian也没反应过来，他转过头时趴在商店外面的狗仔已经跑的没了踪影，Chris拉着他随便又买了一些礼物就匆忙离开了，他生怕闻讯赶来的记者将他们围个水泄不通。  
回去的路上Sebastian有些沉默，Chris看着他转向窗外的侧脸不知道该聊点什么才能掩盖先前那一刻他们都有些迷失的错觉。  
这一晚就这样在他们彼此的别扭中过去了，Chris从没像现在这样和人躺在同一张床上却不敢碰触对方，即使第二天一早Sebastian还是不知怎么就滚到了他的怀里。  
果不其然，当他们再打开网页时，标题为“Chris.Evans与Sebastian.Stan当街购物”的报道就已经被各大网媒争相转载了，照片有点模糊，是透过玻璃窗拍摄的，那时Sebastian正侧过身体看着他，而Chris的半张脸被货架挡住了，但依然可以分辨出是他们本人。  
随着他们有意或无意对外流露的信息，已经有报纸开始将他们的关系盖棺定论了，民众似乎也没感到太多讶异，毕竟这两个人纠缠了那么多年，好像在大家的印象里他们最终除了当街打架就只剩下当街打啵这一种可能性了。  
Sebastian在此时接到了他经纪公司的电话，他们希望他可以接一些访谈节目，以此来提升他下一部影片的曝光率，如果Chris能一起出现那就简直更完美了，但他们也表示对GC从不抱有任何奢望，Sebastian说会考虑一下。  
直到挂了电话，他整个人还处于有点发散的状态安静的窝在副驾驶座位上，Chris以为他只是紧张过度，一边开车一边抓过Sebastian的手，冰冷的皮肤立刻被温暖的热流包裹了，Chris由衷的感慨信息素在此时还真是该死的好用，被Sebastian不屑的将手抽开，他只好悻悻的打开了汽车里的空调。  
Sebastian盯着柏油路上那些因车速过快而被连成一排的白色虚线，眼前逐渐稀薄的街区与人群渐渐变得模糊，他突然对未来感到一阵力不从心，他不知道这场联合炒作最终会停在何处？也许他们会名利双收，站在人群中虚伪的享受祝福与馈赠，也许他们会身败名裂，成为人人喊打的过街老鼠。  
他又捂上了自己的肚子，企图用掌心的热度平复那些激烈的心惊肉跳，Chris感知到了Omega的情绪变化，他拉过Sebastian绞紧的手指，拉到唇边用他修剪平整的胡子摩挲着他跳动的脉搏，然后一下下的吻在那片平滑的手腕上，吻走那些隐藏在皮肤下的不安与慌乱。

十六  
   
Scott一边坐在沙发上摆弄他的新游戏机，一边斜着眼睛关注隔壁的一举一动，那个男人和他哥哥平时描述的心高气傲完全不同，他打一进门就面带微笑，虽然没怎么说过话，可时不时会跟他姐姐家的两个小崽子玩到忘了身处何方，看得出他很喜欢小孩子，可看上去自己分明还是个小孩儿，至于他哥哥，他都懒得看了，他从没见过Chris笑的那么没形象，虽然他平时笑起来也很没形象，但这次不同，他注意到他们不时看彼此的目光，好像有千万句情话被投射到了空气里。  
Evans夫人却表现的很反常，她平静的有点冷漠，虽然没有恶语相向，但眼神中保留了一丝警惕，也许是女人的直觉让他嗅出了一丝阴谋的味道，女主人端坐在独椅中听着Chris的一对姐妹向Sebastian问东问西，并不急于发表看法。  
Sebastian进门已经一个多小时了，Chris全家人都表现的很热情，他们欢迎他的到访，也很开心听到Chris好事将近的消息，但他就是无时无刻能够感觉出一道灼热的视线在他身上来回扫动，他不敢明目张胆的去窥视，只能低头和两个小南瓜打发尴尬，Chris也许早就看出了问题，他找了个借口将母亲叫到了厨房，Evans先生正在煎牛排，见他们进来就一个劲的向Chris夸赞Sebastian，Lisa没接话，她挑眉看着自己的大儿子，“我的小Chris有话要和妈妈说吗？”  
“我希望您能够喜欢他。”Chris直截了当的说，他知道母子间的默契已经不需要什么客气的探试了。  
“我有表现出讨厌他吗？”  
“但您也没表现的很喜欢他。”  
“我为什么要对一个和我儿子作对了十年的男人表现出好感？”  
哦拜托！如果是因为这个？Chris头疼的揉了揉太阳穴，“为什么连我都可以您却还要计较，那不过是名利场上的客观需要，您一直都懂好莱坞的规则，这不是我们可以决定的！”  
“或许你说的都对Chris，但我还是好奇促成你们转变态度的因素，你可以和自己的母亲坦白吗？”  
“发生了什么事？”Chris的爸爸有点摸不着自己老婆和儿子的谈话重点，不过看样子好像与外面那个小甜心有关。  
“就是...就是突然看对眼了...你也说我们对立了那么多年，或许那会我还年轻，重心都在事业上，根本无暇顾及感情，现在我想要有个家庭了，于是他就出现了。”  
“和一个从你一出道就讨厌的人？”  
“哦妈妈我都说了那是工作需要，谁没事会讨厌一个不太熟的同行？”  
“你啊，从我知道你进了演艺圈开始，你每年感恩节念叨最多的就是Sebastian，好的，不好的，失落是因为他，开心也是因为他，我实在好奇那个男人有什么魅力能让我儿子坚持不懈的和他斗了十年，不过现在我懂了。”  
“什么？”  
“你这个傻孩子从一开始就被人家吸引了，只不过你们站在对立的位置上，那让你们都蒙蔽了某些重要的事实。”  
Chris不知道自己母亲的话是否都对，但他回想了一下自己这些年的情况，好像除了工作，他的生活真的只是围绕着Sebastian，Sebastian输给他了他就高兴，Sebastian赢了他他就会失落，Sebastian有交往的人他会品头论足甚至讥讽嘲笑，Sebastian失恋了他会嘴上落井下石背地里却将那个没眼光的家伙搜索出来一通指指点点，只是当时的他，将这一切都看做是一场较量。  
“或许您说的对，幸好我没有被蒙蔽一辈子，在有生之年我找到了正确处理我们关系的方法。”他又回到了那种学生时代才会对自己母亲撒娇的状态，有点腼腆又有点逞能的口气，Lisa好笑的拍拍他现在一手都握不过来的胳膊，“如果是你选择的，那妈妈就会支持你。  
“爸爸也是！”  
Chris大笑着指了指他的父亲，Evans家总是忽略爱下厨的老牙医，他很感激老天能够出生在一个幸福的家庭。  
“但我还是看不得我儿子受了那么多年的气，我必须要替你扳回一局Chris，不然结婚以后你就只有吃亏的份了！”Lisa丢出这句让人始料不及的重磅炸弹就快速回到了前厅，Chris被自己老妈的突然袭击搞的措手不及，他爸爸安抚他总得过了这关，不然他母亲一辈子都会有心结，就当是体谅她疼儿子的心情吧。  
Chris悻悻的从厨房出来，就看到Lisa已经开始询问起Sebastian的家世，从他母亲现在的住址到他罗马尼亚老家还有多少亲戚，Chris头疼的捂着脸又转回了厨房，他从老爸的厨台前抓了一把小番茄，还被他爸爸发现打了一下手背，但他顾不了那么多了。  
“也就是说你们结婚后还要回罗马尼亚办一次婚礼？”  
Sebastian感觉Chris的母亲从厨房出来就跟变了个人似的，她不再冷眼看着大家，脸上挂着和蔼的笑容，但问题一个比一个刁钻，“呃...也许不...看Chris的意见吧...你知道...我对婚礼...我不是很在意仪式。”  
“什么？你不在意你们的婚礼？！”  
“不不不，我当然在意，我是说，你知道，我不太了解，我的意思是我...”Sebastian已经额头冒汗了，他坐在沙发上感觉屁股都快着火，偏偏Lisa还在关切的等待着他的答案，Chris的姐姐想要插话却把她妈妈无视了，Sebastian现在脑海里一片空白，幸好Chris及时出现在了眼前，他瞬间送了口气，“都是Chris说了算，我全听他的。”  
Chris手里捧着一把小番茄坐到Sebastian身边，一颗一颗喂给他，惹得兄弟姐们一个个直喊救命，两个小外甥爬到沙发上大叫着也要吃，Sebastian接过来几颗一人一边的投喂着，一家人很快又变得其乐融融。  
Lisa瞪了自己儿子一眼，Chris立刻讨好的给母亲嘴里也塞了一颗，可惜女主人才没那么好打发，“听说你们不打算好好办婚礼了？”  
Sebastian立刻将脑袋摇成了拨浪鼓，Chris却在一边猛点头，两人像个互相瞪了一眼，最后一起摇头，Chris还不忘将其中一个小鬼拎到地上，因为他就快爬上Sebastian的脖子了  
“您知道我们的身份，太高调肯定会造成不好的影响。”  
“如果你们是真心爱对方，何必管其他人的想法，难道让我们站在一间小教堂里看你们交换个戒指就完了吗？”  
“这也太简单了，我是说，我们不希望惊动媒体和影迷，该有的还是会有。”Chris用一种【我都说了没有婚礼不可能】的眼神瞅着Sebastian，对方了然的用鼻子偷偷出了口气，嘴角翘到了最大弧度，“而且Sebby的身体我怕也承受不住太复杂的程序。”  
天啊又是这招！！Sebastian已经预感到了Chris接下去要说什么，他在内心用力的掐了Chris一把，心想如果3个月后肚子还是平的他要怎么跟两个妈妈交代。  
不过事实证明这招还真是屡试不爽，Lisa在得知Sebastian很有可能已经有了身孕后态度立刻180度大转变，替儿子一雪前耻的豪言壮语也被抛到了九霄云外，她本来就并不是出自真心的讨厌这个未来媳妇，小孩子之间你争我夺的戏码在好莱坞根本就是司空见惯，更何况她没想到Sebastian本人居然是块小甜饼，于是开心的跑去了厨房换掉了一些刺激性香料。  
等到了Chris拉着Sebastian去参观他的房间时，他才苦大仇深的将Chris一通骂，“你可真敢说啊Evans！”  
可对方好像丝毫不担心，他一边将Sebastian顶在门板上，一边用下身情色的顶了顶对方的胯，“我的能力我自己知道。”  
“太自信可不是什么好事啊大明星。”Sebastian也不恼，他用骨节分明的手指一点点拢住Chris还没有站起来的下身，直到小家伙被他逗醒，Chris才粗喘着将头搭到Sebastian的肩膀上，“马上吃饭了。”  
“我知道啊~”  
“Shit！可能没时间来全套了，你先用嘴帮帮我，晚上我一定...”他话还没说完，Sebastian就从他胳膊底下钻了出来，一脸什么事都发生过的样子开始欣赏Chris书柜里的那些少年荣誉，被晾在一边的人咬牙切齿的安抚了自己两下，声音都变的火爆了起来，“来日方长！”  
“Why not~”Sebastian无所谓的摊了摊手，一脸挑衅的瞪了他一下就开门回去了前厅，徒留Chris对着闷热的房间喘大气，他仿佛又看见半个月前的Sebastian，那个永远眼高于顶的！不正眼瞧他的！傲慢的！小公鸡！！  
他踩着故意弄响的步子走下楼梯，被他姐姐不赞成的看了一下，Sebastian因为被禁止帮忙布置餐桌，只好和两只小的在花园里玩，小孩子好像都很喜欢他，而他笑起来就像是这个星球上最甜蜜的小孩，Chris像是很快就被那个笑容感染的忘记了前仇旧恨，他张大手臂用一贯的蠢样子扑向那三个笑成一团的人，吓的小家伙们尖叫着往Sebastian身后躲，四  
人直到Lisa亲自去叫才舍得离开草坪，每个人的头发上还都粘着青草。  
Chris计划在波士顿逗留两天，因为周一Sebastian就要开始新工作了，虽然Lisa很担心他目前的身体状况，但Chris一再安慰他们自己会照顾好Sebastian的，这才让一家人勉强点头他继续工作的意愿。  
至于他们的婚礼，最终Chris决定在波士顿当地的一家教堂举行，他从小就在那里进出，虽然不是一个合格的教徒，但和神父的关系却好的就像父子，Sebastian没太多意见，只要别让他出风头就行，他的亲朋好友也不多，再抛开有档期的，撑死不过10人。  
全家人你一言我一语的最后Chris不得不去找来一个小本子记录下哪些是必要的，Sebastian缩在一边乐得清闲，偶尔趁Lisa不注意偷偷挖一口冰淇淋，却都被Scott逮了个正着，但他们用眼神交换了一下意见，Scott决定为了感谢Sebastian送给他的礼物，决定假装没看见，但他不知道实际上那些东西都是Chris选的，钱也是Chris付的，反正瓦解总是来自于内部。  
下午Chris带Sebastian去了自由之路，当然是在车里随便看了一眼，他们还不敢大摇大摆的走在美国街头，即使这里不是纽约。车子围着城市中心转几圈，最后他们来到了那间不大的教堂，Chris隔着车窗指给Sebastian看，从外面看来那里只能容纳40到60个座位，但这个数字刚刚好，Sebastian觉得就是这儿了！没有太多好奇的窥探，也没有成百上千的粉丝呐喊，一切都真实的刚刚好，他可以安静的在这里对Chris说出誓言，就算那都是假的，也是最接近真实的谎言。  
可他不知道，当他盯着教堂神圣的十字架暗自伤感时，Chris一直盯着他的侧脸，夕阳的角度刚好打在他柔和的脸颊上，一排睫毛被镀成了金色，偶尔会随着Sebastian眨眼的动作而刷过眼睑，留下一片阴影，Chris觉得一切发生的就像一朵花开的时间，落叶的颜色，云朵的变迁那样，等他们的嘴唇再分开时，他已经对Sebastian说出了那句话，“Will you marry me？”  
他们的嘴唇才刚刚分开，近的几乎马上就可以再贴到一起，Sebastian低垂着眼睛看着那些圆润的字母从Chris的嘴里飘出来，他感觉Chris抓着他的手是那么的温暖，他们注视着彼此，然后他轻轻的点了点头，没有回答，也没有拒绝。  
Chris几乎是一瞬间就打开了车门，他拉着Sebastian冲过马路一直跑到教堂后面，那里有一排白色房子，在最后一间的门上写着“婚礼预约”，他气喘吁吁的敲响了栗色的大门，Sebastian感觉心跳都要冲破嗓子眼儿了，他们像准备去干什么坏事的少年，兴奋又忐忑。  
熟悉的白胡子神父热情的接待了他们，他已经很多年没有见过Chris了，他说现在只能在电视里和他问好，并且最近经常听人们谈论他和Sebastian的事，没想到这么快就见到了这两个幸福的年轻人，不知道是不是一个人面对神祗时都会难掩心虚，Sebastian并不像Chris表现的那么轻松自在，他僵硬的回答了几个问题，将申请表格填好就不再说话了，Chris又和老神父寒暄了几句，等他们再次回到家中时已经夜幕低垂了，Lisa知道他们预约了5月初的婚礼吃过晚饭就已经开始打电话给亲朋好友，Scott没被允许出去泡吧，也只得乖乖的留在家里帮忙准备，。  
晚上Sebastian理所当然的和Chris睡在了他那间小卧房里，Chris的姐姐回去了自己家，Evans全家都在因为他们的婚礼忙碌了起来，反倒是Sebastian有点像个外人一样无所事事的躲在房间里翻看Chris的相册。  
他从那些边角泛黄的照片里看到Chris婴儿时期的模样，小小的男婴紧紧握着拳头，蓝色的大眼睛对着镜头呈现出一种对新世界又迷茫又好奇的样子，他忍不住笑起来摸了摸自己的肚子，幻想他们的孩子会不会也像Chris那样继承一双美丽的眼睛，时间被一张张带着过往记忆的胶纸翻过，在靠近后面的几页里停住。  
那是一张集体合影，Chris举着奖杯，Sebastian就站在他身旁几人的位置上，十几个年轻演员一起笑着看镜头，Sebastian被这个熟悉的场景吸引住了，他抬头看坐在一旁的Chris，对方探头看了一下，解释那是他第一次获奖，所以被他妈妈留下了照片，他自己都不记得相片中居然出现了Sebastian的身影，那时他们还很年轻，脸上都带着一股不服输的拼命样子，Sebastian站在一侧抿着嘴安静的鼓掌，Chris知道那表情不是出自真心的祝福。  
“原来你从那会就开始嫉妒我了。”他用肩膀撞了撞Sebastian，对方翻了个白眼瞧都没瞧他一下，“比起嫉妒你，我当时想的最多的应该是GC又给了评委多少好处。”  
“你这样想太不专业了。”  
“你那个表演也太不专业了。”  
Chris无言以对，他感觉在这方面他们可能永远也不会握手言和了，于是他只好转移话题，“你已经和经纪公司提过剧本的事了吗？”  
Sebastian终于收起相册认真的看向Chris，“GC允许你自己拍片？”他对Chris的工作形式虽然不方便打听，但偶尔还是会听到Chris和经纪人或者公司争论什么，Chris叹了口气实话实说的回答说一切还都没谈妥，但他一定不会放弃，Sebastian终于没耐住好奇心，“我听说...你不打算和GC那个...就是...”他还是觉得这太过了，出于行业守则，他不应该打听这些的。  
Chris倒不像要刻意回避，他露出一个糟糕的表情，“我的确不打算续约了，我想拍自己的东西，这个年纪了再去耍帅好像不太厚道，总要留点机会给你们这些年轻人。”  
Sebastian就知道和这人聊正经事永远超不过三句，他摆了摆手懒得再听，起身往床铺走去，Chris却在这时一把拽住了他，“如果我失业了怎么办？”  
Sebastian显然没想到他会这么问，但他看Chris如此认真，忍不住就想整整他，他眨巴着自己的大眼睛，故意思考了几秒才用冷漠的声音回答，“关我什么事。”天知道他都快要笑场了，不过Chris好像真的受到了伤害一样，他一点点松开Sebastian的手腕，点了点头，“的确不关你的事，合同上并没写这些。”  
这句话说的他们都不太好受，Sebastian原本只是想逗逗他，但他没想到Chris当真了，他有点下不来台，可又是自己失口在先，他们尴尬的保持这个姿势一动不动的僵持了几十秒，最后Sebastian蹲下身来凑过去舔着对方因不开心而紧抿的嘴唇，直到它们不再紧闭，“可合同上也没说不可以用别的方式换钱。”  
Chris不太懂这句话的暗指，他没接话等着Sebastian继续说，“你可以用肉体换取食宿，我提供你温饱，你提供我温暖，划不划算？”Chris这下才明白他又被人耍了，怎么从前不觉得Sebastian这么爱拿人寻开心，他为难的把脸皱到一起，眼睛都看不见了，然后顶着Sebastian的嘴唇，一边说一边去咬那人红的发亮的唇角，“听上去我有点吃亏，考虑到毕竟有数不清的富家小姐梦想爬上我的床，你说我是不是应该考虑一下其他客人？”  
就好像这是个多么正经的讨论一样，Chris推开他开始认真翻看电话簿里的联系人，Sebastian冷眼看着他的一举一动，一言不发的躺到了床上，后来任Chris再怎么道歉也没理过他，不过第二天早晨他们总是会抱成一团在彼此的怀里醒来，然后装作已经忘了昨晚的愚蠢举动一般握手言和。  
临走时Chris与Sebastian一再承诺会提前回来准备婚礼，这才安抚了一家人焦急的心情，他们走出院子时Chris还紧紧的拉着Sebastian的手，Sebastian侧过头去看他，这个典型的美国男人，笑起来连牙齿都能数的清，他幻想过无数次自己有朝一日会跟心爱的人回去拜访家人，直到这一幕现在真的发生了，他才看清楚身旁的人竟然是Chris.Evans。  
上帝在和谁开了个玩笑吗？不然他怎么会爱上自己的死对头。

十七

现场架满了闪光灯和摄影机，这是Sebastian在与Chris的关系曝光后第一次面对媒体，作为某时尚品牌的北美代言人，他要与好莱坞其他艺人共同出席该品牌的慈善晚会，记者当然不会放过这次绝佳的机会，他们差不多是在Sebastian刚走进采访区就将现场围了个水泄不通，主办方紧急调派了更多保安才控制住混乱，事实上Sebastian早就料到了会出现这种局面，Chris的意思是直接承认恋情，但Sebastian不是那样的人，他更喜欢站在人群之外运筹帷幄，他不会在第一时间发出声明解释，很多时候他热爱暗示，他将谜底藏在画面中，或是用一句谚语打比方，然后看人们疯狂的去猜测，Chris觉得他这是一种病态的自恋，但他聪明的选择了没有说出口。  
待场面不再混乱，Sebastian终于清了清喉咙准备说话，但让人大跌眼镜的是他并没有提及外界关心的那部分，而是大赞本季的品牌设计，同时将躲到一旁的品牌经理人拽到身边热情的打了一套太极，鉴于Sebastian可能带来的一手爆料，媒体只好耐着性子听他聊了3分钟的服装搭配，等他终于说完时才赶紧把话筒伸过去，谁想Sebastian只是笑的优雅，转身在背景板上签了个名字便潇洒的准备离去，被他如此一搞大家都有点傻眼，但毕竟是到嘴的肥肉，哪有平白放弃的道理，采访再次被迫终止，工作人员甚至暂停了活动来维持秩序，最终Sebastian是被八个保镖围在中间才勉强躲进了会场，事后Chris看到这条新闻差点被他不要命的行为吓死，媒体如虎狼，这家伙是第一天入圈吗？！  
而不是第一天入圈的Chris觉得自己必须要出面做点什么了，再这么一味的由着Sebastian任性乱来只怕到时候把事情闹僵，好事变坏事，于是他在自己的社交账号上写下一句话，“Sebastian是这个星球上最甜蜜的小孩”，并配上一张对方刚睡醒嘟着嘴不愿意睁眼的照片。  
该信息一出舆论一片哗然，这是继上一次Sebastian账号错登后他们第一次正面对这段关系作出回应，而Chris发布不到一个小时，Sebastian就转发了该信息，他只写了一句话，“I mean，yes。”  
至此他们的关系算是在公众面前给出了一个交代，祝福的声音很多，骂声当然也不少，有很多长期支持他们个人的偏激影迷这些年一直在相互叫骂，可偶像突然宣布我们相爱相杀了，一时间搞的大家面子上都有点挂不住，干脆留下几句恨铁不成钢的抱怨便纷纷爬去了别的墙头，这在好莱坞也不算新鲜，反正有人喜欢有人骂，做艺人的就要为自己的一切行为负责，但这次的事情总体来看还是掌声多过嘘声。  
Chris因为合同期内还背了几个代言和三部片约，休假一结束就开始变得忙碌了起来，Sebastian经常看不见他，下个月他们就要分别飞去欧洲和亚洲为新剧采景了，Chris有些放心不下Sebastian，特意为他多请了一名负责生活起居的营养师，一旦证实有孕，很多事都要格外小心了，这是Lisa的原话，Chris不敢不听。  
另一方面就是婚礼的进度，由于Chris始终不愿和Gavin续签合约，公司已经对他进入一种半放弃状态，虽然Jerry还是会跟着他全世界跑，但明显可以感觉到他们更像双人作战，团队能够提供他的帮助已经越来越少，“你明明还有半年多才到期，老狐狸也太计较了！”Jerry愤愤不平的挂断电话，他刚刚跟剧组协商了关于5月份几场戏要错后的事宜，如果按照以往，Chris作为男一号提出将拍摄时机推后3天是完全没有问题的，但现在投资方却一口咬定按照合同办事，不然就要赔付对方3天的损失，Chris一点都不感到意外，他只是吩咐Jerry将所有需要承担的部分核算仔细，他心里清楚要想过Gavin这关就算不把这些年赚来的还回去，也至少被他扒掉一层皮，所以当他对Sebastian问出如果有一天自己失业了该怎么办时，他就已经做好了失去一切的准备。  
Sebastian离开美国的第一天，Chris仅仅和他通了一次电话，确认了对方安全抵达欧洲便放心挂断了。事情在第三天开始发生改变，Chris频繁的和他保持通话，以确保他的安全，Sebastian觉得这不太正常，他这次只是友情出演，甚至算不上主要人物，不到一个月就能回去，Chris这是怎么了？并且他总会在聊天过程中问他一些奇怪的问题，比如你喜欢什么颜色，有没有比较偏爱的蛋糕，如果冷盘准备进口甜虾会不会弄脏衣服？这都是什么乱七八糟的聊天记录，起初他并没有发现不对劲，可连续几天下来Chris都会在结束电话前问他一个类似问题，这让他不得不怀疑对方正在计划着什么，但看Chris的定位又是在亚洲，Sebastian一时间也有些拿不准，只好配合对方有一搭没一搭的那么聊下去，倒也没觉得厌烦，两人还经常会因为聊天忘记了时间，聊着聊着Sebastian就睡着了，Chris听着他均匀的呼吸声，在手里的小本子上又记下一些新的发现。  
时间转眼过去了20天，距离他们第一次结合已经有一个多月了，Sebastian本来应该在这时候去见他的主治医生，但他猜拖个10几天也不是问题，于是继续留在剧组想要完成剩下的部分，可怜Chris两边分心，不停的和两位母亲保证带去的人够专业也够用心。  
“还是没有任何反应吗？”Sebastian还有三天就可以回国了，但他依然毫无孕期体现，不犯懒也不爱吃东西，恶心腹胀更是没有，“是不是你不行？”  
Chris被他这个问题深深的伤害了，“我行不行你应该最清楚！”他恶声恶气的回答，没能看到Sebastian在电话另一边红透的脸。  
假装咳了两声来掩饰自己慌乱的声音，Sebastian提出了一个比较务实的问题，“如果这次不行就得等下次，不知道是不是热潮期紊乱导致的？”他们居然都忽略了这一点，上次就应该和医生问清楚的，“如果真是这样也只能等下次了。”Chris装作很惋惜的说，其实心里却希望Sebastian最好没怀孕，这样合同就可以无限期延长，他为自己这种自私的想法在心里和未来宝宝道了个歉。  
“早知道你这么没用我宁可自己解决也绝对不会找你！”Chris知道自己本应该表现的很受伤来迎合Sebastian别扭的自尊心，但他却因脑海中联想到的某些画面而开始失控，他低头看了看支在腿间的小帐篷，感觉一股热流直冲大脑，“所以你曾经试过不靠抑制剂度过热潮期？”  
Sebastian开始并没有注意事情在往另一面发生转变，他还认真的回忆了一下青少年时期那些亚属性不明显的岁月里，自己的确因为生理期紊乱错过了配药时间，“就有那么两次，一次是当时还小，反应也不强烈，我妈妈用冰毛巾帮我缓解了，并且继父在第一时间就赶去医院配药了，第二次是进入演艺圈刚刚有了点名气，那时每天都忙着拍戏宣传，一不小心就忘记了，身边又没有药，只能将就了。”  
虽然Sebastian回答的很认真，但Chris压根不想听认真的部分，“你是怎么将就的？”  
“呃…自给自足？哈…不然呢？我可信不过外面那些承诺只收钱不标记的家伙。”  
“所以...你会一边想着某个强壮的Alpha在用力占有你，一边自给自足？”现在事情的发展就算Sebastian再想装糊涂也几乎不可能了，他从刚才就发现对话似乎开始朝着不受控制的方向展开，他能听到他的Alpha声音明显变得低沉，他们熟悉对方每一个变化，Sebastian看了眼房间的时钟，Chris那边应该是清晨，他很想提醒对方不要耽误了通告，但发出口的声音全变成了干哑的热气，“Chris...”他低声的唤了一句，对方没有回答他，取而代之的衣服褪下的摩擦声。  
“Sebby，乖孩子告诉我你都是怎么做的？”Chris一边将电话放到耳边，一边将手滑进自己的内裤，那里已经因为过度幻想而挺立，Sebastian犹豫了几秒，他从没这样做过，不确定自己能说得出口，但Chris的信息素像是可以穿过听筒控制他一样让他浑身发软。  
“我...我大部分时间不会有确定的幻想对象，他们只是一个模糊的形象...”  
“说下去，你会幻想他们对你做什么？”Chris鼓励着他，并握紧自己的下身。  
“我想...我可能会先含住他...”  
“像你含住我那样吗？用你好看的嘴唇紧紧包住我，你嘴里好烫。”Chris闭着眼听见Sebastian那边传来的吞咽声和窸窸窣窣的衣物摩擦声。  
“是的，就像那样，不停吞到最深，然后再拉出来，反复多次...”  
“你会为他做深喉吗？”  
“我不知道，也许我会尝试尽量吞到最深。”  
“下次也许我们可以尝试满足你这个幻想，我一想到几乎被你咽下去现在就能射出来宝贝儿。”  
Sebastian忍不住想象Chris因此而高潮的样子，带着潮红色的颧骨上面沾了一层薄薄的汗水，因为他喉咙间的蠕动而激动喘息，“你喜欢我那样含着你？”在Chris的引导下他开始变得大胆。  
“是的我喜欢，我喜欢你的嘴唇，我会在你快要窒息时吻住你，然后舔干净你嘴里的每一处，再脱掉你的上衣，知道我最喜欢摸你哪里吗？”  
Sebastian的嘴唇已经被他自己舔的发亮，唾液沿着嘴角淌下一些，但他任由那些液体滑落，弄湿自己的下巴，“我猜是腰，你喜欢我的腰，总是把那里捏出痕迹，你在床上可有点猛！”  
“哈没错，我喜欢用力握着你，感受你的颤抖，尤其是我咬住你的乳头时，你会忍住发出难耐的哽咽。”像是为了回忆Chris的描述，Sebastian从嗓子里溢出一声低喘，手里的动作也越来越快，“我总是以为你会咬掉它，你太用力了。”  
“但你喜欢我用力的刺激那里，尤其是我来回舔弄并用舌尖碰它们的时候，你简直像个发情的小野猫，大腿都绷紧了，还会用下面蹭我的腿，你就那么迫不及待想让我干你吗？”  
“唔...是的Chris我想，我现在就想，你为什么不在这里！”  
“别急亲爱的，你知道即使我不在也可以做到，首先你要添湿我的手指，这样我才不会弄疼你。”Sebastian乖乖的照做了，他想象自己的手指就是Chris的，一下子塞进嘴里三根，唾液顺着他的指缝流了一手，Chris听到那些吞吐声下身忍不住跳动了几下，“接着我会揉一揉那里，因为你总是那么紧，像要咬断我一样，”Sebastian打着哆嗦将手指探到身后，然后摸到他已经开始收缩的入口，慢慢的揉了几下，但是他躺在床上的姿势不太方便，只能不停伸手往下摸索，Chris就像看到了一样，他继续开口道，“为了让你不那么难受，我喜欢把你转过来从后面做这些准备工作，这样我就能看到它们是怎么一点点吃掉我的。”  
Sebastian几乎是立刻就照做了，他转过身趴在床上，上半身贴着被子，屁股高高的翘起，床头灯把他羞耻的影子打到墙上，烧红了他的眼角。  
“我知道你喜欢我粗暴点，虽然你嘴上总是喊疼，可我一旦放慢动作你又会迫不及待的靠过来，别以为我没看出来你的那些小暗示，但我喜欢你饥渴难耐的样子，尤其是我插进去以后，你会一边收紧身体一边卷起脚趾，”Sebastian觉得耳朵都要烧起来了，Chris的声音低哑又性感的透过电话传到他的脑子里，真实的可怕，他已经用两根手指打开了自己，那里就和他的身体一样发烫，甚至更热，紧紧的缠着他自己的手指，他不禁为自己就是用这样的热度包裹着Chris的景象而呻吟出声，“不...不是的，你太大了，我根本...根本不能...”  
“你可以的宝贝，你喜欢又大又粗的东西对吗？你那些小玩具我可是早就发现了。”Sebastian的双眼突然睁大，他没想到Chris会将他最羞耻的秘密揭露出来，那些无法度过的热潮期，他只能依靠工具，起初那么做是为了生理需要，但后来随着他越来越红，私生活越来越有限，那些工具几乎成了他半个情人，这也是他最悲哀的秘密。  
“Chris...我...”他似乎是想要解释，但Chris并不觉得这是一件多么可耻的习惯，他笑了一下，“别感到羞耻亲爱的，享受性爱是你的自由，你并没有影响任何人，更何况光是想象你屁股里塞满电动玩具我就已经可以再射第二发了，我说真的！”  
Sebastian松了口气，被自己的Alpha亲口揭穿这种事让他又羞愧又兴奋，他的身体不由自主开始夹紧自己的手指，幻想那是Chris的东西在钻进他的身体，“现在感觉好多了。”  
“你已经完全吞进我了吗？”  
“是...我想是的...”他粗喘着放松自己，又加入了一根手指，“你可以动了。”  
“嗯...知道吗，事实上我根本舍不得动，你那里又湿又紧，我每次都不想出来，Sebby，再夹紧点，让我舍不得离开你。”Chris几乎能够感觉到腹间跳动的欲望沉甸甸的在自己手中进出，火热的摩擦着掌心里的厚茧，就像在顶弄Sebastian极乐的腺体，“就是那里，你最喜欢的地方，我每次擦过你的敏感点你都会激动的发出声音，你带着口音喊我的名字，像是要被我弄坏一样受不了的抓紧我的背。”  
“唔嗯...Chris...Chris...”Sebastian急切的跟随着Chris的声音移动自己的手指，他狠狠的捅到最深处，可还是不够，手指没有Chris的长度，总是差一点，他身上都是汗水，红潮挂满了胸口，身前的欲望也被搓的发硬。  
“Seb...啊！”他知道Chris已经射出来了，那些滚烫的液体通常会被Chris一滴不剩的射进他的身体，他们从来没有试图清理过，所以他知道那种被灌满的感觉，他感到自己腹部一阵扭紧，但伴随高潮而来的还有极度的不适，小腹充满了无法形容的收缩，“Chris！啊！”  
“Sebby？”还没来及从愉悦的懒散中回过神来，Chris就听到Sebastian不同寻常的喊声，那绝不是因为快感，“发生什么事了？”  
“好疼！肚子...不对劲...”  
“我的上帝啊！是不是...”他不敢再说下去，但Sebastian已经想到了相同的可能性，他来不及去清理身上的痕迹，捂着肚子爬到床头去抓另一部手机，然后拨打了Tom的电话，对方就住在他隔壁。  
“别紧张Sebby，不会有事的，通知医生，”Chris夹着电话一边起身往厕所跑，一边捡起椅子里的衣服，“呆在床上别乱动，直到医生说你没事。”  
“嗯。”Sebastian已经没力气再回答了，豆大的汗珠顺着他的额头滑进眼里，他挣扎着把衣服套好就没有力气再做其他了，紧紧的捂着自己的肚子，Sebastian不希望发生任何不测。  
Tom很快就叫来了医生，但剧组里的医务人员毕竟对生产接触的不多，他在得知情况后先是吃了一惊，随即决定安排Sebastian立即入院，他的脸色已经开始发白。  
Sebastian不想惊动太多人，跟着他的只有经纪人和剧务经理，他们一直忙到深夜，Chris的借口终于不再是借口，Sebastian被确认怀孕了，而根据Tom提供的热潮期时间来算，他应该是怀孕7周了。医院顾及到他的身份敏感，特意安排他住进了顶层的加护病房，除了主治医生不允许任何人进出。  
孩子目前还是安全的，但医生说他这些天不能再拍戏了，他明显是劳累过度导致的，已经出现了流产迹象，如果再继续工作情况不会乐观。Tom想第一时间通知Chris，但对方的电话始终关机 ，Sebastian想他应该正在片场开工，反正知道孩子没事他悬着的一颗心也算安定了下来，过度消耗的体力让Sebastian很快就沉进了梦乡。  
他不知道自己睡了多久，梦里他闻到一些好闻的松木味，仿佛置身在幽静的森林，高山与湖泊环绕着他，四周有花朵和虫鸣，他舒展了下身体，觉得安心又轻松。缓慢的睁开眼睛，Sebastian以为自己还在梦里，阳光已经照进房间，照的眼前那人的头发都变成了金色，他不确定的用手碰了碰Chris的手指，对方立刻从椅子上惊醒，“谢天谢地你终于醒了！”  
“Chris？你不是在...”  
“嘘~别说话，先喝点水。”Chris将Sebastian扶起来靠在枕头上，手里是一杯加了枫浆的温水，Sebastian觉得那些热流滑过喉咙直接浇在了心上，他看着Chris认真的样子，睫毛一根根搭在眼睑上，然后慢慢仰起，瞳孔与他对焦，他们看着彼此，时间在这一刻静止。  
Chris摸了摸Sebastian的头发，确定他不再出冷汗，又将房间的温度调低了些，然后坐到床边轻轻摸着他的肚子，“我已经见过医生了。”  
“他们怎么说？”  
“他们说你太敬业了，小家伙有点看不过去~”Sebastian被他逗笑了，好看的眼角堆出几道细纹，“我猜你已经和他打过招呼了？”  
“嗯哼~我看过B超了，太小了，几乎看不出人型。”  
“你是傻的吗？他才7周当然看不出来！”Chris像所有刚刚知道自己要当爸爸的人一样，开心的几乎Sebastian说什么就是什么，他甚至连不管不顾私离剧组时导演的警告都忘了，他坐在Sebastian身边，阳光将他们包裹着，像拥有了全世界。

十八

Sebastian之前曾经和一个Alpha交往过，那个男人是他某一部影片的投资人，他们一起出席了几次酒会，一来二去就走到了一起，但因为对方身份特殊，他们始终没有对外透露，他可不想给自己背上一个潜规则的标签。那时他刚过热潮期，整个人都比较冷淡，透着一股禁欲味道，这倒和他平日里生人勿近的气质有些不谋而合，而他猜测那些财阀可能就喜欢他这样的。  
对方年轻有为，长相也不坏，Sebastian便和他出去约过几次会，但也仅是如此，再无更多亲密可言，最终还因为他对新戏的过份投入而不了了之。其实Sebastian对此并不意外，反正他从来也没奢望过豪门生活，当他差不多已经快要把这段小插曲彻底忘记时，那个男人突然又出现了。  
“嗨，好久不见！”  
“Augus？！”Sebastian瞪大双眼看向倚在门口的男人，那人还是一身西装革履，好像他从来没穿过休闲点的衣服。被唤作Augus的男人往前走了几步，但他停在了离Sebastian足够远又能看清彼此的地方，“来看望老师，我在欧洲上的学，还记得吗？”  
“当然，读到博士，我曾经嘲笑过你。”  
“对，我就是来看我的博士导师，然后发现需要穿过很多三脚架才能走进来，声势浩大哼？”Sebastian被这夸张的形容逗笑了，他们并没有为之前的关系感到尴尬，但也并不像一对曾经有过亲密关系的情侣，那感觉更像是某个多年不见的同事，或者再疏远一些的，总之等Chris从外面回来就看到一个陌生Alpha正在和他的Omega聊天，隔着半间屋子那种。  
“看来我错过了什么。”他绕过这个陌生的男人走到Sebastian身边，用一种警惕的眼神打量对方，一般人可进不到这里，要么有亲密关系，要么有利益关系，总之哪一个对Chris来说都像个威胁。  
Sebastian感觉到了从Chris身上散发出来的攻击性信息素，他不动声色的看了Augus一眼，对方了然的点了下头，只留下一句早日康复就离开了病房，转身的动作有些过分潇洒，Chris对此嗤之以鼻，“我觉得他看到我一定好奇死了，瞧他装的那辛苦样！”  
Augus怎么可能不知道他们的事，但Sebastian聪明的没有去接这个话题，他表现的更关心Chris带回来的外卖，可Chris并不想结束在这件事情上的探索，对方一看就是那种上流社会的豪奢名绅，甚至从头到尾都没看过他一眼，好像自己才是那个外人。  
“所以现在不想解释一下？”  
“什么？”Sebastian用一种无辜又听不懂的眼神回看他，Chris知道他是装的，“那男人看上你了？或者曾经看上过你？”  
“这对你很重要吗？”合同上可没说他们要跟彼此交代每一段情感故事，Sebastian认为这些都是无关紧要的事，Chris当然也明白这个道理，他只是觉得受到了挑衅，面子上挂不住才忘记了一些原则，“看来是我多事了。”他把两手插在裤袋里耸了下肩，装的一派风轻云淡。  
Sebastian谈了口气，他知道今天不把话说清楚Chris会带着无数个问号上飞机，为了不让小朋友夜里失眠，Sebastian拍了拍身边的空位置，用准备讲睡前故事的姿态将Chris拉到身边，“从前有一个叫Augus的小王子，”Chris翻了个白眼，却没有打断对方，“他父亲是一位国王，一心希望小王子将来能够继承他的王国，可谁知那个小王子只喜欢艺术，却不希望开疆辟土，老国王很不开心，就说给他三年时间，如果可以做出一部像样的电影就允许他继续追求自己喜欢的东西，于是小王子就不停物色好的剧本和演员，终于，那个人被他发现了！”  
“那个人就是你？”虽然Chris不想承认他喜欢这种叙述方式，但好像全世界都知道他热爱迪士尼，所以他看上去听的津津有味。  
“没错，那个幸运儿就是我，Augus带着钱找到我，要我拍一个他构思了很久的角色，就是这样。”  
“这之后没有任何彩蛋？”Chris挑起一边眉毛，Sebastian伸手捏了捏他的脸，恶狠狠的凑近他，“是的没有，故事结束而且男主角死了，再也没有下集了，现在离开我的床，我要吃午饭了。”  
或许Chris知道Sebastian隐瞒了某些关键内容，但既然对方表示一切都已经过去，那他也没必要再触霉头，Chris顺势把刚从外面打包回来的餐盒一一打开，Sebastian吃不惯医院里的食物，Chris和Tom就会轮流出去买，他已经在欧洲呆了3天，剧组那边的电话从一开始响个不停到现在了无音讯，虽然Jerry已经在第一时间赶去周旋，但Chris还是预感到一些事情正在发生。  
“什么时候的飞机？”  
“晚上9点多。”他们有一搭无一搭的聊着，Sebastian看了眼时间，才刚12点半，Chris还要至少7个小时才会离开，他知道对方肯定是买了最后一班，但他没有问，只是了然的点了点头，Chris吃不准他在想什么，是赞成还是毫无意见，气氛一时间有点不上不下。  
直到医生过来巡查才打破平静，他们通知Sebastian可以出院了，但依然不允许他继续拍摄。Chris替他办理了出院手续，等在门口的记者虽然比之前少了很多，但依然把各个出入口堵了个遍，Chris突然现身欧洲医院的报道让Sebastian入院的消息不胫而走，各种猜测满天飞，医院只好破例出动了急救车才顺利掩护他们离开。  
事实上属于Sebastian的拍摄部分已经基本结束，他可能只需要再补几个特写，回到剧组的下榻酒店，Chris见到了导演，他们此前也有过一些交情，相互热情地打了招呼便开始聊Sebastian的情况，这让被晾在一旁的Sebastian感觉自己更像个受保护的未成年，他本想打断Chris，却被大家无视了。  
导演对Sebastian怀孕的事表示非常震惊并感到抱歉，因为Sebastian没有要求过特殊对待，他依然坚持自己完成每一个镜头，包括奔跑和跳跃这样的体力活，现在想来确实让人胆战心惊。  
他们听着导演那些心有余悸的描述，Sebastian能够看出Chris的脸色越来越差，他感觉到来自Alpha心里的忧虑，他为此打了个哆嗦，不是出于惊恐，而是条件反射，他只好乖乖地坐在一旁听剧组的人和Chris说哪些镜头没问题，哪些恐怕有危险，听得有些昏昏欲睡时，他开始试着用精神连接和Chris对话。  
起初Chris像是完全感觉不到异样继续和其他人讨论，后来随着Sebastian越来越频繁的试探，Chris想装聋作哑都难，他起身对剧组的迁就表示了感谢，然后拉着Sebastian离开了房间。  
终于回到自己的地盘，房间已经被收拾的整齐一新，但Sebastian在看到床单的瞬间突然想起了那天在这张床上发生的事，他可没忘记自己是因为什么进的医院，也不知道服务人员有没有发现什么可疑的痕迹。  
而现在Chris就站在他身后一步远的位置，甚至能感觉到从他身上散发出来的温度，更不用说Sebastian心里的那点小想法。Chris从后边把他圈进怀里，用带着胡茬的侧脸轻轻磨蹭Sebastian脖子上露出来的那一小块腺体，他们离得太近了，Sebastian能感觉到Chris喷出鼻子的热气，他又往后靠了靠，躲开有可能令他们擦枪走火的位置，舒服的找了个角度倚在Chris身上，“我们什么时候回波士顿？”  
“你想呢？”Chris一边蹭他一边亲吻他的耳朵，Sebastian不自觉地用身体去接近那声音，“离教堂约定的时间还有20多天？”  
“嗯。”  
“到时我需要准备礼服吗？”  
“我妈妈会准备，这些不用我们操心，你的尺码表Tom已经邮件给了Scott。”  
“但那时候我会不会身材走样？我是说这里…”Sebastian指了指自己的肚子，Chris笑着将手覆上还一片平坦的小腹，“我姐姐说至少到三个月才会看出一些隆起，不过我也不确定？”  
“你打算公开婚礼画面吗？我是说对媒体放出一些资源。”说到公事Chris立刻变得严肃起来，他先扶着Sebastian坐下才开始接话，“既然我们打算来场联合炒作，为什么不利用这个资源？但我不会邀请媒体拍摄，或许我们可以将一些能够公开的画面用作版权发售，你觉得呢？”  
“只卖给一家报社或杂志那种，这是个不错的主意，我更希望看到完美的文字与配图，而不是随心所欲的颤抖画面，你知道那些偷录视频有时…”Sebastian不愿回忆似的撇了撇嘴，Chris当然感同身受，“对，我们不要那些，我们可以选择一家自己喜欢的媒体，比如我讨厌《娱乐快报》！”因为《娱乐快报》长期与Sebastian合作发布一些他的黑料，Sebastian当然知道他在暗指什么，他发出小声的哼笑，“太对了！我们确实应该避免这类媒体，就像《头条娱乐》！”  
他们像暂时忘记了婚礼的部分，再次变得互不相让起来，“《娱乐快报》可没少勒索我，有些照片我猜就算是最亲近的人也没他们拍的可笑！”  
“说的好像我从来没在《头条娱乐》身上栽过跟斗一样，说到底还是GC先开的头，这些你们惯用的把戏我只不过是原数奉还罢了。”  
“好莱坞这个名利场最不需要的就是好心肠，别把BM说的过份无辜Kid！”Chris看来已经厌烦了这个话题，他没有再替自己辩驳，大环境如此他们也无能为力，Sebastian见好就收的倒在沙发里，但他随即又想到另一个问题，“GC对我们这次的事居然没有任何干涉？”这非常的不像Gavin.Cooper，他甚至安静的让人起疑。  
Chris知道早晚会说到这个话题，他搓了搓手心，然后试探性的看向Sebastian，“如果我即将失业呢？我说真是。”  
Sebastian不太理解这句话的含义，一个演员如何失业？从此退出娱乐圈吗？“GC没道理因为你和我结婚就炒了你吧？”  
“不，事实上是我炒了他，我是说我那份长达十年的合同即将到期，而我不打算再签了。”Sebastian惊讶的看着Chris，这个消息太意外了，Chris如果是因为他才和公司划清界限未免小题大做，并且他也不认为Chris对他怀有这种过份热情的投入，他很清楚什么是应该发生的，利益链断带发生在一个无依无靠的演员身上有时可以是致命的，“你确定知道自己在干什么？”他不免重申。  
“记得我说过的那个要拍电影的计划吗？公司并不看好我的提议，无可厚非在推销人气方面Gavin是个好手，但那不是我想要的。”  
Sebastian像是突然重新认识了眼前这个男人，虽然一个多月的相处让他对Chris有了很大的改观，但他们从不深聊关于工作上的事，说到底还是对立公司，很多细节存在敏感，他们一直在极力回避着，而Chris却总能让他看见意想不到的一面。既然现在对方先开了头，对Sebastian来说这或许是个谈话的好时机，“他们已经开始报复你了吗？”  
“可以这么说，但不会仅限于此，Gavin比你认识的更加贪得无厌。”  
“我的天我以为你不知道这个！”Sebastian都快谢天谢地了，他一直以为GC的每一个员工都将他们的老板比作上帝，仁慈又万能！  
Chris哼笑了一声，“比起其他公司至少他能让你真的成功，别的不说，Gavin的人际网大的可怕。”  
“抱歉我不太关心他的社交方式，我们可以聊回你拍电影的事吗？所以他并不赞成你这个想法，你只要脱离他才有可能实现，是这样吗？”  
“可以这样理解。”  
“那投资人呢？你要自己出钱拍吗？”  
Chris夸张的看了他一眼，眉毛都快飞出去了，“这当然不可能，我还没感性到为了梦想失去理智。”  
“既然如此你怎么保证GC不会在你离开后切掉你所有的后路？”  
“我无法保证，所以我说我可能很快就要失业了。”同时还被现在的剧组罚了一笔数目不小的赔偿金，但这些Chris暂时不希望Sebastian知道。  
“你这样做有些不理智Chris！”Chris当然知道自己的做法有些过于冒险，这些不需要Sebastian再一一指出了，他说了这么多只是希望对方能够理解他，他以为他终于有了可以不需要凡事都压在心底的坦白对象，但显然Sebastian表现的更关系他的事业发展，“理智的选择就是我再回去和Gavin签下一堆胸肌甚至多过面部特写的商业片和代言，而那看上去也的确会让我过上好一阵锦衣玉食的生活，可我不需要那些！”  
Sebastian不知道自己应该回答什么，他很想去支持Chris的梦想，但事实就是事实，摆在眼前的或许已经是条不归路，他看着自己的Alpha逐渐卸掉伪装露出疲倦又无助的样子，忍不住靠过去摩挲着Chris的手臂，“没关系，至少你已经签到男主角了。”他露出一个乖巧甜蜜的笑容，Chris看了他一眼突然觉得他们此时此刻跑题的严重，而Sebastian的安抚更像是证明了他在整件事上有多么的无能为力，“即使我已经做好失去一切的准备，但我依然无法一下子适应过来，抱歉让你困扰了。”  
“比起道歉我更希望你能像这样对我开诚布公，两个人分担总比一个人好。”  
“应该是三个人，我想他也有份。”Chris伸手摸了摸Sebastian的肚子，虽然还得不到小家伙的任何回应，但他依然觉得这感觉好的让人几乎落泪。  
“所以他也不会干涉我们的婚礼对吗？”终于有人记得这里还有一个婚礼等着他们，Chris大笑着往后倒去砸在沙发靠背上，“难怪我的自由表演课总是拿不到满分！”  
“因为偏题太多？”  
“没错！！！”Sebastian也跟着笑了，开始他还想维持严肃，好让话题继续，但Chris已经开始了他生动的表演课描述，他们又笑了20多分钟才又回到正题上，“从教堂出来要直接回家吗？”  
“是的，教堂就只是仪式，我父母会在家准备一个小宴会，到时候你可以邀请关系不错的朋友。”  
“我可能只有父母出席，朋友那边似乎还没有人来得及见你。”这可不能怪Chris，他们自从在一起就没从对方身上下来，除了后来那一星期别扭的逃避，他敢说Sebastian的死党绝对在背后没少骂他。  
“如果一个朋友都不邀请会不会显得有些诡异，既然我们想公开婚礼照片，我想还是应该考虑周全，任何可能产生疑点的地方都要尽可能避免。”  
“好吧，我会列出一个相对可靠的名单，你知道有时我只是不喜欢太多人挤在一起，你知道…”  
“是的我知道，我也不喜欢面对游行，我会忍不住想晕倒！”Chris夸张的歪在Sebastian身上，压的对方一个劲用手推他，他们的对话再次被中断，Chris还趁机吻了Sebastian的嘴角，然后在一个腻腻乎乎的亲吻中结束又一次的跑题现象。  
“或许我可以提前回波士顿帮忙，你觉得呢？”Sebastian改成了半趟在Chris怀里的姿势，他把脚翘在沙发扶手上，半个身子倚着Chris的胸口。  
“家里人手足够了，比起那个我更需要你保证自己的安全，Sophia医生会在你回到纽约后安排你做产检，我已经和对方联系过了。”  
“什么时候？”  
“你昏睡的时候，我快吓死了。”Chris的声音就在他耳边，Sebastian忍不住微笑着侧过头看他，他以为这只是个无伤大雅的嘲笑，但Chris的表情非常认真，他不像是在开玩笑，Sebastian只好收起笑容，一只手摸上他的脸，Chris拉过那只手握住，叹了口气，“我知道你非常在乎这个孩子，也许我们的结合并不是出于自愿，但我也像你一样爱着他，这一点我希望你能够明白。”  
Sebastian低下头看了眼自己的肚子，他脖子后面的翘起的碎头发刚好扫到Chris的脸颊，让他想要伸手压平，Sebastian的腺体就在旁边，微微凸起，但非常光滑，他们已经有快一个月没发生关系了，那里虽然还能够闻到他的味道，但已经不再红肿诱人，Chris没忍住低头吻了吻那里，Sebastian立刻打了个哆嗦，“喂！”他回头躲开亲吻，嘴唇又被再次堵住，只能发出其他湿润的声响，“如果是个‘她’呢？”Sebastian在Chris的舌头忙着舔弄他的下嘴唇时问。  
“那样最好，我喜欢女孩儿，到时候我就能有一个只属于我的小情人了！”Sebastian不免被家里即将会有两个熊孩子的画面击倒，他可不想到处收拾烂摊子，“那可真希望你的小情人别随了你的性格，女孩子还是正常点比较好，不然嫁不出去了。”  
Chris反应了一下才听懂Sebastian是在骂他，他不怒反笑，两只手握住对方的手腕将人固定好，然后对着那片平滑的脖子就蹭了过去，当然还是用他的宝贝胡子，Sebastian被他扎的一阵乱叫，要不是Chris事前按着他，他差点从沙发上滚下去。  
他们就这样腻腻歪歪的在酒店沙发里呆了一下午，这期间Chris和Sebastian商定了回波士顿的时间，以及婚礼上某些必要的环节，临走时Chris为他不能够陪在Omega身边度过孕初期而表示抱歉，Sebastian则给予理解，他答应会照顾好自己的，再有几天他就回纽约了，到时候他妈妈也会在他身边。  
最终Chris又依依不舍的吻了吻他的肚子才提着简单的行李离开了酒店，Sebastian站在巨大的落地窗前看着楼下渐渐远去的车灯，突然一阵失落感袭击了他，为他的Alpha不在身边，为Chirs的事业受到阻碍，也为一些无法实现的随心所欲。  
还没有来得及上飞机Chris就接到了一个久违的电话，是他的老板Gavin.Cooper，对方终于放弃了和他周旋在那些暧昧不清的猜测中，直奔主题询问Chris续签合约的事， Chris承认Gavin之前那种不闻不问的态度确实起到了吓唬人的作用，时间拖的越久Chris越感到焦虑，Gavin一定很懂得这个道理，但这一刻当他真的面对Gavin时反倒出乎意料的轻松，没有任何惴惴难安的心理负担，他将这归功于和Sebastian的那场谈话。  
Gavin似乎早就料到最终会是这种结果，他冷笑着发出了对Chris愚蠢决定的嘲讽，但Chris不在乎，他有种终于冲出牢笼的自由感，即使对方后来威胁他取消所有片约及代言，Chris也依然没有动摇。  
挂断电话，他拨通了Jerry的手机，他的老朋友恐怕已经得到了消息，在Chris离开剧组飞往欧洲的第二天他就得知了剧组换人的消息，看来他们早就安排好了，只等Chris表明立场，所谓的三部合约也都是幌子，尽管Chris并不十分看好影片内容，但在行业中开机后更换主角是非常大的丑闻，除非发生意外伤亡，否则伴随而来的都不会是什么愉快的报道。  
Chris和他的经纪人（或许现在他已经不再有经纪人），核对了一下行程表，在这期间他得知不需要再回剧组，就在他们的通话过程中Jerry说投资人已经打来了电话，Chris被正式踢出了剧组名单，其他两部影片也通过邮件形式相继向他发来了告知。  
“这下你恐怕有的忙了，你知道危机公关总是必要的老伙计。”压低自己的帽沿，Chris往入口相反的方向走去，他手里那张机票显然已经作废了，但或许他可以再订两张直接飞纽约的，这样他的Omega就不会独自一个人面对十几个小时的飞行了，想到这里Chris甚至有些开心，失业的事情变得微不足道，更何况他还没有失业，他已经签下了男主角。

十九

一起回到纽约的Chris还是没能陪伴Sebastian太久，他们做了第一次产检后Chris就将Omega托付给了他母亲，因为三个剧组相继宣布换人的事情一下子在娱乐圈闹翻了天，Chris没有天真到分辨不出哪些声音是来自Gavin的，他们故意编造事实，甚至诬蔑他侮辱剧组其他演员，艺德极其败坏等等，再加上早前Sebastian拍摄期间无故入院的消息，Chris简直成了年度点击率最高的艺人，可惜都不是好的方面，他必须出面发声平息事件。  
Jerry因为力挺老朋友也被GC开除了，这显而易见，他们之前就商量好了要自己成立工作室，而现在做好这次的危机公关成为了他们第一个工作，Sebastian也通过自己的推特帐号发表了对Chris的公开支持，并对外宣布了他们的婚讯。  
相对于一些捕风捉影的负面传闻，大众显然更希望看到关于正面、积极的报道，因而当这条消息被Sebastian发送出去时，Chris还坐在飞往洛杉矶的航班上，他们事前并没有商量过，Chris更多时候认为这是与合同无关的、他自己的事，他不希望有太多不必要的因素影响Sebastian的孕期，更何况Sebastian也没有义务帮他分担工作方面的压力，如果他想，他们甚至可以现在就撕毁协议，Chris知道他已经不能再给Sebastian带来任何舆论上的好处了。  
所以当飞机落地后，Chris被这条猝不及防的简短发言击中了，他保持着震惊的表情缓慢的滑动着屏幕希望找到关于Sebastian其他附加的发言，或者某些暧昧不明的暗示，但这次他没有，那块白色的文字区里只留下一句话：5月之后请称呼我为Evans先生…Yup  
Jerry推了推愣在原地的Chris，越过他的肩膀看了一眼对方的手机，转发量已经超过了3万条，“哇噢！你的小孔雀看来对你是真爱哼？”老友用手肘撞了Chris一下，如果他没看错，Chris的眼睛有点红，他最好还是不要在这个时候添乱吧。  
Sebastian是躺在诊疗室里收到Chris的短信的，当时Sophia医生正在给他检查腹腔，手机提示音在病房里显得有些突兀，医生询问他是否需要现在查看，他看了一眼墙上的时钟摇了摇头，“Chris的飞机落地了，应该是他。”  
检查一直持续了两个小时，医生再次叮嘱了很多注意事项，并约定在他动身去往波士顿前还会亲自帮他检查一次。Sebastian戴上宽大的墨镜和球帽，Tom不敢与他一起出现，陪在他身边的是公司里新来的某个男助理，直到将Sebastian安全送到他妈妈的车上才离开，他迅速打开了手机上的未读信息，的确是Chris，“你好Sebastian.Stan.Evans。”  
此时此刻他们隔着整个国家，无数个城市，亿万条电子线路，却都在为这个熟悉的姓氏而感到莫名激动，它就像一个暗号，一条密语，替代了那些深埋在心中却始终无法说出口的部分。  
Stan夫人似乎察觉到了儿子的情绪，她偏过头问发生了什么，Sebastian只是抓着手机开心的微笑，他母亲立刻猜测这事和Chris有关，他没有否认，母子间心照不宣。  
最近Sebastian都因为孕初期不稳定而在家休息，安排好的工作也都被搁置了，本来他的意思是要陪Chris一起出席发布会，但 Chris觉得那太冒险了，他们已经被医生警告过，更何况Chris这次回洛杉矶大部分原因是回GC处理剩下的工作，Sebastian身份尴尬，立场敏感，一旦双方发生争执，Chris不敢想象会发生什么意外，第一次当爸爸的他已经被这次的入院事件吓坏了。  
整个星期新闻都在播报与Chris有关的事件，三个剧组异口同声的说Chris不按剧本出演，肆意要求加戏变动剧情，甚至提出更换男二号（已开机的影片）等无理要求，记者们的问题一个比一个尖锐，起初Jerry都会帮他回答，用官方惯有的口吻，但随着Chris的沉默态度，他们越来越嚣张，甚至有人问他产生焦虑症是否与戒毒有关，Chris的眉头越皱越紧，他知道Gavin不会就那么算了，来之前他就做好了面对一切负面压力的准备，Jerry也嘱咐他一定要稳住，千万不要中计，不然会被扣上更恶劣的标签，但此刻的Chris看上去就像一头随时准备爆发的公牛，眼前猩红色的人群让他难以继续保持平静。  
“你们问了那么多无外乎是想挖些猛料，那么我干脆直接告诉你们，三部影片从签约到拍摄没有出现任何问题，我被解约是因为我不打算再与GC公司签署新的经济合约，置于那些关于我吸毒、酗酒、赌博还是打架斗殴的传闻，我相信仁者见仁，我没什么可解释的。”Jerry瞪着Chris，他虽然很想给Chris鼓鼓掌，但得罪Gavin.Cooper与他直接撕破脸似乎是他们最后一个选项，Chris头疼的揉了揉眉心，他真的有些疲于应对了，看看面前这些熟悉的有些甚至认识了很多年的老面孔，他们曾经跟着他报到过那么多慈行善举，如今稍有风吹草动就变得翻脸不认人。  
一阵短暂的沉默后，闪光灯开始疯狂的闪烁，每个人都恨不得把话筒赛到Chris嘴里，但几乎每一个问题又都是相同的。为什么他会与老东家撕破脸？这其中有什么隐情？这事和Sebastian.Stan所属的BM经济公司有没有关系？这是不是作为你们结婚的前提条件？……  
Chris感到一阵头晕目眩，Jerry用一种“早跟你说了别冲动”的埋怨神色瞪了他一眼，开始和记者们打太极，他既不能说Chris的不好，也不能讲GC的坏话，这事还真不是Chris能应付的，他见自己插不上嘴就在桌子下面偷偷翻出了手机，里面竟然躺着一条未读信息，是Sebatian的，对方在几分钟前才回复他，“加油Christopher.Robert.Evans.Stan先生，我们在看直播（你名字可真长）…:(”  
终于在看到最后那个表情时Chris没忍住笑出了声，他那标志性的憨厚笑声让炸了锅的现场突然陷入了安静，Chris保持着嘴角咧开的表情僵硬的抬起头看了一下周围，记者们一个个对着他面面相觑，似乎在等着他说点什么，而Jerry则尴尬的低下头咳了一声，还用脚踢了踢Chris，示意他别犯傻快接话。  
“Will…我不知道你们还想打听什么？但就别再难为我的经济人了，我就快发不起他工资了。”这句话让Jerry也没忍不住跟着大笑出声，很好，Chris没有焦虑，没有晕倒，也没有发火，虽然忍不住叫屈，但一切都比他预想的最坏结果要好，现场气氛大概终于开始有所缓和，这和最开始空气中就充满的火药味儿比让人轻松了不少。  
“来之前我们都看到Sebastian本人通过社交网站宣布婚讯，这是否也是你同GC决裂的原因呢？”终于有人想起来问他和Sebastian的婚事了，他还以为这个话题已经out了，“首先我一向公私分明，也可能就是因为我太分明了才导致我们认识了12年现在才想到要结婚？”几个记者也被他逗乐了，颁奖典礼那一幕他们至今没忘，“所以那天你和Sebastian离开舞台后就发现你们突然爱上了彼此吗？”  
“当然不是！事实上可能是我比较迟钝，一直没有发现自己的行为是出于其他原因，我把他当做假想敌太久了，现在想来那么做也许只是为了吸引他的注意？我猜…”他说的似乎都是实话，他不知道Sebastian是不是真的像他说的那样正在电视前看直播，他也不知道Sebastian有没有把他说过的话当成是在背诵通稿，他只是看着其中某一台摄像机，就像在看Sebastian的大眼睛，“也许我早就爱上他了。”简直要被酸掉牙了，Jerry捂着半边脸在心里吐操，下面那群家伙是怎么就从Chris的批斗大会变成了Chris的罗曼史？  
而就像是被心仪的男同学突然告白了的高中生，Sebastian脸色通红的起身去给自己倒了杯水，好像这样就能忽略Chris的深情注视一样。  
“这么说Sebastian宣布的时间与婚礼有关？”  
“是的，我们会在5月初结婚，但是不会邀请媒体，抱歉，因为Sebby的身体不太适合应酬太多人…”  
“这和他之前在欧洲突然入院有关吗？”  
“对，就是因为这个，但已经没什么大碍了，医生说他只是太疲惫需要休息。”  
“可有剧组知情人士爆料称Sebastian是因为情绪过于激动才导致入院，这难免让人猜测你们之间发生了矛盾。”  
“什么？”什么？  
Chris和Jerry同时发出疑问，前者是因为想到了他们那天进行的那通电话，Sebastian的确有些情绪失才控导致入院，但这事总不会有第三人在场吧？而后者则是出于对有人踩到Chris的痛处而在心里发出大事不好的惊呼，现场好不容易被安抚了，这家记者一定是故意想看热闹，他在心里默默记下了对方的名字。  
“我不清楚你口中的剧组知情人士是谁，但我可以告诉你，这是子虚乌有的东西！我们并没有发生矛盾，事实上他好的很，我妈妈说偶尔一些情绪变化对于怀孕的人来说是非常正常的！！”  
“什么？！！！”Jerry终于把刚才没说出口的话吼了出来，这么大的事Chris居然瞒着他？！这么大的事Chris居然在这种情况下就这么说了出来？！  
现场一下子和Jerry的反应一样，记者们一片哗然，今天的采访真是太劲爆了，《Chris.Evans与Gavin.Cooper撕破脸》、《Chris.Evans与Sebastian.Stan奉子成婚》…  
Sebastian早就坐回到了沙发前，他翻了个白眼，为明天各大电视台、报纸、杂志找了两个好标题，但他又好像突然明白了什么，怀孕这事如果等一等说不定的确会是一个炒作的好话题，但Chris不想等，Chris不希望他被舆论猜测两三个月，Chris想让全世界知道他们的感情非常稳定，这种可能性让Sebastian心里产生了一丝甜蜜，他又开始不自觉地抚摸自己的肚子，怀孕期间的Omega会释放出一种充满保护性的信息素，那味道中有结合过的Alpha的气味，这是用来吓退那些会威胁到落单Omega母子的一种原始本能，已经遗传了几千年，Sebastian嗅着这个味道就像躲进了一个安全的茧里，虽然暂时失去了Alpha的陪伴，但他们融合在一起的信息素令Sebastian感到安心。  
Chris结束发布会后直接赶去了GC总部，今时不同往日，不会再有美丽的前台小姐在看到他时主动打招呼，每个人都像看不见一样从他身边冷漠的走过，Jerry做了个受不了的表情，Chris反而去安慰他。  
而就像Chris事先预测的那样，Gavin并不在公司，他根本不想见Chris，艺人经理接待了他们，Chris已经很久没被像一个新人那样对待过了，对方挂着虚伪的笑容和Jerry打官腔，一些合作结束后明显属于Chris的利益条款被取消了，包括他正在代言的几个品牌，也被通知结束了合约，这几乎可以看作是在全面“封杀”他了。  
Jerry还想再说些什么，Chris却拦住了他，示意对方用最快速度办理好到期的合同，所有条件他都同意。从GC出来，Jerry忍不住问他为什么要这样委曲求全，“我不想再和Gavin有一分钟的关系”，Chris回答。  
事实上抛开那些被取消的片约、代言，剩下的部分似乎也就变得无关紧要了，Chris何必再跟他们浪费时间，他心里知道就算再争论下去也只能是嘴上占便宜，眼下离他们的婚礼还剩差不多半个月，他更想完成可以做好的那部分，总不能什么都搞砸吧。  
在回波士顿的飞机上，Chris给Jerry看了他背包里那些鼓鼓囊囊的本子，Jerry早就好奇Chris背的是什么了，他摊开那些册子发现每一张都是用彩色铅笔画上去的，手法不精湛，显然缺乏美术功底，但他至少看懂了那些场景，“这是…你们的婚礼构图？”  
Chris得意的点点头，一脸快表扬我的样子，“是不是很梦幻？”  
Jerry扶着额头倒在机舱的玻璃板上，“你家那位知不知道你自己准备了这些？”  
“当然不知道，这会是一个惊喜。”  
“你可真是个好男人，前36年我都白认识你了！”  
“我把这当做是一种赞美了。”  
“不过说真的Chris，我觉得你这个…构思是不错，但实现起来似乎有些…”Jerry一边扒拉那些图纸，一边为难的看着Chris，那上面几乎画了一座梦幻森林。  
“别担心哥们，我已经电话遥控Scott准备着了。”Jerry抖了抖僵硬的嘴角，不禁为一贯躺枪的Scott感到忧伤。  
Chris返回波士顿的消息没有透露给任何人，包括Sebastian，他的Omega还以为他在洛杉矶忙着应对老东家，Evans家已经快没有地方下脚了，尤其是院子，他家房子在当地不算小，Chris为了两个小外甥可以自由跑跳更是选择了一处紧挨树林带有大片绿地的隐秘户型，这个院子现在刚好用来当作他们的婚礼场地。  
施工人员已经将房子重新刷成了纯白色，只是从正面看过去还并不能看出什么变化，后院堆满了一人多高的干树，已经全部被喷成了银色，还有一个巨大的像树洞一样造型的拱门，“这都是什么玩意？”Jerry目瞪口呆的看着工人在院子里跑来跑去，而Scott就像没看见他们进来一样蹲在角落里摆弄一堆绿色的像海藻一样的东西。  
“欢迎来到兔子洞！”Chris走到整理箱中拎出一顶帽子扣在脑袋上，“我是疯帽子，你迷路了吗小可爱？”Jerry终于没忍住翻了个白眼，但他紧接着大笑起来，“我真怕下一秒你的疯帽子就会晕倒当场，这可不是个普通的惊喜Chris，真有你的伙计！”  
得到赞扬的准新郎摘下头顶的礼貌向自己的经纪人鞠了个躬，“保证是个惊喜！”  
时间在忙碌中过得飞快，Chris总觉得还有哪里不够完美，他每天都要跑到三楼的阳台仔细打量一遍院子，这里现在已经完全看不出是一个普通的住宅绿地了，它更像是一个不小心错入的世外桃源。Lisa知道自己的大儿子比任何时候都要紧张，因为明天Sebastian就要过来了，他们骗他Chris今晚才会落地波士顿，这时离他们的婚礼还有五天。  
“我保证他会喜欢的，”Evans家的女主人拉着儿子的手，看着这个在她面前依然像个孩子的男人，“重要的是你为他做了什么。”  
Chris和施工人员最后一次确认了所有细节才被Jerry赶上车，今晚他会开车回纽约亲自接Sebastian，本来对方的意思是自己开车过来，但被Evans全家制止了，开什么玩笑，他现在可是非常时期，更何况Lisa认为Chris如果再呆在家里傻等恐怕不到第二天就会焦虑发作。  
波士顿距离纽约只有不到两个小时的车程，但从Chris出门到现在也只是过了半个多小时，Sebastian已经看了四次表，Sophia医生正在给他做婚前最后一次产检，上年纪的女医生都快忍不住把墙上的时钟调快了，“你再看他也不会下一秒就出现的！”被人揭穿的感觉有点尴尬，Sebastian换了个背对墙壁的姿势，好像这样就能掩饰他之前的行为一样。  
“我见过的AO家庭没有上千也有数百了，像你们这么相爱的还是第一次遇到。”Sebastian似乎被这说法噎到了似的，他不自在的看着眼前的女人，努力回想难道是自己暴露了太多对于Chris的依赖？那Chris是不是也看出来了什么？Chris会不会觉得这是一种困扰？他一边皱紧眉头思考着，一边任由检测仪器滑过他的肚皮。  
检查结果就和预想的一样没有任何问题，半个月来Sebastian被他母亲照顾的很好，脸颊甚至丰满了许多，整个人看上去都变得精神饱满，这期间他只出席了一个小范围的慈善宴会，为某杂志拍摄了一套婚礼主题的封面，对方还因未能邀请到Chris一起拍摄而感到惋惜。  
将医生送走后天基本就黑了下来，Sebastian没开大灯，他觉得只点一盏黄色的壁灯就很好，柔和又温暖，他坐在灯光照不到的角落里盯着壁钟摇摇摆摆的走过一秒又一秒，终于承认自己对Chris的思念猛烈的可怕。  
等到门外终于亮起车灯的时候，Sebastian已经快睡着了，他像突然惊醒的兔子抬起头看着大门，Chris已经拿到了钥匙，他可以自己开门，那个男人跑上楼梯转动锁孔的声音听起来有些急躁，Sebastian本以为自己能够保持冷静像往常一样等待那个男人主动张开怀抱向他走来，然后他会回以一个刻意又敷衍的亲吻，但现在他根本做不到，他无法控制自己的双腿正在移动，就像他无法控制自己的内心正飞过成百上千只蝴蝶。  
Chris在拉开大门的下一秒就看到了Sebastian，那个男人穿着松松垮垮的居家服，长袖T恤衫的领子大到可以看见锁骨，“你们都好对吗？”Sebastian知道他在问孩子，他乖巧的点了点头，样子有点滑稽，不知道是仍然沉浸在对Chris回来的喜悦中还是正在努力告诉自己Chris回来了。  
Chris捂住胸口歪着脑袋露出一个熟悉的微笑，然后将Sebastian拉进怀里，他小心翼翼的避开了去碰触对方的肚子，却忍不住收紧手臂，一遍遍的亲吻Sebastian的额头，“他有没有再折腾？你和他好好谈了吗？”Sebastian埋在Alpha的颈侧，闻着那些让他舒服的味道也默默的收紧了手臂，“你走了以后他似乎都变得安静了，也许他不喜欢你所以之前闹的厉害？”  
“哦那可真糟糕，还没出生就要面临紧张的父子关系，他至少还要对着我40年，你觉得我能活到76岁吗？”Chris拉开他们之间的一些距离，轻轻吻着Sebastian的嘴角和下巴，然后用行动单方面的结束了这个话题。  
他们很久没有交换亲吻了，两人的信息素通过空气在房间里缠绕着，如果能用肉眼察觉，Sebastian想那颜色一定是五彩斑斓的，因为他太喜欢Chris的吻了。

 

二十

车子行驶在公路上，车里的温度并不算低，但Chris还是为Sebastian准备了一条毯子，现在对方正陷在柔软的毛毯里睡着，怀孕两个月让Sebastian开始变得嗜睡，起初他们还在聊天，慢慢Chris发现回应越来越少，他侧过头往旁边看了一眼，笑着腾出一只手为他的Omega掖好毛毯并抽走他手中的平板电脑，柔和的钢琴曲自车内响起，这是Stan夫人送给他们的第一份礼物——《胎教金曲》？  
事实上纽约距离波士顿并不算遥远，但他们住在城市的另一边，要跨越半个纽约，所以当Sebastian一觉醒来时发现自己已经睡了两个多小时，他舔了舔发干的嘴唇，大眼睛里有点迷茫，右边脸颊还压出了几道印子，这些都让Chris觉得可爱极了，他揽过Sebastian的身体，吻了吻他的太阳穴，“就快到了。”  
当车子停在Evans家门前时，Sebastian已经做好了他们或许会提前布置房子的准备，因为Chris说这里会是宴会地点，这让他在车子停在门前看到重新粉刷的部分并不觉得惊讶，Lisa让Scott帮着把车里的东西搬进去，自己则扶着Sebastian问东问西，弄的他有些不好意思，他还是不太能够习惯Chris家人的热情，他独来独往贯了，但这并不影响他对这一家人的喜爱。  
他们从正门陆陆续续的进去，Chris看到他父亲冲他眨眼，父子俩默契的点了点头，Chris拉住Sebastian的胳膊，将他带到了角落，“听着，有件事我要和你坦白。”  
Sebastian狐疑的看着Chris，他当然能感觉到他的Alpha在紧张，但他不知道Chris又闯了什么祸，“这件事里有人受到伤害吗？”  
“不！当然没有，怎么会！”  
“那就好，是什么？你忘记预订香槟了？”Sebastian耸耸肩发出一声小小的嗤笑，试图用玩笑话缓解Chris的状态，还顺便从客厅桌子上叉了块苹果走，红润的嘴唇被果汁弄湿显得格外诱人，Chris愣愣的盯着那里，哦上帝这举动对付焦虑的确是挺管用的！但他现在只想吻住他的Omega，几乎忘了自己要说什么。  
“Chris？”看到对方突然陷入沉默，Sebatian在他面前挥了挥手，这才唤回Chris的注意，“哦是的！我是想说，那个…如果我在没有和你商量的情况下准备了婚礼，你会不会…会不会觉得算个惊喜？至少。”  
Sebastian拿不住Chris的这个惊喜到底是何种意义上的，他想起对方偶尔特立独行的举动有点隐隐担心，“所以你准备了什么？在婚礼上表演踩裙舞？”Chris没有像往常一样大笑，他严肃的拉着Sebastian的手将他带到后院门前，然后捂住他的眼睛，希望能够暂时保密。Sebastian顺从的被他的Alpha一路牵引，这过程中他始终保持微笑，他能感觉到Chris的声音伴随着微风在他耳侧响起，Chris小心翼翼的告诉他该往哪边走，他们站在一片暖阳中互相搀扶着。  
终于Chris在他身后站定，然后轻声问他，“准备好了吗？”Sebastian轻轻点头，但他抓在Chris手上的力道逐渐加大，他也被这一刻搞得莫名紧张了起来。  
覆在眼睛上的热度与阴影不见了，Sebastian颤抖着眼睫缓慢的张开双眼，为了避免日光，他微低着头，首先闯入视线的就是铺了满地的荚莲花，一团团花簇被延绵成一片耀眼的白色，再往前看时他已经无法控制自己大张的嘴巴，他像个不小心跌入兔子洞的小女孩那样捂着嘴阻止自己发出尖叫。  
院子里到处都是被刷成白色的干枯树木，树枝上垂下了银色的装饰物，菱面水晶造型的玻璃与雪花挂饰被阳光很好的折射出美丽的光芒，珠光色的气球像一串串珍珠挂在角落，长条餐桌上面覆盖着Scott先前准备好的人工绿色植被，还有树顶也被铺满了由各种花卉拼凑的树冠，大片植物连接到一起就像一个原始森林将阳光分割成一束束打在地上的荚莲花丛中。  
远处是一个被布置成树洞的棕色拱门，Sebastian猜那应该就是他们将要交换誓言的地方。他小心翼翼的顺着由圆形石板铺成的通道走过去，手指抚摸过餐桌上的花朵与烛台，还有配套定做的餐垫纸巾，终于在正座的位置上看到一顶熟悉的礼貌，这是他的帽子？！  
这是他的帽子！！  
Sebastian惊讶的抓过帽子回头用眼神询看向Chris，对方冲他点了点头，示意正如他猜的那样，“欢迎来到克里斯的梦游仙境，我亲爱的疯帽子先生，你愿意跟我一起去探险吗？”他在Sebastian还没有来得及发表任何感慨前，突然单膝跪掏出了那个蓝色丝绒的小盒子，一时间Sebastian被各种惊喜塞满的心脏跳的有些快，他除了死死的抓住帽子捂在胸口，就只会张着嘴看着他的Alpha，喉间一阵哽咽，“Well…Chris…I don’t know…I…I…”他又变成了语死早。  
然而Chris就跪在他面前，蓝色的眼睛那么美丽，像蓄满了阳光与海洋，这不是Chris第一次向他求婚，但和之前那次比这次明显要正式的多，他深深吸了口气让自己能好受点，然后他把礼帽扣在了头上，“要想不在这里迷路，唯一的办法就是跟紧我！”他弯下身去拉对方，却顺势被Chris抱进了怀里，“世界那么大，真的是非常容易迷路呢~”  
Sebastian环着Chris的脖子，轻轻揉动着他后脑的头发，“感谢你为我做的一切。”Chris吻上他发红的眼角，郑重其事的为他戴上那支素雅洁净的指环，Sebastian再次感觉有风吹动，空气里都是荚莲花的香气，他妈妈曾告诉他，荚莲花代表矢志不渝的爱情。  
他们静静的站在花海里拥抱着，谁也没注意到Evans一家人都挤在门口探头探脑的样子，最后是两个打扮成兔子先生的小外甥没忍住先跑了出来，Sebastian惊喜的看向两个小家伙，他们带着兔子耳朵，一身小礼服还是Chris上次跟他一起上街时买的，其中没长齐牙齿的那个笑起来简直就是一只真正的小兔子，他很想和两个小的一起打闹，但被Lisa制止了，像个易碎品似的被请回了房子里，一边走还一边忍不住伸手去抚摸垂下来的花穗，Chris偷偷告诉他还有4天这里的一切都是你的。  
婚礼前的时间总是显得那么不够用，吃完午饭他们去试了礼服，然后又去教堂看了场地，Scott还去取了糖果和新定做的盘子，一家人都在忙，只有Sebastian和Chris的小妹妹Jen，两个怀孕的人被勒令留在家里，Sebastian虽然是个Omega，但毕竟一个大男人，完全和怀孕的女人聊不到一起，他只要一听那些孕期知识就头疼犯困，第一天就在各种惊喜和忙碌中过去了。  
晚上他们回到自己的房间，Sebastian立刻打开了他被没收的平板电脑，Lisa说这东西辐射的厉害不许他碰，要不是他还在工作，恐怕连手机也会被没收，他像个心急的网瘾少年打开了自己的社交页面，好家伙，最近给他的留言已经有十几万了，无不是祝福他婚礼的，但另一个令人忧虑的事情就是有人开始在他的账户下面咒骂Chris，并称那个男人配不上他等等，他不敢告诉Chris这些，他不知道Chris有没有看到，但他猜对方应该没这个时间。  
Chris正在洗澡，浴室里传来轻微的流水声，Sebastian咬着嘴唇为这些发生在Alpha身上的糟污事一阵烦躁，他眉头皱的死死的盯着网页上那些关于Chris的更多难听话，丝毫没注意水流声的停止，直到Chris冒着热气站在他面前抽走他的电脑他才抬起头。Chris还光着身子这个事实让Sebastian噎了一下，忍不住就把视线滑到了那人的两腿间，然后尬尴的转了转脖子。Chris觉得这样的Sebastian最可爱，那点不坦诚在他眼里被看成了羞涩的反应，他故意贴着对方坐下，一手揽住Sebastian的腰，一手摸上他的肚子，“他还好吗？”  
Sebastian的视线顺着他的触碰来到自己的腹部，“最近老实多了，可能我推掉了大部分工作在家陪他，他感觉又有面子了？我猜。”  
“哦~那你的小英雄还真是不好对付啊，才这么大点就学会处处吃醋了，”Chris用手指比了个花生大小的距离，他昨天就看到了Sebastian的B超图像，他们的孩子小小的，就像一粒果实，“看来将来我们可少不了闹矛盾，我的小情敌。”  
Sebastian不知道Chris这么说是顺口还是这就是他的真实想法，他看着那个男人不经意间流露出的暧昧情调脸上有点发烫，似乎是时间与灯光的作用，Chris也注意到了他的Omega那不同以往的味道，甜的有些让人浑身冒火，他把视线从Sebastian的肚子挪到了那人的脸上，灰蓝色的眼睛里印着晕黄色的光点，还有他自己的脸，他们注视着彼此，房间里的味道开始变浓，纠缠着两股不同的信息素，正在缓慢的碰触、融合，像两道极光，一点点交汇在一起。  
Chris捧着Sebastian的脸颊吻着他的嘴唇，他们都没有伸舌头，就那样安静的亲吻着，像蜻蜓点水一样吻的那样纯洁，Chris的手指插进Sebastian浓密的头发里，不停的揉着他脖子上的腺体，这比让他们直接干一炮还要折磨人，Sebastian觉得他就快要缺氧了，为这过分的柔情蜜意。  
因为早前发生的那次不愉快，Chris一直不敢再碰他，已经快一个月了，他们没有抚摸过彼此，就连昨天见面也只是老老实实的相拥入眠，现在Sebastian身上香的要命，Chris觉得自己就快疯了，他没穿衣服，身体反应一目了然，Sebastian当然知道那处充血站立的器官在叫嚣着什么，他在心里思索了一下，某种原始的冲动正在唤醒他的欲望，他想要去碰触Chris，想要去感受Chris的热度，但他又不敢忽视医生的叮嘱，他感受着Chris吻他的力度开始逐渐加大，手指大胆的往那里探了过去。  
Chris为突然被握紧的感觉吸了一口气，Sebastian的手很凉，和他自身的高温形成了明显的对比，他停下亲吻看着自己Omega眼睛里的欲望，鼓励性的对他点了点头，得到回应，Sebastian加快了手指的动作，因为没有润滑显得有些干涩，他停下看了一眼周围，但一无所获，最后他离开床垫跪在了Chris腿间，地上虽然铺了厚厚的地毯，但这个举动还是让Chris吓了一跳，他想伸手去拉Sebastian，但Sebastian今晚显得太激动了，他根本不想停下脑子里的那一丁点冲动，张嘴含住了Chris的勃起。  
他听到Alpha动情的惊呼，带着热度的硬物跳动了两下，他比上一次做这种事接受度要快得多，他还记得那次的体验，Chris的大家伙在被他含住一次次的弄湿，含不下的唾液沾湿了他的下巴和Chris的大腿，那感觉并不难受，但和这次不同的是当时他们之间只有性。  
Sebastian收紧他的口腔，尽量用嘴唇挡住牙齿，舌头不自觉的滑过头部的小孔，每次他这样做Chris就会夹紧大腿，他一次次的吞吐着，直到慢慢适应尺寸尽可能的吞到最深，就像他们在电话里说的那样，他没有做过深喉，强烈的呕吐感让他哽咽，眼泪涌出眼眶滴在Chris的耻毛里，但他没有停下，依然在尽力做到最后，Chris揉着他的头发，闭着眼睛感受Sebastian在身下的每一个细微动作，一次比一次深的探入让他舒服的简直快要死掉了，他不知道自己在想什么，或许他什么都没想，脑子里一片空白，他闻着空气里Omega越来越浓烈的味道，一把拉起Sebastian深深吻住了他，他的舌头舔过Sebastian嘴唇里的每一个地方，像他之前承诺的那样，把他彻底的舔了个干净，然后裹住他们两个的硬物一起摩擦，越来越多的喘息从Sebastian的嘴里溜出来，Chris总会离他的嘴唇不到一公分的距离，方便时不时与他接吻，他们交换着一个又一个湿热的低喃，直到Sebastian忍不住想要发泄，Chris低头咬住了他的脖子，他必须捂住嘴巴才能阻止自己高昂的呻吟穿透门板，信息素的再一次融合让Sebastian止不住的颤抖，来自Chris的味道深深的填满了他，不论是身体还是灵魂深处。  
婚礼一早，Chris先一步赶到了教堂，他穿着纯黑色的定制款zegna，站在人群中是如此耀眼，Sebastian还没下车就看到了他的Alpha，笑容在他脸上被嵌了一层金光，他像从希腊走来的神邸，隔着教堂的楼梯看着Sebastian，他们互相伸出手拉住对方，Sebastian带着白色手套，同样的黑色礼服，庄重又惊艳。  
老神父为他们主持了仪式，Chris郑重其事的在众人面前与Sebastian交换了誓言。  
“我，Christopher.Robert.Evans愿意成为Sebastian.Stan的丈夫，忠诚于我们的婚姻，我们的誓言。”  
“我，Sebastian.Stan愿意成为Christopher.Robert.Evans的丈夫，忠诚于我们的婚姻，我们的誓言。”   
他们为彼此戴上那枚刻着他们名字的戒指，并在祝福声中亲吻对方。  
他的丈夫。  
他的家人。  
仪式在庄严古朴的教堂结束后，所有人回到Evans家，绿地终于以它全新的面貌揭开了神秘的面纱，除了Sebastian，受邀嘉宾没有一个不感到惊讶的，这根本不是之前说好的家庭婚礼，这他妈完全就是个极奢宴会！  
Sebastian觉得他把这辈子最美好的笑容都留给了今天，他先是换上了疯帽子的衣服，然后带着他的标志性礼帽再次出现在了人前，Chris则换上了一套纯白色的西装，他们手挽手来到树洞里面，两个打扮成兔子先生的小花童在下面蹦蹦跳跳的拍着手挥洒花瓣，小小拱门台后面是提前搭好的海绵草垛，Chris隐藏了这个环节，他在Sebastian说完婚礼助词后不小心跌下了舞台，从底下看就像掉入了兔子洞的爱丽丝，这一举动吓的Sebastian措手不及，他差点跟着跳下去，却在探头看到Chris躺在一片绿地中时大笑出声，Charles作为今天的摄影师记录下了每一副精彩画面，用Chris的话说，这都是能卖钱的！Sebastian翻了个白眼，绕到台子后面将他不着调的丈夫拉起来，他现在满身绿屑，就像一颗新鲜的猕猴桃。  
一对新人结束了祝酒词，后面就是来宾的时间，Chace作为Sebastian的好朋友却一直被蒙在鼓里表示极度不满，他代表Sebastian的好友最先发起了攻势，祝酒词在一片起哄声中将现场气氛掀到高潮，Chris被迫喝掉了整瓶小香槟才平息了那群疯小子的怒火。  
婚礼是成功的，每个好友都在社交网站上po出了极高的评价，没有人说Chris的不好，迷妹们的回复也再次让推特陷入了短暂瘫痪，Evanstan的婚礼成为了当天的热门话题，Sebastian允许自己在这一天忘记关于他们的合同、炒作还有那不可告人的小秘密，他想也许这一生他都不会再有婚礼，就算有一天他们真的分道扬镳回到最初，他永远都不会忘记Chris在今天给予他的一切。  
这不再只是一场联合炒作。他告诉自己...

 

21-30翻下一页☞


	3. Chapter 3

二十一

事情发生的有些突然，本来Chris和Sebastian的梦幻婚礼画面一经面市就让两位当事人占据了几近全版的报道，人们祝福这对好不容易结合的伴侣，一切看起来都很圆满，但好景不长，一些主流传媒相继爆出双方的恋爱史，事实上这也并不能说明什么，身处好莱坞本身就没有隐私可言，但Sebastian此次的名单中有一个极为瞩目的名字出现了，那就是Augus.Mclean。  
Mclean财阀的独生子，同时现在也是数家影视与传媒公司的投资人，Augus为人低调，市面上几乎从没有过关于他的任何绯闻或负面报道出现，这还是他第一次登上娱乐杂志的版面，而他们短暂的交往过程正巧发生在Sebastian获得影帝前，质疑声纷沓而来。  
Chris揉着突突直跳的额头，烦躁的负面因子满满当当的塞进了整个房间，他面前的杂志已经快被翻烂了，那个男人的名字还被人用红色的记号笔圈了出来，扉页夹着Augus鲜有的几张还算清晰的照片，和Sebastian一起的更是没有，这是今天一早他醒来收到的第一份礼物，他已经猜到是谁寄给他的了。  
“我觉得你考虑的有点多Chris，”Jerry隔着电话声道快速的点击着鼠标，应该是在翻看最近的新闻，“Sebastian已经怀孕15周了，你有时间怀疑自己的Omega不如去想想新工作的事，别怪我没提醒你Chris，你已经在家呆的足够久了，剧本改的怎么样了？”  
“uhhhhh…我还在改，在改，不够好，不能就这样，我是说，很多地方不能急，我…”  
“Chris！！抱歉打断你，但我觉得你现在完全没有状态，你被自己的危机意识影响了，Mclean或许真的很厉害，是个了不起的绅士，但那是过去，你们现在结婚了，有个孩子和幸福的家庭，他已经是过去式了好吗？！”  
婚礼？孩子？家庭？所有一切都是假的，Chris苦笑着用手指蹭了蹭杂志上Sebastian的脸颊，那些在别人眼中看起来足以战胜一切猜忌的因素事实上统统不成立，他没和Jerry说实话，而现在Gavin的警告通通被他在脑海中串成了一条直线，“他们为什么分手？既然Mclean家族那么优秀。”他低声问自己的老朋友。  
Jerry一边阅读关于Augus.Mclean少的可怜的资料，一边感叹Mclean帝国的强大，“哇噢，他们家可不是普通的财阀，简直富可敌国，但这样的家庭往往给人压力更大吧？我猜，感觉Sebastian不是那种会十分看重物质的人，或许他根本想嫁也嫁不进去？抱歉，我只是在理性分析，当然最大的可能还是他们彼此不适合，热度没了？玩完了？我喜欢的帽子你不喜欢？谁知道是因为什么鸡毛蒜皮的理由，别想这些了我的大导演，最近我光是帮你联系投资商都快跑断腿了，啊这些家伙们，一看我们与GC撕破脸就纷纷避之不及，好像曾经说过的那些不惜为你挖墙角的话都是屁话一样，而且就连广告商也是一个德行…Chris？你在听吗？”得不到回应，Jerry对着电话又说了几句，大概是以为线路故障就结束了通话，但几分钟过去了，电话始终没有再响，Chris就像他养过的那只经常坐在原地发呆的斗牛犬，嘴角耷拉着，面无表情。  
一个是帅气多金的成功绅士，一个是对立多年见面只会耍无赖的失业演员，该怎么选，恐怕答案一目了然，就像Jerry分析的那样，他们之间唯一无法跨越的就是彼此的身份，Sebastian再成功也不过是个演员，Mclean家族不会让独子娶一个演戏的，就算他们抱着十个八个孩子回去，老Mclean也只会将人轰出来，结局可想而知。  
这下Gavin都猜中了，Sebastian无缘无故发情期提前，就在他们决定结婚的前几周Augus甚至还去看望了他的Omega，那时就连他也才刚刚知道他们有了个孩子，但显然有人也知道了，或许比他知道的更早。  
没什么比这个猜测更糟糕了，Chris甚至有些想哭，但他已经很久不哭了，现在他只能感觉眼睛发热膨胀，桌子上摆着的孕妇食谱看起来滑稽又可笑，他抬头看了眼时间，Sebastian今天没在家，他被经纪公司接走去补拍一套广告镜头，他或许还不知道发生了什么，依然沉浸在自己编造的幸福假象里，他们早上还给了彼此一个不错的手活，但这一刻Chris只感觉愤怒和伤心，他无法控制自己不去幻想整个事件的巧合，就像他无法再靠回忆Sebastian美丽的微笑来缓解之前的每一次摩擦。  
他想站起来透透气，好让自己不钉死在沙发里，或者等Sebastian回来时他还能心平气和的坐下来跟他谈谈，而不是把客厅砸成一个犯罪现场后夺门而出。  
他走去书房翻了翻他的剧本，内容被删了改改了加，改来改去没有一次让Chris觉得满意，他的想法越来越多，希望表达的情绪越来越复杂，但电影时长有限，他总不能拍成个连续剧，他看着最新一章带着Sebastian标注的部分，每一处都很仔细的用不同颜色的笔标了出来，并且写下了如果他是投资人，兴趣点或许不在那些传统的镜头表达上等等，Chris看到投资人几个字时终于还是没忍住将那些草稿统统揉成了废纸，纸团丢的满地都是。  
怀孕进入第四个月让Sebastian非常吃力，虽然肚子才刚有些微微的显怀，但他吃不好，精神又差，总想歪在一边睡个昏天暗地，所以当他被公司送回家时发现屋子里黑着灯，扑面而来的就是Alpha烦躁的低气压，这让他受到影响也跟着有些躁动难安。  
“Chris？你在家吗Chris？”他打开客厅灯，一楼没人，安静的像个冰窖，Sebastian将外衣扔在沙发上，一眼就撇到了茶几上已经被揉烂的杂志，他当然听说了今天的头条，他和Chris的恋爱史被挖了个遍，社交网络上已经有了一些关于他和神秘富豪Augus的传闻，为此他感到非常抱歉，亲自给Augus打了个电话，好在对方并不介意，而他的经纪公司已经帮他制定了一整套完美的应对措施，但Chris没有，他已经没有能够在第一时间帮他对抗全世界声音的团队了，他在孤军奋战，在独自一人承受那些诋毁与质疑。  
Sebastian将那些散了一桌子的杂志照片收起来扔到垃圾箱，转身却发现Chris已经站在了他身后，他被吓了一跳，但很快就对着自己的Alpha露出一个甜美的笑容，可对方并不打算回应他，Chris只是冷漠的注视着面前这个人，Sebastian明明受到了惊吓，但他没有尖叫也没有抱怨，他知道面对什么人该做什么事，这就是影帝，Chris想。  
“你没必要亲自收拾，明天早上佣人会来打扫。”  
“不过举手之劳罢了。”Sebastian无所谓的耸了耸肩，眼睛在Chris严肃的五官上扫了一圈，他知道有人在吃醋，这在某种程度上还挺让人惊喜的。  
“你吃过饭了？” Chris看了眼时钟，已经8点多了，他双手插在家居裤的口袋里，站的离Sebastian有些远，“随便吃了点，你在等我吗？”Sebastian向他的方向走了一步，但Chris立刻后退来阻隔了彼此的距离，这下Sebastian不再怀抱那一点点得意之色了，他小心的观察Alpha的表情，并试图用温和的信息素去温暖周围的低气压。  
“我要回曼哈顿住一阵，剧本的部分不太顺利，我不喜欢受到太多打扰，”Chris在说出这些话之前还是将大部分怒火咽了下去，他还不想因为没得到证实的传闻和Sebastian大吵一架，将彼此的关系搞到没有退路，他对Sebastian还抱有一丝希望，“当然我很快就会回来。”他耸了耸肩，没去看Omega的表情。  
Sebastian设想过Chris会公事公办的与他进行一场对话，或者像一对真正的夫妻一样毫无理性的大吵大闹，这些他都可以应对，但Chris选择了逃避，他对此只字不提，就好像这并不值得他关心一样，Sebastian觉得胃部一阵紧缩，他推开Chris跑到了最近的马桶开始干呕，眼睛因为反胃而呕出泪水，红的有点可怜，Chris跟在他身边直到他吐完默默递给他一杯水，他点点头道谢，他们客气的可笑。  
“或者等Stan夫人过来我再走？”Sebastian摇了摇手，没去看Chris，“不用，工作重要，有事我会给...给医生打电话。”他没看见背后Chris复杂的表情，但最终他们没有再多说什么，Sebastian知道Chris需要时间，而Chris不希望自己因一时冲动伤害了对方，他们无言以对的站在门口互相注视了一会，最终Chris开车离开了。  
空荡的房间只剩下Sebastian一人，他安静的坐在沙发上凝视着垃圾箱内的杂志，上面是Augus出现在欧洲病房的照片，角度明显是偷拍，但早前并没有关于他和Augus的任何消息流出过，他们除了一起出席过几次宴会，私下里只见过寥寥几面，这似乎并非一场普通的巧合。  
Sebastian揉了揉自己的额头，在电话上按下一串熟悉的号码，20分钟后一辆黑色轿车停在了他家门外，他裹紧身上的长外套坐进车里，司机对他点点头，车子驶离了别墅区。  
Augus在看到Sebastian要求见面的短信时并不意外，很快司机就将这位昔日他最为欣赏的演员接了过来，他们像老朋友一样拥抱彼此，“我还在猜你什么时候会找上门！”  
“看来你已经有消息了？”Sebastian找了个舒服的椅子，他对这处位于郊区的私人豪宅并不陌生。  
“就像你来找我的目的一样，这并不是一次普通的巧合，拍到我出现在医院的记者很多，但可以把我们联系起来的却没有几人，Gavin.Cooper就是其中之一，要说好莱坞没有不透风的墙这点你我都清楚，但目的性最强的恐怕就数这位了。”  
“他想要彻底毁掉Chris，我不会让他得逞的！”  
“这就是我们分手的原因Baz。”  
“什么？”Sebastian好像对话题的突然转变有些反应不及时，他放下手中的杯子看向对方。  
“我们交往时你和我提到最多的是电影，我们很聊得来，这一点毋庸置疑，但我在你的身上感觉不到任何爱情，或许你也一样，情感是双方的，但你对他不一样，明明自己是个Omega，却像个Alpha一样先声夺人。”Sebastian被老情人的揶揄弄的有点脸红，他尴尬的转了转眼睛，最后只能靠喝水来化解脸上的燥热。  
“这很好Baz，没什么好回避的，但我猜Evans并不这么想对吗？你们谈崩了。”  
“不，我们根本没谈，他走了，可能是不想见我，我猜...”Sebastian露出一个可怜巴巴的表情，Augus轻笑出声，“也许他是不想伤害你？你知道人们往往会因为一时冲动的气话而造成不可挽回的局面。”  
“和你聊天永远让我感觉自己像个小学生，这就是我和你分手的原因！”Sebastian翻了个白眼，对方却难得笑的夸张。  
“还有一件事，我本来怀疑过，但没有证据，现在从一系列的事情看，或许...”  
“你指热潮期提前这件事？”  
Sebastian扶额点了点头，“这或许也是我想分手的另一个原因，你什么时候能活的不像个S.H.I.E.L.D的...”  
“我是个商人Baz，商人往往就赢在消息及时。”最终Sebastian不情不愿的答应对方用一部片约作为查清整件事的回报，其实这对于Augus不过举手之劳，但就像对方说的那样，他是个商人，商人更喜欢双赢。  
Sebastian不知道比起Gavin.Cooper他们谁更可怕，但显然Gavin这次惹错人了，Augus或许并不关心名利场上的生存手段，但胆敢拉Mclean下水，实在欠考虑，GC或许真的已经老了。  
回到自己家，Sebastian热了杯牛奶走进书房，地上的废纸团还在，他展开看到每一个都是由他标注过的，这让他有些伤心，但他并没有真的责怪Chris，他将那些纸团全部铺平，又一张张的重新排好顺序，然后压在了Chris的记事本下，本子已经用了大半，上面密密麻麻的全是一些跟拍摄有关的专业技术用语，Chris一直没有放弃导演的课程，即使在他最烦躁的时候，Sebastian很理解作为一个曾经的一线演员，如今的处境有多么艰难，他坐在Chris白天坐过的那张椅子里，闭上眼睛默默的思考那个男人会用一种什么样的神情去看电脑，他的手指会轻轻敲打着桌面，他会歪着身子写字，他习惯把用完的笔收进抽屉里，他喜欢泡一杯红茶放在手边......他还真的是非常想念Chris啊。  
最后他趴在书桌上睡着了，早晨第一缕阳光从天窗照进来，把他的睫毛拉的有些长，Chris站在他面前气喘吁吁的看着那个所有卧室都没找到的人，额头有一滴汗水伴随着他的粗喘落到地板上，他轻轻走过去将Sebastian抱起来，往隔壁的房间走去。  
Sebastian在有人碰他的第一时间就醒了，但熟悉的Alpha气味让他安心的动了动又埋在Chris的胸前睡了过去，这一晚他睡的很不舒服，硬木家具对于一个孕期的人来说当然不是好选择，但他坚持不懈的在Chris的剧本后面写了好几页批注，最终导致他根本顾不上在哪就困得一头栽到了桌子上。  
Chris搂着他坐到床上，但他不敢挪动怀里的人，就那样僵硬的靠在床头任由Sebastian趴在他胸前继续呼呼大睡，手指还不自觉的按着Omega的后颈，帮他缓解酸痛。  
昨晚回到曼哈顿Chris并没有立刻回家，他去了Scarlett那，对方先是惊讶Chris的深夜到访，但很快就明白了原因，她闪过身子放他进去，Chris摊在客厅咬着一瓶啤酒发呆，他的老朋友倒是不奇怪为什么他会像个被赶出家门的丈夫，“吵架了？为前任？还是前任的前任？”  
“事实上我们没吵，甚至没说上几句话。”Chris耸了耸肩。  
“那就是冷战了，知道我是怎么对付这种事的吗？”  
“这次不一样了，很多事情你不知道。”他脸色难看的睇了对方一眼，犹豫着要不要一吐为快，他就快被自己的猜疑心杀死了。  
“正因为很多事人们都不知道，所以才有人觉得自己的秘密比天还大，说不定你说出来我还会觉得可笑呢。”Scarlett毫不留情的戳了戳老朋友的肩膀，跟他碰了下酒瓶。  
“真是太棒了，跟你说话总能看开很多事！”  
“哦我的荣幸伙计，别客气。”  
Chris懒得和她斗嘴，但他最终还是将事情原原本本的都讲了出来，从他们几个月前在休息间吵架到刚刚Sebastian吐的有多夸张，如果说现在全美国还有谁能让Chris放心的说出全部秘密那么那个人肯定就是Scarlett，但对方显然低估了Chris的这个所谓的“深夜小烦恼”，她目瞪口呆的样子还是第一次，Chris有点想笑的踢了踢大学同学的脚，“怎么样？”  
“uhm...will...uh...所以今天不是愚人节对吗？”  
Chris翻了个白眼，“你说过会给我出主意的。”  
“但我不知道你他妈居然假结婚！！还搞出一个孩子来，而现在你怀疑孩子不是你的，我的天，你们是在拍戏吗？我是不懂演员的生活，但是...Chris好吧Chris，你只需要回答我一个问题，”Chris挑眉看着她像等待提问的乖学生，“你对他，到底是什么，我是说，你爱他吗？”  
这次Chris没有犹豫，他轻轻点了点头，“我爱他，或许之前并不是因为爱情，但之后，你懂。”  
“老天啊我可怜的男孩！”Scarlett走过去坐在他身边给了他一个拥抱，“或许我不该这么问，那么你觉得他爱你吗？”  
“我不知道。”  
“你们从来没谈过？”  
Chris摇了摇头，他们都把对方的复出看做是一种自然的条件反射，他从没费心去想过如果有一天Sebastian告诉他他根本不爱他自己会以何种方式收场，他们本来就是合同关系，“我觉得你们应该好好谈谈，至少让他知道你的想法，这已经不是履行承诺或者演场戏那么简单了，我参加了你们的婚礼，我看得出他对你有感情，至少他喜欢你，别对自己那么没信心，我知道你最近麻烦缠身，抱歉，但总会过去的，而且说实话我不认为Sebastian像是会做出这种事的人，他那么甜蜜，他值得拥有你的爱情，所以去和他谈谈好吗？”  
Chris点了点头，“我会的。”他露出一个算不上好看的傻笑，但说出来的感觉真的好多了，至少他不再是一个人独自承受。  
他一夜没睡，满脑子想的都是Sebastian在知道他的感情后会有什么反应，还有一些剧本方面的灵感，两股冲动在他的脑子里来回激烈的翻涌，前半生他一直活得那么顺遂，面试拍戏拿奖，没有人不说他是幸运儿，而这个幸运儿现在被好莱坞抛弃了，开始变得烦躁幼稚愚蠢，认为人人都对不起他，他忘了打从一开始就是他硬搅进了Sebastian的生活，也是他提议要的这个孩子，Sebastian被动的接受一切看似对他有利的安排，却总是妥协的一方，他们没有感情基础，没有信任依靠，但关键时刻Sebastian总是选择相信他，而他却总是以爱之名在质疑，明明只是一本三流的八卦杂志也能让他变成惊弓之鸟般坐立难安，他感到自己失败透了。  
所以天刚亮Chris就有些迫不及待的开车往回赶，但在找遍所有房间都没看到Sebastian时他急坏了，直到推开书房门看见对方像个孩子一样趴在他的剧本上睡着的那一刻，他觉得答案也许并不是那么重要了，那个男人嘟着嘴，眉毛有点委屈的皱在一起，手里还夹着笔，Chris低头吻了吻他丈夫的头发，现在他有点知道剧本该怎么改了。

二十二

Sebastian醒过来时已经快中午了，他拱了拱身体，觉得床铺硬邦邦的，眼睛还没睁开手指就胡乱的摸了过去，被Chris一把抓住按在了胸前，“你在摸哪里？”这下Sebastian立刻就清醒了过来，他僵硬的趴在那里一动不动，Chris低沉沙哑的声音就在头顶，Alpha的气味好闻的不得了，他无法阻止自己不去回应空气里的信息素，孕期中的Omega非常需要汲取只有伴侣才能给予的安全感，前一晚的冷战让他本来就身心俱疲，如今不由自主觉得一阵委屈，他转过将脸埋进Chris的胸口，好挡住湿润的眼眶越发泛滥。  
“昨晚，我很抱歉，我只是...不知道该如何处理一下子塞满的状况，所以，总之抱歉Sebby，让你担心了。”Chris腾出一只手去抚摸Sebastian的后颈，指腹轻轻擦过Omega的腺体，偶尔会吻一下那人睡的乱糟糟的发旋。  
“那么剧本改的怎么样了？”他们彼此心里清楚，根本没有什么剧本，但现在Sebastian既然决定不提，Chris自然明白对方的用意，“的确想明白了很多东西，比如我不会再让Tom试图去表白了，那本身就不适合他们，他们根本就不需要再用任何语言去诠释情感了，一个眼神，一个动作，那就是我想要的爱情，你认为呢？”  
Sebastian有些震撼，他抬起头，阳光刚好照在Chris身后的墙壁上，这让他看起来很神圣，他们的眼睛里都有些亮晶晶的东西在交相辉映着，他不知道该怎么去回答这个，但他都懂，从Chris创作之初他就明白这个男人想要什么，他是他的唯一主演，他又怎么会不知道呢？  
他们安静的看着对方，Chris似乎还在等待Sebastian的回答，他微微抿了下嘴唇，下一秒Sebastian就吻住了他，湿漉漉的舌头顺着Chris的唇缝钻了进去，这是Omega为数不多的几次主动索吻，Chris乐得享受这样的待遇，他一双手逐渐下滑到Sebastian的腰上，松松垮垮的圈着他，直到他们的吻开始变调，热度撞的彼此都气喘吁吁，Chris才微微拉开些距离，“你还没吃东西。”Sebastian挑眉，这很不Chris，如此假正经甚至带了点青春期才会有的小小羞涩，但Chris刚刚说的那些类似表白的暗示又让他很快就明白了他的男孩在别扭什么，“别担心，我会吃的，只不过换个地方...”他舔了舔唇角，暗示性极强的点了点Chris的小腹，手指轻佻的拽开Chris的裤子，那个地方已经开始发热，他抬眼看了下对方难得一见的腼腆，快速的压低身体将Alpha的性器掏了出来。  
“骗子！”Chris发誓他听到了Sebastian的笑声，但他顾不上反驳，手指已经插进了Sebastian的头发中，带着轻微的力道拉扯催促着他快点动作，他们都很了解对方的身体语言，Sebastian知道该如何取悦他的丈夫，就像Chris知道在这期间他该怎么给予Sebastian口头上的刺激来增加他们一起达到愉悦。  
“等不及了吗？”他低下头艰难的吻了吻Sebastian的头顶，然后将那头浓密的褐发揉的更加混乱，“转过来。”Chris拉了拉对方的手臂，Sebastian顺从的转过身体，将自己的下半身留给对方。  
空气中除了吞吐的水渍声就只剩下粗重的鼻息，Sebastian已经趴到的Chris的身上，但他们怕压到孩子，Chris几乎是让他跪在了自己身上，他一边为Sebastian持续的做着深喉，一边揉捏他的腰腹，小腹硬邦邦的不再柔软，微微凸起的弧度取代了原本的肌肉线条，让Chris总是忍不住在上面摸来摸去。  
他们坚持的时间差不多，Chris知道比起进入Sebastian更喜欢身体上的爱抚，所以他经常会花大把时间在前戏上来取悦自己的Omega，他能感觉到此时此刻Sebastian在他口中硬的吓人，好像下一秒就能射出来一样，他自己也是如此，于是他伸手按了按那处紧涩的入口，舌头顺着囊袋一路下滑，改用手指拢紧Sebastian的阴茎，没过几秒他的Omega就闷哼着收紧了喉咙射在了他的手里。  
他们气喘吁吁的趴在对方身上喘了一会，Chris坐起来抽过一张纸巾擦掉满手污渍，又拉过Sebastian让他吐出嘴里的东西，但Sebastian只是睁着染了雾气的大眼睛迷茫的看着他，嘴角微微张开轻喘，哪里还找得到一点他的东西，“你...咽了？”  
Sebastian还沉浸在高潮的余韵里，他乖巧的点了点头，丝毫不觉得自己做的有什么不对，Chris目瞪口呆的举着纸巾看着他的丈夫，有点哭笑不得，“味道怎么样？”  
好像终于意识到自己做了什么不得了的事，Sebastian面红耳赤的抹了抹嘴，“老天啊我不是故意的！”他刚刚说的吃东西可不是吃Chris射出来的东西，他现在尴尬的要死，他们从没做过这样羞耻的事情。  
“你就那么喜欢它吗？”Chris继续坏心眼的用下身顶了顶Sebastian的腰，Omega逃也似的拎着裤子跑进了厕所，只留下Alpha恐怖的笑声回荡在卧室里。  
也不知道咽下去的东西会不会拉肚子？Sebastian泡在热水里刷着Google，【不小心吃了精液会怎样？】但刷出来的不是色情影片链接就是黄段子互动，这让他更加觉得羞耻了，好像自己是个会各种花样的小妞。  
最后他把自己埋进热水里不愿面对这个可悲的事实，但内心按耐不住的躁动提醒着他他有多喜欢这样做，就算这不是什么大不了的高难度性爱体验，却让他觉得无形中自己拥有了Chris的全部，从某种意义上来说他们更加亲近了。  
陷入自我意识中的Omega根本没注意自己在水里憋了多久，等他再离开水面时Chris已经坐在浴缸边看了他半天了，“我还以为你溺水了呢。”  
Sebastian捋了捋盖住眼睛的头发，吐干净嘴里的水看向对方，“所以你就看着我溺水？”  
“我正在犹豫要不要救你，又怕突然摸过去吓着你让你呛水，见义勇为也是个考验智商的活儿！”他说的大言不惭，Sebastian听的无言以对...  
“你还没有回到我？”  
“什么？”Sebastian有种不好的预感。  
“味道怎么样？”他就知道！这才是Chris.Evans，刚刚的羞涩少年都是装出来的！  
“你打赌你昨晚吃了海鲜面？”  
“啥？”  
“有股海水味...”Chris皱着眉头在自己身上到处闻了闻，好像他浑身都是海水味一样，Sebastian偷偷咬住嘴唇忍住一个脱口而出的大笑，谁知道下一秒Chris就说道，“我昨天的确吃了海鲜面，但是是叫的外卖。”  
这下Sebastian再也不能忍受了，他笑的东倒西歪又溅了自己一脸水，难怪Chris会思考的如此认真，这就像是个滑稽版的天启一样，Alpha被取笑的面子上有点挂不住，一把拽过Sebastian吻住了他，哪里有半点海鲜味，他分明是在骗他！  
他们一边笑一边撕咬彼此的舌头，Chris被Sebastian半拉半拽的拖进了浴缸，他们再一次缠到一块，半勃的性器相互摩擦着，Chris气喘吁吁的咬着Sebastian的耳朵，“那个女人上次说你多久以后可以？”Sebastian当然知道他的丈夫在问身体，他耳朵被Chris咬的冒火，身体也热的难受，但一只手始终护在肚子上，“最快也要等5个月以后？”  
“Shit！”Alpha骂了句脏话，将Sebastian两腿分开揽在怀里，宽大的手掌握住两人的性器开始摩擦，嘴唇迫不及待的吻过Sebastian的身体，最后将他的乳尖含进嘴里，Sebastian失声惊喘，只能把脑袋埋进Chris的颈窝，舌头不安份的舔着Alpha的锁骨和喉结，偶尔交换一个勇猛的亲吻。  
再次射出来已经消耗了Omega太多的精力，他累得摊在Chris怀里连手指头都不愿意动，Chris帮他洗了头发又按了按肩膀，才将半睡半醒的人裹上浴巾抱回到床上，Sebastian现在除了工作和吃饭每天都要睡10几个小时，他早就见怪不怪了。  
换了身新衣服，Chris随便对付了个三明治就走进了书房，他早在一开始就注意到了Sebastian密密麻麻写下的那些东西，他认真的阅读着每一个文字，有些地方甚至画了简单的示意图，Chris不知道该怎么表达内心的情感，就像他之前对Sebastian说的，故事中的男主角一直徘徊在和心上人表白的痛苦挣扎中，一方面他不想破坏和对方早已形成的相处模式，一方面又希望将自己的好朋友占为己有，矛盾的情感张力让他一度迷失在自我厌弃的痛苦中，夜晚他会变成一个放荡的花花公子，不停出入声色场所来麻痹自己，白天又会变回那个一心爱着自己朋友的好男孩，他们不离不弃互相扶持，直到最终好朋友发现了他的行为，他们隔着裸露的人群四目相对，却没有说一句话，眼神的运用非常重要，Sebastian扮演的正是这个有点精分的年轻人，他时而放荡不羁玩弄情爱，时而温柔缱绻静默如迷，该怎么很好的一人分饰两角他们已经讨论过太多次了，而令Chris始终摇摆不定的正是男主角Tom在被发现后内心的转变，他始终在犹豫，直到今早，Chris一个人急速的行驶在清晨的布鲁克林大桥上，他心里想着Sebastian，慢慢的他们的脸在脑海里重合了，Sebastian就是Tom，如果Sebastian就是Tom...Chris突然茅塞顿开，灵感像炸开的喷泉在他脑海里喷涌，画面感强烈到仿佛Sebastian正在他眼前舞蹈，每一个眼神，每一个肢体动作都是在诉说他们对待彼此的感情。  
Chris读完那些批注时发现自己已经不知不觉的同时写下了好几页，他将剧本衔接不够成熟的地方统统做了改动，这是几天来最好的一个消息了！他迫不及待想要告诉Sebastian，但对方还没有睡醒，他只好悻悻的先拨通了Jerry的电话。  
“我正要给你打电话Chris！听着，Gavin想见你，我不知道他是怎么想的，电话里他没有跟我多说，你的意思呢？”Chris承认他有点始料不及，但这个时候Gavin想要见他应该只有一个目的，“他或许还指望我回去继续给他卖命，你知道这已经不可能了！”  
“我不会干预你的任何决定Chris，你如果不想见他，我也可以直接回绝掉。”  
“不！我要见他，告诉他后天我有时间，明天Sebby有个活动我得跟着，现场人太多我不放心，你知道他现在...”  
“Stop！好的我知道！我都知道！后天，就后天，别再跟我秀一个字了准爸爸，麻烦体谅单身狗！”Jerry果断挂掉了电话，Chris甚至还没来及和他分享剧本方面的好消息，他茫然的看着手机，不明白自己做错了什么。  
Sebastian再醒来是被视为的香气弄醒的，Chris看他怎么也睡不醒干脆弄了些简单的吃的拿到了床边，“睁开眼吃Sebby，你会呛到的，小心把孩子咳出来！”  
“什么？！”Sebastian嫌恶的瞪了自己的Alpha一眼，为那个恶心的比喻而皱眉。  
“我是指你咳的厉害可能会影响到他。”  
Sebastian终于舍得坐起来了，他接过榨好的果汁，果肉部分已经被过滤到了，所以可以用吸管放心的饮用，Chris每天都会帮他榨一杯，这毛病似乎被养成了不好的恶习，现在Sebastian一天喝不到鲜榨果汁全公司都要跟着遭殃，孕期中的坏脾气可不是闹着玩的。  
“后天我可能要去见一个人。”Sebastian一边安静的吃着烤鸡肉，一边听Chris讲话，“投资人？”  
“不，一个老朋友。”  
“我认识吗？”  
“某种意义上，是的。”  
“你不想去？”  
“本来我的确不想，但后来我觉得那样就像在故意躲避问题，所以我还是会去。”  
“你要去见GC？”Sebastian放下手里的食物，不可思议的看着Chris，“他约的你？”  
“嘿！别激动，他又不是什么怪兽，瞧把你紧张的。”Chris有点好笑Sebastian的反应，他继续被撕碎的肌肉喂到Sebastian嘴里，“他通过Jerry希望能见我一面，我们都不知道他的目的，但我会去，不管他有什么目的，我都不会惧怕他。”  
“我和你一起去！”  
“那可不行，你得乖乖在家等我，一旦Gavin做出什么事情我相信他是绝对能够逃过法律制裁的，而我们不能大意。”  
“但万一他对你不利或者...”  
“不会的，如果他想，也不会放任我这么久，你以为买通多家公司与制片方是件小事？他为了对付我也算是用尽心思了，怎么会突然来个了断，Gavin最喜欢看的就是别人向他求饶，我一天不回心转意，他就一天不会放弃对付我。”  
“这个可恶的老混蛋！”  
“shhhhhh没关系kid，一起都会过去的，相信我！”Chris拉住Sebastian的手，用额头抵着对方。  
“我当然相信你。”Sebastian说，他身上的味道融合了食物的香气，让Chris忍不住又吻了吻他。  
Sebastian无时无刻表现出对他的信任让Chris觉得自己之前的猜疑仿佛都是多余的，他能感受到他的Omega在全身心的依赖着他，他们的连接也很牢固。他爱Sebastian，爱他们的孩子，希望一切都只是他幼稚的嫉妒心在作祟，但另一方面发生在他们身上的巧合与疑点太多了，Sebastian说有人给他下药，但他们并没有看到对方之后的动作，仿佛花费了那么大精力只是为了让他出个丑，至于Sebastian对Augus避之不谈的态度更令他感到不满，他似乎除了一味的相信Sebastian毫无他法，而Chris最痛恨的就是被动、不确定以及被欺骗。  
他吻着自己的Omega，发现目前能做的只有接受Jerry最初的建议，一切都要等孩子出生后再做定夺。

二十三

Sebastian最近一次的检查显示他目前状况一切良好，小家伙虽然一开始闹的欢腾，但最近似乎受到Alpha信息素的影响安定了不少，Sebastian也可以吃下一些东西了，他的肚子已经开始变得明显，Sophia医生还打趣他看起来不像只有16周，Omega笑的很开心，但Chris却想到了其他可能，他敷衍的笑笑，装作自己一切都好。  
Gavin为了一个新项目的合作来了纽约，这样最好，Chris对和他见面这件事依然兴趣不高，这样也省了他飞回洛杉矶的麻烦，他们就约在了Gavin下榻的酒店二层，那里有个安静的水吧，Jerry一早开车来接的他，他们过去时水吧才刚刚营业。  
Chris的情绪不高这点谁都看得出来，Jerry先是问了问他有关剧本的方面，这是目前唯一可以让Chris感到开心的事，“我有了更好的点子，已经改的差不多了，投资人那边我也联系到了一两位，他们和GC接触不多，应该对Gavin没太多顾虑。”  
“其实我有个想法Chris，但我怕说出来你不赞成。”Jerry低着头摆弄手里的卡牌，Chris看的心烦意乱，“你做事一向有把握，既然认为我会不赞成那看来是无缘合作了。”  
经纪人点点头，他们认识了这么多年，对彼此的脾气可以说非常了解，Chris的生活看似吊儿郎当，但实际上他很有自己的原则，虽然身在GC做了很多自己不情愿的事，可一旦给他机会，他就会拼命坚持自己的想法。  
Gavin从酒店下来，像以往一样给了Chris一个热情的拥抱，“天啊我的孩子，你可瘦了不少，照顾怀孕的Omega让你压力太大了吗？看看你这严重缩水的肌肉，别告诉我你一直没去工作？”Jerry小心翼翼的观察着Chris的表情，这就是Gavin，他可以把一句挑衅的嘲讽说的云淡风轻，就连警告都那么随心所欲。  
“谢谢你的关心Gavin，我一直感谢你过去为我做的一切，如果你不是那么忙，我还想请你去家里吃个饭什么的。”他们坐在桌子的两边，服务员过来为他们添上气泡水，“你最喜欢的青柠檬苏打水。”Chris将一只杯子推到Gavin面前。  
“人的口味真是奇怪，很多时候我们以为自己戒不掉一样东西，那是因为用的习惯，可当你有一天真的不得不放弃的时候就会发现，任何事情都可以舍弃，”Gavin拿起那杯苏打水在眼前晃了晃，杯子里的气泡像立刻投入了碳酸钠，泛起一连串反应，“我已经很久不喝这个了Chris。”  
气氛开始变得尴尬，Chris沉默着不去接话，他知道Gavin特意过来和他见面不是为了说客套话，更不是单单的羞辱他一番，他在等着老狐狸先出招。  
“你的剧本怎么样了？”Gavin话锋一转，就像在问纽约最近的天气如何。  
“进入后期修改阶段了，”Chris喝了一口手里没有加柠檬的白水，“一切顺利。”  
“找到投资人了？”  
“总会找到的。”  
“那就是还没有。”  
Chris的沉默说明了一切，Gavin笑笑，露出一个胜利者的姿态，“你知道我为人一向慷慨，或许你可以拿给我看看，我可是这方面的专业。”  
“一切还在筹备阶段Cooper先生。”Jerry知道Chris不想再重回GC，他适当的插入谈话。  
“这不是问题，我们有专业的剧务，这方面你可比我了解Jerry。”Gavin点起一支雪茄，剪烟刀的圈口闪烁着冰冷的寒光，他步步紧逼的节奏让Chris觉得烦躁又无聊，“说实话Gavin，我从来没把你当成是我的敌人，我们认识了十年，你给了我一切我能得到的光彩，而我也没少帮你赚钱，我们今天还能够坐在这里并非你把我逼得走投无路，这些事对我来说更多的是喜爱电影的兴趣，如果我真的无法再演戏，那也是我自己的选择。”  
有些事一旦说破就再也没有装模作样的余地，Chris不是抱着谈判的决心来的，他只是尊重他的行业与选择，Gavin眯着眼睛打量着他，像在打量一个苦口婆心却仍不悔改的少年，“你太不聪明了Chris，虽然我知道你从来不是最聪明的那个，但你有灵性，所以我愿意给你机会，而你也抓住了那个机会，如今选择再次摆在你面前，你却被那份盲目的自大蒙上了灰尘，对此我感到十分失望，你让我十分失望Chris...Chris。”  
“或许我就是一个愚蠢又自大的傻瓜，但我不会后悔今天的决定Gavin，把你的精力用在别人身上吧，我知道你有几个新人刚刚签了合同，他们很优秀，你一定会继续成功。”  
Chris喝了最后一口水，站起身准备离开，既然道不同不相为谋，就不要再浪费彼此的时间，这次见面应该算是和GC有了一个彻底的了断。  
“我真替你的生活担心孩子。”Gavin依然保持坐在沙发上的姿势不为所动，他透过烟草飘散出来的烟雾瞪着Chris，泛黄的眼睛就像从地狱爬出来的老鬼，Chris一秒钟都不想再呆下去了，他很想念他的Omega，“可我感觉很幸福。”  
“不拍电影或许只是让你买几套高档西装，我知道这对你来说不是问题，但强迫一个Omega和自己结合，那是违法的。”  
Jerry从原本的面无表情立刻变得目瞪口呆，他转过头看向正准备离开的Chris，对方显然也对这项指控感到不解，“你在说什么？”  
“据我所知Sebastian的发情期并非正常，他被人下药了，他是这样和你说的吧？”Chris皱着眉头没有接话，如果还是关于Sebastian的孩子不是自己的这项说法，那Gavin未免穷途末路，他已经用过这招了。  
“你到底想说什么？”  
“事实上我在那件事之后做了个小小的调查，别担心，我不会对他下手，就只是单纯的想要满足好奇心，”Chris在心里发出一声嗤笑了，他重新坐下等着对方继续说下去，“没人知道是谁想报复那个Omega，当天在场的所有嘉宾里你的嫌疑最大，别急着反驳我孩子，听我把话说完，如果一个敌对多年的竞争对手想要控制对方，而他们碰巧是一个Alpha和一个Omega，你猜最快的方法是什么？”  
Chris不可思议的瞪着Gavin，这项指控根本就是在侮辱他，“你想污蔑我对Sebastian下药？如果这就是你最后的手段，我可以告诉你，那天是他找到的我，我在party开始后没多久就离开了宴会厅，无数个摄像头皆可作证！”Jerry在一旁拼命的点头附和。  
“那些监控录像我已经看过了，你整晚都在盯着Sebastian的方向看，即使你们没有真正意义上的接触，也不排除你安排了别人下手，然后算准时间给他打电话，这看起来就像巧合，你有给他打过电话吗？你有吗？”  
Chris突然沉默了，那天晚上发生的事就像过电影一样在他脑海中再现，他的确先联系了Sebastian，但这太他妈的滑稽了！  
“看来我说对了。”  
“就算是那样还有Sebastian的证词可以证明我不是那个下药的人！”  
“所以我才说强行控制一个Omega是犯罪Chris，他的证词无效，这点法律尝试你难道没有吗？”Gavin正在游刃有余的攻破Chris的心理防线，现在他看着对方像热锅上的蚂蚁一样急于解释感到一阵喜悦，“不过有一点值得庆幸孩子，那就是没人知道这件事，除了我。”  
“这是威胁！”Jerry站起身大声咆哮，Chris已经完全失去了冷静，他被愤怒充斥着，如果不是考虑到打人犯法，可能他已经扑到对方身上去了。  
“或许你可以这样理解，但我更喜欢称呼它为合作，我们继续保持合作，你和你的Omega快快乐乐的过日子，我则得到我想要的，你有什么损失呢？我甚至已经让步了Chris，你可以拍你喜欢的那些文艺片给一小部分影迷看，GC赔的起。”  
“有证据就去告我吧你这个混蛋！”一把抓过桌子上的车钥匙，Chris懒得再陪Gavin发疯，他已经彻底失去理智了，Jerry跟在他后边，他们快速走进电梯，谁也没有再回头看一眼那个男人。  
“太不聪明了Chris，你最好现在开始熟悉去法院的路。”Gavin笑着将抽剩的半支雪茄扔进那杯没动过的柠檬苏打水里，眼中闪烁着阴狠的毒辣。  
Jerry启动车子之前Chris都还在深呼吸，他知道这个男人被气坏了，空气里全是暴烈的信息素，他急需安抚，但他自己也是个Alpha，除了猛踩油门给不了Chris什么帮助。  
Sebastian去了他母亲家，这会正在焦躁不安的抚慰自己的肚子，从刚才他就感到了极度不安，心跳的厉害，他母亲已经联系了医生，正在赶来的路上，但直觉告诉他这事与孩子无关，是Chris，他的Alpha遇到了问题。  
“我不等医生了妈妈，Chris出事了，我得回去。”Stan夫人不赞成的看着他，这可不是闹着玩的，司机已经走了，要午饭之后才会回来，她不可能放心Sebastian自己挺着肚子开车回上湾。  
就在他们仍然争执不下时，外面响起了门铃声，Sebastian第一时间跑去开了门，一个带着浓烈Alpha信息素的高大身影将他拥进了怀中，是Chris。  
他闻起来很不好，有些焦虑症爆发的征兆，Sebastian扶着他来到客厅，Jerry站在门口不知道该不该进去，Stan夫人热情的将他请了进来，“发生什么事了孩子们？Chris看起来不太好。”  
Sebastian显然也很关心这个问题，他一边搂住Chris安抚着他的背，一边紧张的盯着Jerry，“Gavin的一些言论激怒了Chris，你也知道他向来如此，卑鄙的商人！”更多细节Jerry不方便当着Stan夫人讲明，他自己也是刚刚才知道Chris和Sebastian的结合居然有这么多隐瞒。  
“我早就说过不该去见那个老狐狸，算了，现在最要紧的是不要让Chris的焦虑症发作，他现在信息素很不稳定，Jerry，麻烦你开车送我们回家，家里有一些常备的药。”  
而始终保持沉默的Chris终于动了动，他将坐在一旁的Omega再度抱紧，拼命的嗅着他脖颈上属于他们的味道，那些清甜的薄荷混合着他自己的冰雪气息让他逐渐感到安心，“我没事。”  
Jerry看着他们的举动竟然开始有些动摇，他不知道Chris和Sebastian的婚姻有多少是真的，但他们亲密的样子又不像是在做戏，最后在征得了Stan夫人的同意后他们一起开车离开了。  
回到上湾的别墅，Jerry和Sebastian帮Chris服下那些抗焦虑前期的药片就离开了，他还有一大堆麻烦事要处理，如果Chris真的涉嫌用药控制一个Omega，那么玩完的就不只是他们的职业生涯，Chris恐怕有很长一段时间得在监狱里呆着，而他不能让Gavin得逞。  
“Chris？你听的到我吗？”Sebastian搂着他的Alpha躺在床上，用自己的信息素安抚着对方焦灼的情绪，房间里有温暖的阳光和柔和的精神元素将Chris环绕着，他在Sebastian的怀里找了个舒服的姿势，一动不动就像一只受伤的雏鸟，“他说是我用药逼迫你与我结合，他或许会找到方法起诉我。”  
“Jesus！这是诬告！”Sebastian感到难以置信，虽然他一向不喜欢GC，但眼下Gavin的做法已经触犯了法律。  
“我知道，但我们的确撒了谎，Gavin向来知道该如何敲打一块并不牢固的冰面，他会让裂痕越来越大，直到破碎。”  
“不会的，我可以证明你没有这样做。”  
“你是我的Omega，他们不会采信你的证词。”  
“是否采信要看AO关系协会如果断定了，这可不是他能说了算的Chris，你对我们没有信心吗？”Sebastian用他灰蓝色的眼睛看着Chris，他们彼此注视着对方，无声的情愫在空气里发酵，Chris小心翼翼的抚上Sebastian的脸，像是怕会弄碎他一样，他慢慢吻住对方，没有深入的激情渴望，就只是单纯的带着珍视的碰触，“谢谢你Sebby，一直以来，对我的包容。”  
Sebastian突然笑了，他笑起来非常好看，就像他信息素的味道，恰到好处的甜美，却不腻人，“你是我孩子的父亲，我们不会让他独自面对这个世界的，相信我。”  
“你说了他？”Chris睁大眼睛摸上Omega的肚子，那里微微凸起，有个新生命正在宣誓着自己的存在。  
“之前没有告诉你，Sophia医生说很可能是个男孩，但还要等几周才能最终确定，我怕消息不准确，所以...”  
“不管是男孩女孩我们都会爱他的，对吗？”  
“当然Chris，当然，但如果是个男孩也许会更好一些。”  
“为什么这么说？”  
“因为我已经想好了一个男孩的名字，而如果是女孩，我还要重新为了这事头疼，你知道我不擅长做决定，我妈妈总是嫌我太草率。”Sebastian露出一个小孩子遭到家长批评后的样子，他不甘心的扁了扁嘴巴，但Alpha很快将他的委屈吻进了嘴里，“Oh，she is so brilliant！”  
“嘿！”  
“现在可以让我知道你选了什么名字吗？”  
“James，叫James怎么样？我希望他可以聪明、英俊又诚实，当然诚实是最重要的。”Omega将他的头靠在Chris的肩膀上，分担了大部分重量，手指爬过自己的小腹，和Chris的手掌慢慢纠缠到一起。  
“我们的孩子怎么可能不英俊？聪明倒是应该会遗传我，至于诚实，我妈妈一向诚实，你看她把Scott教育的就应该相信基因的魅力！”  
也许药效开始起作用了，也许是Sebastian的信息素安抚了Chris的情绪，总之他又变回了那个滔滔不绝的小混蛋，Sebastian听着他嬉皮笑脸的描述气的有些想笑，说到底他们的孩子除了脸遗传了他，剩下好的部分全部来自于Chris？！这是什么谬论！  
“如果是女孩你想叫她什么？”他懒得理会这个男人幼稚可爱的一面，低头摸了摸肚子，“Dale怎么样？我喜欢简单的，这样她就可以在考试的时候有多点时间看卷子了。”  
“你还真不是一般的草率，”Chris无奈的戳了戳Sebastian的额头，他为这个理由感到好笑，“Ada更简单。”  
“我可不喜欢被第一个叫起来发言！那样她会有压力。”  
“看看，已经有人开始溺爱了！”  
“嘿！”Sebastian对这项不公正的指控表示不满，况且他觉得Ada太男性化了，就像在叫爸爸，不过他没说出来，他们又为女孩的名字争论了几句，直到温暖的阳光烤的Sebastian有些昏昏欲睡，Chris伸出手臂将他揽进怀里，他默默在心里发誓，绝对不会让他们的James或者Dale成为一个失去爸爸的孩子，就让Gavin和他的阴谋都见鬼去吧！

二十四

这一次Gavin并不像Chris想的那样马上就采取了行动，老狐狸让他们过了两个月提心吊胆的日子，在此期间Chris一方面要照顾Sebastian的身体，一方面要忙着剧本的收尾工作以及投资谈判，还要时刻关注外界的舆论走向，简直足不出户就忙翻了天。  
包括Jerry那边的运作，Chris一共见了四位投资人，都是之前在酒会上有过不错谈话的对象，而这些人对他的故事也表现的十分感兴趣，他和Jerry都很有信心，至少有人肯花时间看他的剧本了，而最令他开心的是他们其中一个表示愿意再次见面谈一谈合作，并对Sebastian亲自出演男主角十分看好。  
“我们约了明天上午见面，到时我可以先送你去医院，妈妈会在医院和你会合，晚点我去她那接你，我们还可以和他们一起吃晚饭，你觉得我的安排怎么样？或者我带只烤鸡过去？我知道梅西百货那边有家很不错的店，我顺路就买了，你们想吃吗？”Chris手舞足蹈难言兴奋之情的在客厅里走来走去，Sebastian从没这么庆幸过这房子的客厅够大够宽敞，他侧躺在沙发上吃着切好的苹果，连眼角上都挤满了笑容，他和Chris一样激动，他们的故事就快变成电影了，这一切都太来之不易了，他一度认为Chris会放弃，会重回GC，但那个男人无论多么走投无路，都并没有选择放弃。  
Sebastian现在已经有6个多月的身孕了，他行动不再那么方便，更多时间都躺在家里上网或者看电视，偶尔出去拍些只露脸的照片，但因为孕期被照顾的太好，脸颊的圆润度让摄影师哭天喊地的闹着要辞职，他只好尴尬的掏出包里的小饼干去安抚对方的情绪，这可是Chris帮他装的，怕他工作时饿肚子，非常受Sebastian的青睐，但打扮时髦的Omega摄影师只是面无表情的转身离开了，Tom立刻接过大明星还举在手里的食物，开心的帮忙消化了，可他没告诉身边的孕夫，摄影师刚刚经过他时小声的嘀咕着自己绝对不可以怀孕，就算世界毁灭他肩负为人类延续生命的伟大使命也不行！！   
嗯…怎么说呢？Sebastian最近是胖了点，但他发誓只是一点！好吧实际上Sebastian已经胖了15斤，这个数字也许对一个怀孕的普通人来说并不可怕，但他是一名演员，一个生产后并不打算息影的明星…Tom看着还在撕其他饼干包装的人又想起了摄影师刚刚那句话，如果可以，他也决不怀孕！！  
可是Chris和他的家人都认为这没什么，怀孕的人就得吃好点，这样他和孩子才会健康，起初Sebastian的确犹豫过，当他度过初期的反应已经可以吃下一些东西时，Chris会让保姆变着花样给他做，保姆是一位拥有3个孩子的Beta，这并不常见，Beta的体制与Omega不同，受孕机率很低，一般Beta家庭一生只有1个孩子，所以这位合格的母亲将Sebastian照顾的有点过于健康了。  
Sebastian很快就吃光了盘子里的苹果，他向Chris伸出手，Alpha立刻停下手舞足蹈的演说跑向他的Omega，“你高兴的可有些过了头了先生，如果我是你，现在最该担心的是男主角的档期问题，要知道他现在可是非常忙，产后恢复加形体课还要照顾孩子，天啊，不知道什么时候才能进组，你觉得呢？”Sebastian眨了眨他的大眼睛，露出一个调皮的惊讶表情，好像他说的那个男主角的确有这么多需要Chris顾虑的问题。  
“Yeah~他的确是很忙，不过我听说他有一个超级英雄一样的丈夫，身兼导演、演员、奶爸、保姆和好老公数职…”Sebastian躺在Chris腿上，被他自卖自夸的夸张演技逗乐了，他的嘴唇闪着健康红润的色泽，苹果的香甜混合着淡淡的薄荷糖味道钻进Chris的鼻子里，孕期中的Omega都带着特殊的性吸引味道，Chris说不上来那是什么味，总之很诱人，他俯低身体去吻Sebastian的嘴唇，舌尖滑过那些迷人的纹路，留下一点晶亮的痕迹。  
Sebastian很自觉的用双手环住Chris的脖子，因为位置相反，整个人都被向上拉起，而Chris正稳稳的拖住他的腰，或许是受信息素的影响，或许是Chris太兴奋了，本来只是一个浅尝即止的浅吻，却因为Chris的手一直不停向下去揉捏Sebastian的屁股而让他们彼此的欲望变得星火燎原。  
“她说多久…”  
“就现在！！”Sebastian用另一个吻堵住Chris问了一半的问题，他们小心翼翼太久了，之前Sebastian还曾经为某些问题庸人自扰过，如果Chris有生理需要，会不会出去找乐子，或者干脆约个辣妹，这对一个帅气的Alpha来说并不难，可只是这样想想Sebastian就难受的要命，虽然知道一切都只是演戏，但他的老师曾经告诉过他，一个好演员最终要克服的不是演技，而是假戏真做，你不能去试图表演他，而是相信你就是他。  
陷在角色里无法自拔的Sebastian也因长久被限制的情欲而异常兴奋，Chris已经将他拉起来面对面坐在了自己腿上，并且在脱去彼此衣服的同时不停的亲吻着他脖子上的腺体，吻痕一直延续到胸口，微微发胖的身体比从前摸起来有了些肉感，那样实际更好，这让Chris爱不释手的在他身上揉来揉去。  
Sebastian一直抱着Chris的脖子，久违的快感让他忍不住向后仰去，喉结上下滑动着，呼吸急促又甜蜜，“好像…好像有些不一样了。”  
“什么？”Chris没有停下埋在他胸前的动作，他正在用舌尖来回舔弄Omega的乳晕，男性Omega虽然可以受孕，但并不会产乳，所以乳房没什么太大变化，Chris的声音被闷在嗓子里，带着点奇怪的嘶哑，他一刻都不想放过怀里这具性感的身体，还有那微微突起的小腹，这真是太过了，他从没见过一具怀孕的裸体，现在坐在他怀里发出诱人声音的正是他自己的Omega，这种感觉有点微妙，同时又莫名的刺激着Chris的欲望。  
Sebastian低下头，一只手握住Chris的肩膀，想拉开他们的距离，他抖的很厉害，于是Chris停下动作去看他的Omega，“不舒服？”  
Sebastian红着脸摇了摇头，“舒服过头了，那里变得似乎有些…”  
“什么？”Chris没有听清楚后半句，但他不闲着的手很快就知道了对方羞于表达的原因，他的腿已经被Omega身后分泌的体液弄湿了，他露出一个现在想来有点下流的坏笑，用下身顶了顶Sebastian的大腿，“我将来该怎么帮孩子们辅导AO生理课程？告诉他们Omega在孕期会异常敏感？甚至只是坐在他们Alpha的腿上就会忍不住湿成一片？”  
“…Chris！”现在Sebastian抖的更厉害了，身后的穴道也跟着不停收缩，他紧紧握着Chris粗壮的手臂，眼角是无法掩盖的情欲。  
“想要我吗？想要我现在就进去吗？真的没事？我是指孩子？”借助着Omega的分泌物，Chris让自己的性器在Sebastian的股间来回滑动，湿润的液体沾满了Sebastian的会阴与毛发，他的两条腿被Chris分开的更大了，因为无法并拢而羞耻的颤抖着。  
“就只是进来！别再问了！！”Omega近乎咆哮的掐了一把Chris的胳膊，但那力道就像给猫挠痒痒，Chris再次吻住他，舌头急切的缠上Sebastian的牙齿，恨不得把每一颗都舔过来，最后他咬住Omega的耳垂，一边用舌尖操着那个小洞，一边帮Sebastian换了个姿势，“背对我。”  
Sebastian立刻顺从的转了过去，他知道面对面可能会碰到他的肚子，所以他现在正双腿大张的坐在Chris腿上，身体全部重量都交给了Alpha健硕的胸膛，皮肤红的就像刚熬好的梅子酱，滚躺着热气腾腾的甜美酱汁。  
Chris一只手握住Sebastian的腰，一只手托起他的屁股找到那个已经足够湿润的入口，用两根手指按了按，虽然很湿，但依然紧窒，“我们下次应该在客厅放一管润滑剂。”  
“多余的那支被你放在了浴室，你似乎特别喜欢在厕所搞。”  
“别说搞这个字，会教会小孩子的！”Chris一边和他聊天一边快速的帮他按摩身体，直到Sebastian已经可以塞进4根手指，Chris才扶住自己的阴茎慢慢的顶了进去，他十分怀念一干到底的滋味，但现在不是时候，他得慢慢来，不然会吓坏小孩子的，这么黄暴还是不要和Sebastian分享好了，他在进入的过程中想的最多的还是他们的孩子。  
当Sebastian终于完全吞入Chris时，他们一起深深的吐了口气，Chris询问他还好吗，Omega用一个亲密的吻回答了Alpha的问题，在这个逐渐加深的湿吻里Chris开始动作，他小心翼翼的顶弄着胯部，一只手托住Sebastian的肚子，这感觉无法形容，非常的…情色？不，也许他会说性感。  
他持续吻着他性感的Omega，扶在Sebastian肚子上的那只手很快来到了对方下腹上的勃起，那里早就被刺激的精神十足了，一直滴落着透明的前液，“别只是握着它Chris。”感受到Alpha的意图，Sebastian挺了挺身，让自己的阴茎可以更好的在Chris的手中滑动，前后同时的刺激让Omega再次激动的润湿了身体里的火热性器，Chris享受Sebastian偶尔的主动，他动情时非常漂亮，汗水浸湿了浓密的头发，睫毛也因此而变得湿润，“再动动Sebby，我喜欢看你骑我，尤其是你挺着肚子，浑身上下都敏感的要命，”Chris的舌头像沾了毒液的蛇信，Sebastian知道他向来喜欢在做爱时滔滔不绝，这不是恶习，甚至有点带感，他深有体会。  
在Alpha言语的引导下，Sebastian往前站到地毯上，两手扶住坚硬的茶几，开始轻微的摆动自己的身体，而Chris配合的站在他身后给与他更多的刺激，他们谁都没注意到巨大的液晶电视正像一面镜子一样将他们的一举一动反射的清清楚楚。  
Sebastian闭上眼睛享受着异于寻常的快感，他从来没因情欲迷失到如此地步，这样主动的求欢行为在他看来是羞耻的，尤其还怀着孩子，他知道这很不体面，但他根本顾不得那些礼仪教养，只想在Chris的身上用力摩擦自己，让Chris的热度与硬度永远留在那里，他汗湿的后背被身后的人印满了痕迹，一点点红的淫糜。  
“Sebby~”Chris低声呼唤他的Omega，Sebastian迷茫的抬起头，正好对上面前巨大的画面中自己沉沦的表情，那样子都有点不像他了，急切的动作着，不停被舔噬的嘴唇，迷茫湿透的双眼，还有因为动作而前后甩动的头发，当然最明显的还是他的肚子，Chris的一只手始终托着他，让他不会太辛苦，也更安全，他透过画面找寻到对方的蓝眼睛，他们望着彼此，Sebastian张着双唇，一些断断续续的呻吟和叫喊被他泣不成声的吐出来，打湿了Chris的理智，Alpha压低身体，一边持续盯着画面里Sebastian的眼睛，一边咬着他的耳朵发出凶狠的声音，“我如果射在你的身体里你会怀上第二个孩子吗宝贝儿？一个马上就要出生了，一个刚刚形成，医生们会吓坏的，但他们同时也会知道你都干了什么，在怀孕期间和你的Alpha玩的难分难舍？用下面的小穴饥渴的吞吐着Alpha的老二，还哭的一塌糊涂，挺着肚子不停的扭腰哼？！”  
Sebastian几乎是尖叫着看向Chris射了出来，身体剧烈的抖动着，后穴用力箍紧了Alpha的器官，就像Chris先前描述的那样，根本舍不得放开他。  
高潮过后他们摊坐在毯子上，Chris还没射出来，但他已经体贴的退出了Sebastian的身体，他知道发泄后的甬道要持续接受挺送有多么难受，所以大部分时间他们会掌握好节奏一起射出来，可能今天Chris表现的太好了，或者说Sebastian自己表现的太好了，总之他们没能一起。  
“抱歉。”Omega搂住Chris的脖子，给了他一个吻，他伸手摸了摸Chris的阴茎，还很兴奋，“要我帮忙吗男孩？”他对他的丈夫眨了眨眼，虽然他仍然疲惫的像下一秒就会倒在Chris身上。  
Alpha没有阻止他的动作，他们持续着面对面的亲吻，Sebastian的手指紧紧的拢住Chris，他用力的转动手指，然后在头部那里滑动着，刺激着比较敏感的地带，Chris粗喘着吸住Sebastian的舌头，恨不得将他整个含在嘴里。  
他们靠在一起又摸又揉，直到Chris差不多将Sebastian的身体舔了个遍，他才终于在Omega的手里射了出来，他们倒在沙发上喘了会，Chris伸手将毛毯搭在Sebastian身上，他的丈夫已经开始打瞌睡了，但这也没办法，他侧过头吻了吻Sebastian的额头，然后来到突起的腹部，“抱歉了宝贝，希望爸爸没有顶到…嗷噢！”  
不等Chris结束他单方面的父慈子孝，Sebastian就朝他脑袋敲了一下，“去倒杯水给我。”  
Chris揉了揉头顶，不情不愿的翻身去倒水了，没有看见Sebastian闭着眼揉肚皮的样子，“我亲爱的小James，别生爸爸们的气。”他偷偷的在心里说，希望他们的儿子没有过早的学会翻白眼。  
他们已经在上个月知道了孩子的性别，是个男孩，B超显示非常健康，身体发育也很好，这让Sebastian很开心，不管以后还会不会有孩子，他都想先要个男孩，因为他对女生绑辫子穿裙子那套完全不在行，至于Chris？饶了他吧。  
被偷偷诟病了一番的Chris端着温开水回到了客厅，他扶起Sebastian，发现对方闻起来又变了个味道，“你就像波板糖，融合了好多种味道。”  
“是吗？我现在闻起来是什么？”Sebastian低头嗅了嗅自己的手，呃…全是Chris射出来的味道，他撇着嘴举到Alpha面前，被Chris笑着躲开了，“现在开始嫌弃了嗯？！”  
“快说我是什么味的？”  
“带着薄荷味的松饼？我猜。因为你闻起来有点甜了，是信息素再次融合的关系吗？”  
“或许吧，我闻不到自己的味道，我只能闻到你的Chris，依然像颗圣诞树！”  
“圣诞树？！你那天还说我是雪松来着，有粗大树根的那种！”  
“哦~那天我还没有享受一场满足的性爱，前期工作当然也很重要。”  
Chris挑起一边的眉毛，他被Sebastian厚颜无耻的态度打败了，只好自己给自己做了个补充说明，“那至少也应该是堆满礼物的圣诞树。”  
“那我可以亲自要求礼物吗？”  
Chris耸耸肩将他拥进怀里，大方的表示没有意见，Sebastian转了转眼睛，弯起他的嘴角，“那我希望礼物可以是：票房第一、口碑第一、最佳男主、最佳导演、最佳影片、最佳…”他还有好多奖项没说，但Chris已经吻住了他，Sebastian美好的就像他心里的一颗宝石，一座奖杯，一滴眼泪，他无法抑制不去多爱他一点，每一天都是如此，即使他们的婚姻充斥在一个巨大的谎言与阴谋中，他有过怀疑，想过离开，却从未停止不去爱他。  
每一天。

二十五

镜子前的男人穿着得体的西装，没有颁奖典礼上那么正式，但看起来非常干练稳重，是Sebastian想要追求的效果，他帮Chris整了整领带，一边纠正那些没有对齐的条纹，一边和他确认了昨晚剧本最后修改的部分，“相信你自己，剧本我都看过了，完全没问题，非常棒Chris！深呼吸！吐气~呼~~你能做到！”  
Chris哭笑不得的捏了捏Sebastian的脸，“现在到底是谁在紧张？”被戳穿的男人不自在的舔了舔嘴唇，他的确比他丈夫还要激动，最终抵住Chris的额头，Sebastian小声的说，Good luck。  
他们先是一起去了医院，Sebastian的母亲在那里与他们汇合，Omega今天有一次检查，如果一切都好，他们就可以领个仪器回家每天听一听小James的心跳，Sebastian都不知道今天一天他到底应该先激动哪一个了，Chris却一反常态比他表现的轻松的多，他吻了吻Omega的肚子，亲眼看着他走到自己母亲那里才驱车离开。  
医院到约定地点不算太远，但现在是高峰期，Chris在压车的空挡百无聊赖的拨弄着车上的收音机，照例他先找到了音乐频道，他喜欢在等车或者下雨时听上几首爵士，蓝调也不错，那有点说不出来的浪漫，Sebastian会在这时候嘲笑他有末日情怀，他们也曾经为了争论听哪一个电台而大动干戈，但那都是最初阶段，并且值得庆幸的是最后总会以一场火辣的性爱收场。   
Chris在等待了差不多三个信号灯时接到了Jerry的电话，对方听起来像正在奔跑，周围很吵杂，Chris喊了两声Jerry的名字才引起对方一连串惊恐的大叫，“打开电视！不不不！手机电脑收音机随便什么都行！我们完了Chris，Smith的电话一直打不通，他的秘书就说他在开会，但我们约好了的！我们…”  
“停停停老朋友！不管发生了什么，现在先告诉我你一切都好？”  
“是的Chris…是的…我…我没出什么事我就是…我很抱歉。”经纪人的声音听上去像块被磨红的焦炭，Chris在确认了对方没发生什么意外后气氛重新变得平静了下来，Jerry沉默了一阵，像是在等待Chris拿主意。  
“呆会联系你，Sebby今天有检查，我不能让他分心，晚一些我们见个面，”他平静的有些过头了，Jerry不敢肯定Chris是不是真的那么理智，或许他只是悲伤过度？在他再三强调了几次后，Chris终于叹了口气，“这就是他想要的，你都看到了Jerry，我不能让他得逞，我们还没有被打垮，我唯一感到抱歉的是对你我的老朋友，你原本可以拥有一份衣食无忧的工作。”  
“如果你是指继续为GC做一些见不得光的事？”  
“哈哈你终于承认那些坏事都是你干的了！”  
“别道歉Chris，我并没有觉得失去了什么，如果一定要说点的话，我唯一感到失望的是距离我亲眼看到你捧得奖杯又要拖上个几天，那感觉真糟，就像迟迟等不到儿子数学成绩的老爸。”  
“嘿！我比你大！”  
“2个月而已。”  
挂断电话，Chris调转方向盘，他将车停在拐角一家便利店门口，下车到店里买了包烟，他已经很多年没有抽烟了，Sebastian之前会抽一点，但自从有了孩子也没再碰过，此时此刻他突然有些怀念尼古丁环绕在大脑的感觉，奇怪的是他并不感到焦虑或者愤怒，也许是Jerry的话触动了他，他现在只是有些失落，怅然若失的感觉有时和尼古丁很像，那种空洞的情绪让人抓不住也挥不散。  
他坐在车里点燃了香烟，随手打开广播转到新闻台，主持人正在和一个号称于颁奖酒会那晚看到他威胁Sebastian的热心演员探讨着他自己，Gavin终于在今天将那些威胁付诸行动了，Chris想这些或许不是巧合，他掌握着自己的一举一动，那位投资人也一定是看了今天的报道才临时决定取消见面的。  
车窗只打开了一点缝隙，烟雾顺着天窗飘散到外面，昨晚刚下过雨，街道还有些湿润，他盯着车外面轮胎压住的水坑发呆，广播里还在滔滔不绝的讨论着关于他是如何强迫Sebastian与他结合，又是如何用药物控制了那个Omega，好几次Sebastian通过私下关系向人求助他被Alpha精神控制，但起初大家都不相信，认为那个一向高傲的年轻人在开玩笑，但现在看来一切都是Chris的阴谋，可怜的Sebastian还怀了他的孩子，他不得不被这个恶心的人渣关起来，天知道他受了多少委屈。  
总结起来大概就是这些，真是一点创意也没有。  
安静的躲在后巷抽完一支烟，Chris发动车子往相反方向开，Sebastian还没有做完检查，不知道有多少人在医院门口看到了他，记者也许已经赶过去了，如果Gavin一开始逼迫Chris放弃表演的行为被称为是一种策略，那么今天他利用Sebastian做要挟的举动就只能说明他还不够了解Chris。  
就像他之前猜测的那样，医院门前已经围满了记者，那些像苍蝇一样赶不走的狗仔们拿着长焦短炮跃跃欲试着，丝毫不在意“一个受尽折磨的Omega正处在危险的孕期”，Chris撇了撇嘴，将自己的西服外套脱掉扔在后座，又解开了袖口和领口的几粒纽扣，希望待会真打起来时这身名贵的衬衫不会报废，然后戴上他的墨镜下了车，一副轻松模样的朝医院正门走去。  
人群在看到Chris的出现后有过几秒短暂的沉默，没人相信事件的当事人就这么大摇大摆的出现在了他们面前，直到一名女记者大喊了一声Chris.Evans，他终于被迅速形成的人墙围在了中间，没有经纪人和保镖的陪同这样做无疑太过大胆，但Chris现在丝毫不畏惧任何形式的攻击，他摆了摆手示意大家安静，这里是医院，并且每个人都在喊问题他根本答不过来。  
以至于后来当Sebastian终于离开诊室拎着Sophia为他准备的胎心仪出来时，看到的就是一场简单的答记者问，Chris穿着他亲自挑选的白衬衫站在那些记者面前游刃有余的和对方开着玩笑，偶尔会认真回答几个严肃的问题，然后有人看到了他，他母亲已经先一步叫了保安，医院门前一时间被围的水泄不通，Chris几步推开人群来到自己的Omega身边，他走过去扶住Sebastian的腰，快速往侧门走去，直到他们顺利上车，Sebastian忍不住回头看了一眼那失控的场面，一双眼睛瞪的大大的，“发生了他妈的什么事？我被突然任命为美国总统了吗？”  
Chris笑了起来，光裸的手臂紧紧的握着方向盘，上面的汗水浸湿了卷起的袖口，“当总统有什么好的，还不如Chris.Evans的Omega出镜率高。”  
任Sebastian再不了解事情的情况也听出了Chris话里的嘲讽，他安抚性的摸了摸Alpha的肩膀，对方顺势将他的手握紧，“Gavin行动了。”  
他们都明白这句话意味着什么，Sebastian骂了句难听话，被Chris捂住嘴用眼神瞄了他的肚子一眼，前者翻了个白眼表示他们的儿子不是什么怪物或者圣灵，6个月就能过目不忘。  
“接下来我们该怎么办？”Sebastian攥紧Chris的手指，“要我发出声明吗？”  
“不需要了，现在他们认为你说什么都是被胁迫的，如果Gavin真要送我进监狱，那么下一步他就会起诉我，我们只需要安静的等他出招就好了。”  
“他是不是疯了？”  
“他只是没有尝试过被人轻视，从他接手GC，可以说在好莱坞呼风唤雨了二十年，没人能够违背他的意愿，也没人能够试图挑衅他的权威，可是我都做到了，他可能真是被我气着了，有些不择手段罢了。  
Sebastian点了点头附和对方，他不知道该不该告诉Chris关于自己被下药的怀疑，Augus还没有给他一个明确的结果，如果现在和Chris透露，也许只能激化矛盾，“在想什么？”Chris紧了紧手指，唤回Sebastian的关注。  
“没有，只是在想我们会不会胜诉。”  
“当然，我们怎么可能输？”  
“Chris…”他有些欲言又止，他们已经开进了Sebastian母亲所住的街道，刚刚情况有点混乱，为了摆脱那些记者，他们和Stan夫人约定在家里碰面，这才迅速逃离了医院。  
Chris将车停好，这附近住着的都是中产阶级家庭，很多人从事医生和教师的工作，Sebastian的继父拥有一间私立学校，所以生活条件非常优渥，街道两旁开满了切诺基玫瑰，Chris在Sebastian家里见过这种花，是印第安品种，味道很好闻，他稍微打开了一点车窗，好让那些洁净的味道传进来，“现在可以谈谈了吗？”  
“当然。”他们摆出一副谈话的姿态，Sebastian没有收回被Chris紧握的手，他转过身子，灰蓝色的眼睛直直的望进Chris眼中，“我们…我不保证自己能够骗得了所有人，我不擅长说谎，你知道，我们的关系，我是说，如果我们真的被起诉了，还有那份合同…”  
Chris安静的等他说完，他发现Sebastian在提到他们的关系时眼神开始飘散，最后整个人都埋在一起，就像被人抽走了生气。  
“骗所有人？不…从始至终我们骗的只有自己，”Chris托起他的下巴迫使他重新面对自己，“你觉得我们之间的一切仅仅只是为了遵照一份合同吗？Sebby…我们自欺欺人的够久了。”Sebastian抖动着眼睫一眨不眨的盯着Chris的蓝眼睛，他惴惴不安的等待这一刻已经等了半年，或许早在他们第一次对视时他就再也没有从这双蓝眼睛里走出来过，那里就像一汪清泉，一片深海，将他轻柔的托起，他嘴唇有点颤抖，Chris就一点点的吻掉那些忍不住滑出眼眶的泪痕，现在他们两个脸上都湿漉漉的，但是没有什么比今天更美好的了，Sebastian突然在心里决定他要善待Gavin.Cooper，不再说那个可怜的老头儿一句坏话，因为他给了他一个家庭。   
午饭后他们心满意足的吃到了Sebastian继父做的水果挞，Chris跟着Stan夫人一起研究胎心仪的说明书，当他们终于调对那个频率时，James第一下心跳声从机器里传了出来，Sebastian吓了一跳，他靠进Chris的怀里像只受了惊吓的松鼠，眼睛嘴巴都张的大大的，Chris笑的抑制不住，被Stan夫人埋怨声音大的盖过了孩子的心跳声，于是年轻夫夫都闭上了嘴，他们安静的听了一会，事实上那东西再听多久也听不出什么花样，但有些人就是舍不得将扩音器从Omega的肚子上拿下来，Sebastian只好坐在沙发上面对着那个犯傻的准爸爸一下午。   
最后在Sebastian严肃的警告下Chris终于舍得将机器关上了，他们现在躺在自己房子的卧室里身体纠缠在一起，就像之前的无数个夜晚，但Sebastian总觉得有什么不一样了，或许是他们终于捅破了那层窗纸，现在身边躺着的不再是一个和他有协议关系的Alpha，而是他的Alpha，他换了个姿势将头埋进Chris的肩窝，像个还没有怀孩子的年轻人一样挤到他丈夫的怀里，吓的Chris赶紧调整好位置给他的肚子留出足够宽敞的空地，“你似乎很开心，在发生了那么多事后的今天？”他将手绕过Sebastian的肩膀轻轻揽着对方，手指缠住那人几缕浓密的卷发。   
“说实话Chris，我以为我要怀着这份无法得到回应的感情孤苦伶仃一辈子。”黑暗让Sebastian变得大胆起来，他趴在Alpha的胸口上，耳边是对方沉稳有力的心跳声。  
“你原本打算再也不结婚了吗？”Chris的声音听起来有些惊讶又有些喜悦，但是他说的太快了，Sebastian还来不及分析那些复杂的情感。  
“如果我们真的离婚了的话，是的，我也许不会再有组建家庭的意愿。”  
“但你为什么宁愿孤独一生也不愿意先跟我告白？”  
“因为你是一个自大傲慢的混蛋。”  
“啥？”  
“之前是的。”  
“你才是自大傲慢的那个，记得我们第一次见面吗？我试图表现友好而你只是瞪了我一眼。”回想起自己第一次参加颁奖典礼遇到Sebastian的经过，Chris依然有些气急败坏。  
 “你说友好？你的友好就是假装喝多了拿樱桃酒泼了我一身？”Sebastian似乎完全忘记了他们第一次见面是哪一次，他能想到的就是一场荒唐的晚宴，Chris在人群里辨识度极高的哈哈大笑，他想从一侧穿过去却正好被动作夸张的Alpha撞了个满怀，对方将杯子里的红色液体泼了他一身，而他那天穿了身白西装，真是有够狼狈的。  
“撒谎！我们第一次见面明明是在颁奖典礼上，你打扮的就像一个站街的未成年，那么严肃的场合下你居然穿了条紧身牛仔裤，腰线低的我都担心走在你后面需要给我的眼睛打上马赛克。”  
“胡说！我从来没有在颁奖典礼上打扮的像个站街的！”  
“只在特点的房间？这可有点过了年轻人~”他们已经分开了纠缠在一起的手脚，Chris靠在床头上气呼呼的瞪着Sebastian，Sebastian则干脆坐在床垫中间双手抱胸看着他的丈夫像在看一个不共戴天的仇人，他们将白天那些伴着鸟语花香的甜蜜告白忘得一干二净。  
“就算我们第一次见面时我表现的有些不得体，你非要在酒会上给我难堪吗？要知道我可是下了多大决心才听从公司安排穿了身白色的，现在我对白西装甚至都有了恐惧。”  
“快得了吧！我已经说过很多次了我不是故意的！而你无论如何就是不肯相信，甚至当着我正在试图约会的女孩面前说我口臭？这让对方直接怀疑我们那个样子不像要打一架而是找借口出去打一炮，这你总该印象深刻吧？”  
“现在想来这也许就是命中注定？”  
“是啊是啊命中注定十年前你就在所有人面前对我贴上了Sebastian所有物的标签，然后用各种小手段在镜头前和我玩足了欲拒还迎哼？”Chris抓住那个笑起来眼睛比星星还亮的人的手腕将他拖回了怀里，一点点亲吻他的眼角，“我们居然错过了十年…”  
Sebastian收紧了拥住Chris的力道，“好像是久了点，就像两个傻子在互相取笑对方不聪明？”   
“我很抱歉带给你的那些伤害，不论因为什么。”  
“不Chris，那时的我们都不成熟，不懂什么是爱，所以上帝让我们用尽十年的时间去寻找明明就在眼前的那个人，我说不清遇到你到底是我人生中最大的灾难还是幸运，这太复杂了，就好像一句话无法概括一个精彩的故事，但我猜如果这世界上还有谁能明白那感觉，那么这个人就是你，因为我们共同经历了这个十年。”  
“呼~被你一说感觉就像两个老古董，好像经历的不只十年，而是五十年、七十年那么久，我们活了快一百岁的样子。”  
Sebastian用行动告诉Chris他有多喜欢这个形容，他们像两个老年人一样在黑暗中一边亲吻一边微笑，这个吻里没有添加任何情欲，只是单纯的喜爱与快乐，跨越了他们之间错过的那熟悉又陌生的十年。  
之后他们又聊起了这十年间的各种误会和笑料，发现每件事都巧合的可怕，Sebastian说这就叫孽缘，Chris则乐观的认为这是上帝在给他们做媒，只可惜他们不开窍，不过一旦情感话题被打开，Chris就很难避免的在他的丈夫面前坦白了一把，包括交往过几个女朋友，睡过多少个Beta，但Sebastian不会真的因为这些“历史”而生气，因为那已经是过去的事了，反倒是Chris比较在意Augus的存在，直到Omega再三保证他们连个手都没牵过，Alpha才又露出一点好脸色。  
就这样他们互相依靠着聊到了深夜，直到远处的天空飘出微微的白光才双双睡去，但他们只睡了五个小时，急促的敲门声吵醒了Chris，他披上睡衣跑到楼下，门外站了两名警察和两名穿着政府制服的人，他皱着没睡醒的眼睛不理解的看着对方，警察掏出一张调查令，他被怀疑涉嫌非法绑架控制一个Omega，纽约AO关系署正式对他提起立案调查，一旦调查属实，他们会第一时间进行起诉，而现在Chris和Sebastian要分别被带到两个房间进行询问，警署的仪器会确保Omega不受Alpha的精神扰乱，说白了Sebastian如果真的是被胁迫的，他终于有机会可以诉苦了。  
Chris匆匆忙忙的套了件外套就被扭送上了警车，至于Sebastian，另一组人员保证会善待一个“受虐待”的Omega，对此Chris已经懒得解释，他现在唯一能做的就是希望Sebastian不要发生什么意外，他们甚至来不及和彼此打个招呼，手机也被查缴了，路上Chris感叹他还是第一次坐上警车，真正意义上的这种。

二十六

纽约警察署对Chris来说不算陌生，他拍过警匪片，来这里熟悉过环境，还请一名FBI老探长讲解过专业知识，警察局里不乏有女性影迷认出了他，从他一进门就对他掩嘴偷笑，他像走在红地毯上一样冲那些女士们打招呼，换来了AO关系部门调查员的不满，对方是一位中年女性，闻不到气味，因此Chris分析她可能是一名Beta，又或者AO关系科的工作人员都是Beta，谁知道呢？  
他踩着沉稳的步子跟在一些人后面七拐八拐的来到一间问讯室，这里打开灯后只能看见一张三角桌子，Chris挑眉看了看门口站着的两名持枪警察，突然觉得自己竟然和电影里的抢劫犯一个待遇，看来他们真的想给他定点罪名。  
但出乎意料的是审讯人并不是那名接触他的女性Beta，而是另一名看起来非常轻松友好的男性Alpha，对方和他礼貌的握了下手，并招呼他坐下，他们隔着一张桌子，桌子上有杯速溶咖啡，还冒着热气，“这里面会不会加了什么吐真剂？”  
“你是魔法迷？”检查员没有对Chris出人意料的开场问题感到惊讶，他只是微笑着摇头，“你并非罪犯，只是嫌疑犯，接受调查那种，这是有区别的Chris，我可以叫你Chris吗？”  
被叫了名字的男人无所谓的耸了耸肩，喝下一口没加过糖的苦咖啡，他基本上很少喝咖啡，Sebastian倒是喜欢这些苦涩的饮料，尤其刨成冰加了淡奶油的那种甜品，想到这他不由自主的露出一个短促的微笑，但很快又阴郁起来，坐在对面的检查员没有错过Chris脸上任何一个微小的表情。  
“他也会被带过来吗？我是指我的丈夫。”对方听得出Chris在强调什么，他点头给与了肯定，“如果可以，麻烦别给他咖啡，他还在孕期当中，不能涉及太多咖啡因，但他就是控制不住自己的嘴，好像天生来自古巴…”一旦开始抱怨，Chris就会变得滔滔不绝，也许是他厌恶的咖啡因起了作用，他变得比刚进来时轻松多了，但看到对面的检查员没什么反应时又觉得自己说的太多，只好悻悻的住口，“我知道这不好笑，无视我就好。”  
检查员依然面带宽容，好像坐在他对面的不是嫌疑人，而是一个犯了错的孩子，“别担心，你的Omega会得到很好的照顾，”Chris注意到了那个从属词，他感激的看了对方一眼，突然对这个中年男人有了点好感，警惕性也比原来降低了几档，“他已经怀孕26周了？真不容易，这也是男性Omega大量减少的原因。”  
Chris很惊讶对方已经对Sebastian的情况了如指掌，但他还是赞同了这个说法，“现在已经好很多了，之前几乎都是靠液体度日，他想喝咖啡，但被我拒绝了，于是家里堆满了各种蔬果，保姆会换着花样帮他弄点可以下咽的，但我们还是经常在夜里被那些呕吐折腾醒，那感觉糟透了。”  
检查员露出一个深有体会的表情，“我丈夫那时怀孕到20周依然会恶心，我们都是过来人，相信我，没有比妊娠反应更坏的了，你很心疼他，但无法代替他，每一次帮他倒水都能挤进去几滴眼泪。”  
“我的天啊你也太夸张了伙计！不过一开始我还会去楼下，我们住的房子客厅在一楼，卧室在二楼，”Chris一边解释一边比划着，“这不太方便我随时弄那些饮料，后来我干脆睡前把果汁榨好放在床头，这样就算他夜里恶心也可以第一时间喝到。”  
“每个Alpha都有良好的自学能力，等你做了父亲还会总结出更多妙招。”  
“说真的，三十六年了我第一次知道自己擅长家务，我出道很早，也许你有耳闻，刚毕业就进了个了不起的大公司，助理和经纪人每天围着我，还有那些热情的影迷，夸张点说我就像个国王，直到Sebby怀孕，老天！”Chris笑着揉了揉眉心，“我已经会用手枪钻制作儿童木马了，你能相信吗？假使有一天我失业了，我保证自己是个合格的木匠。”  
检查员和他一起发出毫无形象的大笑，透过隔光窗户在外面作记录的警察已经翻了无数个白眼，他有种随时会被里面的人叫进去点上一扎啤酒的错觉，但毫无疑问他们的组长在面对AO婚姻关系方面堪称全美第一，他用轻松幽默的方式套取有用的信息，观察对方每一个细微的表情和神色，据说之前是中情局的情报员，也许传言并不都是真的，但破案率最高这一点有迹可查。

另一个房间里开着舒适的恒温空调，房间布置的异常温馨，没有冰冷的三角桌和转椅，棉布沙发被套上了温暖的米黄色，沙发前放着一个茶几，上面摆着水果和柠檬水。  
Sebastian扶着自己的肚子艰难的移动到沙发最里侧，他拒绝过来帮忙的警察，来时路上他的脸色就已经非常的难看，如果可以配上文字，基本就是：生人勿近。  
“你不用那么紧张，我们是来帮你的。”看Sebastian坐的很远，警察无奈的解释，但他们除了一个白眼没得到任何回应，只好无奈的退出了房间。  
再次走进门的是一位女性，Sebastian警惕的看着对方，她自称是这次问讯的主检查员，Sebastian可以叫她Emma。  
Emma看上去年纪不大，性感火辣的身材让他怀疑对方到此的目的，“这年头当警察要求那么高？简直比演员素质都好。”  
对方冲Sebastian露出一个充满风情的微笑，然后打开了手里的信封，“这是报案人提供的照片，你先确认一下是否属实。”  
Sebastian接过那一摞胶片纸，上面大部分是他和Chris在公共场合互相攻击的画面，“我居然还有这么幼稚的一面？”  
女检查员不置可否的瞥了下嘴，Sebastian不知道被一个美女赞同这样的观点应不应该高兴，但他在看到后几张时面色开始凝重，画面上的他和Chris样子很模糊，他们都坐在车里，背景显示正是那晚颁奖典礼所在的大厦停车场，Chris抱着他将他强行塞进副驾驶，而他正因为提前到来的热潮期难以抑制的抓着对方的领子，看起来就像在推拒。  
“说实话照片拍的很有计划性，原来他们一早就安插了狗仔。”Sebastian将照片扔回到茶几上，发出嗤之以鼻的哼声。  
检察员Emma收起那些证物，将两条长腿交叠在身前，用一种紧盯猎物的敏锐表情看向坐在她对面的Omega，“所以现在你承认这些照片里所发生的事都是真实的？”  
“是的，但大部分都是在我不知道的情况下拍摄的，所以我猜你们的报案人本身正在计划什么不光彩的事。”他脑子里最先想到的当然是Gavin.Cooper那个可怜小老头儿。  
“那部分我可以稍候帮你联系警署其他部门立案，现在我们来说说你和Evans先生的事，你们是怎么从照片上这种紧张对立的关系发展成一对伴侣的？”  
Sebastian不是太想回答她这个问题，但他知道不说点什么自己根本走不出这间屋子，更何况Chris已经先一步被他们带了过来，也许正关在某间类似的房间，回答相同的问题，他得争取和对方的答案一致才能过关，电影里都是这么演的。  
沉思了片刻，Sebastian决定实话实说，他阐述了自己是如何发现被下药的经过，又是如何在事前和Chris约定了见面的细节。  
“也就是说你不知道他约你是出于什么目的？我是否可以理解为他安排好了时间、地点、人选就为了等你上钩？原谅我的比喻。”  
Sebastian可看不出她有丝毫歉意，他不耐烦的换了个姿势，“恕我直言探员，你正在暗示…即使我和我的丈夫现在非常相爱，但我们最初不是为了爱情而结合，所以这依然被视为一种犯罪。你们管的似乎有点多。”  
“我并没有暗示什么，但我可以明确的告诉你，如果他真的是通过阴谋手段下药骗取结合，那么不管你们现在多么相爱，也的确触犯了刑法，我们看重的是结果。”女检查员盯着Sebastian的眼神更加严肃了，她火红色的长发披在身前让人看着就像一团烈焰，Sebastian把眼神错开，转而去看桌子上的百合花，然后自言自语的说，“Chris总喜欢在家里放一束百合，他有轻微的焦虑症，之前是为了静心，现在是为了让我安胎，医生说鲜花都是好东西。”  
“很多花都含有剧毒，你最好还是看仔细了。”  
Sebastian将视线从娇柔的花瓣上重现移回到对方脸上，神情一下子像变了个人，“无意冒犯，你一定还没有结婚，或者说还没遇到真爱对吗？”  
“这和案件无关。”  
“那如果我说只有你回答了我才会继续说话呢？”事实上Sebastian知道和警察任性对自己没有任何好处，他也许会被关满48小时，但他就是看不惯那些拿着纳税人的钱却还那么嚣张的嘴脸，更何况他并没有犯罪，Chris更没有。  
女检查员低下头思考了一会，最终还是满足了Sebastian的要求，“我只能告诉你我有过很多床伴，但至今没有一段维持过久的固定关系，所以没错，我还没有结婚。”  
Sebastian露出一个得意的表情，其实他们都知道这个答案根本没有对错，警察也可以撒谎，在必要的时候，她可以编造各种Sebastian想听或者不想听的回答，但直觉告诉他，对方没有说谎，“太好了！”  
“什么？”  
“我有个朋友，至今单身，我认为你们非常适合，即使我很讨厌你警官，原谅我就事论事，但我仍然认为事情结束后你们有必要见一面，他是个最混蛋的绅士，也是个最绅士的混蛋，相信我，你们非常般配，我似乎已经看到自己当伴郎时的画面了。”  
性感的女警官并没有很感激Sebastian的提议，她抖了抖敲起来的脚尖，将身体压低凑到他面前，“口头上的舒爽可不能真的替你丈夫开脱罪名，你最好还是说点有用的甜心，另外，我从来不缺和混蛋的约会。”  
Sebastian失望的撇了撇嘴，露出他招牌的委屈表情，“我没有任何冒犯，就是单纯的想让你去见见他，我简直无法想象你们就这么错失了彼此。”  
Emma终于打破了她维持很久的冷艳表情，翻了个白眼后将身体坐直，“好的我会去见他的，当警察真是可怕，每天都要面对形形色色精神不正常的犯人，尤其是你这样患有斯德哥尔摩的Omega，我简直厌烦了这活儿，顺便说一句，我打了针，我是个Alpha宝贝儿，希望你说的那个混蛋是个美味的Omega，Beta也行，我对两个带家伙的搞在一起没兴趣。”  
这回轮到Sebastian露出惊讶的表情了，他完全没闻到对方身上的信息素味道，这针可真管用，“能把药名告诉我吗？另外我没有患斯德哥尔摩症，Chris才是被奴役的那个，我现在把他训练的可棒了，你想知道什么都尽管问，不过我还是建议你去约会我的朋友，也许你们会开发一些特殊的喜好出来。”  
Emma鄙夷的盯着面前这个不按常理出牌的Omega，如果一开始她错误的将对方当成了脾气不好的男影星，那么她就大错特错了，Sebastian根本就是个恬不知耻的无赖，他和警察东拉西扯了半天，除了辨认照片真伪，几乎没说什么有用的，反倒是免费喝了半壶鲜柠檬汁，和吃了两个水蜜桃。  
“既然你说到你的丈夫了，那么让我们来继续聊聊你们之间的事，你说你们现在非常相爱，何以证明？”  
“呃…我们前天下午在客厅里打了一炮算吗？全套的那种，不过没怎么尽兴，因为孩子。”Sebastian继续毫不羞耻的透露着更多细节，他发现对待爱装酷的人就要用些不要脸的招数，可惜窗户另一头的记录员们就快要听不下去了，里面那两个人是来干嘛的？比赛谁更没下限吗？警察们纷纷捂着脸发出绝望的哀号。  
“Well…性不能算是爱情的唯一解释，你需要更有力的说服点。”  
“拜托警官，你会和一个你不喜欢的人上床吗？你可以怀疑Chris控制了我，但是我们把屋子里能搞过的地方几乎全搞遍了，这他妈还不能证明我们相爱吗？”  
“为什么你只能想到性？”  
“为什么你不相信性？”  
“可能我们对爱这个词的定义不同。”  
“我都快忍不住给你颁奖了警官，考虑换个职业吗？”Sebastian又想去拿第三个桃子，被女检查员制止了，“呆会再吃，先回答我一个问题。”  
Sebastian把手缩回来看向对方，“Evans有没有利用信息素攻击过你，你知道我指的攻击就是字面意义上的，别再露出那种放荡的笑容！”  
“好吧好吧，是有过那么一次，不过就一次，我们那会刚刚结合，他似乎对AO间的精神羁绊没什么常识，所以当我对他发脾气时，他自然而然的散发出了可以影响到我的气压，但我们很快就都意识到了，之后就没再发生过。”  
Emma点了点头，外面的警察也跟着像小鸡啄米似的一边点头一边飞快的做着记录，他们终于可以写点能对外公布的内容了，实在不容易。  
“你能够叫的上来他家庭内五位以上的亲戚名字嘛，不是姓氏。”  
“当然，不算没结婚的没出生的和我们俩…Chris自己家就有九口人。”  
“你说他家同样有一名待孕的人？”  
“是的，Chris的小妹妹Jen，比我早怀孕7周，现在住在波士顿，刚刚嫁给了一名建筑师，是个Omega，”他回忆起小姑娘的笑容，他们之间交流最多的恐怕就是那些孕期知识，抛开这一点，Sebastian还挺喜欢她的！“哦对了，她的预产日期你需要吗？”  
Emma冲外面挥了挥手，可能意思是这一条毫无意义了，Sebastian回答的滴水不漏，根本没有丝毫犹豫。  
之后他们又问了几个基础性问题，Sebastian可能是吃了太多桃子又喝了半壶水，这会已经在警察的监视下去了三次厕所，他烦躁的叹着气，墙上的时钟显示他在这里耗了三个小时，“拜托就给我来个痛快吧，比如Chris的阴茎勃起后有多少厘米，或者我们多久会灌一次肠，我真的没精力这么永无休止的和你玩过家家的游戏警官！我是一个演员，很忙，并且怀着孩子，我昨晚只睡了5个钟头，是的我和我的丈夫经常晚睡，想知道为什么吗？我猜你已经想到了！总之我非常疲惫并且没有犯法，麻烦让我离开，我母亲联系不上我可能已经报警了，警察可以起诉你们吗？”  
Sebastian的问题没有一个得到了回应，Emma看了看自己的手指甲，告诉他就算她想知道的都知道了，也得等Chris那边问完，Sebastian真想知道Chris哪来那么多话说。

“记得帮他按摩小腿和脚，尽量别让伤口感染，剖腹的伤口不会太大，但因为靠近裤子，所以要穿的舒服。”Chris认真的听着检察员和自己传授经验，就差借支笔记下来了。  
“可是他喜欢穿低腰裤，很紧的那种，会不会露疤？刀口最低能开到什么位置？”  
“瞧瞧你们这些演员，我就知道你会这么问，不过还是要以身体为主，反正不可能再拍泳装了。”  
Chris的脑海中瞬间就浮现出了Sebastian穿着火辣三角裤的画面，某些部位尤其紧绷，他发现自己偷偷咽了口口水，检察员当然没有错过，立刻露出一种“今天就到此为止”的表情，面前这个Alpha说的每一句话基本都可以断定他患上了一种名为：“Sebastian重症患者”的毛病，很严重，已经波及到周边每一个陌生人了，尤其在说到那个Omega怀孕时，简直想让人放弃治疗。  
他起身和Chris握手，告诉他们最近最好不要离开美国，也许后面还会有需要他们配合的调查，Chris想了想Sebastian的工作安排和他自己目前的尴尬情况，接受了这项指令，最后他在一沓文件上签署了自己的全名，然后被人送出了审讯室。  
Sebastian那边也已经接到电话，通知他们可以结束了，被迫分开了3个小时的伴侣终于在警局三楼见到了彼此，两人有些激动的抱住对方，像两只洪水过后躲在树上的考拉，一时间所有埋伏在周围想要签名的女警察都有点不好意思，但看他们的眼神中毫无例外的充满了母性光辉，除了Emma，她站在最外面倚着墙壁，Sebatian刚刚强行将一串电话号码塞给了她，署名只有A.M，她发誓自己永远不会拨通那串号码，或许等那个神经病演员离开的下一秒她就删掉电话，一劳永逸！  
可惜Sebastian一早就猜到了她的想法，他从Chris的怀里挣脱出来，走过去对女检察员说，“我会让他给你打电话的，如果你把号码删掉，只会加快接听的速度，祝你们约会愉快。”  
“没有约会！”  
“不谢~”  
“走着瞧！”  
Chris不明所以的牵着Sebastian的手离开了警署，不出意外的在门口看到了已经挤不下的记者，他们一出现就被闪光灯包围了，Sebastian下意识的转过身将头埋在Chris的肩窝躲避那些刺眼的灯光，Chris则在人群中发现了Jerry和Stan夫人，哦还有Tom，这下可好，该来的都来了，Sebatian越过Chris的肩膀看向后面跟出来的警察，示意他们能否帮忙疏散，警察们立刻开始朝门前拉起警戒线，确保Chris和Sebastian能够在他们的包围下顺利离开。  
在通过人群时记者努力将话筒伸过警察的肩膀提问，但都被Chris挡开了，“我们稍候会作出发言，抱歉请让一让。”说话的正是Jerry，他已经来到了Chris身边，Tom因为身材矮小始终挤不进来，只能跑去停车场先打开车门，Stan夫人看到儿子的眼神示意，也悄悄避开人群回到了停车场，可就是一瞬间，Sebastian发现人群里一个熟悉的面孔，他穿的很普通，就像其他记者一样不修边幅，甚至带了个和脸型不符的宽边眼镜，但他的样子太熟悉了，Sebastian不记得对方叫什么，只记得那双棕色的眼睛好像在哪见过，他就站在远处盯着他们，像一只贪婪的恶狼正在打量面前的食物。  
现实没有给Sebastian太多时间考虑那些，Chris和Jerry护着他快速的钻进了车里，回去的路上他有些沉默，而其他人都在认真的听Chris聊审讯的部分，直到车子再次经过颁奖典礼的大厦，Sebastian终于记起了一些事！  
“Tom，颁奖典礼过后的聚会受邀名单是不是公开的？”  
“当然，主办方要提前控制会场，有什么问题吗？”  
“我要那天的名单和录像。”Chris似乎也意识到了某种可能，他收紧了揽住Sebastian的手，用精神联结询问Omega的意见。  
“是的Chris，我刚刚看到了那晚敬我最后一杯酒的人！”

这句话像颗炸弹一样将车内所有声音归拢到了一处，每个人都把目光聚焦到Sebastian的身上，长久的沉默在无声的酝酿着，但很快Chris就露出了一个让人不寒而栗的表情，“那个躲在暗处的混蛋终于有所动作了！”  
“他就站在我们身边，我想这可能已经不是第一次了，或许我们可以演出好戏给他看？”  
“看看谁才是上当的那个？”  
“没错！”

二十七

比起这半年多来一直活在那种敌暗我明、毫无头绪的猜测中，如今事情终于有了转机，Chris带着Stan母子先回到了上湾的别墅，两位经纪人则分头回到公司开始忙于应付媒体对此次事件铺天盖地的报道，尤其Chris这边，因为涉嫌强迫一名Omega，舆论对他十分不利，纵使有Sebastian帮他出面证明，但Gavin找来的水军就足够掀起轩然大波了。  
警局那边并不会立刻结案，需要一个审理过程，一切对外界来说都是猜测，似乎社会更容易接受一个人的恶毒，却需要很多年才能看到那些微小的美好，Chris又一次沦为众矢之的，Jerry曾经问过他，如果上帝给他一个重来的机会，他还会不会在那天晚上选择帮助那个从未给过他好脸色的Omega？Chris想了很久，最终告诉他的经纪人，上帝从来不给人后悔的机会，因为很多事情不到那一刻，你永远不会知道自己的决定。  
Stan夫人帮两个年轻人弄了些食物，他们吃饱喝足后Sebastian已经表现的非常疲惫了，他没休息好，审讯又占用了太多精力，现在双眼发青，整个人就像随时会倒下似的。  
他们在被迫听了Stan夫人十几分钟充满担忧的教育后又解释了关于流言的始末，终于将人送走了，现在Chris扶着Sebastian已经挺起来的肚子小心翼翼的走去客房，他们很久不睡二楼了，一切都要以安全为主。  
Sebastian平躺在床垫上，上半身很自然的靠进他丈夫的胸膛，一只手同Alpha环住自己肩膀的手交握在一起，Chris吻了吻他的头顶，“今天审讯员问你什么了？”  
Sebastian回忆了下审问过程，“她让我辨认了一些照片。”  
“关于什么的？”  
“大部分是一些我们争吵的画面，”Chris欲起身看向怀里的人，他不太理解这个争吵的定义，Sebastian立刻压住对方没让他起来，“是以前的，我们在酒会上碰面，偶尔会发生些不为人知的小小摩擦，这你应该清楚。”  
“还有一些呢？”  
“那晚在停车场的照片，看来对方早就埋伏好了，就等我的药效发作。”  
Chris沉默的回想着那晚发生的一切，太突然了，在那种情况下一切决定都是本能，他们根本没时间坐下来商量利弊，“既然他们预先就等在那了，干嘛还眼睁睁的看我们离开？”  
“因为你的出现打乱了他的计划，让他措手不及了。”Sebastian沉下脸，眼睛里露出一些坚定的目光，他没有回头看Chris，但身上散发的信息素都在告诉Alpha一些不容反驳的明确态度。  
“你有怀疑的目标了？”  
“我想你应该能猜到我的嫌疑人名单，毕竟他不是第一次做这些事了。”  
“你是说Gavin？”Sebastian没有承认，但也没有否认，Chris想了想露出一个不太赞同的苦笑，“不可能，Gavin或许的确很混蛋，但那个时候我还没和他解约，他为什么要报复你？”  
Sebastian坐直身体回头看着他的丈夫，“他不是在报复你，而是在陷害我，用一种极其下作卑鄙的手段Chris！”  
“那目的呢？他的目的是什么？”  
“为了看我出丑？或者干脆毁了我让你少一个竞争对手？谁知道这个混蛋在发什么疯！”  
Chris一瞬间沉默了，脸上的表情已经不能用“糟糕”来形容了，但为了顾及怀孕的Omega，他还是将气焰压到了最低，“照你的话说……Gavin做这一切仅仅是为了给我铲平星路上的绊脚石？他甚至不惜冒着坐牢的危险，那他早在十年前就应该动手！！”  
任Sebastian再后知后觉也已经听出了Chris话里的不满，他知道对方最在意的就是外界对他演技的看法，他一直在很努力的去突破每一次的自己，虽然身在大环境中有时不得不接受一些商业安排，但他始终想用最自我的方式去表达角色，所以才会那么看重与自己之间的那些奖项竞争，而自己现在突然告诉他，之前的成功多少归功于他老板的肮脏手段，这让Chris一时间根本无法接受。  
“听着Chris，我不是在质疑你的能力，我是在指出实事，我的确还不知道Gavin的用意，但我现在怀疑他，或许他真的做过什么让你更加前途无限的举动，但他是个商人，这是可以理解的，你就是他最出色的商品，他和我们不同，不要否认这一点。”  
可Chris要的并不是Sebastian这种官方发言，好莱坞的生存规则他比谁见得都多，他只是又想到了那个关于孩子和前男友的阴谋论，他更多的是希望能够知道真相，能够无条件的相信Sebastian。  
他们沉默的注视着彼此，午后有些阴天，阳光不再透过玻璃窗折射在墙面上，反而像是将阴霾带了进来，Chris抱着手臂倚在床头，眉毛纠结在一起，Sebastian的样子也好不到哪去，他本以为在对待Gavin这件事上Chris早就跟他是一条心的了，看来他错了。  
“你没什么要说的吗？”Sebastian率先开口，声音里夹杂着一些愤怒，听起来有点激动。  
“Gavin的确很恶毒，我不否认他为达目的不择手段，但关于这件事上或许你对我还有其他隐瞒，我希望我们可以坦诚相待，既然我们还在合同期内。”  
一瞬间Sebastian瞪大了眼睛，他没想到Chris会在今时今日提起他们的合作关系，他先是表现的很震惊，希望对方能够像往常一样支支吾吾的解释几句，但他等了一会Chris依然沉默的怒视着他，一阵深深的憋闷感扣在胸口，他不得不大口的深呼吸去平静心情。  
“你想知道什么？”  
Chris低下眼睛沉默了一会，他知道自己不该一时冲动去捅破这件事，但Gavin与Jerry的话就在耳边，还有Sebastian今天从警局出来时看到的那个人，他为什么没有立刻指证那个人，他到底看见了谁，那晚来酒会的人大多数是一些熟悉的商客和演员，他并没有见到什么生面孔，“我只是想了解真相，我承认一开始为了权宜之计我并没指望得到真正的婚姻关系，我们只是为了演场戏，炒炒绯闻，顺便解决标记的问题，”Sebastian忍不住打断对方，“所以解决标记只是顺便？”  
Chris翻了个白眼，“那只是一种先后顺序，我没有在强调什么，你能不能不要那么敏感？”Sebastian将头转到另一侧不去看焦急解释的Alpha满脸烦躁的表情，嘴唇紧紧的抿在一起。  
“抱歉，”Chris捋了把头发，坐直了身体，“我承认后来我对你的关注越来越多，开始我在不停告诫自己不要犯一些不合时宜的错误，那会让我们日后都很尴尬，因为你那时总是在性爱以外表现的非常冷漠，所以我认为你讨厌我，”Sebastian再次转过头瞪着他，“你把我说的就像一个无情的混蛋，种马先生，别这么冷漠！”  
“但那时你表现的就是那么无情，所以我只能表情的和你一样混蛋，这样我们的演技才不输彼此！！”  
“生活从来不是一场表演！”  
“是吗？”  
Sebastian知道他指的是他们联合炒作的事情，尖锐的沉默让气氛再次变得尴尬，最终他疲惫的叹了口气，示意对方不要做无谓的争吵，继续说下去。  
Chris清了下喉咙，眼睛里有点失色的无助，但他们谁都不再去注视彼此的眼睛，而是各自盯着对面的墙壁，好像那上面刻了什么真理。  
“后来在我陷入那种单恋又懊恼的矛盾里时，发生了解约的事，Gavin曾经跟我私下里谈过两次，第一次是在解约前我回到洛杉矶，那时我们的关系刚刚浮出水面，而我还没有谈到续约的事，他在第一时间就祝福了我们，虽然很不情愿，但的确没有反对，所以我才认为那时的他对我们结婚的事情并不太在意，这也是我刚刚提出异议的原因。第二次就是你知道的那次，前几个月在纽约，我们发生了一些不愉快，谈话很糟糕，但我没有跟你坦白，因为那实在很…”Sebastian没等到下文，抬起头看了Chris一眼，他似乎正在寻找一个合适的形容，“很伤人？”他接到，Chris点了点头，“是很伤人，我发誓你听完会非常生气，所以我一直没说，但这件事也一直在我心里，几个月了，我始终无法忘记。”  
空气中散发着悲伤的味道，一瞬间所有尖锐的对立都仿佛不存在了似的，Sebastian将手覆在Chris的手背上，轻轻摩挲他丈夫的身体，“跟我有关？”  
Chris看着他，点了点头，他反手扣住Sebastian的手指，按揉着那些不起眼的薄茧，“他告诉，你肚子里的孩子…”Sebastian挑眉，垂在另一侧的手下意识的摸上自己的肚子，“不是我的。”  
“什么？！”任Sebastian提前做了多少准备，设想了无数个可能，但这个怀疑都不在他的预料范围内，如果之前他认为Gavin只是个唯利是图的小人，那么现在他则将那个混蛋彻底的视为一个恶魔，他没想到Chris每天就是这样踹着这些怀疑与他睡在同一张床上，并且坚持每天同孩子对话，那个Alpha到底信了多少？又到底是用怎样的心情去看待他的？眼泪还是没能忍住涌出了眼眶，Chris手忙脚乱的下地找纸巾，Sebastian剧烈起伏的呼吸和压抑的情绪直接传递到了Alpha的心里，他能够读到那些愤怒中夹杂着疼惜的信息素。  
Sebastian将自己紧紧埋进他丈夫的怀里，他倒没有太为自己伤心，因为Gavin的指控根本不存在，他难过的是Chris，他的Alpha在被别人灌输了如此恶毒的想法后依然没有离开他，要不是发生了今天的事，或许他就会一直带着怀疑和痛苦直到孩子出生，而他们不该被这样对待，“他他妈还跟你说了什么？”  
Chris安抚的拥着Sebastian找了个舒服的姿势靠上床头，他们又缠到了一起，Chris用手指为Omege梳理着头发企图让对方放松下来，“他跟我说你和Mclean因为无法结婚所以为孩子找了个便宜老爸，而我就是那个不开眼的倒霉蛋儿。”  
Sebastian突然被这描述逗乐了，眼泪顺着他咧开的嘴角流进了嘴里，但他没有费力去擦，“我和Augus真的连手都没牵过，好吧可能有那么一两次，我下车时他扶了我一把，但我们都没有将那份热度延续下去，因为那本来就很奇怪，现在想来或许还是因为没有能够吸引彼此的因素在，我们很谈得来，甚至无话不说，坦白讲我前几个月还见过他，就在你发神经离开的那晚，”Chris伸长了脖子企图用一个滑稽可笑的角度去瞪怀里的人，但那人压根不抬头看他，只是将Alpha的手用蛮力拽到了自己的腰上，拱了拱头更深的埋进对方的肩窝里，“听我说完，那会绯闻直接影响了Mclean家族，我本意只是和他说明情况，希望不会打扰对方，但好在Augus并不太关心家里的问题，后来我们说起那件事的主谋，我自然而然就想到了下药的人，当时我已经怀疑是Gavin.Cooper在捣鬼了，但就像你说的，他那时没什么动机，如果我们想一举扳倒他，总得有些证据，所以我拜托Augus帮我查清这件事。”  
“你干吗拜托他去查？我们不能自己找人查吗？”  
“别吃醋吃的那么明显Chris，那让我怀疑你的心理年龄还停留在14岁，”心理年龄只有14岁的Alpha悻悻的闭上嘴不再自讨没趣，“拜托他去查有两个原因，第一这件事既然牵扯到了他，那么他自然会比那些私家侦探用心，第二，你觉得Gavin.Cooper会给那些人留下什么线索吗？Augus毕竟是一个Mclean，他的势力很大，有自己的消息渠道，我们为什么不坐在家里等着好消息自己送上门呢？”解释完这些Omega乖巧的抬起头看向他的丈夫，嘴角还挂着得意的笑容，但Chris并不是真的只有14岁，他突然捏住对方的鼻子发出咝咝的警告，“给我说实话！”  
Sebastian表情浮夸的发出了几声痛呼才让对方成功松开手指，他揉着自己红红的鼻头，嘟嘟囔囔的说，“圈鬼他一部片纸...”  
Chris就知道！若说GC是商人唯利是图，那么那个Mclean也好不了多少，但这话他没直接说出口，毕竟Sebastian和那个家伙的关系好像很好，“没了？”  
Omega用力的点点头，“利益关系需要平衡，像我们，一旦不平衡就会破坏关系。”但他心里真正想的是得赶紧撕了那份合同，趁Chris还傻乎乎的把自己手里那份和他自己的都放在一起时…然而他不知道的是Chris已经找那份合同找了半年，到底Sebastian把他那份和自己那份都藏在哪了？为什么还没有撕毁！！  
两个聪明的傻瓜各怀鬼胎的沉默了一会，直到Sebastian想起另一件事，“照GC的说法，我和Augus因为有了孩子却不能嫁进Mclean家族，所以自编自导的上演了一幕下药发情事件？”  
Chris点了点头，“偏偏那个女医生还在当时说你肚子太大，不像四个月的，所以我才会那么气愤的一走了之。”  
“那转天怎么又回来了？”  
“怕你第二天没东西吃饿肚子…其实夜里就想回来了…”  
…………  
Sebastian极力忍着不让自己笑出来，可微微抖动的身体还是出卖了他，“想笑就笑出来吧。”被戳穿的人并没有不高兴，他两只手紧紧环住Chris的脖子，在对方脸上胡乱亲了个够才重新拉开点距离，“你简直就是我的小美人鱼，但我不会让你化成泡泡的Chris，是时候让好人得到该有的结局了。”  
Chris透过不到一指间的距离看着他的Omega，一手稳稳的扶着他的后腰，一手轻轻的抚摸他的头发，“回来的路上我独自开车经过布鲁克林大桥，突然有了灵感，回去又看到你写的那些批注，虽然还不能立刻将Gavin的话忘掉，但总觉得和你在一起的每一分每一秒都是最好的解释，有时人总是喜欢沉迷在自我编织的恐惧中，Gavin很好的利用了我们从一开始就相互不信任的这一点来做文章，他深知最大的隔阂就是谎言这个道理，所以企图挑拨我们之间的感情，但他没想到的是…”  
“你是那么的爱我？”  
Chris被Sebastian急切的打断了，虽然这种话由本人喊出口怎么看怎么有点不要脸，但他只能无奈的点了点头，“是的，他没想到我是那么的爱你，连我自己都没想到这份感情可以让我不顾一切的去选择相信你，事实上我们都不是小孩子了Sebby，生气归生气，再冲动我也还是会相信自己看到的。”  
“他控制你太多年了，已经习惯把你当成一个听话的乖孩子了。”  
“或许吧，但没有GC就没有今天的我，更没有今天的我们。”Chris摸上Sebastian的肚子，暗示那个小家伙的到来是多么的戏剧性，Sebastian有点理解他丈夫长久以来的为难了，Chris是那么善良，他热衷于慈善，喜欢孩子，笑起来就像只温暖的黄金猎犬，这样的Chris该如何去报复对自己有知遇之恩的人呢？  
“那你会被他一直这样欺负下去吗？”Sebastian用手指在Chris的胸口上画着圈的戳刺，像只恼人的猫爪子，而刚刚才哭过的嗓子说起话来也软乎乎的。  
“原本我的确没想过反抗，不管他做的多么过份，毕竟都没有触犯我的底线，大不了把这些年赚到的都还给他，直到今天的事，如果我真的被指控罪名成立，不仅要坐牢，我们的孩子也会被强行打掉，然后他们会给你做去处标记的手术，你知道这意味着什么吗Sebby？”  
Sebastian当然知道，Chris看重他的家庭，任何人都不可以拿他的家人开玩笑，更何况是他们还没有出生的孩子，“你会再也感觉不到我们。”  
Chris有些哽咽的将他的丈夫揽紧，“我不会再容忍他了，该还的我都还清了。”  
“他还给我下药了！！”Chris哭笑不得的吻了下耍赖的Omega，“这个还没有证据，我们先解决看得见的麻烦。”  
Sebastian不屑一顾的撇了撇嘴，“如果真的是他下的药，那就不再是你们之间的恩怨了Chris，他差点害死我，那样的情况下如果我在大厅里发情，我甚至不敢想象，走着瞧，我可不是什么圣人。”  
“那么你的老朋友查的怎么样了？”Chris不承认他还在吃醋，Sebastian也懒得戳破他。  
“我猜有些头绪了，今天这件事估计会被大肆报道，Augus应该不会让我在这种情况下被动太久。”  
Chris在心里给了对方一个白眼，说的好像无所不能一样，有Augus干脆别要警察好了，Sebastian像是感受到了Alpha的不满，立刻补充道，“不过居然查了两个多月还没什么消息，看来有钱人都喜欢夸大自己。”  
他斜睨着眼睛观察Chris的表情，果然看到Alpha的嘴角露出一个不明显的上扬，“Gavin势力那么大，我们应该多给别人一些时间。”  
“这倒是，还是我的男孩善良，让我怎么舍得骗你Chris！！”Sebasitan一边去捏Alpha的脸，一边用甜美的笑容去掩饰自己的阴谋诡计，直到闹累了才终于沉沉的睡去，Chris轻轻放开已经睡着的Omega，帮他掖好被子，顺便又捏了一把挺翘的鼻尖，“居然真的把我当成小孩儿了！”然后笑着离开了房间。  
他打开客厅的电视，将音量调到最小，随手播了几下就看到了画面里Sebastian躲闪镜头埋进自己怀里的身影。  
[Evans夫夫自婚后风波不断，先是Chris.Evans被指责耍大牌遭老东家解约，现在又被爆出利用药物胁迫新晋影帝Sebastian.Stan与其结合，并涉嫌非法禁锢、非法控制等多条罪名，目前警方已对案件展开调查，而当事人双方及经纪公司并没有作出近一步回应…]  
[Chris.Evans在解约后一直没有工作，新剧创作遇阻碍，或与人品有关…]  
[Sebastian.Stan的母亲成为最有可能报案的人，据知情人士称…]  
[我台将第一时间送上事件的情况，请继续关注AB…]  
[影迷接受采访更有狂热者当场哭晕，指责Evans的行为罪大恶极，必须严…]  
呼……叹了口气Chris关掉电视，果然和他预想的一样，没什么好话，公众一边倒的相信了那些无稽之谈，现在似乎除了等待审判结果，他们没什么好解释的，就算是Sebastian本人出面，也不会有人相信他。  
拨通了Jerry的电话，对方正在联系媒体，一些有点私交的报刊及网站表示愿意相信Chris，而Chris明白他们相信的并不是自己，是利益，这就好像赌博，总得有人下注，既然挖不到一手，干脆调转风向搏一搏，一旦事情发生转机，他们就会将自己说成是沉冤昭雪的见证人。  
Jerry又和Chris对了一遍事情发生的情况，确定没有漏洞才挂断电话，他们在回来的路上编造了一个对外说法，其实大部分是真实过程，只是避开了炒作部分，Stan夫人最不赞成，她在知道真相后的第一反应就是带走Sebastian，但最终拧不过两个年轻人的恳求，更何况不论开始如何，现在已经没什么能将他们分开了，那又何必再追讨，先解决眼前的麻烦才是关键。  
想到Stan夫人Chris才发现自己的手机一直没响过，他刚刚是用家里的电话打给Jerry的，立刻跑到门口挂着的牛仔裤那里，手机早就被警察关闭了，他赶紧打开电源，未接来电已经超过了99+，其中最多的就是他家里的号码，Chris没有马上拨回去，他先打给了Scott。  
“Chris？”可惜电话只响了一秒他就听到了Lisa焦急的声音传来。  
“妈妈？”  
“到底发生了什么事我的孩子？”  
“你怎么会拿着Scott的电话？”  
“这很重要吗？”  
“你在路上？我听到错车的声音了。”  
“是的，现在报上你家地址，我们就快进入市区了。”  
噢上帝啊！！还嫌他麻烦不够多吗？！  
可惜抱怨归抱怨，Chris还是乖乖的报上了别墅地址，他心里清楚，如果不让他妈妈来，可能明天上电视的就是Lisa.Evans携全家，这事她干的出来。  
更何况这种时候还是不要让家人单独面对镜头比较安全，波士顿那边的记者肯定早就打好围堵他家的主意了，至于Stan夫人那边，他们刚刚也商量好了对策，老夫妻暂时会搬去学校的教师宿舍居住，那地方不是用学校的名义登记的，所以不会有记者知道。  
Chris又翻了翻其他来电记录，大多数不认识，应该是记者，还有几个和他合作过的演员，他们在合作期间都相处的不错，而那些人也在第一时间通过社交网络发表了对他的支持，他一一回复了信息表示感谢，直到一条陌生号码下的信息出现在眼前，Chris努力辨认了一会，确定不是自己认识的任何一位老相识。  
[希望Baz的身体没有受到影响，事情进展的非常顺利，很盼望与Evans先生进行私下面谈。——A.M]  
“Augus. Mclean？”Chris看着手机自言自语的问道，可对方为什么想要单独见他而不是Sebastian？这算是…下战书吗？他对着手机做了个鬼脸，然后捏着嗓子夸张的模仿起Augus的拿腔作调，“很盼望与Evans先生进行私下面谈~Evans先生~”他怎么不干脆喊他“阁下”，这种老牌儿的绅士做派突然又流行回好莱坞了吗？  
Chris是个典型的美国男人，他很不理解这些，就连吃汉堡用刀叉在他眼里都是一种做作，但Sebastian骨子里流的是欧洲血统，又在奥地利呆过几年，从他平时偶尔表露的行为举止就不难看出那些信奉贵族教养的遗留效仿，不过优雅这种事还要看对象是谁，如果是半年前的美国大男孩Chris，他会直接翻着白眼离开，可现在他是Stan先生，只会傻笑的看着在商店里挑选高档餐具的Sebastian，并且感激传统遗留的幸存。  
但不管因为什么，Chris决定去会会这位对家族金钱不屑一顾的绅士，他快速的按下几个字母，[明天晚上？报个地址。——Chris.Evans.Stan]他妈妈从小就告诉他和朋友第一次打招呼要报上全名，他可是个有教养的人。  
Augus盯着那条可笑的后缀发出一声不符合气质的嗤笑，着三件套西服的管家立在一旁露出诧异的目光。  
“原来Baz喜欢这种款式啊~难怪我会输的那么彻底呢John~”  
“少爷说的是Stan先生？”  
Augus没有回答这个问题，他翻开自己的行程记录，将明天晚上8点后的安排统统划掉，“明天晚上去上湾接另一位Stan先生过来，注意那附近可能埋伏的记者，最近有人太得意忘形了，不过这样刚好帮了我们。”  
“我知道了，这就去安排。”管家离开房间后，Augus点开电脑中的一个文件夹，一些照片和视频预览画面被分割成无数个小文件夹分散其中，“Gavin.Cooper…没想到你做事这么爱留下线索，太自信可不好呢老先生，不知道警察看到这些会先起诉你哪一个~”

二十八

Sebastian睡醒时Lisa和Scott已经坐在了他的客厅里，他们看起来都很严肃，尤其是对面的Chris，满脸络腮胡嘴角绷得很紧，但仔细看又会发现那些藏在眉头里的小委屈，就像一个踩坏了邻居家草坪的小男孩，而在看到Sebastian打开房门走出来的一瞬间所有表情又迅速的褪去。  
Chris微笑着朝他伸出手，Sebastian便温顺的走过去握住，他抬头看了眼对面严肃的母子，低声打了个招呼，“妈妈，Scott。”  
显然某些真相不是人人都可以接受的，Sebastian不知道Chris和他的家人透露了多少，但看他们的表情就可以判断谈话失败了，三张太过相似的脸坐在一起继续保持着面无表情的对视，压抑的信息素让孕期里的Omega很不舒服，他揉了揉Chris的手指企图传递一些讯息，但Lisa在这时候说话了。  
“发生了这么大的事你们居然都不跟家里人联系？！出点意外怎么办？孩子已经快满30周了，就这样挺着肚子被送进警局了吗？还有那个Gavin是怎么回事？他为什么要用这么下作的手段报复你Chris？你自己的事情没有解决好还牵连Sebby跟着受罪，妈妈是怎么教导你的？为什么把事情拖到今天？”  
Sebastian在这位女性大家长连珠炮一样的质问中总算搞明白了一件事，那就是Evans家的人似乎并不知道事情的真相，Chris隐瞒了关键的部分，而他的外姓母亲最担心的是他们的安危，这让他不自觉的露出一个甜蜜的微笑，对面一直盯着他的Scott被这突如其来的反应惊了一下，一把拽住他母亲的手，“他犯规！”  
坐在同一侧不明所以的Chris迅速转头看了一眼Sebastian，然后吻了一下那人好看的嘴角，“您说的都对，所以我很抱歉造成今天的局面。”  
Sebastian安抚性的拍了拍Chris的手背，抬头看向Lisa，“事情发生的很突然，Chris…Chris也没有料到GC会这么不念旧情。”  
这个说法算是比较温和的了，其实GC是什么人Lisa早就看透了，她只是比较气愤两个孩子在关键时刻只想自己面对，却忘记了家人的担心，再看着Chris最近明显消瘦的脸颊，做母亲的还是先一步心软了，“好在都没事，以后不可以再这么固执了！”  
“好的妈妈。”两位聚光灯下的大明星异口同声，再加上Sebastian甜甜的微笑，简直杀伤力成以4，Scott无奈的翻了个白眼，偷偷按下了手机上的计时器，还以为他妈妈这次装恶婆婆至少能坚持超过20分钟呢，结果才7分半就被小绵羊完败了……  
“那老头干吗非置你于死地不可？”收起手机，Scott认真的盯着他哥哥的眼睛，Lisa似乎对这个问题也很好奇，“合约结束不再续约也是情理之中，GC对你那么执着，是不是有什么隐情？”  
关于这点Chris和Sebastian不是没有谈论过，但他们只得出一个结论：Chris比较能赚钱？除了这点他们真的想不出还有其他什么私人恩怨。  
“要说Chris的演技有多优秀…这次颁奖典礼就是最好的例子，所以GC应该不是冲着你的才华。”  
………………  
“Scott！”发出警告的是Lisa，Chris表情黑的像锅底。  
但次子这次并没有像往常一样乖乖闭嘴，他受哥哥压迫太久了，总得找机会报复一下，“再说到长相，Chris的确继承了爸爸妈妈的优良基因，有张不错的脸，但说到身材……不如雷神Chris.H，说到优雅……不如邪神Tom.H，而说到性感……不如黑寡妇。”  
“她是个女的！！！”Chris终于忍不住站了起来，看架势大有上前揍人的冲动，但身边的Omega一把拉住了他，“就算这些都是真的我还是喜欢这样的Chris，况且你说的那些都只是你单方面的认为Scott，在我眼中Chris某些时候性感的要命，别问我是什么时候男孩，身材好的更是没话说，优雅这事当然也得看对谁，我知道你这些年在哥哥那里受到冷落了，别担心，我会劝他往后对你好点的，只要你乖乖的，好吗？”  
Scott目瞪口呆的看着面前的小绵羊一秒化身毒舌小恶魔，而身边响起的是Chris和Lisa标志性的大笑，他以为自己好不容易找到了能杀一杀Chris嚣张跋扈了多年的弱点，却没想到被羞辱的更加凄惨，“我要去恋爱妈妈！这日子没法过了，他们居然二打一！”  
“很快就会是三打一了！”Chris一脸得意的环着Sebastian，手掌覆在对方的肚子上，“是个男孩。”  
“我喜欢女孩。”  
“自己生去。”  
Scott没接话，气氛一下子有点尴尬，Lisa拍了拍儿子的手，对方不怎么在意的耸了耸肩，倒是一直傻笑的Sebastian，他被这突如其来的变化弄的有点茫然失措，“抱歉老弟，”Chris讪讪的摸了摸鼻子，Sebastian用眼神询问他的丈夫，后来他才知道，Scott可能永远也没办法有自己的孩子了，他的爱人和他一样，都是男性Omega，这还挺可悲的，不过Evans家人不介意，他们甚至祝福这两个年轻人，这可比生一群孩子却成天打打闹闹的AO家庭强多了。  
知道两个准爸爸都没事Lisa也就放心了，但为了安全起见她还是决定住几天，万一这段时间有记者混进来人多总能互相照顾一下，Sebastian是没有意见的，反正房间多的是，反而是Chris，别别扭扭的一路和弟弟你推我挡像两个小学生一样挤在过道里抢房间。  
有时Sebastian很羡慕这样的Evans兄弟，不管发生什么事他们都会站在家人的身边，但好景不长，这样的友谊总是不能维持过1秒两人就又会像长不大的小狗一样嘶咬到了一起，他自己没有兄弟姐妹，是家里的独子，可能正是因为这样才性格才格外要强，这种事最好不要发生在他们孩子的身上，Sebastian暗自下定决心，他一定得给小James再生几个弟弟妹妹，不然小家伙会被这一家子宠坏的！  
有Lisa在保姆这几天都不用来了，正好Sebastian也担心她会被外面围堵的记者拦下， Scott抢完房间就跑没影了，Sebastian怕他出去被认出来还特意让他开走了自己那辆刚刚登记在他母亲名下的商务车，现在一家人围坐在那张大餐桌前，一边吃着妈妈做的饭，一边看着夜幕下自由女神像的屁股，居然有种劫后余生的感慨。  
“明晚我要出去一趟，去见一家公关。”Chris在快速喝汤的时候对其他两人说到，Lisa只嘱咐他注意安全，倒是Sebastian比较关心工作方面，“Jerry联系到了其他公关？”  
“嗯，具体情况还不清楚。”Chris的脸上看不出什么表情，他安静的吃着面前的食物，努力忽略一旁Omega担心的情绪，“放心吧，总会有人愿意相信我们的。”

第二天晚上Chris连饭都没吃，一个劲的在门口走来走去，现在离8点还有13分钟，他已经看了四次表，Sebastian想去安抚一下却被Lisa拦住了，“关心则乱，你总要让他自己去面对，关系再亲密我们也不是Chris。”他不是不相信Chris的能力，他只是希望能在他丈夫最无助的时候站在他身边，哪怕只给对方一个吻。  
8点整的时候门外亮起了车灯，Chris转身吻了吻Sebastian的额头就离开了，Sebastian没有追出去看是谁来接的Chris，他接过Lisa递给他的牛奶深深吐了口气，“我只是想让他知道我很好，没有被他牵连，他总是担心我会受到影响所以什么都不说出来。”他又想到了GC那些恶毒的诽谤，Lisa了然的点点头，安慰着此时看起来有些落寞的Omega。  
车子在黑夜里直接开上了高速公路，那不是进城的方向，Chris看着眼前掠过的夜色，皱紧眉头盯着前面的司机，那个中年男人就和打了个招呼，之后便没再开口多说一句，Chris试图打听他们要去的地点，但司机只是微笑摇头，拒绝再攀谈。  
终于在40多分钟后他们开进了一处别墅区，这里的规模虽然没有上湾那么气派，但建筑模式都遵照了传统的欧陆风格，整体上看起来更像一套完整的建筑群，非常的宏伟气派。  
管家打扮的老男人在门口等了多时，他拉开Chris的车门毕恭毕敬的将人请进大门，Chris这才注意到，整个别墅区实际上是一体的，也就是说，眼下他看到的所有房子都是属于Mclean的，这个认知让Chris忍不住嗤之以鼻，脑海中只浮现出一句话：“Rich&Bitch...”  
走过一间又一间的陈列室终于来到了会客厅，Augus已经彬彬有礼的站在了Chris对面，他脱下白手套主动伸出了右手，“晚上好，又见面了Mr.Stan。”  
这个称呼让Chris始料不及又带着点得意，自尊心上的满足极大的成就了他此时的好心情，“我以为你会跟我说[很高兴再次见到你]或者[很荣幸]什么的那些。”  
Augus摇头苦笑，“怎么我给人的感觉很古板吗？我也算半个娱乐圈的人吧。”Chris摸了摸修剪过的胡子，撇着嘴回忆他们第一次见面就树立起来的敌对感，“总之第一次见面可不能称得上愉快。”  
“时间！是时间没给我们了解彼此的机会。”管家再次出现时推车里放着茶点，Chris晚上没吃饭，路上就已经饿的有点心慌了，现在看见吃的东西只能假装坐下以掩饰自己按紧胃部的动作，一旦发出什么丢人的声响他干脆饿死算了。  
但令他意想不到的是Augus主动拿起蛋糕推到了Chris面前，“这是我自己研究的配料，今天第一次招待客人，希望味道不会太糟糕。”  
“一向都很糟糕吗？”其实Chris只是想开个玩笑，他早就相当“配合”的吃了起来，只是Augus用相当奇怪的表情看着他，好像他说了什么不得了的话侮辱了眼前这位贵公子。  
【原来Baz喜欢这样的款式啊...】  
蛋糕里有桔子酱和肉桂的味道，传统中带着点清爽，口感相当不错，“还有吗？”  
【而且相当的不客气啊...】  
Augus在心里腹诽着，吩咐管家再去准备，Chris却喊住了对方，“我要带走的，给Sebby，他最近喜欢橘子酱这类的。”  
【怎么总觉得有种在炫耀的感觉？】  
依旧保持着面带微笑，Augus示意管家照做，他保持着得体的坐姿看着对面笑的一脸无害的Chris，两人眼中同时闪过一些不易察觉的情绪，“我也是刚刚才知道Stan先生没有吃饭就过来了，所以没什么准备，还好你喜欢这些甜点。”  
WTF...Chris翻了个白眼，放弃了装腔作势一般让身体彻底倚进了皮革沙发中，“你在我家里装窃听器了？”  
Augus笑咪咪的摇了摇头，“违法的事我不做，是司机说你在车上饿的肚子直叫，虽然我了解演员有时需要为了形体控制饮食，但饿肚子绝对不是好方法。”  
“一个失业演员要什么控制形体，我只是吃饱了爱犯困而已。”Chris眯着眼睛独自打量起了墙壁上挂的那些奖杯，其中有一个正是半年前Sebastian打败他夺得影帝的那个，最佳影片奖、最佳男演员奖，头衔都不小呢，他没注意到自己的眼神中有点失落，又有点向往，直到Augus开口打断他的沉思。  
“这次请你过来其实有两件事，好吧三件，最后一件不是太棘手。”  
Chris看到对方打开面前的笔记本电脑，又利用遥控电源关闭了房间里的灯，沙发对面的墙壁立刻呈现出一面投影墙的模式。  
“早前Baz托我去调查Gavin.Cooper，那时他就怀疑对方是对他下药的人，但苦于没有证据所以一直瞒着你，这是那天到场的宾客名单，每一个人对应着名字，”Chris看到投影墙上掠过一张张人影，都是一些他们熟悉的面孔，直到画面停在一个陌生人的脸上，“这个人叫Curme.Hank，不是演员也不是记者，他是Gavin.Cooper手下的一名员工，但并未注册在GC公司名下，而是他的私人助手，始终隐藏在人后，帮那个老滑头干些见不得光的事。”  
Chris皱眉盯着面前那张似曾相识的脸，他想不起来在哪里见过了，但很熟悉，好像每个地方都存在他的身影一样，“有什么能证明你的说法？”  
Augus继续滑动页面，“这是那晚的录像，最后一个上前敬酒的人就是Hank，但他很巧妙的避开了摄像头的位置，只能看到背影，这一看就是老手，再看画面中的Baz，他已经喝多了有点醉，所以根本分不出对方是谁，之后他离开原地去了洗手间就再也没出现过，我猜他是在这过程中发现了自己被人下药的事，因为安全通道里拍到的画面显示当时药效已经发作了，Baz从19楼跑下来跑的很急，一路上跌跌撞撞还摔倒过两次，但他都不敢停留，始终回头张望，直到接近地下停车场时停下，几分钟后他开始翻找手机，然后你出现了，这就是整个过程，后来我调取了大厦全部的摄像视频，发现在一个非常隐蔽的位置居然拍到了这个人，就是刚刚敬酒那家伙，仔细看他的鞋，其实他已经很聪明了，知道换身不引人注意的衣服，但脚上的运动鞋出卖了他，哪有人出席酒会穿着运动鞋的，只有一个可能，为了之后方便走路或者奔跑，这个摄像头只拍到了Hank的腿和脚，但鞋子是一致的，所以可以肯定在停车场跟拍的就是他。”  
“那他想拍些什么？”  
“或许是在等药效发作？发情期的Omega味道非常诱人，我想你了解这一点，如果某些假设成立，Hank就会拍到那些画面，从而要挟或者直接毁了Baz，新晋影帝第二天就爆出这么大的丑闻，你说这是不是很可笑？不过Gavin万万没有想到，出现在画面中的男人居然是你，他一手捧红了的大明星Chris.Evans，一切计划都被你打乱了，所以整件事看起来就像一场有头没尾的恶作剧，你无意间毁了Gavin的计划，又和他解除了合约，我想他现在一定非常恨你。”  
Chris沉默的回忆这半年来发生的一切，一幕幕巧合出现在他的脑海中，包括酒会前Gavin电话里那句让Sebastian“走着瞧” ，这真是一个天大的笑话，可笑的不知道是Gavin还是他自己，一直以来他所引以为傲的事业，他对表演的自信，还有Sebastian和他们的孩子...他低着头说不出一句话来，Augus让他单独消化了几秒钟，紧接着墙上的画面改变了，“这是老狐狸这个月来干过的好事，他涉嫌使用大麻控制旗下艺人，买通那些流氓在餐厅里和演员挑起争端，然后大肆放出黑料，大多数时间是在颁奖典礼前，当然还有更多，Baz可能只是他惯用手段的其中一部分，所以相比较而言你可真是幸运，他待你简直就像亲生父子，”但Chris可不想要这样的老爹，“如果这些事都被警察知道了，那可够他忙一阵的，搞不好还会判刑，不过最后还要看那个Hank肯不肯配合，我已经将他控制住了。”  
“控制住？”Chris带着怀疑的目光，Augus点了点头，“我的地下室比较隔音。”  
刚刚是谁说的他从不犯法，Chris对此无话可说，有钱人的底线他不懂，可能他们都是警察局的VIP，所以权限比较宽，“第二件事是什么？”  
“看来你对第一件事的接受程度还挺高。”Augus露出一个赞赏的目光，Chris白了他一眼，“GC是什么人我比你知道的早，我只是觉得整件事非常滑稽可笑，他为了控制Sebby而令我们走到了一起，又为了控制我而让Sebby和我都看清了彼此之间的感情，他简直就像个尽职尽责的媒人。”   
Augus被这个可笑但非常贴切的比喻逗乐了，的确，Gavin做了那么多事却总是搬起石头砸自己的脚，难怪会狗急跳墙，“这或许就是命运吧。”  
“说说你的第二件事吧。”Chris抬起下巴冲对方挑了挑眉。  
“我已经见过Cook先生了。”Augus喝了口杯子里的红茶，依旧笑眯眯的盯着对面的男人，Jerry.Cook是Chris的经纪人，他们见面只有一种可能，“你看了我的剧本？”  
“故事非常不错！由衷的吸引我，所以我希望能尽快看到修改后的部分。”  
“我不是写书的。”  
“但我是投资的。”  
“所以呢？”  
“所以这片子或许能帮到我，我和我父亲的赌约就快到期了，我们以三座奖杯为约，三年时间，如果我可以拿到三个主流颁奖典礼颁发的主要奖项，他就不再干预我做电影，做不到就得回去继承他的事业，现在只差一个。”  
“我为什么要帮你？”  
“帮我？承认吧Evans，你根本舍不得放弃表演，而现在唯一可以帮你翻身的就是我，你的剧本能不能获奖都还是未知数，而我却可以帮你打赢这场仗，挺公平的。”  
“是吗？可我怎么看都像是对你比较有利，我已经和Gavin耗了那么久，真相总会被查出来，而你已经没时间了吧？就像你说的，如果我的故事足够好，肯定会有人看到的，所以我并不急于一时。”  
自打Chris走进这里，他还没有看过Augus除了微笑以外的其他表情，现在终于如愿以偿了，“你不笑还挺酷的~”他由衷赞美。  
“少来这套Evans，合同已经在拟定了，解决了GC的问题我会召开发布会宣布合作的事，你最好别犯糊涂。”  
“难怪Sebby看不上你。”Chris小声嘀咕着，以确保Augus听不到。  
“什么？”  
“我说合作愉快！”对方半信半疑的握住他伸过去的手，有个钱多到花不完非得找地方花的富家公子给他投资其实也不错，“还有以后请继续叫我Stan先生，谢谢。”  
Augus懒得和他斗嘴，他拿出手机划开一条信息递到Chris面前，“第三件事...麻烦转告家里那位Evans先生，我不需要他帮我介绍女朋友，就算对方是个火辣的女警官，谢谢他的好意。”  
Chris看着上面Emma的照片不禁哑然失笑，他终于明白了昨天在警局里为什么女警察要躲的那么远，看来警察局要被他们玩坏了，可是...“Emma是Alpha啊。”  
……………………  
【Sebastian！！！】自小养成的良好修养让Augus只是深深的运了口气，并没有表现出任何不满，“所以我们更加的不适合。”  
“可正因如此我才觉得你们应该见一面，你知道...这也许就是你一直单身的原因，不尝试怎么知道没可能，比如我和Sebby...”  
“送客！”  
没来及把话说完，Chris看到的最后一个画面就是Augus扶着额头坐在沙发上独自叹气，画风不对怎么合作......  
回去的路上依然是那位中年男子开车，Chris手里还抱着帮Sebastian打包带走的蛋糕，橘子酱淡淡的香甜味道飘散在车里非常好闻，但Chris只是鄙夷的瞪视了对方一路，以至于下车后对方没打招呼就一溜烟消失在了视野里，耸了耸肩，Chris微笑着打开大门，他知道等待他的一定是Omega甜蜜的拥抱。  
“我顺路买了你喜欢的橘子酱蛋糕。”  
“你真好Chris。”虽然已经过了晚饭时间很久，但Sebastian依然迫不及待的打开了食盒，“可是为什么蛋糕上会有Mclean家族的徽标？”原来上面那个看起来像个图钉一样的玩意儿居然是家徽，Augus这个骗子...  
Chris只好尴尬的承认了此行的目的地，并且避重就轻的痛斥了Mclean如何险诈的利用了他，而他又是如何聪慧的识破了对方的诡计，最终他们达成了合作关系，不过先要搞定GC。  
Sebastian半信半疑的听完Chris的叙述，这怎么和他认识的Augus不太一样？但关于Emma那一点他相信Chris没有撒谎，Augus当然不会轻易就范，不过他已经有了其他对策。

几天后......

“Hello，Emma.Yonny。”  
“我要报警，有一位Omega可能遭到非法禁锢，地址是XXX街21号。”  
“请留下你的姓名？并且告知联系方式？”  
“我是家里的保姆，偷偷打来的电话，不说了救人要紧！！！”  
“Hello？Hello？！！”直觉告诉女警官这是个恶作剧，报案员不会将电话接到私人手机上的，更何况来电显示是一处公用电话亭，可是女警官不想因为自己的大意而造成无法挽回的惨剧，考虑到恶作剧的可能性，她只好带上枪独自前往报案地点。  
Augus在看到对方出示的警官证时就明白了一切，“Emma？”  
“我们认识？”  
“不，但我们认识Sebastian，幸会，Augus.McLean。”  
……………………

【Sebastian.Stan因涉嫌报假警被判以2000美金的处罚】  
【Evans夫夫风波不断，Stan报假警疑为遭受家暴】  
【Sebastian报警称自己被丈夫非法禁锢】  
【Chris经纪人拒绝接受记者采访】  
【有路人目击到Sebastian与Chris于家中别墅附近山顶同看日出，画面浪漫感人，似乎在以事实反击家暴谣言】

29

当产检的次数变得频繁起来时，Sebastian大部分时间都躲在医院和家中，一方面是他实在不适合再去抛头露面，另一方面也是为了躲开那些恼人的记者。警察局在一个月后给予了公众一个答案，结论是Chris没有采用任何药剂或者信息素去禁锢、要挟一名Omega，举报人对他的起诉不能成立。  
这个结果其实早就在一些人的意料之中了，比如Gavin.Cooper，虽然一直以来都是这个人在制造舆论，而事情的全部始末也都是他一手促成的，如果控告真的成立，Chris会百口莫辩，臭名远扬，可他了解Chris，就像了解自己的孩子，在和Sebastian这些年的争斗中，Chris那些避免不了的荷尔蒙迸发事实上有多少都是出自人为的，他成功的塑造了这个人，可现在他只想毁了他。  
Gavin用带着苍老浊黄的眼睛盯着报纸头版上的每一个文字，Chris从警察局出来时依然是当年那个意气风发的Chris，记者把他拍的像个超级英雄，从楼梯上缓缓出现，但是他们都明白，一旦某些先入为主的流言蜚语让一个人的形象颠覆，那么想要迅速扭转回来，是有多难。  
Chris拿着一沓从警局签署过的文件回到家中时Sebastian的母亲正要离开，他现在怀孕34周了，行动越来越不便，家中通常会留下两个人，而他自己的母亲又因为妹妹的预产期先一步离开了。  
自从Sebastian识破了他和Augus的那次见面后，那家伙已经开始堂而皇之的跑来登门拜访了，说是为了电影合作，但Sebastian每次看到两个Alpha斗起嘴来都十分怀疑有钱男人是不是因为无聊？  
他试图跟Augus打听过那次与Emma的见面情况，但对方咬定了不透露任何信息给他，这让Sebastian失眠了好久，直到今天结案，Chris从车上下来时他一眼就看到了副驾驶的座位上那一头火红色的头发。  
“亲爱的你是怎么办到的？”Sebastian在他们进门后悄悄对Chris眨了眨眼，Chris会意的扶住他的腰，将人带到客厅的角落，“我跟她说自从那次设计了她之后，你就一直非常自责，休息不好也吃不好，现在你已经有8个月的身孕了，这样下去我非常担心，所以希望她过来听你当面道歉。”  
Sebastian挑起眉毛不可置信的瞄了一眼在客厅和他母亲聊天的女警察，“就这样？她这么好骗？”   
“我猜她不可能没有识破，她们干的可就是破除谎言的活，但既然她肯来，要么是她也非常期待再见McLean，这样正好，要么就是她还蛮喜欢你的，想着来看看你也不坏。”  
“呵...我赌前面的那个，她才不喜欢我！”Chris看着Omega露出一个嫌恶的表情忍不住吻了吻他的眉心，“不管因为什么，我已经给那家伙发信息了，他肯定会来，我们可以看戏了。”  
“我发现有个狡诈的老板有时也不错，至少能学到不少东西哼？”Sebastian用手肘顶了顶Chris的胸膛，然后和他的丈夫一起端着果汁走回了客厅。  
在这期间Stan夫人已经把Emma的星座血型都问了个遍，并扬言要为她介绍一个不错的Omega，吓的Sebastian赶快将他母亲送了出去。  
果然没有多久，Augus的车停在了门外，Emma正在露台上听Chris介绍这一代的房产走势，大有Chris现在已经转行干起了房屋代理的架势，所以他们都居高临下的看到了那个绅士一样的男人带着惯用的白手套走进别墅的院子。  
“你们设计我？”女警官的手不自觉的摸向了腰间的配枪，这个动作令Chris始料不及，这不应该是老情人见面的反应啊？甚至不是陌生人见面该有的礼节，他们到底发生了什么？现在连Chris都忍不住八卦了起来。  
“我对着自由女神像的屁股发誓我没有！如果我撒谎就让她脸朝我！”Emma翻了个白眼懒得搭理Chris，她掏出手枪并且上了膛……上了膛？！Chris赶忙跟在她后面跑下楼梯，生怕子弹不长眼伤了Sebastian。  
楼下的情况却要温和许多，Augus在进来的第一时间就已经发现了女警官的到来，门口挂着一间女性外套，那衣服明显属于一个年轻女子，而此刻Chris不在客厅，家里不可能只有Sebastian一人，唯一的解释就是男主人在陪那名女性友人参观房子，而女友人应该是第一次来作客，最巧的当然还是Chris今天结案。  
【啊...看来今天又免不了一场恶斗了。】Augus头疼的揉了揉太阳穴，Sebastian在一旁观察着他，好像很期待对方先开口说点什么。  
“Baz...你到底还要玩到什么时候？”  
还没等Sebastian接过话，Emma火红色的身影已经窜到了沙发前，她用上了膛的枪直直的指着Augus的额头，吓的身后紧随而来的Chris立刻将Sebastian拉到旁边的安全范围内。  
“又见面了警察小姐。”Augus依然冷静的端坐在沙发上，面对黑漆漆的枪口不为所动。  
“发生了什么？！”Sebastian扶着自己的肚子费力的从Chris的钳制中挣脱出来，刚来得及上前一步又被身后的男人按在了怀里。  
“不知道你们有没有听说过Omega自救会？”Emma渐渐放松警惕，看了身边的Evans夫夫一眼，他们当然听说过，Omega自救会是一个专门为了保护受欺凌、虐待或者不公平待遇的非政府行为组织，他们的创始人在一次游行中不幸失踪，至今生死未卜。  
“为什么提到这个？”Chris不解的看着红发女人，就算这事关乎警局AO关系科，但Emma是个Alpha，难道她是平权运动的领导人？  
“我哥哥就是那个生死未卜的创始人，他是一个Omega，当时McLean财团正在和政府合作开发一个项目，具体内容我不是很了解，只知道他们要开除大量Omega，说那些工作不适合弱小的人，我哥哥当然非常反对，这件事在他看来已经构成了人权侮辱和对Omega的排斥，一个还在项目中的Omega员工因为不能接受和公司发生了矛盾被打伤了，于是我哥哥开始策划游行，希望得到政府的支持，可游行刚刚启动我哥哥叫被抓走了，到现在已经快一年了，我通过各种方法调查都没有找到他，唯一的解释就是他被McLean的人关起来了，甚至杀人灭口，所以McLean的人没有一个好东西！”  
Sebastian目瞪口呆的听完Emma的解释露出一个“真是太狗血”了的表情看向Chris，他丈夫不比他好太多，“这事听起来很像一部电影。”  
坐在沙发上一直泰然自若的男人终于露出了一个微笑，“Evans说得对，可以考虑拍成电影，这个话题够敏感，题材也比较贴合当下的社会情况，我感兴趣极了，你要不要试试亲自编写剧本？”Augus说话时是对着Chris的，后者不满的表示自己现在是个Stan，麻烦尊重这一事实，但被Augus挥挥手无视了，“就像Evans说的，你电影或许看多了警官，我没做过，更不清楚你的指控，如果你有证据可以控告我，或者审问我，但现在，我们是平等的，麻烦收起你的枪，我会让律师给你递投诉信。”  
但Emma显然不惧威胁，她大步跨过茶几用枪口直接顶住Augus的额头，“我会查到证据的！到时候别说是你，就连...”男人没给她说完的机会，在任何人都没反应过来的时候用速度惊人的动作卸掉了女警官的枪丢向了门廊，并在对方露出惊愕的时候将人摔到了沙发上一把压住了双手，“我说了你打不过我。”Augus的声音就在耳边，Emma几乎是在负隅顽抗，她用两条腿拼命勾住男人的小腿企图扳倒对方，可惜体位的劣势让她几乎无法动弹，于是Sebastian只能眼睁睁的看着他的前男友，一个穿着绅士衣服的男人，他甚至没摘掉手套，正在对一个性感火辣的女警官...上下其手？  
“我觉得...”  
“I know...”  
最终Emma在Sebastian的劝服下安静了下来，她依然用凶狠的目光瞪着压住她不放的男人，“有本事和我出去打，我怕伤了那个Omega才被你捡了空子。”  
“今天恐怕不行，我是来做客的，每件事都要做的有条不紊。”  
“那就约一天，我们来好好的较量一场！”  
“你这是在约我吗？”  
“不来是懦夫！”  
“那就明晚吧，8点之后我有那么一小会时间可以陪你。”  
“就8点！输了就要告诉我我哥哥的下落！”  
“一言为定。”  
一把推开Augus，女警官拿过挂在门口的外套，头也不回的走出了大门，甚至没有和Evans夫夫打个招呼。  
“我猜她这次是真的生气了。”Chris松开Sebastian，将从茶几上散落的报纸捡起来，“她或许再也不会相信我了。”  
“可我觉得她只是害羞了，毕竟我们像两个500W的大灯泡一样杵在一边看着他们刚刚...这样那样，换做是谁都没心情再留下吃饭了。”Sebastian挺着肚子走过去查看Emma留在沙发套上的靴子印，然后瞪着站到一边的罪魁祸首，“赔我一套新的，牌子和型号我会发给你，你女朋友可真暴力。”他撇撇嘴想低头掸落上面的灰尘却发现自己根本弯不下去。  
“她还不是我女朋友，她随时随地都想揍我，你看到了，这都怪你不好。”  
“不，这只能怪你们有钱人都太恶名昭著了！她对我还是很好的，”但随即Sebastian皱起眉头，似乎是回忆起了自己那天被审讯的过程，立刻又改了口风，“至少没想揍我。”

午饭时间Augus的秘书打来电话，告诉他材料准备的差不多了，随时可以起诉GC公司，挂掉电话，Augus将这个消息告诉给Chris，那个男人难得的没有反驳，Sebastian知道虽然他们都恨透了GC，可毕竟是他成就了现在的Chris。  
Omega伸手握住Chris的手掌，用自己的信息素去安抚对方，Augus感兴趣的观察着这对伴侣的一举一动，难怪Baz会选择跟他分手，就算是Omega，Sebastian也依然是一个有血有肉有思想有想法的男人，他需要的是平等的爱，而不是一味的给予。  
在得到伴侣的安抚后，Chris拍了拍Sebastian的手背告诉他自己很好，他抬起头看向Augus，“那个Hank怎么样了？你关了他一个月GC没有怀疑吗？”  
“我没有关着他，我只是用了一些小手段让他说了实话，那些录像已经存在我的电脑里了，随时可以交给警方，至于他离开会有没有找过GC我不清楚，但我相信是个聪明人都不会去自投罗网，GC是什么样的人他比我们谁都了解，回去承认自己出卖了老板只会死的更难看，不如躲起来小心应付着。”  
“我现在相信你没有抓Emma的哥哥了。”Sebastian接过话，Augus捂住额头叹了口气，“我干嘛要去抓一个Omega自救会的人！就算是和我的家族有关，也不代表我就一定会知道她哥哥的下落，McLean家族遍布全球，我根本不知道她说的项目是谁开发的，更何况她没有任何证据，只是怀疑。”  
“那你会帮她找到她哥哥吗？”  
“已经一年了，这和Hank的情况不同，我想如果真有人抓了他，恐怕...”Augus没有继续说下去，但Sebastian和Chris已经明白了，三个人都没有再提起这事，Sebastian在心里默默的为那个不曾谋面却一直在为Omega权益努力直到付出生命的年轻人感到痛惜，如果不是Chris，也许他今天就是去自救会寻求帮助的一员，在生命面前，没有什么超级巨星可言，这样一想，Sebastian对GC的恨意又加重了几分。

12月的纽约已经非常冷了，冷的Sebastian几乎不下床，离他的预产期还有不到7天，Chris本来想安排他提前入院，但还有两天就是圣诞节了，他想过完节再住院也来得及，可有人存心不想让大家过个平安的平安夜，Augus终于将整理了快半年的证据交给了警察，并说服了GC公司旗下的一名艺人正式起诉Gavin.Cooper使用毒品非法控制旗下演员进行性交易、贿赂官员、谋害知名演员Sebastian.Stan、诽谤Chris.Evans等多项罪名。  
此事一出震惊了整个好莱坞，甚至全世界，这么大的丑闻足以抹杀GC这些年来在娱乐界得到的一切。Sebastian通过电视画面看到GC依然嚣张不改的表情，只觉得这一天来的太晚了，如果不是因为身体原因，他倒希望去问候一下那位大名鼎鼎的前娱乐圈前教父。  
Chris因为需要作证一直被警察叫去，保姆又需要回家过年，好在Lisa现在已经可以腾出时间来纽约了，于是Evans全家能过来的都赶到了纽约，一边期待新生命降临，一边全家人一起过节。  
也许是因为情绪太过激动，Sebastian终于在圣诞节前夜开始感觉身体不对劲，Chris在睡梦中被身边的人推醒，却看到自己的Omega已经疼的说不出话来了，Sebastian脸色惨白，大颗的汗珠顺着额头滑落，Chris赶忙叫醒全家人，Lisa只跑过来看了一眼就明白Omega的情况应该是要生产了，他们来不及叫车，Scott帮着Chris将Sebastian抬上商务车后排，全家人趁着纽约五彩斑斓的节日彩灯往医院方向奔去。  
Sophia医生已经接到电话第一时间赶去了产房，Stan夫人和Sebastian的继父也赶到了医院，所有人都焦急的盯着手术室门前的灯光，Chris跟了进去，因为是剖腹产，所以医生再三保证不会太痛苦，他们会给他注射麻药、止疼针等等，但Sebastian依然清晰的感觉到了手术钢刀在自己肚皮上划开的感觉，他咬紧牙齿企图忽略那些流出身体的粘稠液体，Chris紧紧的握着他的手，他昏昏沉沉的看着对方的蓝眼睛，那个男人始终看着他，所有注意力都在他的身上，他虚弱的笑了笑，随即被Chris吻住了手指，就在他快要睡着时，他们都听到了一声婴儿的啼哭声。  
“你是最棒的Sebby！老天，他太美了！”Chris语无伦次的握着脐带剪却不敢对自己的儿子下手，直到医生催促他，他才用力的剪下了那一刀。  
James非常健康，像Sebastian，不过他有一双蓝色的大眼睛，Chris抱着他时生怕一不小心自己的胸肌就会把小伙子挤坏，他弟弟则嘲笑他的身材早就大不如前了，Sebastian抱着那个小生命，很快就忘了伤口处传来的疼痛。小家伙现在还太小，要住几天保温箱，不过医生说他们的情况都很好，要不了几天就可以出院了。  
夜深人静的时候，Chris隔着保温室的玻璃看着熟睡的小James，一旁的Jerry撇了撇嘴，“我想根本不用验DNA了吧？这小子就是你和Stan的翻版。”  
刚从准爸爸转正的Chris早就把这事忘的一干二净了，现在被人提起，恨不得当面指证GC污蔑了他儿子！  
等到Sebastian终于出院时，真正关于GC的报道开始铺天盖地的占领了各大电台与报纸的头版，曾经诧叱风云的娱乐圈教父现在就像一个阶下囚一样被人人喊打。  
只要James不闹，Sebastian就会看会直播，起初那个老狐狸在面对警察递过来的逮捕令时依然盛气凌人，但很快他就发现事情开始不受控制，公司艺人纷纷出庭指证、财务账面出现大笔不明资金流失、和他有关联的政府要员也被逮捕了...而最让他意想不到的是Hank愿意出庭作证，承认一切罪名。  
宣布判决那日Chris做了很多思想工作还是没能拦住Sebastian，他才刚刚经历过生产不到一个月就坚持要出席庭审，他知道自己的行为冲动又任性，但他不能放任不管，他要亲眼看着那个老魔鬼是怎么一步步走进监狱的！  
由于多项指控罪名成立，GC被判处有期徒刑9年，而Hank因为是从犯又肯出庭指证，被判了5年，虽然这些在Sebastian看来都只是小小的惩罚，但最重要的是GC的气焰终于灭了，他坐在旁观席上看着那个被剥去了光鲜外壳后只是一名普通老者的男人露出的疲惫神色，没有等到休庭就离开了，Chris走在他身边，冬日的阳光透过法院走廊外的巨大落地窗洒满这条长长的通道，“第一次发现这条路原来那么长。”  
“恐怕这条路对GC来说会显得更长。”  
“他那座用金箔装点的腐朽帝国终于塌了，我一点都不奇怪他这样的人居然没有人站出来为他说一句好话，这就是好莱坞。”  
Chris顺着那道光捕捉到Sebastian的侧脸，他的脸颊线条柔和又清晰，突出的下颌骨因为孕期脂肪的增长被藏了起来，其实这个男人胖一点也不难看，离开好莱坞，他们只是Sebastian和Chris。  
这么想着，Chris默默的牵起Sebastian的手，他们一起推开法院的大门，面对多日不见的闪光灯，Sebastian依然习惯性的将头埋进了他丈夫的怀里，记者的追问声向一股股浪潮铺天盖地的将他们再次卷回到那个名利场的漩涡中。  
Sebastian在适应了一会后抬起头面对着记者，他已经很久不做公开发言了，不过他觉得今天他得说点什么了，“对于今天的事情我感到很痛心，不是因为那个犯下无数恶行的男人，而是我的丈夫，我的家人，我身边的朋友因为这件事所带来的伤害，Chris是一个非常优秀的演员，却要因为某些人一己之私而遭受这些本不该发生在他身上的事情，我不想过多评价一个坏人的言行，我只希望公众可以分辨什么是真实的，很多时候我们控制不了舆论，但我们拥有智慧，我真的不希望类似事件再发生在别人身上。”  
其实Chris一早就知道Sebastian要说什么，但他还是在亲耳听到这些话时感到心口一阵温暖，这个Omega，弱小的可能会被他生气时散发的信息素杀死，强大起来却能够面对全世界，或许这才是Chris一直以来被Sebastian吸引的真正原因，他用力的抱住自己的伴侣，换来现场无数人的尖叫声。  
“这才是完美的联合炒作。”Sebastian附在Chris耳边悄悄的说，对方侧过头来看着他，“你不会还留着那份合同呢吧？”  
“Yep！所以按照合同内容，明天你就可以滚蛋了Chris，曼哈顿的公寓你没还卖吧？”  
……………………  
Chris觉得某些事可能是注定的，从他们的第一次见面就已经设定好了，他和Sebastian只能一辈子这样斗下去了。  
30

从前Sebastian看到电视里播放的那些关于绝望主妇求助的真人节目时总是表现的难以相信，但现在他抱着哭闹不止的James，一边盯着微波炉里的牛奶，一边接着电话，简直快要崩溃了，Chris离开才不过半个钟头，保姆去买菜了，他以为自己能够搞定这点事。  
“不不不，不需要你过来Tom，你只要帮我审好那份广告合同就行，没错！呃…James只是饿了，我正在热牛奶，”Sebastian瞥了一眼还在他怀里哭的撕心裂肺的儿子忍不住叹了口气，“好的Tom，我能搞定，约会愉快，替我跟Jerry问好。”  
挂断经纪人的电话，Sebastian取出温热的牛奶，按照他妈妈告诉他的方法滴在自己的手背上，“还不行儿子，有点烫，我们下次只热1分钟。”他一边继续安抚James一边摇晃奶瓶希望能够快速手动降温，而小家伙也许是闻到了奶水的香甜，终于安静了下来，蓝色的大眼睛里还蓄着没有落下的眼泪，就像一汪海水，他眼巴巴的盯着Sebastian手中晃动的奶瓶。  
“为什么你每天要吃那么多顿嗯？我记得三个钟头前你才吃过，吃太胖可不好儿子，虽然我不是那种肤浅的外貌协会，但将来等你肥成个球时就没有Alpha会喜欢你了！”Sebastian也不管几个月大的儿子能不能理解这些，只是在自顾自的唠叨着，小James偶尔看一眼爸爸，肥短的小手不停往奶瓶那里伸，因为姿势的缘故脖子就快扭成180度了，“不过说到这事我突然想起你还住在保温箱里的时候，你那会还小可能已经不记得了（就好像他现在已经多大了似的），睡在你隔壁的小家伙明明是个Alpha却比小姑娘还轻，据说是早产，生下来还没有6磅重，又瘦又矮，他妈妈每天都去看他，但奇怪的是他一哭你就会隔着床板朝他伸手，要知道那时你眼睛还没睁开呢儿子，你是不是看上他了？我还是那句话，虽然爸爸不是外貌协会，但是找一个比自己弱小的Alpha可不是什么好事，你会很辛苦的，不过Chris说你能做到，他总是那么相信你，相信你是最棒的，我也是，听到赞美别太开心小伙子，口水都蹭到我的胸口了！”如果James是个成年人，他一定会抢走奶瓶再朝Sebastian翻个白眼，但很可惜他不是，所以他只能在伸了无数次手还是够不到奶嘴时再次发出号啕大哭。  
“瞧瞧！你才4个月零3天就开始维护自己的Alpha了！！没门儿！我坚决不同意你和那个Steve的事！这事没商量儿子！现在给我把嘴闭上乖乖的吃你的奶吧！！”  
要说产后抑郁症什么的Chris压根不会往Sebastian身上想，他的Omega一向开朗乐观，就算是孕期脾气不稳定也表现的很隐忍，Chris曾经和身边人夸下海口，他家Sebby是这个星球上最甜蜜的小孩，可惜这个评价在Sebastian生产完被打破了，起初大家认为他只是疲惫，不爱吃饭也不喜欢下床走动，这些在产后很正常，所以大家都由着他，但渐渐的Chris发现他不太喜欢亲近James，有时甚至对夜晚哭醒的儿子表现的非常反感，这让Alpha不得不提高警惕，甚至偷偷约了医生前来观察对方的反应，最终得到的结果是Sebastian患有轻度产后抑郁症，医生解释这恐怕和他的职业有关。  
怀孕期间他们都被GC的事情牵绊着，完全没有空闲去关注其他，如今恶人除了，作为曾经的大明星，Sebastian突然闲下来整体面对着哭闹不止的小孩，再加上身材走样，面部浮肿，这些问题都向海水一样扑面而来，医生给出的建议是让他忙起来，一点点回归工作，千万不要惰性循环。  
为此Chris有些为难，Sebastian可不是乖乖听话的家伙，任凭Alpha如何安抚他总会用自己那套理论将话题扯往别处，眼看休产期就要结束了，Chris盯着Sebastian超标的腰围深深的为自己的第一部影片感到担忧。  
后来Scott听说了这件事，他把Chris拽到角落里神神秘秘的不知道说了什么，而Chris头一回在弟弟面前显得有些支支吾吾的，他一会惊讶一会恼怒，时不时还会问这样伤不伤身体等等，Sebastian狐疑的盯着两兄弟嘀嘀咕咕的样子不自觉的揉了揉发福的肚子，转头继续睡起了大头觉。  
晚上等James终于被哄睡了以后，Chris谎称有个聚会偷偷溜出了门，Sebastian也没有多想，反正保姆最近都住在家里，他也不用担心孩子夜里会哭，没几分钟又睡了过去。等他再睁开眼时看到他丈夫就坐在他身边，漆黑的夜晚将Alpha的蓝眼睛衬的有点吓人，Sebastian差点叫出来，“你发什么疯！吓死我了！”  
“我还以为你已经连害怕都懒得害怕了。”  
Omega挑眉睨了对方一眼，“少耍嘴皮子Evans，快说你的目的！”Sebastian动了动打算坐起来，却突然发现自己动不了了，原来两只手都被绑在了床头，柔软的绸缎覆在手腕上没什么感觉，一用力才发现紧绷，“你到底要干什么？！快放开我！”  
Chris看对方一直压着声音，知道他是怕吵醒睡在楼下的人，于是更加肆无忌惮的开始动作，Sebastian拽了拽那条白色绸带，绑的还挺牢固，一看就是事前有所准备，“这就是Scott给你出的招儿？”他话里带着明显的气焰，但Chris根本没理他，地上放着一个黑色的旅行包，鼓鼓囊囊的，Alpha又从那里面掏出了一个眼罩和一个口塞，这下Sebastian有点不快了，“你现在松开我咱们就当一切都没有发生！”  
本来Chris还在犹豫要不要最后再带口塞，但现在他有些迫不及待的用那个小球儿堵住了Sebastian的嘴，虽然这样做可能会阻止他的小软糖发出一些美妙的声音，但很多事贵在尝试，于是现在Sebastian就像一条待宰的鱼一样瞪着他的大眼睛看Chris脱去他的睡衣，并为他换上了那些令人脸红心跳根本遮不住什么肉的情趣服装，而他除了发出一些嗯嗯啊啊的鼻音外，能做的只有拼命控制自己别流口水。  
等一切都准备好了之后，Sebastian已经被Chris打扮成了一只肥羊，他的头发上别着两只可爱的羊角发夹，四肢也被戴上了像羊蹄一样的手套脚套，而Chris此刻正在为一个羊尾造型的按摩棒涂润滑剂，不过之所以说是肥羊，主要是因为Sebastian肥胖的肚皮，生产后留下的突起还没有消失，原本修长的四肢也因为这段时间的养尊处优变得有些丰满。  
Chris朝他晃了晃手里涂完润滑剂变得亮晶晶的按摩棒，得到Sebastian一个白眼，他丈夫显然已经放弃了挣扎，脑袋歪在一边根本不去看他，Chris无所谓的耸了耸肩，抬起Omega的一条腿驾到肩膀上，“既然你不愿意去运动，那我只好帮你出出汗了，要知道憋了小半年我也是蛮辛苦的，所以我唯一能够想到的动物就是狼！”说着还露出了色狼一样的猥琐表情，Sebastian立即用那条被抬起的腿踹了Chris一脚，因为戴了脚套力度并不大，但却惹得Chris兽性大发，一把将他翻了个面，这下Sebastian不仅后方失守，还看不见敌人的动作，简直悔不当初！  
他两只手都被绑着，只能把脸贴进枕头里支撑着上半身，腰部被Chris握着提了起来，露出臀缝间的部位，Chris用手指按了按，因为晚上才洗过澡，Sebastian整个人闻起来都是一股水蜜桃沐浴液的味道，他沾了些融水的润滑剂往那个地方探过去，太久没做让Omega摸起来很紧涩，而Sebastian的闷哼声也很好的说明了他的不适。  
Chris很有耐心的开扩着，手指顺着褶皱往里面一点点伸进去，等到Sebastian可以适应他的存在时开始转动，修剪平滑的指甲没有造成Omega的刺痛，久违的酸胀感沿着腰椎上的神经一路传递到大脑，他们已经快半年没有亲热过了，Sebastian也想过这个问题，但他太懒了，根本不想为了这事耗费体力，而Chris也不提，他们除了每晚例行的晚安吻之外，连个口活都没有，这样的AO生活简直是种折磨！  
终于决定对命运进行抗争的Alpha见身下的人开始有了轻微的反应，于是又加了一根手指，紧热的内壁箍着他，让Chris恨不得立刻进去，但Scott刻意嘱咐了他，要让Omega食髓知味，所以不能硬来，最好做到隔靴搔痒，等对方想起从前欢爱时的感觉再下手不迟！（其实Chris挺想问问他弟弟作为一个Omega是怎么知道这些的？）  
于是Chris真的就非常耐心的挑逗着Sebastian的每一处皮肤，他的两根手指现在已经可以轻松的活动起来了，他知道Omega的敏感地带，但就是不去碰一下那里，每次都绕过去那一小片，惹得Sebastian不停的挣扎被捆住的双手，喉咙里是喊也喊不出来的反抗声。  
“这小东西是店主推荐的，很难订到，幸好我有一些私人关系，”Sebastian一点也不想知道他所谓的私人关系，“要知道Jerry把东西给我时我可是被狠狠的嘲笑了一番，他居然怀疑我那里出了问题。”一边说着，Chris将那截装饰着可笑羊毛的按摩棒送进了Sebastian的身体，这小玩意本身不是很长，但尺寸却和真人粗细差不多，顶端覆盖着一圈柔软但非常有弹性的绒毛，Chris不知道那是什么，只是业内评价很高，说这东西不能轻易尝试，治疗冷感非常厉害，于是Chris也没多想，反正情趣用品他没买过，买什么都是第一次尝试，干脆就买了个口碑最好的。  
开始Sebastian并没感到有什么特别，只觉得那个东西停的地方很不巧，就是他平时最难受的地方，但等Chris把开关打开他才知道什么是大错特错，无数根绒毛像扎在了他的心里，随着震动的幅度刺上他的前列腺，只是一瞬间他就用力绷紧了身体，Chris根本按不住他，Sebastian将自己蜷成一团，口水顺着嘴上的口塞留了一脸，手指也死死的拽着绸带不放。  
Chris没想到这东西这么厉害，有点看傻了，直到Sebastian发出哭喊的呜咽声才反应过来，赶紧关掉手里的开关将人放平，可Omega已经在不知不觉间射了自己一身，后穴还在不停的收缩，眼泪也弄湿了头发。  
“我的天啊这东西简直就是Alpha的克星！”Chris义愤填膺的抽出那截羊尾巴，又取出Sebastian嘴里的东西，将人抱进了怀里，“他们只说这是最好的，我不知道…”Alpha吻了吻他那还在抽搐的丈夫，急着解释起来。  
事实上Sebastian只是被突然而来的高潮弄得有些狼狈，并没有真的要去责怪Chris什么，尤其是在他感受到那根顶在他肚子上的硬物时。  
他们安静的躺了一会，然后Chris感受到了Sebastian轻微的小动作，Omega正用自己的“蹄子”磨蹭他的大腿，他低头看了一眼Sebastian埋在他怀里发红的耳尖，牙齿刚好叼住耳垂上的软肉，Sebastian闷哼了一声，抬起头去寻找Chris的嘴唇，Alpha的舌头像一条回家的小鱼一样熟门熟路的舔过他嘴里的每一个地方，火热的气息很快就再次点燃了他们，Sebastian难耐的扭动了一下被捆住的手腕，让自己的双臂绕上Chris的脖子，将他的丈夫拉到胸前，面对爱人的主动，Chris心里非常得意，他趁机将对方已经挺立的嫩红乳尖含进了嘴里，并时不时用牙齿啃过外围的一圈，留下一排湿濡的牙印。  
“你儿子最近总是往我这找吃的，可我已经明白的告诉他那不可能了，也不知道他的固执随谁？”Omega舒服的嘀咕着一些不着边际的抱怨，像个任性的小孩儿一样让Chris暗自发笑，喉咙带起的震动让Sebastian发出嘶嘶的低吟，“轻点，你可不像你儿子一样没长牙。”  
“原来他已经捷足先登了？我还以为你会拒绝到底呢！”Chris明显是在耻笑他的心口不一，“总得用事实教育孩子。”  
“事实证明你真的没办法产生奶水吗？”Alpha不死心的又狠命嘬弄了几下，Sebastian很想推开对方，但他被绑住的蹄子根本使不上力，只能瘫软在Chris的身下任他为所欲为。  
Chris看他又被自己挑起了兴致就不再逗他，他沿着Sebastian胸口中间的部分一路向下舔咬着，来到柔软的腹部时甚至会叼起更多软肉留下一个个齿痕，“你不减肥也挺好，之前都是肌肉咬起来硬邦邦的，现在就像一只肥羊。”  
Sebastian被这个比喻气的简直哭笑不得，他知道Chris在床上喜欢咬人，只要不是在明处，多少还是带着点狂野的性感，但现在这情况反而让他觉得自己是块脂肪，全无美感还让人厌弃，他眼角有点发红的承受着对方的舌头舔在那些牙印上的湿痒感，又委屈又舒服，最后只能发出意味不明的哼哼声。  
Chris当然明白自己那话说的不太中听，但他是故意的，他必须刺激的Sebastian重拾信心，所以即使发现了对方那抽抽嗒嗒的小情绪也只当什么都没听见，舌头绕过肚脐继续向下，最终停在那根早就硬挺不已的分身上，而不管之前Sebastian还有多少委屈，都在对方温热的口腔将他含住之后化为了乌有。  
Alpha持续的逗弄着在他嘴里不断壮大的部分，快速的舔弄了一阵就去照顾下面的双球了，他知道Sebastian身体所有的秘密，包括那些快乐的小开关，于是当他含住其中一个饱满的囊袋时，满意的听到了从他丈夫口中溢出的呻吟声，带着无法隐藏的颤抖，Sebastian想往后躲，他缩起一只脚踩在床垫上想撤出自己，但Chris握紧了他的胯部，将他成功的拖了回来，这下他们贴的更近了，Sebastian甚至觉得自己已经碰到了Chris的鼻子，他抬起自己的双手档在眼睛上，牙齿死死的咬住嘴角，直到Chris放开他。  
“这就受不了了？你以前可没那么害羞。”  
“你是抱怨我之前都太豪放了吗？”  
“不是抱怨，是告诉你我喜欢豪放的！”  
“比如哪一种？”  
“你这样的就恰到好处。”  
他们说着自认为不是调情却让人脸红心跳的对话，Chris一点点的脱光自己然后覆在Omega身上，随手将刚刚准备好的眼罩带在了Sebastian眼睛上，“嘘~现在我要开始布置作业了！”  
“你不是扮演狼吗？”  
“不，现在开始我是你的教授了！”  
“见鬼的你见过哪个学生穿成一直山羊在听课？！”  
“是绵羊Stan同学，很显然你在自然课上不注意听讲，现在我罚你学羊叫，如果你不听话我就要对你进行体罚了！”  
“什…啊！”Sebastian被眼罩遮住双眼什么都看不到，他的抗议声还没来得及发出就被Chris一巴掌打在了屁股上，突如其来的疼痛在他的皮肤上无可避免的留下了一个粉红色的掌印，Chris却在此时分开了他的双腿，将自己已经涨满的阴茎埋进了Sebastian火热的身体里，“你真紧。”  
“唔…慢点…”视力的下降让神经更加发达，Sebastian像是身上长了眼睛一样清晰的感受到了来自Alpha每一寸进入时的膨胀，久违的充实感将他填满，他发出既痛苦又满足的叹息，但Chris似乎并不满意，他又重重的在他身上落下了一掌，“谁允许你说话了？我刚刚是怎么告诉你的？”  
该死的Evans！！！这是Sebastian在被迫发出羞耻的第一声羊叫后唯一的想法，他知道自己今晚如果不满足他丈夫那点邪恶的幻想就只能换来被更加下流的对待。  
房间里如今点亮了一盏氲黄的台灯，柔和的色调照亮了Sebastian的表情，他虽然看不到，但并不妨碍Chris好好的欣赏一番，他喘着粗气在Omega的身体里快速的挺动着，每一次都将先前涂抹过润滑油的入口摩的发红发亮，而Sebastian除了隐忍的吟哦声还会时不时地发出几下“咩咩”的羊叫，尤其是在Chris重重的顶撞进来时，那个粗大的冠状带蹭过他体内的某一处，让他从脚趾一直麻到脸上，再到后来他似乎已经习惯了那种羞耻的快感，反而放肆的发出更加淫荡的羊叫声，倒是让Chris有些难以自控的以为自己是又回到了20岁的少年。  
Chris停下动作想要休息一下，Sebastian却在这时抬起一条腿去蹭他，口中还发出难以咽下的呵呵粗喘。  
“看来你很享受我对你的惩罚啊Stan同学？”  
“Chris……你…嗯…你动一下…”Sebastian刚刚适应了Chris进入的不适，Chris却在这时停住了，他浑身都热的冒火，汗水顺着长长的头发弄湿了枕头和脖子，嘴唇也被他自己舔的又湿又亮，Chris看他难得服软，心里那些软到发疼的情感都付诸在了行动上，他探过去吻住Sebastian吐出一点的舌尖，纠缠了一会就再次动作了起来。  
Sebastian双手间的束缚已经被解开了，Chris将他翻过去趴在床上，四肢朝下的样子突然与他扮演的形象更加符合了，Alpha握紧对方的腰肢又重又快的撞进去，没几下就将Sebastian推进了枕头中，Omega的上半身已经贴在了湿滑的床单上，他戴着羊蹄手套的双手无法支撑住自己，只能在两侧滑来滑去，过于逼真的硬塑料指甲摩的床单发出沙沙的声音，Chris只好将他的双手反剪到了背后，一手扶着他的腰，一手按住那双不安分的蹄子。  
肉体的响动持续了快半个钟头，Sebastian已经觉得自己的眼前都是白茫茫的一片了，但Chris依然在他身后用力的拍打着他，他们撞在一起时发出的湿濡声响让Sebastian的声音听起来都像是飘在水里一样无力，Chris已经拉着他换了两次姿势，现在他面对面的坐在Chris身上，下身被那根坚硬的肉柱死死的卡着，两条修长的大腿紧紧的环住他丈夫耸动的腰身，牙齿无力的在Chris的肩膀上留下一个带着口水的啃咬，但大多数都会被Chris更加用力顶撞时发出的呻吟所取代。  
期间他已经释放过两次了，现在身前那根东西软软的垂在两腿中间，Sebastian很怕自己被Chris干到再也硬不起来，他捶着对方的后背不停的摇头，嘴唇咬住又松开，想说什么也只能发出模糊的呓语，“就快好了，你得…体谅我这半年Sebby…Shhhhhh别动…”Chris一边安抚的亲吻着Omega颈侧的腺体，一边感到自己似乎快要成结了，难怪他会突然变得那么冲动，一定是忍了半年突然开荤，不知不觉居然进入了Alpha的发情期，他知道Alpha的发情期不明显，一年只有几次，但他没想到会在这时，所以Sebastian无法承受也是情理之中，刚才他干红了眼，还以为对方只是许久没有经历性爱有点害羞呢。  
于是Chris最后用力的耸动了几十下，他的阴茎开始成结，Sebastian闷哼了一声承受着来自Alpha那充满兽性的占有方式，结合通常伴随着漫长又痛苦的饱胀感，那种像是要把肚子撑破的感觉说实话挺可怕的，但心灵上的互通又会给Omega们带来难以言喻的灵魂高潮，这就是他妈的痛并快乐的最佳诠释，Sebastian事后总结！  
当Chris终于松开咬在Sebastian脖子上的牙齿时，一些血珠涌了出来，他帮Omega舔干净了之后才一点点的退出那具身体，没有乳白色的液体流出，说明Sebastian很好的吸收了他的精华，不过这也让Alpha有点发愁，万一他们又有了一个孩子该怎么办，这完全在预料之外。  
“你还会怀孕吗？”  
Sebastian还有点恍惚，没听明白Chris的意思，他把眼罩扒拉下来，露出那双氲着雾气的大眼睛，“我想再要个女孩，你觉得呢？”  
Chris还以为他说这次，当下捂住脸开始哀号，“James才4个月我们就要再度宣布怀孕会不会被媒体笑话？”  
“啥？”这次Sebastian有点听明白了，他用脚踹了踹Chris的胸口，“你以为自己是百发百中的神枪手吗？给我把这东西脱下来，热死了！”  
Chris爬过去一边帮Sebastian解开鞋套，一边小声嘀咕，“刚刚不知道是谁学羊叫学的那么开心。”  
“我要是你，下次就扮演牧师！”  
“不，不行！我们全家都信教！”  
“上帝啊你可真古板，Augus还扮过撒旦呢！”  
Chris突然停下了手里的动作，他不可置信的瞪着自己的丈夫，仿佛Sebastian真的变成了一只羊。  
“在化妆舞会上~”已经被成功解放的“肥羊”很快又趴在他丈夫的肩头笑成了一个坏小孩，“我会配合你扮成吸血鬼，罗马尼亚特产，保证还原率很高，怎么样？有没有动心？”Sebastian还在坚持不懈的蛊惑他的Alpha，但Chris很快就反驳了他，“然后我就用木椿桶你的屁股吗？顺便让你咬着一头大蒜？”  
Sebastian被那个毫无美感的画面逗的差点笑到地上去，后来Chris也跟着笑起来，但他实在学不会笑不露齿这样文雅的举动，没多会楼下就传来了他儿子惊天动地的哭声，Alpha只好像之前无数个夜晚那样沦为奶爸，再回来时Sebastian已经睡的四仰八叉了。

第二天早上当Chris睁开沉重的眼皮时Sebastian居然已经起床了，他惊讶的看了眼床头的时钟，才刚8点，那家伙去梦游了吗？他踩着拖鞋推开浴室门，里面干干净净的，又来到楼下，保姆正在给小家伙喂奶，他亲了亲儿子漂亮的额头，转头询问他丈夫的去处，对方居然告诉他Sebastian在地下室健身房，Chris差点抱不住James，他飞快的跑去楼下，看到他的Omega正在器械椅上拉抻双臂，这简直比看到对方梦游更不可思议。  
“Well！！你终于…”  
“嗯？”Sebastian回头看了一眼Chris，他可能刚刚完成了一组力量，领口的汗渍还在，一点点往下堆成了一个三角形。  
Chris走过去帮他往上抻了抻手臂，“刚开始别太过力。”  
“Don下午会过来，”Sebastian憋住气配合着转动了下许久不曾运动的身体，“他恐怕有场硬仗要打了！”  
Don.Saladino是Sebastian的健身教练，纽约大部分明星贵族会请他去做指导，他的学生名气都很大，包括现下炙手可热的黑寡妇扮演者，但不管身价多高，到了对方手里都只有白水煮鸡肉的下场。  
“所以你已经准备好了对吗我的男主角。”  
“我决定这一期的健身费从你的投资里出。”  
“好啊~反正也是McLean掏钱，我是无所谓。”Chris耸着肩回到楼梯口，“你既然已经做好准备回归了，最好不要再错过你儿子的早餐，他都快管Sabura叫妈妈了！”  
“我听见了Evans！”来自印度保姆的声音从楼上传了下来，Sebastian立刻笑成了一滩，他走过去搂住他的丈夫交换了今天的早安吻，“我去洗个澡，告诉James别吃太快，否则我就揍他！”  
Chris惊恐的看了对方一眼，“你一定是在开玩笑！”  
“我从来不开玩笑！”  
嘴上说着从来不开玩笑的Omega用这句话成功的戏弄了焦虑的Alpha好多天，最后Chris终于通过“细心的观察”发现Sebastian那么说只是在报复他前一晚的失控，现在一切都回到了正轨，Omega的母性天性让Sebastian在耐心的接触了James两天后变得一发不可收拾。  
现在Chris看着躺在他和Sebastian之间的儿子心里懊恼不已，小家伙已经堂而皇之的享受着主卧室好多天了，而作为房间主人的他却只能看着自己甜蜜的Omega躺在身边睡大觉，他正在经历发情期啊Sebby！就算Alpha的发情期不明显但总还是有的啊！  
Chris无数次在内心冲他儿子咆哮，也不知道是不是父子连心的力量，James突然睁开了熟睡的蓝眼睛，和Chris如出一辙的双眼像一对小星星一样在夜晚非常闪耀，小家伙已经会笑了，再也不像刚睁眼的那会成天只知道哭哭闹闹，Chris没事时就会抱着儿子逗个不停，现在父子两个大眼瞪小眼的注视着彼此，这情景还真是诡异。  
Chris将儿子抱到胸前让小家伙趴在他身上，小伙子本能的抓住爸爸的睡衣领子开始往上拽，肥肥短短的十根手指像玉米笋一样扒着Chris不放，“Shhhhhhh！这可不是玩的哥们儿！”James毫不理会他老爹的说教，一声夸张的傻笑就飘出了喉咙，吓的Chris赶紧捂住儿子的嘴并看向身旁的Sebastian，好在对方只是翻了个身并没有醒来的迹象。  
“听着小子！我们得像男子汉那样约法三章，第一，晚上要自己…嘿别吃手！！！”Chris将James留了一手的口水往身上蹭了蹭，继续开口，“第一，晚上要自己睡觉，你是个男孩子，就算是Omega也不行！”James皱了皱鼻子开始拱起身子企图离开爸爸的可控范围。  
“你想去哪？我还没说完呢！第二，Sebby是我的Omega！虽然法律上他是你另一个父亲（血缘上也是！），但我才是第一亲属，搞清楚了小子，你以后会有自己的伴侣，当然我不是那么小气的人，可有些时候，男人嘛…你以后就明白…我说了别吃手伙计！”Chris这次用了点力去拽James还塞在嘴里的大拇指，可能是弄疼了小家伙，对方不解的眨了眨蓝色的大眼睛，一些液体开始在眼眶中酝酿，“哦不不不不！爸爸道歉，我不是故意的，停！收回去James，你能做到！”但一切都来不及了，响彻天际的哭喊声吓了Sebastian一跳，他一下子从床上跳了起来，这一招鲤鱼打挺看的Chris叹为观止，差点忘了他儿子还在哭。  
“你们在干吗？James为什么醒了？”Sebastian瞪着还有点迷茫的眼睛，第一时间准确的找到了儿子的双臂，一把从Alpha身上拖回来抱进了自己怀中，半岁大的James在拱进Sebastian怀里的第一时间就止住了哭喊，现在只剩下撇着嘴抽抽噎噎的来回看着Chris和Sebastian，小表情要多委屈有多委屈。  
“你对他做了什么？”Omega用一脸别他妈想糊弄我的表情瞪着他的丈夫，而Chris竟无言以对，事情发生在一瞬间，他也没想到James那么小就学会了告状，还是用眼神这种“难度高、台词少”的经典表现方式，作为父亲他一时间有些百感交集，最终只能眼睁睁的看着Sebastian抱着小James睡去了一楼的客房……  
被独自留在宽大床铺上的Alpha还在用呆滞的眼神看着天花板喃喃自语，“我还没说完呢…第三，做个诚实的小孩儿，不要愧对James这个名字……”一想到总被儿子耍Chris就感觉一阵无力，他们的孩子到底像谁，小小年纪就已经这么鬼灵精怪了。

时间在James的哭笑声中过的草长莺飞，很快又要到圣诞节了，Chris的电影已经开拍，片场除了能够看到忙碌的导演和甜蜜的男主角以外，还经常能够看到已经长出一颗牙齿的James，他露着滑稽的门牙在片场咿咿呀呀的挥舞着拳头，大有希望尽快出镜的意思，事后Sebastian解释说他那会正在学走路，每天都像得了多动症一样精力充沛。  
有一次他们的投资人过来探班，没错就是Augus，但Chris仍然坚持不称呼他的教名，这种潜在的敌意直到Emma再一次和对方同时出现才得以化解，Sebastian很懂的看着他们，除了傻笑什么也没说，看得女警官拼命握拳忍住了想打人的冲动。而小James就是这时歪歪斜斜的撞在了Augus的腿上，还没有男人膝盖高的小家伙在遇到阻碍后一屁股坐到了地上，嘴一撇就开始哭了起来，Sebastian当然知道Augus是无辜的，但Chris已经劈头盖脸的将对方按到了墙上，Emma就表现的比较冷静了，她一手拎起小家伙身上穿的安全背带，像拎小猫小狗一样的提到了自己面前，“你是故意的？”  
James没法解释自己是不是故意的，但他在看到Emma精致的五官后立刻止住了哭声，露出一个足以杀死雅典娜的可爱笑容，Chris不忍直视的松开还处在不明所以状态下的前情敌，捂着脸走回去看监视器了。  
女警官被这一幕逗乐了，她冰山一样的精致五官上很少露出其他表情，在场很多男士吹起了口哨，她也不在意，转而将James抱进了怀里，挺立的双峰立刻埋住了James的半张脸，Sebastian大感不妙，因为平时Sabura这么做时James只会用力捶打对方，他担心Emma会被儿子的举动惹怒，早就挪到了对方身边准备随时接过有危险的小家伙，可惜事实证明他还是低估了James，有些优势是遗传的…只见他们的儿子不仅开心的用额头去蹭女Alpha的胸口，还伸出两只肥短的藕节手臂捧住了Emma的脸颊，很快女警官的下巴就被印上了一个湿乎乎的口水印，但女人并不介意，她开心的将James抛起来又接住，玩的就像换了个人。  
“我一直以为再也找不到比你和Evans之外更奇特存在的人了，现在看来我错了Baz。”可怜的投资人自己整了整被Chris拽出褶皱的领子，凑到Sebastian耳边表情不悦的说道。  
“吃1岁小孩醋的男人也不多见McLean先生。”Sebastian无情的反驳了前男友的告状，走过去接过了玩累的儿子，他看着Emma笑起来的样子，那些快乐的笑声还在风里回荡，“你现在看起来棒多了！”  
看到Sebastian走远，Augus踩着不紧不慢的步子踱到女人身边，“我资助了很多孤儿院，要不要去看看？”  
被询问的人斜睨了对方一眼，没答应也没反对，而是拽着对方价格不菲的领带一路往停在路旁的轿车走去，“等你得奖了再说吧！”言下之意只有Augus脱离了家族的掌控他们才有可能存在未来，现在领养一个孩子还为时过早，听到这句话的导演则忍不住打了个冷颤，11月的拍摄现场真是让他感到压力倍增啊！  
影片在情人节档上映了，作为话题人物的Evans夫夫已经不需要什么宣传了，光是他们首度合作这一点就令人期待已久，更何况据说里面饰演Sebastian儿时的小演员正是他们从未曝光的儿子James，这让记者们也摩拳擦掌的激动了很久。  
如果说Chris的剧本是这部影片的灵魂，那么Sebasitan的精湛表演无疑就是整部电影的血液，他的表演让故事更加丰满，每一个细微处的处理都是经过了多晚的揣摩，他们会不眠不休的在家讨论细节和表达方式，在无数个夜晚连着清晨的薄光中，Sebastian认真的聆听着Chris的诠释，最终换来的是电影空前的成功。  
票房上的成绩是数据能够统计的，但最让Chris感到欣慰的是来自业界的肯定，虽然没有人将他捧到天才导演的地位，但几位老前辈和评论家都对他点头称赞，作为一个电影人，他觉得这就足够了。  
可Augus并不满足这样的成绩，他还差一个奖杯就可以交差了，现在他将全部赌注都压在了Chris身上，3月份开始各地方都会举行电影节，他并不指望拿到最佳导演或是最佳影片那类的重头彩，但Sebastian的表演冲一冲奥斯卡还是完全有说服力的。  
于是当Evans夫夫坐在奥斯卡颁奖典礼的观众席上时，Sebastian都还在电话遥控Sabura给James喂多少奶，他们这次终于不争影帝了，两个人都轻松的不得了，Chris穿着黑色晚礼西装的样子非常迷人，这不同以往那种张狂的性感，而是多了一份成熟男人成家立业后的稳重，Sebastian依然喜欢瘦小的小礼服，他已经完全瘦了回去，甚至为了角色比怀孕前更瘦，Chris圈着他细长的腰身走过红地毯时他们被猛烈如潮的呐喊声淹没在了闪光灯里，所以要他说今晚红毯秀最美的演员一定是他身边的这位Omega！由于Chris在宣布最佳影片时正在吻他丈夫的侧脸，以至于根本没注意看大屏幕上拆开信封后激动不已的女演员，直到追光灯打在他的身上，他才迷茫的转过头去，Sebastian不可置信的大眼睛就那样出现在了屏幕上，之后是全场响起的掌声。  
“有请最不关心得奖结果的导演Chirs.只看得见Sebastian.Evans。”主持人调侃的话语让全场笑倒一片，而Sebastian也在起哄声中和他的丈夫交换了一个感动的亲吻。  
Chris曾经无数次走过那条铺着柔软地毯的过道，有时他意气风发，有时他内敛沉稳，但那时他永远知道镜头从哪个方位打在他的脸上最潇洒，而如今，他站在台上，面对着无数同样出色的入围者，第一次没有去看摄像机。  
他低垂着头看着手里的奖杯沉默了一阵开口道，“我不知道应该感谢谁，这个故事可以成功真的是让我付出了太大的代价，”Sebastian听到Chris有些哽咽，所有人都安静了下来，主持人看着他的样子都有些动容了，“想必你们都知道我那点糟心事，我差点失去我的事业，我的家庭，甚至我的孩子，就为了可以拍一部自己想拍的电影，我曾经无数次想过放弃，我问自己这样做值不值得，但每一次Sebastian都会让我又找到继续下去的勇气，命运真的很奇怪，以前我得奖最希望告诉的人是Sebastian，现在我得奖最希望告诉的人还是Sebastian，所以…”Chris突然抬起了头，在黝黑的演播厅准确无误的找到了坐在下面的那个人，他的丈夫，也正在用同样激动的表情注视着他，导播心领神会的将他们二人对视的画面同时送上了大屏幕，“对，就是他伙计，这个全场最帅的小伙儿，麻烦给他个特写！”Chris的调侃逗笑了大家，Sebastian也眼睛湿润的笑了起来，“感谢我的丈夫Sebastian，感谢我的家人，感谢我的James零片酬出演，感谢我的经纪人Jerry，感谢所有工作团队付出的努力，当然还要感谢我丈夫的前男友McLean先生的大力支持，这下终于可以喝到你的喜酒了，为此我感到十分放心与欣慰！”才正经没两分钟的Chris忍不住又开始欢脱了起来，屏幕上是Sebastian气急败坏的表情和全场惊声四起的嘘声。  
终于将人赶下领奖台的主持人抹了把汗，“说实在的我很怕Chris再也不是我从前认识的那个Chris了，尤其在他差点哭鼻子时，但好在最后一秒他的画风又回来了，我对此也感到十分放心与欣慰！”当时Chris标志性的熊笑响彻舞台，Augus事后表示太丢人了，但Sebastian却说这才是他的Chris。

关于他们之间的故事一直没有太多人知道，而这份被深埋在心底的秘密也始终只属于他们彼此，至于那两份被Sebastian藏起来的合同并没有被他们撕毁，而是镶在镜框里当成装饰品一直挂在James的床头。  
“别的男孩子这个年纪都会挂自己喜欢的乐队，再瞧瞧我！天知道老爸为什么要Sebby一生下我就和他离婚。”  
“也许他们那时候吵架了，搞了这么个东西出气，消气了自然也就当成个玩笑了。”Dale一边为自己涂脚指甲有，一边第一千零一次听他哥哥抱怨床头的挂画。  
“你快点，我和Steve约的9点钟，现在都8点40了！”  
年级很小却已经表现的霸气十足的女Alpha忍不住翻了个白眼，“你男朋友不会在意你迟到个几分钟的。”  
“Steve不是我男朋友！”  
“好吧他不是，你们只是恨不得天天长在一块，行了去把那边黑色的那瓶递给我小可爱。”James不快的爬起来从桌子上抓过一瓶指甲油递给他妹妹，“你才7岁就抹成这样，Sebby看见会不高兴的！”  
“他忙着带双胞胎才没功夫管我呢，到是你，别总因为嫉妒哭鼻子。”  
“也不知道谁才是爱哭鬼！”  
兄妹两个只差3岁，Dale下面还有一对双胞胎女孩，今年也4岁了，用Tom叔叔的话说，三年一开花，三年一结果儿，直到医生说Sebby的年纪不再适合生产时他们家才没有再添新成员。  
如今Chris已经彻底不演戏了，他又自导自演了几部比较卖座的影片就成功的转入了幕后，如今在圈子里也算混的风生水起，Sebastian则在投资餐饮与酒吧的事业上比演戏还下功夫，上东区夜店小王子不安于室的传闻被铺天盖地的报导了好几天，不过Steve非常喜欢看他们爸爸演过的电影，Steve多少有点文艺情节，幼儿时期因早产而比其他孩子瘦小的身体让他除了James一家几乎就没别的同龄朋友了，不过好在他并不介意这些，只要有画笔就能安静的坐一整天，James虽然平时闲不住，但一见到Steve就会乖乖的坐在他对面任由对方对着他比比画画。  
Chris说这就是缘分，但Sebastian常会在儿子睡前亲吻他额头时看一眼墙上挂着的合同，到底是缘分还是人为？  
他们生活在好莱坞，每天都会面对无数绯闻，但这场联合炒作无疑是他和Chris人生中最完美的一次合作，所以它值得被用来纪念。

正文END  
番外见下一页☞


	4. Chapter 4

番外一 旧相识

24岁对一个年轻人来说意味了什么？没完没了的毕业就会？劳燕分飞的情侣？四处碰壁的面试？或者是从天而降的机会？  
Chris刚刚和他107寝室的同学们分别还不到一周，他正坐在家里忙着在每一张印有他照片的胶纸后面填自己的联络方式，Jerry那家伙就给他打来了电话。  
“听着小伙子，你最好用最快的速度赶到日落大道，并且把自己打扮的帅点，如果你表现的足够好，我想你很有可能就不用再替这个月的房租发愁了，我说真的。”  
Chris反应了几秒，他知道Jerry得到了一份经济公司的工作，“是关于什么的？”  
“他们需要为这一期的杂志封面找个校园甜心，我一下子就想到你了Chris！”  
“可我不想做模特。”  
“哦我的老天啊，都什么时候了你还挑肥拣瘦的，这么好的免费宣传机会多少人打破头在争取，更何况还有钱拿，你也知道GC是大公司。”  
Jerry的话好像有点道理，但Chris依然皱着眉头对那个所谓甜心的描述不是很喜欢，可看看自己目前的状况，哪还有资格挑工作，他毕竟还只是个刚毕业的表演生，什么经验都没有，谁会请他拍戏呢？收拾好那份失落，Chris把自己倒饬的像个大学生一样就出了门。  
他赶到时正好是午餐时间，Jerry带他去了附近一家汉堡店，Chris不是第一次来这条街了，每个怀揣好莱坞明星梦的年轻人都在这条街上流连过，但他依然无法适应吃饭时Julianne Moore这样的女星就坐在自己隔壁。  
Jerry看上去有点心灰意冷，他自从见到Chris第一眼就开始不抱太多希望了，瞧瞧他把自己打扮的，这是要去校队参加长跑测试吗？“我不是让你打扮帅点嘛！”  
Chris低头看了一眼自己的衣服，没觉得有什么不好，“我平常也这样穿啊，你还说我是在故意吸引姑娘们的注意。”  
“那是在学校里！女孩儿们都喜欢运动神经发达的男生，可现在你是去好莱坞面试，为了打败那些身材比你好，脸蛋比你强，经验比你足的家伙们，你居然穿了个白T恤配牛仔上衣…别说是我不想着你Chris，我尽力了老兄。”Jerry发表完一长串意见将自己无心下咽的汉堡一并推到了Chris眼前，对面那家伙居然还有心思狼吞虎咽，他都懒得再说什么了。  
Chris倒没有这方面的顾虑，他觉得Jerry有点敏感过渡了，机会总是会有的，反正他本来也不喜欢那种奶油小生的角色。  
他们耗到快上班才回去，Jerry将他领进公司大门，前台站着三名打扮毫不逊色于红毯女星的接待，她们一看见Chris就开始掩着嘴指指点点起来，Chris被盯的有点脸红，但看女孩们的反应好像自己还不赖，于是他默默的站到一边等着Jerry办好手续，临走时还冲她们眨了眨眼。  
“少痴心妄想了，她们才不会看上我们这样的无名小卒呢。”Jerry拉着Chris的牛仔袖子将人拽去了电梯方向，“每个人都会打扮成这样吗？”Chris对着电梯里光滑的镜面又看了看自己的穿着，好像是有些格格不入。  
“可能老板不会？我不知道。”  
来到一间办公室门口，Jerry让他在外面等着，自己去见艺人管理部的助理，他可是提前贿赂了那家伙一瓶好酒。  
Chris站在门外显的与这里的环境十分不符，走廊里来回来去经过的人都会回头看他，他像个新来的维修工一样提着背包傻站在一个花瓶边上，这让他十分不舒服，最后Chris决定四处逛逛，反正Jerry已经进去一会了，看样子不会马上出来。  
他沿着色彩斑斓的墙壁走到了尽头那间，里面挤满了人，拍摄器材就堆在屋子的中间，白色聚光灯下一排打扮年轻时髦的姑娘穿着牛仔小热裤正在玩海洋球，他垫起脚尖想看的更仔细，却被身边的人狠狠拍了一下肩膀。  
“迟到这么久还不快去换衣服！”  
Chris莫名其妙的看着那个和他说话的男人，这时他注意到其他人全都不说话了，大家安静的等待着他们，那个人的视线很凌厉，看他的眼神像X射线一样要将他穿透，他不自在的后退了两步，然后解释自己只是来面试的。  
Jerry终于见到了艺人管理部门的经理，他将Chris的资料和一些硬照一一摆在桌面上，对方就像在挑选一道配菜，甚至不愿发出任何评价，“我会打电话给你的Jesse。”  
“Jerry！”  
“好的Jerry。”通常人们说再打电话时几乎从没真的接到过电话，911除外。  
Jerry有些沮丧，他们甚至还没见到Chris，他又再次试图争取见面的机会，对方却已经拿起电话开始办公，并示意他离开。他只好推开硬木门，想用一个风轻云淡的表情去安慰Chris，可那家伙根本不在原地，Jerry给他打了好几通电话都没人接。就在这时，从第一间大摄影室传来人们的尖叫声，他顺着声音走过去，就看到Chris已经将一个女孩托在了肩膀上，他裸着上半身只批了一件牛仔褂，女孩则穿着牛仔风格的比基尼，Chris显然已经被仔细打理过了，他的肌肉不是很强壮，但身材是那种经纪公司都会喜欢的倒三角体型，宽阔的肩膀正好可以坐下一个姑娘，他对着镜头笑的足以闪瞎全美国！  
Jerry又好气又好笑的捂住脸，这个家伙！！！他趁所有人对Chris的表现赞不绝口时，突然注意到了站在摄影机旁的男人，那就是Gavin.Cooper，GC公司的继承人，也是他现在的顶头上司，Jerry不知道应该先感叹Chris的好狗运还是先感叹这命中注定的…好狗运。  
总之当他们从摄影棚真正走出来时，Chris已经拿到了1000美金小绿票，这笔钱足够他付两个月的房租了。  
“他们应该签了你，说真的，你表现的一点也不像个没经验的新人。”回去的路上Jerry由衷的说，Chris耸耸肩，他说是他的就一定是他的，Jerry只好对那瓶送出去的好酒表示了一番痛心疾首，然后两个年轻人迅速钻进了一家小酒馆喝了个痛快。  
真正令Chris结束投递照片生涯的是杂志上市后，很多人开始在网上搜索他的名字，用后来Gavin的话说，他这是故意试试水，他早在看到Chris的第一眼就知道他会火，但这已经是后话了。  
Chris先后拍了几步影响平平的影视剧，但都没有带来更多的人气，而让他意想不到的是一部讲述了大学校园的轻松喜剧，他为此减去了最少20磅，就为在剧中扮演女人能好看些，这里需要解释一下，他并不是出演一名女性，而是故事里的角色会在校园舞会中反串一名女性，但他没想到正是这样一个镜头为他迎来了更多影迷与制片人的关注，那些人认为他简直棒透了，每一个举动都模仿的那么甜美，好像自己就是一个天生的甜心女王。  
Chris对这个评价喜忧参半，他可没想过有一天会靠扮女人发家，这之后Gavin开始让他练肌肉，说是已经为他量身设计好了未来的发展规划，就这样他靠白水煮鸡肉过了三个月，这无疑是他人生中最黑暗的时刻，他到现在一想到白色鸡肉还会胃里反酸，但正是这三个月的努力，让他有机会真正认识了Sebastian！  
其实他们第一次见面是在一个慈善晚会上，双方公司都在力推新人，Chris就是在那时候隔着好几张桌子注意到了那个高傲的Omega，他穿着整齐的三件套，坐在一群公子哥当中完全不显得突兀，好像那些人在他眼里根本不值一提。  
这回Chris凭借他的新形象刚刚收获了一部口碑与票房都不俗的影片，而Sebastian也同样因出演了一部收视率非常高的电视剧而获得提名，他们的座位挨着，不知道主办方在故意找乐子还是出现了安排失误，GC很少与BM公司的人在公开场合做接触，这在圈子里人尽皆知。  
那晚Sebastian穿的很随意，他甚至有些随意的过头了，完全没有之前贵公子的扮相，而是像个走青春偶像路线的新人一样穿了条皮裤子，浓密的卷发被染成了金色，一根根立在头顶向后梳起，Chris穿着正装被这家伙的打扮吓了一跳，他还以为自己走错了地方，这让他们坐在一起显得格格不入。  
他主动和Sebastian打了个招呼，对方却明显对他兴趣不多，点了点头就开始研究起手里的提名卡，Chris感觉一阵窝火，但又找不到可以攻击的方向，他重重的坐到椅子里，尽量不去关注隔壁那个傲慢的臭小子。  
颁奖典礼很快就开始了，前面颁布的都是一些技术奖，虽然他们也对那些工作在幕后的英雄表示尊重，但新人毕竟更关心自己的人气，Sebastian显得有点坐不住，他来回扭了扭身体，不停摆弄那条挂在皮裤上的破链子，Chris皱紧眉头看着他，玩笑话来不及思考就飘了出来，“紧张的想早点回家找妈妈了？”  
虽然现场很热闹，但Sebastian依然听见了这句话，他不可思议的转过头瞪着Chris，为这种无理的挑衅感到讶异，“Sorry？”他又确认了一遍，Chris不再说话，报复回来的感觉真棒。  
Sebastian难以相信自己听到的，他本来就因为公司临时给他安排的造型生了一肚子气，皮裤勒的他两腿发痒，头顶的发胶更是糊满了头皮，他像个送快递一样坐在一群知名演员中间，而隔壁那个叫Evans的傻大个从一开始就用不礼貌的眼光盯着他猛瞧，现在终于按捺不住开始出口挑衅了吗？原来这就是GC的风格，他不怒返笑，用手指将额前的碎发往后捋了捋，“演完女人果然变得更母性了，要我说你管的有点宽吧Evans！”他的声音不冷不热，甚至还带着一些懒散的口音，Chris很想下一秒就给他一拳，但他环顾了一下周围，忍住了自己的怒火，“比起在屏幕上饥渴的和那些Alpha啃成一团，我觉得扮女人还挺新鲜的。”他发誓听到了Sebastian捏紧手指的声音，他们都目不斜视的盯着大屏幕，就好像最佳配乐奖有多吸引人一样。  
但他没想到Sebastian不再理他，这让Chris好不容易重新燃起的斗志变得无处发挥，他很想再找点什么借口攻击回去，这感觉这比输了还别扭。  
直到最佳新人奖公布提名，Chris的注意力才又被拉回到了典礼上，他和Sebastian都获得了提名，追光灯捕捉到了他们两个，四周开始有人吹口哨，居然把入围演员的座位安排到了一起，这还是头一遭，Chris还是他标志性的大笑，Sebastian即使一身滑稽装扮却依然保持优雅淡然，天知道Chris已经在心里把他骂了个遍。  
不过老天似乎还是更偏袒这个美国男孩多一点，Chris的笑脸被屏幕放大，周围有人开始鼓掌，Sebastian也跟着掌声转过头去看他，但Chris却一把将他抱进了怀里，这让他始料不及，又惊恐又尴尬，僵硬的表情都快赶上组委会的Logo了。  
雷鸣般的尖叫声差点就盖过了Chris的耳语，但Sebastian依然听到了那个Alpha用清晰的声音对自己说，“Sebastian，我记住你了，咱们后会有期！”

end

往后翻☞


	5. Chapter 5

番外二 合约书

合 约 书

甲方：Sebastian.Stan  
乙方：Christopher.Robert.Evans

经双方友好协商，决定在甲方顺利生产一名带有乙方DNA的健康婴儿后自愿离婚，甲、乙双方不享有任何因离婚产生的财产分配，并对此合约内提到的所有条款进行保密，一旦泄露，将赔偿对方违约金10,000,000美金。  
由于乙方的无偿帮助，甲方决定以_______________方式对乙方进行一次性回报，事后乙方不得再次提出补偿，如有违反，同样视同违约，乙方需向甲方负法律责任。

甲方（签字）： 乙方（签字）：

 

2012年3月19日

 

继续翻！☞


	6. Chapter 6

番外三 上帝的眼泪（蜜月旅行）

对于怀孕10周的Omega来说行动上还没有太大影响，倒是Chris处处紧张的表现让Sebastian也变得有些坐立难安，他们现在正坐在一架包机的卡座里前往他们的蜜月地。  
起初Evans家可不太支持他们在孕期还要进行长途旅行的决定，但是Sebastian非常坚持，事实上他只是预感到了婚礼画面一旦曝光可能会给他们生活带来的影响，而Chris也同意这样做的好处，他们两人可以借此机会找个世外桃源好好放松一下，不，现在是三个人了，一个只有他们三个人的地方。  
Scott是见证了Chris选择恐惧症发作的当事人之一，他坦言从未见过什么人在做选择题时如此困难，因为他的哥哥是双子座，心里住着的那两个调皮鬼，一旦意见统一就会有双倍的行动力，可万一他们吵了起来，就像现在这样，可怜的就是Chris，他正咬着笔杆对着电脑查询航线和里程时间，他说既要保证Sebby的安全又要考虑到旅行不会那么枯燥。  
“这是你们的蜜月旅行，要我说他压根不关心去哪，只要是和你一起，干脆你就选一个你喜欢的地方好了，别太远，不然包机费用会超出你们的预算！”Scott认真的提出自己的观点，Chris难得用欣赏的态度回敬给了他弟弟一个微笑，“我喜欢你关于Sebby态度的描述！但我依然不想有遗憾Boy。”  
果然是他固执的哥哥，Scott翻了个白眼掖着婚礼场地的布置图纸离开了客厅，这时候距离他哥哥的婚礼还有不到一周。  
其实Sebastian还真没有那么在意这些，就像Scott说的那样，只要和Chris一起，去哪里都无所谓，但最好还是能有一些私人空间的地方，不要选择那些热门的，最后他们的决定是非洲！  
这个决定似乎挺出人意料的，尤其是Sebastian的母亲在得知这一结果后惊讶的甚至瞪大了眼睛，“你要是被食人族抓走了可怎么办？！”  
Sebastian听完笑的像个小孩儿，“我们又不是去探险，事实上我们不去大草原，我们选择了一个属于东非洲的海洋国家，我现在的身体不适合长途跋涉，所以我们想去一个没人认识的海岛窝几天。”  
“但总觉得那里条件有限，万一你哪里不舒服，他们不会用唱歌来治病吧？我看过很多非洲人生病了全村就围在一起跳舞，我……”  
“Mum！！！！”  
Sebastian看见他的家庭新成员Scott已经笑的快滑下椅子去了，他妈妈真是个还没长大的可爱小女孩不是吗？呵呵…他在心里想。这时距离他们的婚礼还有一天，全家人都聚在Chris搭建好的童话仙境里，Omega倚靠在他未婚夫的怀里，笑的眼角堆满了细纹。  
出发前两家人都去了机场送行，Chris推了两个行李箱，Sebastian只负责提一只小旅行袋，里面有将近半数的药品，没办法，不带着就别想离开美国，这是Lisa的原话，以备不时之需。  
在上飞机前的最后一刻，Scott叮嘱Chris，按照去非洲就会碰到食人族的说法，请他们下海前务必小心美人鱼，听说那些小婊砸唱歌个个赛过碧昂斯，结果却只换来他哥哥无情的一脚。  
现在他们飞行在几万英尺高的云层里，Sebastian只有在起飞时感到了一阵不舒服，吐过后也已经好多了，正在一边抖着腿听音乐，完全没有了刚刚的狼狈相。  
包机的条件非常好，这样避免了到伦敦转机的麻烦，即保证了隐私，又可以让Sebastian不太疲惫，其实美国附近就有很多度假岛屿，Chris不明白为什么他的Omega要选择跨越大半个地球跑去印度洋。  
“其实我有很多想去的地方，最想去看的是世界的尽头，那些人烟稀少，无人到达的地方，这样觉得自己就超越了很多人，是不是很酷？”Omega天真的回答着他丈夫的问题，眼睛里像撒满了星星的小王子，“可是我们要去的地方并不是世界的尽头啊，而是大海的中央。”  
“我当然知道，可那里是非洲！和其他海岛比难道非洲有个海岛这事不是很酷吗？！”Chris被这个回答弄的哭笑不得，非洲有个海岛怎么就酷了，还不允许非洲有个岛嘛！非洲人知道这事吗？  
“而且听说这岛以前是法国人的殖民地，法国人最擅长种花，他们一定把那里打扮的很漂亮才离开的，我猜。”这一点Sebastian倒是没有猜错，Chris在做调查时就看到了网评，这个坐落在印度洋中央的海岛被人们称为上帝的眼泪，可以想象她有多美。  
“好吧我说实话，其实我最开始打算去大溪地，可你知道前两天塞普斯带着他新认识的小婊子也去了这事吧？真是拉低了整个岛的素质。”塞普斯是和Sebastian同一家经纪公司名下的艺人，出过几张畅销专辑就不知道天南地北了，因为约会Sebastian不成攻就开始故意诋毁的那类人渣，直到公司看不下去出面干涉才得以平息。  
如果说前几年的Chris是Sebastian心里的敌人，那么塞普斯就是Sebastian心里的一只臭虫，提到就恶心。  
“我不知道你现在还在关心你的前追求者动向，这事有点伤害到了我脆弱的心Kid，你得负责弥补你的丈夫！”Sebastian当然知道面前的男人正在跟他开玩笑，可他就吃这一套，说来也是没出息，那么多名流绅士追求他，他都看不上，偏偏被Chris的这种嬉皮笑脸迷的找不着北，他假装用力推开Alpha贴过来的脸，露出一个最棒的角度，“你要我用哪里弥补？这里？”他用手指了指自己的心脏，但还没等Chris回答，马上又往下滑了几公分，“还是这里？”那是他的肚子，里面正揣着Chris的馅儿，但他依然没有停留，“或者这里？”这次指尖停靠的位置有点下流，如果Chris把之前的暗示当作了是在挑情，那么现在就是赤裸裸的调情了，他可不傻。  
海蓝色的眼睛有些发暗，Sebastian熟悉那些瞳色在阳光下或者黑夜里因情欲而被分割成无数块色板的样子，危险又性感，“可是我们不能不顾虑这位的意见，毕竟我们现在是一家人了。”蓝眼睛准确的撇到了包子馅儿的所做，发出一声挫败的低吼，“你故意的哼？”  
Sebastian的确不是故意的，他想着这次出来怎么说都是蜜月旅行，就算为了孩子不可以有什么过激行为，至少两个男人在一起也还是可以简单安静的来一发的，可是现在Chris的兽性明显被他调皮的Omega激怒了，他将Sebastian整个人打横抱起来往客舱的休息室走去，任凭双腿悬空的人如何解释都没再心“软”。  
飞机在天上飞了十几个小时，Sebastian被Chris从上到下折腾的几乎睡了十几个小时，除了偶尔被人拖起来喂口吃的，“你现在这样就好像是我养的小猫小狗。”  
“我难道不是吗？你这坏主人完全不顾念我的意愿！”Sebastian倚在Chris宽厚的胸膛上，用胳膊肘给了后面那人一下，“你的笑容恶心到我了傻大个儿！！”  
Chris不理会他丈夫口头上爱占便宜的毛病，继续喂Sebastian吃完了一整盒肉酱面才将人重新放回到枕头上，“别睡太熟，我们还有不到一小时就要降落了。”  
“现在外面是晚上吗？”Sebastian翻了个身爬到床边掀开一个遮光板。  
“是的，我担心路途太久你到了会不想出去，就安排先休息一晚，谁知道你这么能睡。”  
“这要怪谁？”  
原本Chris是有一丝内疚的，但一想到先前Sebastian那些挑逗的举动，又觉得自己完全没什么过错，“也不知道这要怪谁！”  
于是两人都沉默的没再接话，只是安静的看着窗外的夜空，Sebastian一点点的靠在了Chris的身上，一直到空乘人员来提醒他们回到座椅飞机很快就要降落时，他们才分开身体，但在互相对视时又忍不住都哈哈大笑起来。  
是啊，也不知道所有事情发展成这样到底要怪谁？

五月底的印度洋已经进入到了初秋的季节，紫外线没有那么炙烈，夜晚偶尔还可以吹来一丝凉风，非常舒适。  
Tom帮他们订的酒店坐落在全岛的东南角，远离了西海岸旅游带，非常私密安静，每一栋别墅都拥有独立的海滩，这是不共享的，就连见过世面的Chris都在打开花园玻璃门的一瞬间瞪大了双眼，“太美了！！！”Sebastian笑言他的经纪人永远知道今晚上东区最好的Party在哪，更何况是在非洲帮你订个酒店！  
“Evans！”被点名的人从刚才还一脸沉静的表情中诧异的回过头，惊愕的看着对方，“你很久没这么喊我了。”  
“就是…突然发现Evans…Evans其实是个还不错的姓氏当然和Stan比是还差了一点点而且…”Chris没有等那个突然变得有些害羞起来的Omega解释完就吻住了他喋喋不休的嘴，他用舌尖贪婪的描绘着Sebastian嘴角翘起的角度和那些隐藏在喉咙间发出的可爱声音，“可我更喜欢网上那些迷妹们为我们取的新名字。”  
“是什么？”Sebastian呢喃着，抬眼望向他丈夫，“他们管我们的结合叫做Evanstan，我觉得还不错，你甚至可以在这个tag下搜索到很多我们的合影，各种时期的都有。”  
“有我踢你蛋蛋那次的吗？”  
Chris也想到了那次可怕的颁奖典礼，于是露出一个不赞成的表情，还恶狠狠的咬了下Sebastian的脖子，“我当时就跟你解释过了，我没有偷走你的发言稿，可你就像疯了似的变得不可理喻。”  
Sebastian后退了几步，意正言辞道，“那是我第一次获奖，你知道对我来说有多重要吗？比我中学时获得全校数学竞赛第一名还激动，我都快紧张死了，结果有个混蛋偏偏那时候跑到我的休息室来找麻烦，就算明知道不是你拿的我也总得出口气吧？更何况发泄在你身上我也不吃亏。”说着还摊开双手做了个理所当然的动作，惹得Chris恨不得现在就把他按在墙上教训一顿，不过很快他又想到了其他方法可以捉弄一下这个骄傲的Omega。  
Sebastian这会还捂着肚子呵呵的笑，Chris已经来到了他面前，“不过幸好没踢坏，不然有些人现在可要后悔了！”说着还用下身顶了顶Omega，可惜在脸皮厚这方面他们向来不输彼此，Sebastian露出一个嫌弃的表情看着Chris已经有点抬头的地方，“你以为我是被你那根本不存在的魅力所倾倒的吗？如果你当初真的被我一脚废了，那么现在陪在我身边的就是别人了！”  
秉承着所有Alpha天生的占有欲，Chris低吼一声就将Sebastian提到了身上，而这次Omega难得的配合，他又笑又叫的将两条腿环在他丈夫的腰上，双手搂紧Chris的脖子，将自己的额头贴上对方的，“我们去海边看看吧，我一点都不困。”Chris在心里忍不住吐了个槽，你是不困，都睡了十几个小时了，不过这么甜蜜的邀请Alpha又怎么会拒绝呢？  
于是Sebastian就以这样羞耻的姿态被他的丈夫抱着走到了那片只属于他们的海滩，海浪冲上来漫过了Chris的小腿，他假装好几次抱不住Sebastian的样子要把人扔进海里，吓得Omega拼了命的抱着对方大喊“我没还没换泳裤呢！”  
第一天晚上两人就像个回到十几岁的大男孩一样在海边打打闹闹直到天边露出一丝鱼肚白，“这是我们第一次一起看日出Chris。”  
“还会有第二次，第三次…”Chris静静的揽着Sebastian的肩膀，他们坐在一处平整的沙滩上，一起望着远处的海平面。  
“人们说太阳就像一个调皮的小孩，你要牢牢的盯住他，不然他就会趁你不注意一下子爬到天上去了，那你这一早上都白等了。”  
“你口中的调皮小孩已经46亿岁了。”Sebastian抬手拍了Chris一下，“你真不浪漫！”  
“科学需要严谨的态度宝贝，你也知道我是个天文迷。”Chris吻了一下Omega的额头作为补偿，并继续试图解释。  
“我小时候也希望能做个宇航员，但罗马尼亚条件有限，康斯坦察甚至没有一台像样的天文望远镜，更别说天文馆了，那时候人们都还在为战争啊、温饱啊什么的而挣扎，后来我和妈妈去了欧洲，我第一次去天文馆的样子简直傻透了，就像个乡巴佬，看什么都新鲜，最后还央求妈妈让我住在里面，也许她就是从那时候开始嫌弃我的。”说着Sebastian露出一个自嘲的不高兴猫嘴脸，Chris却没有为此而发笑，他当然知道80年初的罗马尼亚是什么样子，而且现在也没有变得多好。  
气氛一下子变得沉重起来，Sebastian见他不接话，以为自己开启了一个尴尬的话题，只好咬住下嘴唇开始思索最近有没有听到什么逗乐儿的荤段子。但Chris的吻，带着像太阳一样调皮的暖融融的吻就那样落在了他的头顶上，不是脸颊，也不是嘴唇，而是Sebastian的头发，他闭起眼睛享受着这个伴随着日出一样明亮的亲吻落在自己身上的感觉，“你比46亿岁的太阳还懂得浪漫Evans，你这个假正经的家伙！”  
Chris低哑的笑声从头顶传来，他们找到彼此的眼睛，Chris的手指穿过他卷曲的头发，直到将他半面脸颊捧进手里，“虽然我不可以假装告诉你我好爱你的祖国，但我很感谢她，感谢她让你有那么迷人的口音，感谢她让你有那么浓密的卷发，还感谢那些罗马尼亚沙拉和肉饼！”  
刚刚有一些想要落泪的Sebastian被最后这一条弄的哭笑不得，“那你得感谢我妈妈手艺好，罗马尼亚可不会在大街上免费招待你沙拉和肉饼。”  
“总之我很感谢她就对了。”  
那天早上Chris揽着Sebastian的腰走回别墅时他们都还在争论到底是美国的汉堡肉饼好吃还是罗马尼亚肉饼更棒，这让在一旁布置早餐的非洲人很局促，不知道他们准备的印度咖喱肉楠会不会不合二位客人的口味？

不过事实证明侍应生的担忧是多余的，因为Sebastian孕后一直是由印度保姆Sabura在照顾，他对印度口味早就习以为常了，倒是Chris更喜欢美式一些的食物，这让在一旁优雅的吃着海胆的Sebastian露出一脸嫌弃，“来海边居然点汉堡吃，你可真土Evans！”  
“你知道我吃不惯生东西，不过你刚刚说好只吃一只的，怎么又拿了一个？”刚才吃的太投入，以至于没发现自己盘子里的那只海胆已经被Sebastian吃的快见底了。  
“你不吃还不是丢掉，我就多吃一个也不会有事。”  
“如果你真有什么不舒服回去妈妈们会撕了我的！”  
“真的吗？那以后都不会有人和我争影帝了吧？”  
……………………………………  
“Well…Sebby我只想说…演艺圈每天都可能有新人出现，但老公只有一个，你…不要给自己太大压力！”Sebastian真的很想把Chris现在的表情拍下来传到网路上，事实他也真的那么做了，但这要等他先笑完了再说，“你真傻Chris，我怎么会输给你这么多年的？”  
“哼…谢谢。”Chris哼了一声，用一个白眼感谢来自他丈夫与众不同的赞美。  
吃过早饭Sebastian终于有了困意，而Chris早在餐桌上就开始犯迷糊了，两人一直睡到下午才醒过来。  
“我们似乎有点日夜颠倒啊Chris。”  
“没关系，这样回美国就不用倒时差了。”  
“可我还想出海呢，总不能看十几天日出日落吧？”  
“昨天还有人说看一辈子日出都不会嫌腻，这还没等到第二次呢。”  
“……可我想出海Chris~想去看海豚，我还没见过野海豚呢，还有潜水，我想看小鱼…”  
“喂？客房服务吗？我们要预订蓝岛的行程，最好是现在就能出发，哦，那好吧，这已经是最早的时间了吗？我知道了，那么明早9点见，谢谢。”  
Sebastian在第二天一早坐在开往蓝岛的游艇上时还在对Chris能力赞不绝口，当然这还需要他这个影帝在适当的时候发挥一下演技才行。  
蓝湾是这个地方的著名景区，大部分游客都会选择到此一游，考虑到Chris他们的特殊身份，酒店安排了一条较为冷门的游览线路，这条航线上的当地人比较多，他们对Evans夫夫的辨识度不高，这样就算Sebastian在甲板上表演后空翻应该也不会被拍到，前提是他还能后空翻。  
游艇在行驶了两个多小时后停在了一处海湾里，这里之所以那么吸引人就是因为海平面高出其他海域，岛屿周围遍布植被、珊瑚和礁石，非常适合浮潜。  
Chris他们现在就被十几米高的植被环绕着，周围有天热形成的水榭瀑布，藤蔓垂在一侧，让Sebastian想到了人猿泰山里的画面，远处还有当地的年轻人正三五成群的从上面跳下来，这地方选的棒极了。  
船长拖出两个没有拆开的潜水用具袋，告诉他们船已经停好了，现在可以在周围玩一会，午餐就在船上烧烤，男孩们像得到自由活动指令的孩子一样兴奋的冲上甲板。  
“听说这俩人是美国来的大明星？也不知道是哪方面的，反正不像搞艺术的。”黑人船员看着两个傻大个往悬梯处跑，忍不住开口询问船老大。  
“我就知道没少给小费，你管他是干什么的呢！”  
“说的也是。”两个黑人对视了一下，露出一口白灿灿的牙齿，笑的见牙不见眼。

Chris戴上潜水用的呼吸器先进入到水中，然后扶着Sebastian顺着梯子也一点点的下来，Sebastian似乎不太习惯那个潜水镜，总有海水溢进去，让他根本无法顺利呼吸，两人为此耽误了很久，最后真正留给他们浮潜的时间还不到半个小时。  
回到船上的Sebastian裹着大毛巾坐在船仓里满脸不高兴的啃着鸡翅膀，一头卷毛湿漉漉的贴着脸颊，“好不容易出来居然只潜了半个小时，太可惜了！”  
“你现在的本来也不适合潜水，让你出海已经是我考虑不周了，别不知足！”回想自己昨天被美色迷惑，稀里糊涂的就订了出海行程的Chris难免感到一阵后怕，万一遇上海浪或者…大鱼啊…又或者那什么…像Scott说的，Sebby那么可爱，被美人鱼虏走了可怎么办？！  
后来Scott在听到这段内心描述时忍不住打断他哥哥，“我好像没说过Sebby那么可爱之类的话吧？”然后又挨了Chris一脚。  
从蓝湾回来的路上他们经过了一个不知名的小岛，听说岛上还有人生活，是当地的渔民，每年雨季过后会来这边住几个月，他们靠捉海胆和龙虾为生，每三天会往各个码头运一次货，反正这地方不大，往返各个码头的行程最多不过4个小时，要是当地渔民开船可能还会更快一些。  
所以Sebastian提议去岛上看看，他还没见过渔民捕海胆呢，鉴于他那么喜欢那些小刺猬，Chris扶着他一脚深一脚浅的越过柔软的沙地，往高处走去。  
“从外面看不大，没想到上来也挺费劲呢。”折腾累了的Omega开始忍不住抱怨，“如果太累就回去，身体要紧。”Chris担心的建议，Sebastian扶着腰喘了口气说没关系，就快到了，他好像已经听到了音乐声。  
“像吉他的声音，岛上有人在唱歌吗？”他们顺着那声音的方向又走了十分钟，然后就看到了十几个当地人围成一圈，一个看起来四十多岁的男人正站在人群中间弹唱一把尤克里里，那歌声欢快又自在，让人不自觉的就想跟着旋律打拍子。  
“是夏威夷吉他，好亲切！”Sebastian挽着Chris的手掌又往前凑近了几步，有人注意到了他们于是纷纷点头问好，Omega甜美的笑容似乎也让他们更受欢迎，现在他们已经知道这是在为一个12岁的孩子庆祝生日，弹琴的正是孩子的父亲，他丰富的面部表情在黝黑的肤色下显得格外喜感。  
注意到Omega羡慕的眼神，Chris得意的表示他也会弹吉他，而且弹的还不错，Sebastian却回忆起了另一段对话，“如果你再傻点，我们也许就有机会学会夏威夷吉他了。”  
“什么？”  
“不记得了吗？我家住在檀香山。”  
这个段子来的真是有些猝不及防，以至于Chris在没有做好任何准备的情况下爆发出了一阵仓促的笑声，惹得周围人纷纷看向他，Sebastian目的达到也跟着笑的前仰后合，当地人虽然不知道他们在笑什么，但有一句话说的对，笑容可以快速拉近人们之间的距离。  
所以等到Chris收住笑声时他已经被这些刚认识的家伙们拉进了一段舞蹈中，有人说不会跳舞的非洲人已经移民了，随便给他们一些旋律他们就可以欢快的跳到天亮，而恰巧不会跳舞的Chris此刻也开心的扭动着他僵硬的四肢跟着大家一起转动，倒是Sebastian，一点也不负上东区夜店小王子的美誉，一曲简单的当地民谣被他跳的好似曼哈顿最流行的舞步，让大家都忍不住欢呼起来。  
离开小岛时已经快日落了，要不是船老大亲自上去抓人，这两个家伙很有可能还会答应留下来吃晚饭，要知道那可是刚刚捞上来的龙虾和海胆啊！Sebastian惋惜的喊着，可他们必须在天黑前回到码头，夜间航海是非常危险的。  
玩了一天的Omega刚刚还在为不能留下和新朋友共进晚餐而感到失望，这会就已经累的睡倒在了Alpha腿上，酒店的车在码头已经等了两个小时，反正住在他们酒店的客人都不差钱，那么保证客人尽兴而归就成为了他们唯一的服务宗旨，于是在Chris抱着依然熟睡的Sebastian边上车边道歉时，司机大方的表示：客气啥，这根本不叫事儿（反正等候费会从你的卡里扣）！  
Sebastian再睁眼时已经错过了晚餐时间，外面黑漆漆的一片，他揉了揉眼睛看到Chris也在他身边睡的四仰八叉就知道他们俩肯定一起错过了晚饭，他自己饿个一两顿倒是没什么，只不过现在有小家伙在，他根本无法忍受那种饥饿感，只能悄悄的走出房间去要客房服务。  
短短的十几分钟，待Sebastian再回到房间却发现Chris已经不见了，他没记得回来的路上看到类似的身影跑出去啊！  
原本漆黑的房间被门口壁灯照亮，Sebastian楼上楼下的找了好几次确认Chris不在屋内后只好打电话给前台，并叮嘱一定要留意询问处的寻人通知。  
虽说度假村就那么大地方人不会丢，可Sebastian还是担心的坐立难安，打Chris的电话又发现他根本没带走，直到海滩那边传来几声熟悉的叫喊，是Chris！  
Sebastian推开连接花园的玻璃门，看到他的Alpha正从那边跑过来，满脸慌张的样子显然也正在寻找他，“Chris！”  
“老天啊你去哪了？！”  
“前台，订晚餐，我饿了。”Sebastian说的有点委屈，因为他觉得Chris把他手臂攥的有点疼。  
“订晚餐为什么不直接打电话？我一睁眼发现你不在还以为你想去外面走走，结果我找遍了海滩都没看到你，你简直要把我吓死了！”  
“抱歉我怕吵醒你，但是可以请你先放手吗？我胳膊有点疼。”Chris终于意识到自己使了多大力在捏着Sebastian，“抱歉，但你真的吓坏我了，你怀着孩子，到处乱跑很危险。”  
也许是Chris焦急的语气中透着一些不耐，总之这句话听在Sebastian的耳中非常别扭，他要不是怕吵醒疲惫的Alpha也不会忍着饥饿走去前台了，生理加心理上的不快让Omega的情绪丝毫不经大脑就释放了出来，“如果你是担心孩子，那么大可放心，我比你更需要一个继承人，这一点咱们彼此心知肚明。”  
Chris几乎是愣在当场，Sebastian怎么会对他说出这种话，他们虽然都碍着面子一直在假惺惺的遵守什么狗屁合约，但扪心自问，难道这半年的相处都是他一个人在自作多情吗？  
“抱歉，是我没按照合同内容干涉了你的私人空间，既然你这样理解，那我没什么可说的，不过反正婚礼也好，蜜月也罢，在你看来都不过是演好一场戏，”Chris看到Omega逐渐红起来的眼圈和不停舔着嘴角的舌尖真的很想把人拖进房间为所欲为一番，但Sebastian死要面子的臭毛病必须得有人治治了，身为他的Alpha，Chris觉得自己义不容辞！“那么现在这里几乎没人认识我们，我也就不需要处处配合你了吧？出来这么久我也累了，我现在出去转转，也许还能在酒吧认识个辣妹，你好好休息吧。”Chris风轻云淡的说完就离开了沙滩，甚至没有一丝犹豫就把Sebastian一个人扔在了原地。  
他在原地站了好久，久到再回房间时发现之前叫来的蜜月套餐已经冷了，红色的玫瑰像一团可笑的塑料假花摆在他面前，冰桶里的冰块已经化了，草莓和切好的芒果软塌塌的堆在一边，Sebastian已经没有一点胃口了，他蜷缩在沙发上，用叉子把那些特意订制的波士顿龙虾和罗马尼亚肉饼戳了个稀烂，“这里明明有好吃又便宜的蓝龙虾，哥却花了那么多钱买什么波士顿龙虾，混蛋Evans！！！”  
也许是戳累了，Sebastian终于停止了折磨那些食物，他看着墙上的时钟从8点走到11点的位置，三个小时足够一个发疯的Omega自省，好像整件事的确是他引起的，虽然他心血来潮一心想给Chris一个甜蜜的惊喜，但没有留下字条也没有在事后好好解释就说出了那样的话，换作是谁也会生气吧？当然会生气，Chris这几天几乎寸步不离的陪着你，你难道都忘了自己在婚礼上说过的誓言了吗？！  
时间在这种自问自答下又过了半小时，Chris终于带着满身酒气回到了房间，原本已经调整好的心态在闻到威士忌混合着香水的味道后再次失控，Sebastian看都没看Chris一眼就回去了二楼的卧室，全天下的Alpha都是混蛋！！！  
压根就没喝两杯的Chris在Sebastian离开后露出一个得逞的坏笑，明明等了他三个多小时却在看到他时就跑开了，真是只被宠坏了的小孔雀。  
也不急着追上去的Alpha走到沙发前看到那些已经不成样子的食物突然明白了对方在意的原因，但他很想告诉那个人，在意一个人是相互的，而不是计较你复出的是否多过我，Sebby，我一直都在默默的复出，难道你看不见吗？虽然我很感谢你订的龙虾，但我还是要在今晚跟你先说声抱歉，这次我是不会先道歉的。  
独自在床上躺了半天的Sebastian依然没有等到他喝的满身酒气的丈夫，焦急又纠结的情绪让他根本睡不着，最后他终于忍不住下床，蹑手蹑脚的蹲在楼梯旁边往客厅看去，Chris似乎正坐在餐桌前面看手机？大晚上他不睡觉在跟谁联系？难道是刚刚认识的辣妹？这样一想Sebastian的怒火就更冲了。  
其实Chris早在他的气息一飘过来时就知道了，那股淡淡的薄荷甜糖味是他闻过的这世界上最美好的味道。  
借着冲动，Sebastian大胆的走下楼梯，故意弄得脚下噼啪乱响，Chris也不理他，继续低头玩手机，等到那人终于走到身前，他才勉强抬头看了对方一眼，那一眼没什么情绪，就好像只是告诉Sebastian他知道他过来了，有事吗？  
Sebastian见此正要发作，却发现盘子里的食物统统不见了，包括那些已经软掉的水果，只剩下一堆用龙虾壳摆好的字母，歪歪斜斜的非常难看，不过他还是认出了那些字：Sebby…  
“小时候我姐姐骗我说吃完龙虾要用虾壳码成你讨厌的人的名字，那样这个人以后就会变得很听话，怎么我都码了10年也不见你听话呢？”Chris淡淡的开了口，这让Sebastian忍了很久的情绪终于发泄了出来，他几乎是用撞的把自己摔进了对方怀里，Chris使了很大力气才抱住他没有一同倒下，Sebastian又狠狠的拍了他几下，大概是觉得解气了才停下来趴在Alpha的肩膀上安静了下来，但Chris知道他哭了，他哭起来从不发出声音，只是咬着嘴唇抖个不停，好像受了天大的委屈一样。  
“你说的没错，罗马尼亚肉饼的确比美国汉堡饼好吃。”轻轻的拍打着Sebastian的后背，Chris小心翼翼的将人挪到沙发上，还特意避开了他的肚子，Omega被这个结论逗乐了，眼泪流进了嘴里，咸咸的，就像印度洋的水。  
“这些都被你吃了？”  
“嗯。”  
“可是已经凉了，而且…”刚刚还趾高气昂的Omega回想起被自己戳的乱七八糟的食物突然有点心虚，Chris当然看出了他的想法，但是他不在意的耸了耸肩，“是啊，什么五星级酒店，做出来的东西居然毫无美感，不过味道还不错。”  
还窝在Alpha怀里的人终于扬起嘴角笑了起来，但又不想被对方看到，只好把脸转过去整个人都闷在了Chris怀里，可这样一来那家伙身上的香水味也明显了起来。  
“Dior？”  
“Yep！不愧是夜店小王子嘛。”  
Sebastian没好气的翻了个白眼，“金发还是棕发？”  
“棕发。”  
“深皮肤？”  
“不算深，是个欧洲人。”  
“至少是D杯？”  
“嗯…”Chris好像陷入了回忆，然后摇了摇头，“灯光太暗，中肯一点应该有B吧。”  
尽管Sebastian的牙都快咬碎了，可他依旧让自己看起来毫不在意，殊不知在对方眼里这些多此一举的问题让他看上去完全符合电视剧中盘问丈夫晚归的吃醋太太。  
“我还可以告诉你那双眼睛是湖蓝色的，非~常的美丽，还有嘴巴，竟然是粉…啊！”不等Chris说完，Sebastian已经用两手抓住了他的耳朵，转过他的头让那双眼睛对准了自己的脸，“看好了Evans，我也是个欧洲人有棕色头发湖蓝色的眼和粉红色的…等…你…你说的是…”  
Chris没有回答他，只是笑眯眯的看着脸色越来越红的Omega，“我才没有B罩杯。”  
“居然还没有？天啊我要加把劲了！”说着已经掀开了Sebastian的睡衣，苦于自己正两腿分开的坐在对方身上，Sebastian甚至连挣扎一下的机会都没有就被Chris剥了个精光。  
他的腹部依然平坦，肌肉却因为最近不再锻炼而软了下去，这样更好，Chris一边抚摸他的肩膀一边吻住锁骨下面的皮肤。  
“你刚刚到底跑到哪去了？”Sebastian已经抱住了Chris的脑袋，配合着他丈夫的索取扬起了自己的脖子，可Chris只是在他的屁股上拍了一巴掌，力道不大就是把人吓了一跳，“干什么！”  
“现在是惩罚你的时间，谁允许你提问的！”  
“啥？”还没等Sebastian短路的脑细胞重启完，屁股上就又挨了一下。  
“直到你认识到自己错在哪为止！”  
起初Sebastian还有点想笑，这么low的情节不应该是廉价GV里的桥段嘛？怎么就发生在自己身上了，可接下来的时间里他承认他们之间发生的事可比廉价GV有看头多了，每次当他快要高/潮时Chris都会停下动作然后问他到底错在哪了，到最后他们几乎快把一场性/爱搞成了批斗会，但Chris依然不满意，Sebastian浑身都已经湿透了，他挣扎在欲望的起起伏伏里欲罢不能，最终只有哭着乞求他的Alpha原谅他。  
性/爱后的时光总是温馨的，Chris正趴在床上和他儿子说话，Sebastian滑动着Chris的手机屏幕，翻看他刚刚发表的推特留言，那是两张照片，第一张是被他戳烂的龙虾和肉饼，配字居然是“Sebby亲手制作的蜜月大餐！”第二张就是他用龙虾壳子摆出的名字，并且写着“太好吃了！！！”几个字，这个虚伪的家伙居然骗人，Sebastian不屑一顾的撇了撇嘴，但很快就反应了过来。  
“你什么意思？！”  
Chris无辜的转了转眼睛，“就是字面意思啊…”  
“哼…别以为我像你的影迷一样好骗Evans，以后少玩文字游戏！”虽然做出了这么严肃的警告，但下一秒就继续愉快的刷起了评论的Sebastian今天也让Chris觉得很可爱呢。

后面的时间过的有些快了起来，旅行总是显得那么短暂，因为Sebastian目前的情况，他们放弃了降落伞、深潜以及去黑山开越野车，只能被关在有笼子的丛林小火车里远远的朝过路的鸵鸟做鬼脸，不过为了补偿他，Chris花了点钱让工作人员小心翼翼的牵出一头幼年狮子在山坡上走了两圈，却被Sebastian抱怨这和遛狗有什么区别！  
Chris知道因为孩子Sebastian放弃了很多平常热爱的活动，不能喝酒不能抽烟连酒吧里吵闹的音乐都不能听，再加上孩子的另一个父亲是他，现在几乎连家门都别想出了，所以不管对方怎么耍小孩子脾气捉弄周围的人，他都还是会一脸得意的在一边看着，气的Scott就快和他断绝兄弟关系了。

再回到美国时已经进入了六月，Sebastian也顺利度过了第14周，除了黑了一些，两人看起来都很开心，这让始终提心吊胆的两个妈妈终于能松口气了。  
据Jerry说，果然在他们把照片发出去的第二天，波士顿、曼哈顿和上湾这几处房子门外几乎全是记者了，不过在等了几天后他们应该也意识到了你们可能根本不在美国，于是一天内又都撤了个干干净净。  
“这正是我们希望看到的结果，合作愉快Evans。”Sebastian笑着撞了撞Chris的肩膀，没等他丈夫抓到就跑到了Lisa身边，这位和蔼的外姓妈妈立刻扶住Omega还有些慌张的身体，嘘寒问暖了一番，Chris只好静待下次时机，徒留站在一旁的Jerry显得有些不明所以。  
Evanstan夫夫的蜜月旅行就这样结束了，以至于多年后当他们带着四个孩子再次回到那座小岛时，曾经那个坐在人群里接受他们这对陌生人祝福的小男孩已经找到属于自己的Omega了。

END

“你什么意思？！”  
“就是字面意思啊…”  
“那他们为什么都问Sebby哪里最好吃？”  
“那只能怪他们不了解波士顿的民俗文化。”  
“那这个ID叫做Lisa.Evans的也不了解波士顿民俗文化？”  
“妈妈？她怎么说？”  
“她说：Chris你的羞耻心也被你一起吃了吗？”  
“呃…我妈她有意大利血统可能…啊嗷…”  
“哼…别以为我像你的影迷一样好骗Evans，以后少玩文字游戏！”  
“Sebby亲爱的，动怒无疑会影响胎儿发育，我们还是来做些相亲相爱的事吧~”  
“……”


End file.
